


Never Forget

by Aigokeros



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 89,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigokeros/pseuds/Aigokeros
Summary: This is a story about two lost souls. They found one another in the most unexpected circumstances when they were teens, but life happened, they were not master of their own destiny and grew apart. One rich, one poor; one reckless, one tame; both with the necessity to belong. Soul mates always find a way to be together against all odds, that’s all they knew.





	1. Remembering you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear friends!  
I just have noticed that my last work was published a year and five months ago, time flies, really. Anyway, as you know, I like to send my stories to the world when they are finished, but, for the first time ever, this is not the case. This is almost at the end of the line, I thought if I keep postponing it'll never going to be out in the open. So, here it is, I hope you enjoy it. Your comments are very important to me. Thank you very much. You can cheer me up to work faster and get everything done in no time, or not as much. 😊
> 
> Okay so, as always: this is porn with some plot, but mostly porn. All the things you should know are in the tags. You know how my stories are: G!P Lexa, tons and tons of sex, all sorts of sex. English is not my mother tongue, so, if you find any mistake with the grammar or otherwise, pleas let me know, I love to learn.

_“Fuck baby, you suck me so good. So good. Come on baby girl, keep sucking this cock.” She knew that was wrong. To be called that, to made this with her. To wanted to do it. To do it. So wrong. “You like this cock don’t you baby? … fuck… you love it.” She knew the answer, this rhetorical game of hers was only increasing her honrnyness. She knew it. With that girl, she could stop being the perfect girl, the good daughter, the nice fiancée, the perfect student. She could be free. “I’m gonna cum baby… do you want to drink it?” Clarke nodded, and she exploded in her mouth. She tasted salty, a little bitter but sweet. Like her girlfriend was: strong, commanding, violent, but not with the blonde, never with her. Clarke stood up from the carpet and laid down on the bed, she put her head in the brunette’s thighs and reached her mouth to the semi erect cock in front of her. She loved the smell, the size, the shape. She licked it clean, like Lexa liked it. “It's late. Do you need a lift?” The other girl stroked the blonde's thighs. _

_“No. Everyone is out of town.” Clarke told her, she turned around and put her head over the brunette’s shoulder. _

_“I have some pizza in the freezer if you are hungry.” She hugged her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. _

_“Maybe later.” Clarke hugged her waist and closed her eyes. _

_“Did I wear you out?” The brunette chuckled. “You came back because I’m the only one who can fuck you good and proper?” She knew the answer but loved to hear it from the blonde’s mouth. _

_“I keep coming back because I feel free when I’m with you. It’s a plus that I like the way you fuck me... or that you are the only one who has ever fucked me.” She hugged Lexa tight. _

_“I wish thighs could be different, you know that. But you have a role to play, and I, well, I do too. Everything is shit, baby. It’s pure shit.” The blonde nodded, she knew it was the truth, Clarke stoop up and sat next to the brunette. “When is the wedding?” Clarke put her nose in the crook of her neck, that was her paradise, her safe place. _

_“I’m not sure. We have been promised since the day that we were born. Maybe when I finish college, maybe after uni, maybe sooner. It depends on how the business will be going.” She kissed her neck. _

_“We are going to finish college in six-months Clarke. We are eighteen. You can not get married at this age. It’s barbaric. Rich people are crazy. Does he even know you? Do you like him? Will he treat you well?” The brunette was getting anxious. They don’t usually talk about that, but their time together was shorter and shorter. _

_“I’m not even sure if Bellamy likes me. We have only met three times, and the first time he pulled my hair and called me ugly. The horrible birthday party.” Lexa hugged her tighter. _

_“We should… escape… go far, far away. Just us.” She looked at the ceiling of her shithole motel room. The one where they started the forbidden love, they never thought they needed it._

_“Would you leave your family behind? Your kru? Your dream? We have to be realistic; it would hurt less that way.” Lexa knew Clarke was right. But her feelings for the blonde were clouding her brain._

_“This is shit, Clarke. This is pure shit.” The blonde stroked her abs and kissed her shoulder. She knew it. She was in love with Lexa, she knew Lexa was in love with her, but it wasn’t enough. Not when she had no power over her life, no when they were going to be apart, no when she was sure she was going to lose herself without her._

_“We are young, we will get through this. We will forget. Let’s fuck more.” They talked no more._

***

Lexa woke up sweating. The fucking dreams were constant now. It had been ten years; ten fucking years and Clarke still was on her mind. What the actual fuck! She hadn’t known anything about her since the day she left the country to go to uni, part of Lexa’s heart died that day, they couldn’t do anything to prevent it, she watched her go on her private jet and her heart broke. How would have known the town’s bullying, the wreck train, the fucking leader of the gang was crying her heart out in the airport bathroom? Nobody knew about it; nobody will never know.

She got up, took a shower and got dress. Today was supposed to be a great day. She was going to meet Anya to make sure her photo session was ready. Then, she was going to go to a fucking boring party, but the payment was great; being a DJ is fucked up sometimes. She wanted to cancel. Rich people always fucked up her life, she hated them, she fucking hated them, all of them, but they pay well, the job was legal, and she liked buy things. Except… it didn’t matter. She turned on the telly, she wasn’t in the mood for silence. Lately there was nothing but silence, since Costia left her a year ago.

_Now, the socialite life_. Lexa wanted to growl. Fucking rich people. She filled her cup with hot coffee and made some eggs. She didn’t know if get breakfast at three in the afternoon was wise. The night life was fucking with her system, but this was her life. She put some bread on the toast and took an apple. When she was younger, she could eat a whole pizza for breakfast and she kept thin; now, she needed to work her ass off in the gym and eat healthy. Adulthood.

_We have been said that the heir of Skykru enterprise is ready to take the next step with her long-time fiancée, Bellamy Blake, the Doorship company’s heir. We wish them a happy marriage._

She didn't notice the cup falling form her hands or the burn toast; she looked at the frozen photo of Clarke on the screen. Ten years, ten years and the blonde seem perfect. She was a little taller, her curves were more defined, she looked beautiful. At age of twenty-eight she looked beautiful, stunning, ethereal. That had to be a joke. A very sick one.

***

“There she is, the sexiest DJ in the history of the raves. We have been doing good, Heda.” Anya greeted her.

“Cut the crap. What happened?” Lexa knew her friend too well to let her fool her.

“I fucked it up, commander.” If Anaya was using her childhood nickname the fuck up had to be monumental.

“What?” The brunette asked with authority.

“The photographer cancelled. She is sick, but... She sends a replacement... She is hot, but young... But really hot.” Lexa smiled. Anya was... optimistic, very unusual.

“Are you going to fuck her?” She asked her friend and got into the changing room.

“I guess I will, if she wants, of course. That’s why I’m so sorry. If she agrees, I can’t go to the party tonight.” Lexa rolled her eyes and nod.

“Okay. I’ll bring Murphy, he wants to meet a rich asshole. This is his night, I guess.” Anya chucked.

“You are really funny. Murphy has been fucking a rich bastard since… last year… don’t you remember he told us last week?” No, she didn’t. She had been in her head, in her memories.

“Sorry… Anyway… I’ll go alone… I can probably meet someone.” She looked at her reflexion in the mirror. That was a lie and she knew it. 

“Yeah! Sure. Be sexy, Heda.” She nodded. _It’s time to strike pose, I guess_. She said to no one in particular.

***

Raven Reyes was the new photographer. She was funny, clever and creative; Lexa liked that. Anya liked it too, a lot it seemed. The DJ wished them good night and went to the pub. She sighted when Anya winked at her wishing her good hunting. She wasn’t so sure about it anymore. She was not in the mood. Clarke kept appearing in her thoughts. She needed to cool off, get distracted, be alone. When she came to the pub, where the party took place, she swore she saw Clarke, but that was ridiculous the blonde lived in the States, she never came back; Lexa never got back her heart. The whole set was dubstep, hard, quickly, music, she didn’t have time to think. No when she knew she never going to have her heart back, when she was certain she’d die the day Clarke got married. Then, she saw her, she was completely sure. The same blue eyes she saw for the first time ten years ago, beautiful but sad and empty. Clarke looked at her and the went to the bathroom. Lexa knew her. She finished the set and got off the stage. The next thing she knew, she was behind the blonde she had missed so much.

“The future Mrs. Blake. Shit has hit the fan, then.” Clarke knew that voice. It was the same voice she heard in her dreams. The voice that used to sang to her when she was upset, the commanding voice she needed when she wanted to be fucked. She had been dreaming with this voice for ten years.

“It did.” The VIP restroom was so empty, so small, so full of Lexa at the same time. “You did good. I guess robbing cars wasn’t the only thing in your future, I see.” She smirked and faced the brunette.

“It wasn’t. Wanna fuck?” Lexa didn’t waste time. It had been ten years after all.

“That’s a little forward for a fist meeting, don’t you think?” The blonde was testing her. They knew one another, they used to be so in sync once.

“Get on your fucking knees and suck my cock. Now.” Lexa grabbed Clarke shoulder and pushed her down. Clarke couldn't have never denied something to Lexa. Lexa opened her trouser quickly and shut the door. This was insane, and she knew it, but Clarke was already on her knees stroking her cock. Fuck the world. “That’s right, baby... You love this cock, don’t you? Did you miss it?” Clarke nodded and licked the shaft from the base to the head. Lexa loved it, nobody had ever blown her as good as Clarke. As loving and dirty at the same time. “We don’t have time for this now. Open your mouth.” Clarke did it, she could feel Lexa’s cock penetrating her mouth, the brunette was longer and thicker that she remembers, she relaxed her throat, Lexa was bigger that she used to. She loved it, always had. Lexa grabbed her face with both hands and thrust quickly and not so deep. She could feel Clarke’s salvia wetting her cock. Oh, how much did she miss her! That was a dream come true. “You are my baby girl. You are mine... mine... fuck, Clarke, mine. Your mouth is mine, your cunt is mine, your tits are mine, your ass is mine... mine... mine...” Lexa was in a trance. She couldn’t think, only feel. She opens her eyes and the golden hair that she had missed so much was between her fingers. Clarke was sucking her and playing with her balls at the same time. “So, fucking... Oh god!... stop... get up... bend over the sink...” Lexa lifted Clarke’s dress and slide her thong a little. “Want my cock in you?” She kissed Clarke’s neck. The blonde nodded.

“Yes, yes please daddy, put your cock in me.” Lexa put it in, in one thrust. Clarke was so wet that her cock had no problem to get all in. Lexa couldn’t believe it. Ten years, she waited for her, ten years, and the first thing she did was fucking her. “Fuck, daddy so good. Your cock is bigger... fuck...” Yeah! That was it.

“I know you love it, baby girl... you are so fucking wet... shit... Your cunt is so tight... Fuck...” Lexa doesn't care about the fiancée outside the bathroom or Clarke’s colleagues ready to see the enormous diamond in her hand, she is going to make it fast, hard and public, like Clarke liked it. “Tell me who you belong to?”

“I’m yours... only yours...” Lexa slapped the blonde ass with force, Clarke yelled in pain and pleasure, she got wetter.

“Fuck! We don’t have much time, baby girl. You have been naughty... Fuck!” Clarke stood up, she had her back on Lexa’s front facing the mirror. She looked the brunette in the eyes through the glass. Lexa was perfect, the same look of lust, the same smirks. She missed her, she really did. Lexa looks at Clarke’s blue eyes, the same horny look, the same gaze of trust. She kissed her jaw and sucked her neck. The brunettes hand went direct to Clarke's clit and rubbed it lightly while she thrust with force. Clarke took her other hand and put her over her clothing breast. Lexa squeezed it as best as she could. Then she felt it in her cock.

“Oh, daddy please let me cum!” The thrusts were harder and faster. Clarke’s cunt was palpitating, closing and squeezing her cock so good. “Cum with me... please... cum in me.” Lexa couldn’t do anything else. She let herself go, she did it, she didn’t care, she came in Clarke, she hugged the blonde waiting for her to calm down. What should she say now? See you around? Nice fuck? Later? “That was a great hello, Lex.” The blonde hugged her neck awkwardly. “I want to kiss you, but I don’t want you out.” She put her head on Lexa’s shoulder and the brunette kissed her sweating forehead.

“Hi!” She whispered afraid to discover that it was another dream.

“I’m here, baby. It’s me.” Lexa wanted to cry, to laugh, to yell... ten years. “Take me out of here. Bring me with you, anywhere.” Clarke kissed her jaw, took the sink to have a little balance and moved away from her. Lexa felt the fluids dripping from Clarke's cunt.

“I love to see this. You are dripping with ours cums combine.” Lexa told her, she grabs a piece of paper and clean the blonde a little. “I have a car here and I live...” The blonde cut her off.

“Take me home with you, Lexa, please.” Clarke put her arms around her shoulders and kissed her. Soft. Nibbling her bottom lip, putting her tongue in her mouth, connecting with the love of her life. Lexa broke the kiss and took Clarke’s hand in hers.

“Let's go then.”

###

The ride was short, the sexual tension was invading the whole car. Lexa didn’t care about the red lights at all. She needed to get home because Clarke was stroking her cock so good that she would have come in two minutes if she wasn’t concentrating on the road. They got home, got out and went directly to the bedroom.

“Take your clothes off. Lay on the bed and keep your legs open.” Lexa told her. She was not wasting any time. She needed Clarke like she needed air. “Play with your clit, baby. Make yourself wet for me.” She was enjoying the show. The pink dripping cunt was so ready for her. “You are going to answer some questions. You are going to tell me the truth or I won’t fuck you, okay?”

“Yes.” Lexa put herself between the blonde’s thighs and rubbed her cock lightly over the wet cunt.

“How many cocks had been in this pussy?” She stroked Clarke's inner thighs with her free hand.

“None” Lexa slapped her thigh.

“Don’t lie to me. How many?” The brunette asked her one more time with her voice full of command.

“None. All pussies. I only ate pussy.” Lexa smiled. This was crazy and sick.

“Were you waiting for this cock?”

“Yes, daddy. I wanted your cock in me, only your cock. Only your cock is good enough for my cunt. You own me.” Lexa leaned and kissed the blonde hard. Clarke was the same naughty and horny person that she knew ten years ago. The brunette played with Clarke’s pussy a little, making her wetter if it could be possible. She saw the head of her cock rubbing the pink, wet cunt, meanwhile Clarke’s fingers pressed down her dick over her own clit. The blonde’s face was a lusty poem. She was blushed, her eyes almost close, her mouth open and gasping for air. The moans were to much for Lexa, she was panting and stroking her cock quicker. “Put it in me daddy! Make me yours”. Clarke knew her too well. She pushed her whole dick inside the blonde. Clarke felt her the sweet, slow rubbing; the hurtful stretching. Lexa was so big. She felt immediately getting wetter. Lexa was being so careful, so loving. Clarke was so tight, she was telling her the truth. She felt like a virgin.

“Did I hurt you earlier, baby girl?” Lexa asked with concern in her face. Clarke opened her legs wiled to gave her more access.

“I little daddy! But you know I like it”. Lexa stayed inside of Clarke with out moving for a couple of minutes; she was supporting her own body with her forearms. She put her face in the blonde’s neck; she was kissing her neck and telling her sweet nothings. Clarke relaxed, and Lexa could move. Slowly at first. “I don’t want to hurt you baby girl. Would you tell me if you feel discomfort?” Clarke nodded and kissed Lexa’s neck.

“I love you so much”. Clarke told her, and Lexa kissed her. The brunette passed her hand over the blonde’s body.

“I love you. I have never stopped... fuck... fuck... you are tight. I haven’t even moved yet, and my balls are going to explode”. Lexa chuckled a little.

“You are killing the mood Lexa”. The blonde gasped when the brunette moved her hips.

“Killing the mood, uh?!” She put her forearms under Clarke’s; she was totally over the blonde’s body. There was no space between them. She kept moving slowly. “FUCK... you are so wet baby girl!” Clarke was gasping, moaning and scratching Lexa’s back.

“Fuck me harder, daddy!” Lexa moved her hips as hard as she could without releasing her grip on Clarke. She wanted to make her cum and hold her when the blonde reached her climax. She could feel the blonde’s nails over here back. She knew what Clarke was doing. She was marking her. And Lexa loved it.

“Fuck... you are mine... mine... mine... this cunt is mine... only mine!” Lexa thrusted harder, she felt Clarke’s walls contracting on her cock while she reached that sop that made Clarke crazy.

“Fuck! Right there, daddy!” Lexa moved faster and harder. The wet noise was making her hornier; she felt Clarke’s wetness coming out of the blonde every time she pulled out. She wanted to make Clarke cum like that, being all over her. Not even the air could be between them. She made small, quick thrust, she hit the right spot repeatedly. Clarke gasped and moaned harder. Lexa was concentrating on making the blonde cum, she felt the walls of her girl’s cunt squeezing, she was about to cum, until.

“Fuck my ass daddy”. Lexa stopped completely.

“Are you sure? The last time we did it... I wasn’t... like this”. The brunette looked at her cock, a smirk formed in her lips.

“I want to do it. I want you to cum in every part of my body. I want you to make me yours”. Lexa was speechless. Clarke had always been outspoken, she had no limits, she didn’t care, she was a spoiled, rich child.

“Okay”. Lexa pulled out of her slowly. She felt the head of her cock being sucking in the blonde’s cunt. “Fuck! You are so tight. Like a virgin”. Lexa kissed Clarke again and pulled out completely, the wet sound popped in the air. Lexa was proud of herself, of her girl. She felt the juices left Clarke, the blonde’s thighs were cover in them, she loved the smell and the feeling; raw sex, need, lust. She smiles. “You are always so wet, baby girl”. She kneeled and kissed the blonde. She opened her mouth and put her tongue in Clarke’s. Lexa sucked Clarke's tongue. The blonde tastes salty. She loved the taste of herself in Clarke’s mouth. “Turn over, baby girl. Chest on the bed, ass up”. Clarke smiled. The commanding voice of Lexa had been always her aphrodisiac. The only one who could ever have tamed her, known her, comprehend her, was there with her. She waited ten years. And she was going to make the waiting worth.

“I have always loved your asshole. Since the first time it was tasting me. Fuck! It seems tight baby. I need to make it ready for my cock”. The brunette laid on her back and put her cock in front of Clarke´s mouth. “Suck daddy again, baby girl… let me play with your ass… make my cock nice and wet… I don’t want to hurt you, okay?” The blonde did what Lexa told her. She loved suck Lexa. She put the head of Lexa’s cock in her mouth and an idea popped in her head.

“Daddy, can I sit on your face?” Lexa slapped her ass hard.

“Yes!” The blonde did. Lexa was looking at her opened cunt. She loved it. It was so pink, so tight, so wet.

“Can you cum in my mouth? I wanna you to taste me, please!” The blonde turned her head looking at Lexa. She knew how much Lexa liked that, exploded in her mouth, looking at her while she swallowed her cum.

“Yes! Yes… baby girl”. Clarke put the cock in her mouth again and sucked it hard. She was getting excited, she wanted all. She felt Lexa’s mouth all over her cunt. Her long fingers going in her, trying to collect as much wetness as she could and put it on her asshole. “Fuck… Clarke… like that baby… play with my balls”. She did it. Lexa’s balls were her favourite part. The were round and not to big. Lexa always shaved them so when she put them in her mouth, they didn’t feel funny. She passed her tongue all over them, sucking them, playing with Lexa’s shaft as well. “Fuck!” Lexa yelled, and she put her whole finger in her ass.

“Oh! … Oh, my god!” Clarke felt her asshole burning, but she didn’t care, she tried to relax and concentrated in Lexa. The blonde was insatiable; she licked, sucked and kissed every part of Lexa’s cock. Meanwhile, the brunette was taking care of her. Lexa put her finger out of Clarke’s hole and sucked on her ass. “Fuck! … oh god! Yes, daddy, keep going.” She kept sucking Lexa and then she remembers… She wet her finger with her saliva, put Lexa’s head cock in her mouth again and played with Lexa’s asshole.

“Oh Fuck!” The brunette lost her rhythm, she was about to cum. Clarke knew every part of her body as if it was hers. “Yes baby… yes…” The sucking on the blonde’s ass continued. Lexa was opening her as much as she could, she put her tongue in and move it.

“Fuck! … shit!” It seemed to be a competition. Who could make the other cum first? The blonde was determinate to win. She took Lexa’s balls in her mouth, her finger playing with the brunette ass, and her other hand stroking Lexa’s shaft. The brunette was about to cum, Clarke returned her mouth to Lexa’s cock and sucked harder one more time. Lexa’s load was hitting her mouth and went to her throat. She drank it all. She heard Lexa’s moans and that made her hornier. “Wait… Clarke… time out… time out… you are drying me… Please!” Lexa took Clarke hips and slapped her lightly. She was so fucked. 

“I’m still horny, Lexa”. The blonde pouted and laid next to the brunette who was trying to catch her breath.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry… You… wow! Did you cum?” The blonde roses and looked at Lexa.

“No, I didn’t!” She slapped Lexa’s abs. “I can’t believe that you still use time out as a safe word. It’s not even a word”. The blonde laid her head in the brunette shoulder.

“Well… I don’t have a lot of kinky sex, only with you. And we didn't come into the explanation part”. The blonde smiled.

“I can’t believe what I’m going to say but, can we have a break? I’m hungry”. Lexa laughed, kissed her head and stood up.

“Stay here. You can clean your self if you want. I bring pizza. But, if I’m honest, I prefer you cover in my cum. Little girl!” Clarke frowned, Lexa laughed and run out of her room in all her naked glory. Fuck! She missed her.

***

They were laying on the bed. Lexa had her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. They weren’t talking, just enjoying their time together.

“Did you remember the first time we met? You were a little punk. A hot little punk.” They laughed. Life was mysterious.

“I was a hot little... well... punk.” She laughed. “I wanted your car so bad. It was and amazing car.” Clarke kissed her neck. “It was a Ford Mustang Shelby GT500... blue. My favourite colour.”

“You almost robbed me, Lexa. You weren’t playing around. You beat the shit out of Finn.” Lexa smiled and hugged Clarke tighter.

“He was an actual son of a bitch. And to be clear, I saved you from him. He was drunk and all over you. I was your knight in shining armour!!!” The brunette said and smirked, Clarke kissed her neck.

“You tried to rob my car!!!” The blonde chuckled.

“But you kissed me first!” The brunette defended herself.

“Because we had the police on our backs! Explain that!” Clarke argued.

“Because I wanted to rob your car... Fuck, you are good!” They laughed.

“At least you got out of that shit.” The blonde said in a tender tone.

“Yeah! Thanks for didn’t snitch on me.” They kissed and closed their eyes.

###

_It was a very shitty situation. Lexa was fucked up. Why did she accept the fucking job? She was out of control and she knew it, but she really didn’t care. One more, one more car and everything would be over. She had seen the perfect one, a Ford Mustang Shelby GT500, because why not? She loved to make her life as difficult as it could be. She was there alone. If she did that, she would have been the truly commander. She would have had all. And she did, but not like she imagined. _

_Clarke was used to do whatever her parents told her, mostly her mother. She was a top surgeon, came from a rich family and she married a richer engineer. Clarke, at her sixteen years of life wasn’t sure about anything anymore. One, because didn’t want to marry Bellamy Blake before she dated a couple of guys. She knew she had to marry the Blake boy, but she wanted to have some fun, live a little, she was teen after all. Her choice was Finn Collins, another good-looking rich teen. She was in her first date and Finn was already trying to feel her tits. They were in her car outside of a dark street. A total mistake, the worst she could ever have done. _

_“Finn, please, stop.” The seventeen years old boy was drinking something from his flask, he was drunk. _

_“Come on, Clarke. Let me feel them. They look so nice.” They were in the front seat, Finn wanted to drive Clarke’s car and the blonde let him. She wasn’t so fond of it. Her father gave it to her as a present for him, he loved that car, it was his baby; it was a sick joke because Clarke didn’t need it nor wanted and her father wasn’t there anymore, her mother wouldn’t allow her to drive that kind of car not had a date, and she was there doing exactly the opposite. The biggest mistake ever. _

_“Finn please stop, you are drunk”. The boy chuckled and tried to put his hand on Clarke when they heard a knock. Finn turn around and he was in front of a beautiful girl who seem to need help. He rolled down the window and asked her._

_“What can I do for you love?” He didn’t even know what happened. In one second, the girl crashed his face on the wheel, opened the door, kicked him out and took the car. She didn’t notice the girl. _

_“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?” Clarke screamed. _

_“FUCKING HELL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Lexa asked her while driving to a darker street. _

_“THIS IS MY FUCKING CAR!” The blonde yelled louder._

_“GET THE FUCK OUT!” The brunette yelled as well but not slowing down._

_“YOU GET THE FUCK OUT! THIS IS MY CAR.” The blonde slapped her, but Lexa didn’t flinch._

_“I NEED THIS CAR.” Suddenly, they said nothing because the heard it. Clear, unmistakable: a siren. _

_“Fucking hell. No, no, no, no. Fuck!” Lexa looked at the rear mirror then to the board. She was driving at 100 km/h. How could she be so careless? She was fucked. So, fucked. She slowed down, looked at her side, the blonde was white as a paper. “Hey! You are okay, I’m fucked. You are going to walk out of this.” She told the blonde. Clarke only stared._

_“Are we going to go to jail?” Lexa stopped the car and faced the blonde. _

_“Not you. You probably are just going to go to the station to report this. And me, well. I won’t see the light in a long time”. The officers were now next to them. There were nowhere else to go. _

_“Good night, lad. What's the rushed?” Lexa was about to speak, but... _

_“I’m really sorry officer, she was driving me to the emergency room. I have a horrible pain in my ankle. I fell, I got hurt and my girlfriend was scared. She didn’t pay attention to the dashboard, or the red lights.” Clarke was an excellent liar. She had to lied about everything in her life. Pretending to be another person, had another life was her way to escape her prison. _

_“Okay! You are really close, just keep it low, okay, lad?” Lexa nodded, and Clarke kissed her cheek. _

_“I’m sorry! She is just worried.” The officer nodded and let them go. Lexa drove a couple of blocks, then she stopped the car again. _

_“Why did you help me?” She asked confused. _

_“I like to think that people want to do things for me. I like to lie to my self. It looks like the prefect opportunity. Plus, I can’t go to the station, my mother can’t know that I had a date with Finn. Which means that you can’t rob my car because I helped you.” The blonde told her, she was looking at the empty street. _

_“I need a car.” Lexa said and Clarke sighed. _

_“Buy one.” Lexa chuckled. Some people couldn’t just see more than their own noses. _

_“I don’t have any money. So, I need this car.” Clarke looked at Lexa for the first time. The brunette was wearing a lather jacked, a white tank top, blue jeans and motor biker boots. _

_“You can’t have it.” She told Lexa. _

_“Well, then, you save me from jail, not from... other things.” Clarke kept silence. She had a serious look on her face. _

_“What do you mean? Are they going to kill you? Are you in a gang? Are you going to hurt me?” Clarke wasn’t scared. She was excited. It was really strange for Lexa. The blonde hadn't made a move. She was still in the car, carefree talking to Lexa. _

_“Are you scared little girl?” Lexa was playful. That was massive because she didn’t know the girl next to her, but something made her trust the blonde. _

_“Don’t call me that. My mom calls me that because she thinks I’m stupid. And I’m not. So, don’t.” Lexa chuckled and started the engine. _

_“So? What do we do? I still need a car. A sport one.” She was talking to herself, but the blonde simply smiled. _

_“A Porsche would help?” Lexa stopped abruptly. _

_“Do you want to piss off your mom so bad that you give me... Her car?” Lexa smiled. Clarke kept looked straight. _

_“It’s Finn’s.” Lexa blinked. _

_“Your boyfriend's car?” Clarke faced Lexa. The brunette had never seen eyes so blue. “Your eyes are beautiful. I’m Lexa.” She reached her hand, Clarke shook it. _

_“Clarke”. She smiled. _

_“And your smiled is beautiful too”. Clarke blushed. _

_“Finn is not my boyfriend. He is an asshole, but I wanted to have a date. He asked me, I said yes. It was a disaster.” Lexa chuckled and drove. _

_“Where is the car?” The brunette asked, and Clarke gave her the direction. Finn’s car was parked outside a motel. Lexa laughed; the fucking snob had a plan. Was Clarke aware of it? “So, you were going to fuck but I fucked it up?” Lexa parked the mustang next to the Porsche. It was a bran new boxer 2005, red. Of course, red, the motherfucker!_

_“What?” Clarke was confused. “What are you talking about?” Lexa got out of the car and Clarke followed her. _

_“He parked his car in front of a motel. Next step, fucking”. The blonde looked mad. Lexa didn't know if she was mad at her or at the asshole._

_“Fucking asshole!” The blonde yelled. “I thought he was nice. But no, no, fucking snobs! They only want my body. I’m like a fucking cow”. Lexa was trying to open the car without the keys, she couldn’t._

_“Well, you are anything but a cow. You are beautiful, clever and brave. He is an asshole. And I need the asshole’s car keys.” Clarke was next to her in a minute. She took Lexa’s face in her hand. _

_“Do you mean it?” Lexa was surprised and confused. _

_“I mean what?” She chuckled and looked at Clarke._

_“What you said about me? That I’m clever and brave?” Clarke let go the brunette face and took the collar of Lexa's tank top in her hand, it was a tight grip. The blonde had a gaze that Lexa hadn't notice before. Clarke’s eyes were sad and empty. Now, there was fire in them. _

_“Every word”. She said. Clarke kissed Lexa hard, fast, desperate, sloppy. The brunette was surprised, at first, she didn’t understand what was happening. Clarke stopped. “Don’t stop”. The brunette said. _

_“I'm sorry. I carried away”. The blonde released the tank top and turned around. _

_“Yeah! Do it again. You can get better, you need practice”. The brunette smirked and the blonde blushed. _

_“It was my first kiss”. The blonde told her embarrassed. _

_“It felt like it. We can practice, with one another”. The blonde nodded and took Lexa’s face in her hands, this time the kiss was slow, the brunette sucked on Clarke’s lower lip and smiled when Clarke gasped. Clarke was so cute. The kiss was short and sweet. When Lexa broke it, the blonde had her eyes still closed. “Was it better?” The blonde nodded and smiled. _

_“Finn had his keys in her jacked. If he is still unconscious, you can grab them”. The brunette smiled. _

_“Why would you want to help me?” Lexa asked and took Clarke’s hands in hers. _

_“Because even if you could you didn’t hurt me or forced me to do anything. You let me choose, nobody has ever done that before”. Lexa nodded. They got into the car, went where Finn was still knocked out. Lexa found the keys. _

_“Do you wanna kick his balls? It hurt like hell. And he deserves it”. Clarke said nothing and kicked the boys twice. “Fair enough!” The boy didn’t make any movement. Lexa’s was concerned that she would have killed him. But then he groaned but kept unconscious. They drove to the motel. It was the end of this weird and beautiful time. Lexa and Clarke got out of the blonde's car. The brunette didn’t know what to do. She wanted to see the blonde again but what were the chances? Lexa nodded and walked to the Porsche. Clarke was about to got in the car, but the brunette stopped her. “The offer still standing, you know? We can practice anytime, anywhere you like”. Lexa smirk at Clarke and the blonde nodded. She got closed to the brunette and leaned, she kissed her. Lexa felt every nerve in her body explode. It was just a peck on the lips, but it was like an earthquake, life changing. They broke the kiss keeping their eyes closed._

_“Give me your mobile”. Lexa was crazy, she knew that the moment that she gave the blonde her mobile. She wasn’t used to trust anyone, just her kru. But there she was handed the device to a total stranger. “Ring me”. Clarke told her, before she got in the car the brunette stopped her one more time. _

_“One for the road”. They kissed, this time Lexa sucked on Clarke’s lower lip and passed her tongue over the blonde’s lip. The part ways without speaking another world. That day, at night, Lexa sent a message. _You have the softest lips that I’ve ever kissed, baby girl. Meet me tomorrow, same place. Bring your car._ Since that day until Clarke was send to the States to study, they were inseparable. _


	2. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.

Lexa woke up an hour later. The nightmares stopped; she was sure it had everything to do with Clarke being at her side. She smiled, put her nose over the blonde’s head and smelled her essence; she had missed it. It was strange, they didn’t date for a long period of time, but there was this invisible force that made the brunette never forgot the blonde, even though they never spoke at all those years. Probably the forbidden love story, maybe because she never really could have Clarke completely, she never forgot her.

“Lex… kiss me.” She smiled, leaned and took Clarke lips in her own. Maybe she never got over her because she really was in love with Clarke.

“So, demanding. Some things never change.” She stroked the blonde’s hair.

“It has been ten years Lexa. Let me be demanding. I like you a lot. I like your mouth on every part of my body.” Or maybe she didn’t forget her because Clarke was unique and full of lust like her. “And I haven’t really fucked in ten years. So, sue me!” The blonde straddled Lexa’s abs and laid on top of her.

“So American, now!... And you said that you slept with other women. So, you fucked”. Clarke sighted. They have never been shy about their sexual life. Even though at the beginning of their relationship Clarke’s past was only Lexa. The brunette smiled and held the blonde’s hips. She didn’t feel threatened by other people; she didn’t care about them.

“Yes, I said that. But, it’s not the same, you know? There was one time that I wanted to try a strap-on, and it was a disaster. The girl didn’t move right, her hips never moved like I wanted, she was too soft… the strap-on felt… cold… it never actually twitched. Horrible! So, I never did it again”. She kissed Lexa’s shoulder.

“Well, I’m glad, because I’m a fucking asshole who wanted to be your only one”. Lexa kissed the blonde head.

“You fucked other women Lexa. Why are you jealous?” The brunette chuckled.

“Because I’m a fucking asshole. And, about other women, it was only one night… not even that, they were an hour stand, most times twenty minutes. I’m a hot, rich, DJ; women love my bad ass imagen”. The blonde slapped her cheek.

“I hate you. I hate them… I hate… everything”. Clarke put her face on the crook of Lexa neck.

“Clarke… come on baby! It was nothing serious. I’m sorry!” Lexa knew Clarke too well. The blonde was ashamed of herself.

“Did they do it to you?” Lexa smiled, no, that was only for Clarke.

“No, I promised you. That always will be for you. Okay?” The blonde nodded and kissed Lexa’s neck. Being completely naked and hugging Clarke was the best thing that ever happened to Lexa. 

“I still want you to fuck my ass”. The brunette laugh loud. Yes, she was Clarke Griffin, the same demanding girl that she met all those years ago.

“And I’ll do it.” She kissed her cheek and stroked her hips. “Want me to be rough?” Lexa was nervous, if Clarke hadn’t had anything in her for that long that would hurt.

“Lick my ass and use lube”. Clarke put her hand over Lexa´s cock. “A lot of lube… and a lot of ass kissing. You own me”. The brunette laughed.

“I like lick your ass. I love how pink it is. How small it looks and how big can it gets when I put my cock in it. But I want to hold you. I love you Clarke, even if you like to punch my face”. Lexa laughed, and Clarke pulled her hair in her hand and made her moved her neck. The blonde sucked hard, biting the flesh.

“You always have liked it this way. You have always liked my violent self”. The blonde kept biting and sucking the brunette neck until her whole neck was cover in bruises.

“I’m not gonna lie, it was a surprised”. The brunette laughed.

###

_“Wow! You look awesomely fucked. Was she good?” Anya was having a cup of coffee. The awkward morning was sometimes hilarious when Lexa made the walk of shame._

_“I don’t know what you are talking about”. But that morning was different. Lexa took a bowl and put some cereal in it._

_“I guess she was that good”. Anya laughed and Lexa gave her the finger. “Who is it, Heda?” The tall blonde asked but the brunette kept eating until a loud bang was heard. Lincoln entered sweating. _

_“Mate! Mind the fucking door!” Anya yelled at him. They didn’t have a lot of things, but they valued them all. _

_“Some rich Americans moved to this town some weeks ago. Rumours say they’ve got a nice daughter”. He got a cup and put some coffee in it. “The Griffins. Know anything about them, Heda?” The brunette ignored the tall boy. That didn’t seem relevant to her. No when she had a date with Clarke after school. _

_“Nope. I got to go”. Lexa stood up abruptly, put her bowl in the sink and kept ignoring everything and everyone. _

_“She has a girlfriend now”. Anya sang. She used to love that song when the taller blonde and her made fun of someone else, mostly Lincoln. But at that moment it got annoying because Lexa was the target of Anya’s mockery. _

_“I don’t have a girlfriend”. Lincoln chuckled as well as Anya. “I don’t!” _

_“Yeah! We know. The greatest Heda isn’t going to be tame any time soon. She is too much of a rebel to be in a relationship. But... you look different”. Lincoln said serious. _

_“I got the car. We are safe for now”. Anya and Lincoln looked at the brunette surprised. “What? I did it. I’m an overachiever. Gotta go”. _

_After the strange meeting with Clarke, Lexa delivered the automobile. Titus was surprised. A teenager did what a lot of his grown men couldn't. A new sport car. He wanted to give her a new job. She could be the commander of all the fucking punks in the city. With a little she could rule the whole country, but the brunette didn't want that. Too much responsibility, to little fun. Now, in the middle of the day, she wasn’t thinking about the easy money, or all the opportunities that she simply had left, she was thinking about a certain bad kisser, violent, full of rage, virgin blonde. She smiled to herself, Clarke was something else. Her mobile buzzed, she opened the message. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ I wanna do that again, all afternoon. _

_Lexa smiled and replayed. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ And we will do it. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ I wanna do it now._

** _Punk:_ ** _ I’m in class._

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Get out. Come. I’ll be there in twenty minutes._

** _Punk:_ ** _ I don’t have a car. If I go now, I’ll be there in an hour. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ where are you?_

** _Punk:_ ** _ Central High School_

** _Blondie:_ ** _ On my way._

_There were no more texts. Lexa was confused. That was some crazy girl. Lexa noticed something was unusual, Clarke was not what she expected. What kind of snob girl wanted to be near someone like Lexa? She was poor, always causing problems; yeah! she was a little genus, school was easy, even stupid. She was moved to superior courses, more homework, more reading, more math, more everything, Lexa could do them all, no matter what. And she has time to be a fucking criminal. She was used to have what she wanted. Maybe she could have Clarke’s virginity. Something to brag about, something to make her life more interesting. The class finished, and she went out of building. She could skip some classes; she was going to be perfect in those no matter what. Five minutes latter a blue mustang was in front of her._

_“Hi!” She greeted the blonde. Clarke opened the door and said nothing. Lexa got in. “Nice car! I…” She was cut off by the blonde’s lips on her. The kiss was sloppy, and the blonde teeth crashed with hers. Clarke broke the kiss embarrassed. “Fuck! You really don’t know what the fuck you are doing, right?” The blonde shook her head. “Wanna go to the motel? I can teach you some things”. The blonde nodded and drove there. _

_After twenty minutes of driving, Lexa got out of the car and pay for the room, two hours could be enough. She opened the door for Clarke, the blonde entered and immediately went to the bed. She started to take off her coat, her globes, her uniform’s sweater, she was unbuttoning her blouse when Lexa got out of her shocked._

_“What are you doing?” Lexa was glued to the door. Clarke was simply… odd._

_“You are going to fuck me, right? I’m getting naked.” The blonde said nothing more and kept going. Lexa walked to her and stopped her hands. _

_“I wanted… I want… but not like this. This is wrong. You want to punish someone, and yourself. I know everything about self-hate, I’m an orphan, so I’m pretty pissed with the word as well”. She took Clarke’s hand in her and guided her to the bed. _

_“Don’t you like me?” The blonde was disappointed, her eyes were sad. _

_“I like you a lot. But you don’t know me. And frankly you sucked at kissing. I’m pretty sure you are going to be a terrible shag. So, why don’t we start slowly. Kissing… just that”. Clarke nodded. “Who do you hate?” The blonde looked at green eyes. Lexa was curious. _

_“My mom. She is a twat. I hate her. I’m just a piece of meat that she can treat as she pleased”. The brunette nodded. “I want you to touch me!” The blonde told her firmly. She opened her blouse completely. _

_“Clarke… I… why?” She wanted it. She really did. But Clarke was angry and probably the best thing to help her was listening to her. _

_“She told me that I have to be pure until she can convince the Blakes that I would be the perfect wife. Virgin and stupid”. Lexa eyes opened wide. _

_“What? Is she living in the fucking middle ages?” Clarke laughed. It was an honest question. Lexa smiled. _

_“In a way. Rich people can be perverts and fucked ups. Maybe if I can… you know… prove her that I can do what I want she can go fuck herself forever”. The blonde looked at Lexa with hope in her eyes._

_“You want me to be your rat lab, then?” Lexa told her. _

_“Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it. You are a fucking criminal with a very beautiful face and a fuckable body. You want this as well”. Lexa chuckled. _

_“You are not shy at all, right?” Lexa stroked Clarke’s thigh under her skirt._

_“I don’t have to be with you. I have to please everyone, especially my mother”. The blonde took Lexa’s cheek in her hand and looked her in the eyes. _

_“So, you are a fucking bitch?” The brunette’s hand was moving all over the blonde’s side. Her skin was smooth, warm and she smelled so good._

_“Yes! A hot fucking bitch.” Clarke answered and Lexa chuckled._

_“Are you in a Catholic school?” The blonde nodded. “That’s why you are so frustrated, none of them knows how to treat a girl like you, right? You are full of rage. You want to explode, but you can’t. You need to be good and proper”. Lexa cupped the blonde tit in her hand. Clarke gasped; she had an amazing tit. Lexa knew she was getting into something dangerous, but she couldn’t stop herself. “You like this?” She squeezed the blonde tit and rubbed her thump over her nipple._

_“Yes!” The blonde took Lexa’s neck and put her near it. “Suck my neck, leave a mark”. The brunette did it. She was enjoying this. No other girl was as forward as the blonde. Then she felt it, her dick was getting hard. She omitted that not so tiny detail. How to proceed?_

_“Have you ever seen a dick?” The blonde shook her head. “Do you want to?” The blonde pushed her a little to face her. _

_“Are you going to call a friend? I don’t think I would like to have a threesome”. The brunette chuckled and gave Clarke a peck on the lips. She took the blondes hand and put her over her crotch. _

_“What’s that?” The blonde squeezed a little too hard._

_“Fuck! Easy there! Treat it smoothly… I’m intersex”. The blonde was looking at her with a blanc expression. The silence was heavy. She thought she should have fucked the blonde when she had the chance. Lexa was getting nervous until she felt the blonde’s hand moved over her cock._

_“It’s hard… and big”. Lexa smiled. _

_“I like you too. What about that kissing lesson?” The blonde smile kindly for the first time. _

_“Okay!” Lexa smiled and leaned slowly towards Clarke’s face. She took the blonde’s face in her hands and pressed her lips lightly. _

_“This is a peck. Did you like it?” The blonde nodded. “Okay. Another”. They did that for a couple of minutes until the blonde was doing it all by herself. It was strange for Lexa. She had a goddess in front of her, full of emotions whom wanted to be fucked just to prove a point. Then, the brunette felts something off. “You wanted… you were hopping that fucking bastard fucked you, didn’t you?” The blonde looked at her. No emotion on her eyes._

_“No…. maybe… I don’t know. He was gross, he reeked, and he was drunk. I wanted him to be sober just to… I don’t know…” Clarke told her, and the brunette got mad. _

_“So, it could be anyone. Anyone can fuck you and you don’t care because you want to punish your own mother?” Lexa asked, her tune was hard and confused._

_“Yes, at that time it was a good idea. But now… I don’t know”. The blonde sighed. Lexa simply sat there, her hands in her lap and confusion and rage in her thoughts._

_“What don’t you know?” She felt like a fucking lab rat now._

_“You are… different. You are violent but sweet. You are reckless but thoughtful. I want to be with you”. Lexa looked at Clarke. What the fuck was happening?_

_“You want to be with me like what?” The blonde didn’t answer her. She took Lexa’s neck and peck her lips._

_“Like nothing… like everything. I want you to show me things. I… you calm me. I am not so angry when I’m with you”. Lexa took Clarke bottom lip between hers and sucked it lightly. _

_“Snogging session coming next. Let me pay them two more hours”. The blonde nodded, and the brunette smiled. What the actual fuck! _

###

Clarke and Lexa were laying on the bed; the blonde had her head over the brunette's lap, and she was drawing imaginary lines on her skin. Lexa chuckled, and the blonde was at her side in a second. Lexa opened her eyes and saw two blue eyes full of love. She missed that.

“I love you”. She told Clarke and took a piece of her hair behind the blonde’s ear.

“I love you too”. She smiled and got up. “Why did you chuckle?” Lexa did it again and the blonde frowned.

“I was remembering the day I teach you how to snog. Fuck! You were really bad and ready to set the world on fire”. The brunette sighted.

“Well, sorry for my lack of knowledge. The first sixteen years of my life I were... you know. And I’m still pissed, Lexa. I still got mental and want to fuck people off”. The brunette rose and looked at Clarke. “I haven’t done it. I… took some classes that made me calm. Kick boxing and some shit”. The blonde stretches her body. Lexa’s eyes were over her like a hungry wolf. 

“You slapped me a moment ago, Clarke. What happened with your self-control?” The brunette said jokingly.

“You bring that in me. The violent part, the freedom. You… you are all I have ever needed. All!” The blonde laid next to the brunette. “I’m still pissed that you said that I was a terrible kisser”. The blonde looked at the brunette.

“You were so bad. Every snogging session I went back home with my poor lips puffy and aching. One day you totally destroy my bottom lip”. The brunette hugged the blonde.

“You said bite me. I did”. The blonde straddled the brunette.

“Gently, like I did to your lips”. Lexa showed what she meant and kissed Clarke, she broke the kiss. “It’s a good thing you are getting better”. The blonde nibbled her neck.

“Fuck my ass, daddy!” Clarke told Lexa. Fuck! She was so fucking demanding, horny and Lexa loved it. The brunette kissed the blonde’s shoulder and stroked her back. Lexa was telling her sweet nothings. She was nervous, as the first time that they did it. She never understood why Clarke asked her that. They were seventeen, they weren’t even official, and Clarke asked her that. The blonde had a lot of issues; Lexa wasn’t any better but they were together and it was all that matters. Lexa put her hands over the blonde’s ass cheeks and squeezed them.

“I love every part of you body, baby girl. You know that. Every single scar, every freckle, every hole”. She moved her hips making her cock rubbed Clarke’s wet cunt. The blonde kissed her neck and moan every time the head’s cock pressed her clit. “You are my baby girl! And I am your daddy. We are meant to be, and nobody is going to keep us apart anymore”. The blonde kissed her shoulder and nodded. “And as my good baby girl you are going to be in your fours and you’re gonna stay still until daddy tells you, right?” The blonde nodded but didn't say anything. She was playing hard to get; she did that when she wanted some rough time. The brunette took her hair in a ponytail and pulled it. “Answer me. Don’t be a brad, this is not the time”. She told her and bit her neck hard. The blonde moaned.

“Yes daddy! I’ll be good”. She said that and got off the brunette. Lexa was anxious, she never did that again, not even with her… not even with... That was something that she shared only with the blonde. She loved Clarke too much to ruin their thing. The blonde stayed in her fours and Lexa put herself behind her. She kissed every cheek and licked Clarke pussy. The blonde moaned. After two minutes Lexa put a finger in her cunt and laid on top of the blonde carefully.

“You know when we do this, you are mine, completely. You are mine to use, do you a want this?” Lexa was anxious, she loved Clarke, she will do anything for the blonde, she wanted to make her feel good, the blonde was intense, she liked it... to give control, and Lexa loved it, but the idea of someone else doing this to Clarke, even with a finger was making her mad, and mad Lexa was mental, brutal and unstoppable. The blonde nodded. She needed to cool off, to be sure that never happened.

“I understand, daddy”. Lexa pulled out her finger from the blonde’s cunt and pressed it in her asshole lightly without penetrating.

“How many people have played with this?” She was massaging the area, slow and firm.

“No one, daddy. This is yours”. Lexa smiled. This was so unfair for them. She knew that Clarke was free, she was as well, but she was so in love, she couldn’t think straight. “I never let them touch it. I was keeping it for you. I knew we will be together again”. Lexa stopped the playing. She put a hand in Clarke’s shoulder and helped her to stand. She kissed her softly, a tear rolled over her cheek and she wiped away. Clarke did the same to her tear. “I will always love you, you know that, right?” The blonde kissed her again.

“I know. You know I feel the same way, right?” The brunette nodded.

“I don’t want to hurt you Clarke. I’m telling you now, I’m not going to be all in, okay? We can work it slowly”. She kissed the blonde’s neck and bent her again. “I love your pink hole, baby girl”. She opened the blonde’s ass and put her tongue over it. She licked it, sucked it and put a finger in her cunt. “You taste so sweet baby. Like the first time”. Lexa couldn’t get enough of the blonde’s sweet nectar. She was at her mercy, but she needed to show control. The brunette kissed both cheeks one more time and got up, she went to her drawer and put out a bottle of lube. She wanted to do it as pleasurable as she could. She put the liquid in her fingers and slowly moved her middle finger over the blonde’s anus. Clarke moaned. Lexa loved that sound. “Baby! I love the way you moan... do it again. Louder”. The blonde did it. Lexa was getting hard; her cock was pressing the blonde. Clarke was enjoying herself so much. “Do you like this, baby girl? Have you dreamt about this day?” Lexa felt Clarke relaxed her asshole had been dilated a little, Lexa put her middle finger in until her first knuckle.

“I used to do it. I did it a lot”. The blonde said and the brunette kissed her shoulder.

“Tell me about your dreams”. Lexa put in Clarke’s cunt two fingers, she wanted to make her wet. She knew the blonde liked to talk dirty.

“You were there. You always were there, in my dreams. You put me on my fours and licked my cunt and my asshole... like... liked right now. I put two fingers in my ass, just to make sure I could open wide my hole... to my daddy could put another finger in... I’m ready...” Lexa did it and kept her cock pressed to the blonde's thigh. “Then you put it in me... slowly... The head didn't enter easily so you pushed... And I let you use some force... I like to feel you in control... I like to be your little girl... I love to feel I belong... fuck!” Lexa moved the fingers that were in the blonde’s cunt faster. She was touching that spot that makes the blonde shuddered.

“You love to be daddy’s baby... I love my sexy little girl... I’m gonna come in all your holes to let you know who do you belong to? ...” Lexa was moving her fingers quickly, in and out of Clarke’s ass and cunt. She put another finger in the blonde’s ass. Clarke was almost ready.

“I love being yours daddy”. Lexa leaned down and kissed her cheek. They were always like that, sweet and nasty. Lexa pulled her fingers out of Clarke’s cunt and ass. She put more lube on the blonde’s anus.

“You open your asshole so beautifully, baby girl. I’m going to play with it a little more and then we are going to enjoy, okay, baby girl? My beautiful girl!” Clarke nodded. She was ready to combust, but she knew Lexa would never forgive herself if she hurt her, so she stayed still. Lexa put three fingers covering of lube in her ass. Lexa’s long fingers felt spectacular, she missed that. No one could have compared with Lexa. The loving, the understanding, the rough sex. She was the only one who got her. She felt the brunette’s wet tongue licking her clit and moving her finger in and out of her. Clarke couldn’t get any wetter. She was loving it. Then Lexa put out her fingers form her ass and put her tongue in. She was so ready, so wet.

“I’m ready, daddy… I’m ready, please put it in… I want your cock in my ass!”. The blonde was desperate. Lexa chuckled and after two whole minutes of sucking and licking Clarke’s anus she stopped and leaned over Clarke’s whole body. 

“Okay! Lay down on your stomach, open your legs and your ass for me… wide open baby girl… let me see your glistering pussy… yeah… like that… so beautiful… so wet”. Lexa put some lube over Clarke’s asshole and rubbed her cock over the blonde’s dripping cunt. “I’m gonna make it extra wet so you feel good, baby girl…” The blonde was excited. “Okay… I think we are ready… spread your asscheeks…” Lexa and Clarke held her breath for two seconds, the brunette’s cock was getting in the tight whole. “I love you so much baby girl… does it feel good?” Lexa asked her. She was so slow, and Clarke was so tight that she was almost quitting the whole thing.

“Yes daddy… I’m okay… fuck! I like to feel you everywhere… every whole is yours to use”. Lexa kissed her shoulder. She held her cock with one hand pushing it slowly and with the other she stroked Clarke’s back. Her cock was in, just the head, but it was good for now.

“Fuck… baby… you are tight… I love you… How does it feel?” The blonde didn’t say anything, the pressure was a little painful, she felt so full and the pleasure was welcomed. Lexa panicked a little, did they go to far? “Do you want me to pull out, baby?” The blonde shook her head.

“No! It’s okay… give me a minute…” Lexa stayed still and kissed the blonde’s back, she sucked on the back of her neck. The blonde moaned in pleasure; she was relaxing. “Can you move a little, daddy?” Lexa did. She moved her hips in a out in a slow motion. Clarke muscle were squeezing her cock so tight. “Now you know that I have been a good girl… I haven’t let anyone touch me… fuck, daddy! Keep going… a little deeper please”. Lexa did what Clarke told her. She was so happy that she could cry; both kept their promise. 

“Do you like it in your ass baby?” Lexa put a hand under Clarke’s body and found out her answer, the sheets were wet. She loved the way Clarke’s juices came out dripping everything, especially her cock.

“Fuck, you’re so big daddy.” The blonde’s ass was opening with every thrust. 

“I know you like daddy’s cock in your ass. Have you wait long for this? Me fucking you ass? Fuck so tight.” Lexa put her finger over the blonde’s clit and moved them quickly. Lexa couldn’t wait anymore, she was about to cum, she wanted Clarke cum first.

“Too long, daddy. I feel like a virgin. You are so good to me… so hard and loving… fuck me, daddy, please”. Lexa kept her rhythm, increasing slowly. Ten minutes passed that way, Lexa’s arms were giving up, she needed to change position; slowly she pulled out of the blonde. “No daddy, don’t stop I’ve been good… I swear!” Lexa kissed her asscheecks and laid her down on her side.

“I know you have been good, now, I’m going to make you cum form your ass, okay? Open your legs… let me… shit! Yeah… now is easier put my cock in your ass… mmmhmmm… so tight… put your leg over mine…. So good baby, you already have half of my cock in… shit… yeah! You like it? Do you like feel daddy’s cock deep inside you?” The blonde moaned. Lexa was thrusting quickly. “Take my cock, baby… take it… I know you love it… take it… fuck… take it… you are squeezing it so good… fuck!” Lexa put a hand over Clarke’s tit and squeezed it, pinching her nipple, the blonde scream and cummed hard. “Yes! Yes! My little girl… like that… fuck… you are milking my cock so good… fuck! Take it… fuck… I’m cumming… fuck… I’m cumming in your ass… Oh god!” Lexa released herself with force in Clarke’s ass. The blonde cummed again because of that. They kept still for a couple of minutes until they came calmed down. “Fuck… that was glorious!” The blonde nodded.

“Yeah… yeah… it was so… wow!” Clarke couldn’t speak she was so deliciously tired. Lexa kissed her neck and chuckle.

“So good! That was a great fuck, baby!” Clarke smiled and sighted.

“I need some water… but… I don’t want you to pull out… you are still hard… Let’s sleep a little, then you can go for some water and food”. The blonde got comfortable and she closed her eyes.

“Why me?” The brunette kissed her shoulder and looked at the blonde sleepy face.

“It’s your job as my daddy take care of me. Every need, every desire, everything”. The blonde took one of Lexa’s hand and put it over her tit, the brunette could feel the rapid beating of Clarke’s heart. “And I love you.” The blonde smiled and chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” The blonde was laughing hard now.

“I was remembering the first time I asked you to fuck my ass. You were so shocked. That night you didn’t even let me give you a hand job”. Clarke said kissing Lexa’s hand.

“Baby! We were seventeen, and we were dating for a couple of months, for me that was huge!” Lexa kissed her neck and hugged her.

“Oh, believe me, it felt huge! It still feels huge!” The brunette closed her eyes and felt the blonde’s deep breathing. “It was so funny that you were the one who didn’t want to have sex”. Clarke laughed. 

“I was scared. I thought about everything, the good things, the bad things”. Lexa smiled and put her head over Clarke’s shoulder.

“You didn’t even let me suck your cock”. The blonde chuckled.

“I know… those were the longest seven days of my life”. Lexa kissed Clarke neck and sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the updates are going to be every three weeks. Really sorry.


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made some promises... Lexa does them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may know, England allows people whom are sixteen to have sex with whomever they want, so I’m base this chapter in that context. There is no explicit scene of an adolescent having sex with a person older than them, but it’s mention, all of it it’s consensual. If you have another opinion on the matter or simply don’t want to read this, it was very nice of you to read the story so far.   
There’s a scene where a character is having a minor panic attack, I really don’t know if that exited, sorry for my lack of information. I don’t pretend to offend anyone with this story.   
That’s all. Cheers!

_“Fuck… My god you are tight baby”. The brunette was thrusting hard and fast, Clarke’s walls were squeezing her cock with every in and out._

_“Oh god… right there… don’t stop”. Clarke was enjoying their sex life. She was more vocal about what she liked and what she wanted, she felt saved and comfortable with Lexa. “Harder, baby… fuck me harder”. _

_“Like this?” The brunette was on top of the blonde, pressing all her body against Clarke’s, there was no space between them. _

_“Yeah… keep going… fuck… I love your cock in me baby… aaaahhh”_

_“Fuck! Fuck! Take my cock… take it baby… it’s yours”._

_“God I’m so close! Faster baby… deeper… Oh Lexa!” _

_“Yeah! Come on my dick baby… come on my dick! Tell daddy how much you love this cock!” Lexa put her hand over the blonde throat and squeezed lightly. She loved the rough sex that they were having. _

_“Fuck! I love it… ooooohhhh!” Clarke came hard, her whole-body tense and Lexa stopped her trusting and played with the blonde’s clit making Clarke shivered. Lexa had to take deep breaths and stood still to prevent to cum. The brunette kissed the blonde cheek and released the blonde’s throat. _

_“You did well, my love”. Lexa smiled and rose a little to looked at her girlfriend in the eyes. _

_“Cum in me Lexa. Cum inside me”. Clarke told her, and the brunette smiled, she loved feeling Lexa’s sperm inside her. _

_“How do you like it?” The brunette asked. _

_“Fuck me from behind and spank me… hard”. The brunette nodded and got out of the blonde, Clarke whimpered and put herself on her hands and knees, she was still shaking from her orgasm. _

_“God, baby! Look at this nice view. Your pussy is dripping… Fuck! I love it”. Lexa said and without a warning she thrusted hard and fast. “Fuck! This cunt is getting use to my cock… mmmm… I can feel your juices all over my lap”. The brunette took the blonde´s hips and squeezed them hard. “Fuck! I almost forget”. She spanked the blonde ass hard and Clarke’s walls contracted. “FUCK!” Lexa almost came but she kept breathing and holding. “Do you like that baby? Do you like it when it hurts?” She spanked the blonde again. _

_“Fuck yes, I love it… Don’t stop daddy, please, don’t stop”. Clarke screamed, and Lexa kept going. She was in heaven, no one was able to satisfy her like the blonde. _

_“Tell daddy how do you like it, baby girl? Tell me how good daddy’s cock makes you feel.” Lexa thrusted harder and deeper. She leaned on Clarke’s back and bit her shoulder; the blonde’s wall squeezed her cock harder. She was about to cum, but she wanted to make the blonde cum again, so she put her fingers over Clarke’s clit and rubbed it hard. _

_“I love it daddy, I love being your good girl… shit! I’m gonna cum… fuck, baby harder… make it hurt!” Lexa was about to explode. In reality, she’d never hurt Clarke, but the blonde liked it when she ended up sore, limp and numb, when she couldn’t walk for a couple of hours and Lexa had to take care of her. _

_“Are you gonna take daddy’s cum in that pretty pussy… my pretty baby?” The blonde only nodded, and Lexa felt the blonde’s wall spamming so she moved faster._

_“Yes, please daddy cum in me”. _

_“OH, My FUCKING...” And Lexa did it, she was in heaven, she was dizzy and then something came from the blonde’s mouth that she didn’t expected. “God, Lexa… fuck my ass… please!” Lexa’s last load came with so much force and her body was so weak that she fell on her own back on the bed and her cum and Clarke’s were all over her abs. She was breathing hard and the blonde was limp on her stomach. They lied there for a couple of minutes trying to recover. The first one was the blonde, she turned around on her back and patted Lexa’s thighs. “That was something”. The brunette only nodded and looked at the celling. Clarke laid on her side and was about to sleep when Lexa moved and spooned her._

_“Do you mean it? Do you want me to… do that?” The brunette whispered in her ear afraid to said it out loud. _

_“I have been thinking about it. It’s the only thing that we haven’t done… so”. She took Lexa’s hand in hers and kissed it. “I need a nap… and I want some chips for dinner… you need to go buy them”. She said no more, and Lexa tensed. _

_“Clarke, this is serious… you can’t expect me to… do it just like that”. The brunette sat, put her knees on her chest and hugged them. _

_“Why not? We are no wearing condoms no more an I know how freaked you are about we get pregnant” The blonde moved to sat close to her and looked at Lexa in the eyes. _

_“It’s different, now I know your circle, at the clinic they told us what to do, one partner, not regularly and in safe days… This is… The… that thing… It’s something serious… It’s not like in porn. Even the porn stars need to prepare, and the guy need to know how to do it… what if I really hurt you? What if something terrible happened and we need to go to the hospital? We are underaged they are going to be asked a lot of shit… and then what? … I…” The only one time that Clarke saw Lexa freaked out like that was when they made love for the first time, the brunette was preoccupied and vulnerable._

_“If you don’t want to do it with me… I guess it’s okay… I mean, if you did it with someone more experience than me… it’s okay. It was only a suggestion”. The blonde said and sat next to Lexa; all her tiredness gone. _

_“I haven’t done that to anyone… I don’t know how to do it, nor what to do”. Lexa said, and the blonde smiled and kissed her cheek. _

_“Do you want to? Have you ever thought about it?” Clarke asked, and Lexa nodded and ducked her head. “What if we make some research and then try? I really want to do it. I want to be your first in something”. The blonde said and the brunette chuckled. _

_“I thought that being the only girl that I have ever loved was good enough”. The brunette smiled. Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed her girl tenderly. _

_“It is. But I’m a jealous bitch and I hate and envy the fucking MILF that took your virginity, so… I want to contribute to expand your sexually knowledge”. Clarke hugged her and kissed her shoulders. _

_“I… mmm… I want to experiment something… you know? Something that I would only do with the girl that I love… something sexual…” The brunette red cheeks gave her away._

_“Oh baby! I would gladly fuck your ass as well”. The blonde said and squeezed Lexa’s shoulder. The brunette stood up and went to the bathroom. _

_“I need to… think about it”. She disappeared in the enormous bathroom that was in Clarke’s room. The brunette was ashamed, and she stopped all sexual activities for a week, after that, they made the research and their sexual life expanded._

###

Lexa chuckled and kissed the blonde sweating forehead. She was happy, as happy as she had ever been.

“What?” Clarke asked curious.

“I was remembering the night that you asked me to fuck your ass and how mental I became, and how easily you offered me to fuck my ass. I knew you were trouble”. They chuckled again.

“You can’t blame me, your ass is a fucking piece of art. I needed to have it… I still do”. The blonde kissed her sweetly.

“Oh! You know you have it. You have always had it”. She smiled and hugged the blonde tight. She was home, and her heart returned to her at last.

“I always have loved the way you make me feel calm, save, loved. Even in the beginning when we didn’t know what the fuck we were doing”. Clarke kissed her shoulder and smiled.

“Now that I think about it, I believe I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I mean, a sexy blonde, all angry and ready to fight. I knew you were my kind of girl. You are, you always have been”. Lexa kisses the top of her head and said nothing more.

###

_Lexa was waiting for Clarke in the same motel room they have been used the last couple of weeks. Three weeks. They have been snogging for three weeks and she didn’t even know the blonde's surname. How something like that happened to someone like Lexa? She was the fucking Heda! She could do anything and anyone, but not Clarke. She couldn’t do Clarke because the blonde was something else. She was so... odd... angry... naïve... and clever. Most girls wanted to be with Lexa for a couple of days, had fun and left. Nothing last more that two weeks. Except, Clarke. _

_Lexa did her homework, ate some pizza, watched some telly and waited for Clarke for two hours. And the blonde didn’t appear. She was about to leave when the blonde came in. She pushed Lexa into the room, shut the door with force and kissed her hard. The blonde didn’t talk. She kept kissing Lexa, pushing her tongue in the brunette’s mouth. Clarke was biting her lips hard, so hard she could taste blood. _

_“Stop”. She said when the blonde sucked her neck. “Clarke”. She pushed the blonde a little, but Clarke didn’t care. “Fuck, Clarke, stop!” Lexa pushed her with force and the blonde landed on the bed. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I’ve been here for two fucking hours. I’m leaving. Fuck you!” Clarke was silent looking at her lap. _

_“I’m sorry for being late”. Lexa took her backpack from the door. “Stay”. The brunette took the door nob._

_“I can’t pay for another two hours. There’s some pizza in the box. See you around”. When she was about to got out of the room the blonde hugged her waist. _

_“I already pay the whole night. I’m sorry”. Clarke said shyly, Lexa shook her head. _

_“What am I to you, Clarke?” That was the question. Lexa had been asking her that this whole time. “You never really gave me an answer the other day. You said you wanted to be with me completely, be my everything but then you didn’t call me in days; the only messages I receive are “same time, same place”, we spent some time together and then you go and disappear, then come back again angry, fucking mental. We snog, and you change. What the fuck are we doing? Who the fuck are you? What is your fucking surname?” Lexa was looking at her mad. Nothing was clear, absolutely nothing. _

_“I’m Clarke Griffin. I’m seventeen years old and I study at Catholic High School for ladies. My parents own a company, Skykru airlines. I have never done anything for my own. I have to be this poster child, proper, well manner, fucking snob, virgin until I get married to whom ever the fuck my mother wanted me to, because she only have me to be exchange when it needed. And you are mine. My secret. The girl whom allow me be myself; I can be mental with you, I can be violent with you, I can be a slut with you, I can be reckless, adventured, and happy, with you”. The blonde kissed her neck. Lexa simply nodded. _

_“I don’t know what to say now”. Lexa sighed. Clarke took her hand and turned her around, she walked to the bed and sat Lexa._

_“We don't have to talk”. Clarke sat next to the brunette. _

_“Why were you so mad a moment ago?” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and strokes circles over it. _

_“My mom told me that she found the perfect candidate for me, even before I was born. Bellamy Blake. He is the heir of The Doorship. It's a cars company. I got mad. She ground me then she went away for two weeks. That’s why I was mad. She sold my virginity today; or at least she seals the deal, I was sold since birth”. Lexa whipped the tear that fell from Clarke’s eyes. “I want to lose it with someone that I trust, I want to give you that. I trust you”. Lexa looked at her and took her face in her hands. _

_“You don’t know me at all”. The brunette’s callous hand stroked her cheek. _

_“We have time. And you make me wet. I want to be with you. You are sexy, very fit, you are a good kisser and always smell good”. The blonde stood up and sat on Lexa’s lap._

_“Is that it?” The brunette kissed the blonde’s neck._

_“Yeah! Lust at first sight”. The blonde chuckled._

_“It’s okay I guess... Wait... You are Clarke Griffin? Am I snogging the richest girl in the city!?” Clarke nodded. “Fuck!” _

_“Yeah! I hope so”. They laughed. Lexa could take advantage of it. She could have played Clarke. The blonde was vulnerable, and Lexa had a lot of experience in manipulating people. She could. She could. _

_“Are you sure you want to give me that. It’s a big deal”. She stroked the blonde’s back. _

_“Was it for you?” The blonde asked her. Lexa smiled. _

_“It was”. The blonde nodded and kissed her neck. _

_“Who was it?” Clarke hugged her neck and looked at her eyes. _

_“She was... some MILF”. The brunette told her. The blonde rose her face. _

_“What? How? Who?” She asked because she couldn’t believe it. “You are joking”. The brunette shook her head. _

_“I’m not. It was the mother of a classmate. He invented me to his flat, her mom was there. She was young, thirty, or something like that; and was a single mother. She gave me the eyes, and I wanted her. One day a skipped school and went to her house. One thing leads to another and she was my first. I... at that time some girls gave head or made me hand jobs, but she was the first person I was in. It was nice. She was really patient, I was so nervous, but she told me what to do; she taught me to put a condom on, eat pussy, fingering; she didn’t get mad because I came to early. We did it a couple of times, then she got married and moved away”. The brunette told her and hugged her waist. Clarke was a little uncomfortable. _

_“When was it?” Clarke asked her. _

_“It was last year”. The brunette kissed her cheek, the blonde got up. “Why are you mad, now?” Lexa got up but gave Clarke some space._

_“I... don’t like to think that you were or are with other people”. Clarke faced her. “I’m sorry! I’m a fucking asshole whom can’t give anything permanent, but, I don’t like to think that you are fucking around”. Lexa went to her and put her hands on her hips. _

_“Okay. We are going to do it like you want. Just you and me”. Lexa pecked her lips. _

_“How am I going to be sure? We are apart the whole day, we don’t see each other outside of this fucking motel. My mother can’t know about us. And you are so fucking fit that I'm sure everyone wants to fuck you all the time...” Clarke was breathing hard; she took her head in her hands and fell into the floor. _

_“Hey! Hey! Clarke!!! Look at me. Look at me! What the fuck is going on?” The blonde’s gaze was unfocused, and her breathing was fast and hard. Lexa put her forehead over the blonde’s. “Please Clarke calm down! Please baby, please! We are going to be fine. I swear, only you. Please! Please calm down”. The brunette voice was broken; she started to cry as well as Clarke. The blonde came back ten minutes later, and she was crying. Lexa helped her to stand up and they lie on the bed. “What the fuck was that Clarke?” Lexa hugged her waist and kissed the back of her neck. _

_“Sometimes I’ve got panic attacks. That was one of them”. The blonde said. Her voice was raspier than before. _

_“I’m sorry! I didn’t know. Why do you have them?” The blonde turned around and faced Lexa. _

_“Because I am under a lot of stress. My mother wants me to be this perfect doll and is so stressful. Sometimes I can’t handle it and I snap. I need to have great grades; be the perfect lady; polite with every single asshole my mother presents me, and their sons. This is the first time I do something on my own". Lexa stroked her cheek. _

_“What about your dad?” _

_“He is the trophy husband. He used to be a great athlete, good at fine arts. My grant parent thought he would be a nice piece of furniture, so they got married. My dad was in love with my mom, but she was... cold and bitter with him. When I was born, they simply grew apart. My dad lives in the states, my mom moved here; she took me because I had to be taught what is good and proper, that’s why I attend the Catholic school; I have no friends here, and Octavia Blake is studying in my school; so, I can be able to make bonds with my future sister in law. The truth is we haven’t even met yet. I never see her; she disappears the moment the school ends and I don’t want to get close to her. My family is fucked up. My dad knows it, but he also knows that he needs to keep the image of a perfect family, so he comes here on vacation and reports how great the things are with the American branch. Every gala, we are there, with our fake smiles and put fake family”. The brunette kissed her sweet and softly. _

_“I won’t hurt you. I promise”. The blonde chuckled sadly. _

_“You can’t promise me that, Lexa. I can’t promise you that. We are in this... this is for a couple of... months, maybe”. The brunette looked at her and smile sadly. _

_“Then these are going to be the best couple of months of your life. I like you a lot Clarke. And I want to be your first, I want to make... I promise you would never forget it. You deserve it, after all”. The blonde took a strand of her hair and put if behind her ear. _

_“This is going to be a disaster, Lexa”. The brunette kissed her hard. _

_“Then, let it be our disaster, Clarke”. The blonde kissed her one more time and smirked on the kiss. _

###

_Lexa wasn’t sure about anything anymore. She was about to explode. She was so horny, so horny, that it wasn’t even a joke. They were taking it slow. But it really wasn’t slow, it was more like if the blonde wanted to kill her softly. Lexa wanted to give up. To forget her promise to fuck anyone, any girl would do it. But then she thought of Clarke. Her sad smile, they way it became a pure joy when they talk about music, art, or just when they were together. She thought about her blue eyes and the way they lighted up when the blonde opened the door and saw her inside that shitty motel room. The way Clarke hugged her tight when they went back to reality, and the way her kisses became desperate when they had to say good night. The nudes, the short videos the blonde sent, when she was playing with her nipples and made them hard; Clarke sent them at two in the morning because she couldn’t sleep, and Lexa saw them. Or when Clarke spent a lot of money because she wanted to be with the brunette the whole weekend and paid the motel for two whole days. Lexa was horny, but she also was falling. _

_“Hey Lex, ready for your big entrance in the rave scenario?” Anya asked her. Her sister was really happy that day. The fucking twat was having a lot of sex. _

_“Yeah! As ready as I can be”. She tried to smile but nothing came. _

_“Wow! You look like shit. What is it? Your girlfriend is a prude?” Anya took a cup and filled it with coffee. She was so annoyingly happy for Lexa's liking._

_“She is not my girlfriend!” Lexa was chewing her cereal with so much force that Anya was worry about her teeth being broken. _

_“Hey!” Lincoln entered to the flat. The dark boy was living with them after his mother kicked him out. It has been a month ago. “I heard a rumour about the Americans. People said the girl is quite fit. And she is odd. She hasn’t had friend and disappears all the time. And she is filthy rich, like... fucking rich”. Lexa didn’t like those rumours; she knew that someone could make a move and hurt Clarke. But she couldn’t say anything because she could put Clarke in danger. _

_“What else?” Anya asked. _

_“Nothing more... People are losing the interesting in her. She is a good girl; she doesn’t do anything wrong. She is... plain”. Lexa had a little smiled on her face. Clarke was an amazing liar. _

_“Who told you that?” Anya asked Lincoln once again, she knew something. _

_“A girl”. He put some coffee in her mug and said nothing more. _

_“You look relax. Being a bouncer is so... calm? Or are you fucking the little brunette from the pub? The one that’s illegal?” Anya smiles when Lincoln choked at his coffee. _

_“She is sixteen, she is legal here, and yes. She wanted a piece of this, so...” He smiled once again. _

_“You are twenty, moron. What of her family find out?” Anya said. Lexa was watching them silent. _

_“Nah, she is here alone. She lives in a dorm. Plus, the law is the law and is she wants it she’ll get it. We are okay”. He smiled. _

_“Is she a virgin?” Lexa asked. That was another topic. She didn’t know how to make love to a girl who hadn’t have sexual relationships. _

_ “She was, yeah. Not anymore”. The bold man said smiling, but it was a sweet smile. “I love her”. He said. “I want to go back to school. Being a sound engineer. I can... change, for her”. He smiled and then finished his coffee. “So, I need to sleep, see you at eight. It’s going to be okay, Lexa”. The brunette nodded but kept thinking about what Lincoln said. He was in love. He wanted to change. Maybe he could. _

_“That was odd”. Anya told her. “Ricky called, his boss is going to be at the pub tonight, mate. This is your big opportunity, Lex. Your way out”. Anya told her. _

_“Our way out. It’s going to be epic”. She smiled. _

_### _

_Lexa understood, since a very young age, that she had a responsibility to her family: Anya, Lincoln, Gustus and Indra. She was the head of the gang. It was stupid, really, all of them were twenty something, she was seventeen, but she has a natural talent to lead. The four of them were a team, a little gang because that was what you do to survive if you were an orphan who couldn’t follow rules. You stood with those who you could trust and became a family. People are fucked, but also manipulated. Even Clarke could be. Lexa was good at that. _

** _Blondie_ ** _: Same time, same place._

** _Punk_ ** _: Can’t tonight. Something to do._

** _Blondie_ ** _: It's Saturday. I have the whole weekend._

** _Punk_ ** _: Tomorrow. _

** _Blondie_ ** _: No! Tonight._

** _Punk:_ ** _ This shit is important to me, Clarke. You can wait a day. This can’t. _

** _Blondie_ ** _: Are you cheating on me?_

** _Punk_ ** _: No! All of me it’s yours. But I have a duty. I’m sorry. _

** _Blondie_ ** _: Come when you can, doesn’t matter the hour. _

** _Punk_ ** _: Okay! See you then. _

_Lexa was so fucking frustrated that she wasn’t sure she could perform that night. Clarke was mad and she was needy, that fucking blonde had enchanted her. Maybe she could do something about it. She smiled and text the blonde again. _

** _Punk_ ** _: Can you skip school today? _

** _Blondie_ ** _: Yes. _

** _Punk_ ** _: See you in an hour. I pay. _

** _Blondie_ ** _: thirty minutes. So, run. _

_Fucking shit, Clarke was serious and mad. Those were the times when the make out sessions were the best. She run, run as fast as she could, with an only goal in her mind: Clarke. She made it at the same time as the blonde. Clarke smirked._

_“I already paid. Get in”. When did she become that fucking obedient asshole? It was a mystery. The blonde closed the door and attached she lips with the brunette. The kiss was hard and despaired, as always. Clarke took her hair in a ponytail and pulled, making the brunette’s head back and she nibbled her neck. “You are going to eat my pussy and know who you belong to”. Lexa didn’t say anything. The blonde was angrier than ever. Clarke took the brunette’s shoulder and pushes her down. Lexa was fighting, Clarke pushed harder. That was crazy. The blonde took her top off, then she grabbed her skirt lifting it, she was going to put down her knickers but Lexa stopped her. _

_“Wait... wait... What are you doing?” The brunette took her hands and kissed them. Clarke stopped completely. _

_“You can fuck me, so you won’t leave me. You can take me, so you won’t go looking for another”. Clarke told her; she was putting down the straps of her bra when Lexa stopped her one more time. _

_“Clarke, I won’t do either. I need to go tonight to a pub because I’m going to perform there. I’m a DJ. Hopefully a good one some day”. The blonde looked at her and frowned. _

_“What?” She was sitting on the bed, Lexa followed her. _

_“I perform at a pub sometimes. Tonight, I have a performance, that’s why I can’t stay. But I will be back as soon as I can. And I don't want to take your virginity because you think that’s the way to make me stay, because it’s not. I told you before, this is our disaster, we have a whole year and six months to do that and we will. But it’s going to be because we want it. It’s going to be special”. She took the blonde’s face in her hands and kissed her. _

_“I want to kiss you; I want to touch you, like this. In our underwear. It is okay?” The brunette smiled and took her clothes off, letting her underwear on. _

_“It’s that your cock?” Clarke asked her pointing to her big bulge. _

_“Yes”. The brunette smiled and lie on the bed. “You don’t have to do anything”. Lexa told her. The blonde laid next to her and kissed her. It was soft at first, then the kissed went hard and she bit the brunette’s lips. _

_“I don’t believe you are a DJ”. She sat, put her legs to her chest and hugged them. _

_“Fair enough”. The brunette stood up and went to grab her mobile. She opened an app and gave it to Clarke. “This was the last perform I did there”. The video showed a different Lexa, she had her face covered with some odd make up around her eyes and she was wearing a heavy leather jacket. Her hair was tamed with a series of fancies plaits. She looked regal, untouchable, and the music was really good. _

_“Okay. I’ll come with you”. The blonde told her. Lexa sat behind her and hugged her waist kissing her neck. _

_“You can’t, you are not eighteen and people might recognise you. I don’t want to put you in danger. That place, the Mount Weather pub it’s not nice”. Lexa kissed her neck some more and then nibbled it. Everything she said to Clarke was truth._

_“Then why are you going?” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek. _

_“Remember when we first met, that I was going to... lend your car for a couple of... well... forever?” The blonde chuckled. _

_“Yes! You were going to rob my car”. The blonde said and turned around to face Lexa. She put her legs over the brunette’s. _

_“Semantics. Well! I did it because I got my self into an argument with Titus, the right hand of Dante Wallace...” _

_“The ruffian?” Lexa chuckled and put a strain of golden hair behind Clarke’s ear. _

_“He is so much more than that. But yeah! With him. When they took the video that I showed you, he said that if I can do more that fucked people up, he would give me a chance... I am... sort of his... fist... I collect some minor debts, some punches here and there, brought his money back, and that is all... Clarke you have to understand that, when you have no money, and nobody wants you, you need to do some things to survive and I have done things... but he... He went to the party I was Djing and he liked what he heard, he didn’t know I was the DJ at first because I’m not eighteen and I can’t be at a pub; but, their people told him... he was impressed... he even saw the video three times because he didn't believe it was me. That is my ticket out of there... to be... more... He... He owns the fine arts scholarship... I can... win my way out of the gang and be... something else”. Lexa was looking at Clarke with hope on her eyes. She really liked the blonde; she trusted her, and that was unusual. _

_“Okay! I believe you. I won’t go. But you need to come here as soon as you can”. Lexa kissed her softly._

_“Why did you believe me about Dante?” The brunette was confused. She wouldn’t have believed shit if someone told her that. _

_“I know the Wallaces. They are my mom’s partners. Dante is a nice old man; he is passionate about arts. I like to talk to him. His son... Well, he is a moron. A twat comparing with Collins. I know about the scholarship; he uses it to make his money legal. That’s why I believe you. My circle is a little, vicious one”. The brunette smiled. _

_“And yet we are here, together. Thanks to Wallace”. The blonde got closer to Lexa. She could feel the brunette’s cock. She liked Lexa a lot. She wanted her. In her sixteen years of life, she hadn’t wanted someone as much as she wants Lexa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in three weeks, mates! :)


	4. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin my friends, sin, also nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

_“I want to do things with you. I think about you and I got wet. My clit is always hard and my nipples as well. I can’t stand it anymore. I want you. I want you to make me cum. I want to know how it feels like. A lot of girls in my school are talking about that. I want to know, I wanna do it with you”. Lexa blinked, and her cock got hard. This wasn’t angry Clarke or desperate. This was pure wanting Clarke, and she loved it. _

_“I won’t go all the way; I want to... wait. I guess we can go further. I can eat you out. You want that, don’t you? You said it before”. The blonde nodded. She loved to feel Lexa's arms around her. _

_“I want to suck your cock too”. The brunette moved her hips to contacted Clarke’s ass. _

_“Yes, yes of course. Whatever you want”. The blonde kissed her sweetly, Lexa broke the kiss because she needed to tell her something. “I like you, Clarke, so much... I have never liked someone as much as I like you. I’m going to treat you right, baby girl. I promise you. You are going to feel good. I’m gonna make you cum so many times... I do like you Clarke”. A tear went down the blonde’s cheek and Lexa whipped away. “Only you, Clarke. Now, it’s only you”. Lexa didn’t promise her a forever, she couldn’t, they knew, although the brunettes knew in that moment that forever was precisely what she wanted. “Have you ever heard about dry hump?” The blonde shook her head. “I’m going to lay down, you can straddle my lap and rub your cunt over my cock. First slowly. With our undies on. Then we move to the oral part. Okay? If you feel something strange that you don’t like, tell me to stop and I will. No question asks. Okay?” The blonde nodded and pecked Lexa’s lips. _

_“Why aren’t you stopping me this time?” The blonde asked her curious while waiting for her to lay down. _

_“Because I’m horny as fuck and this is the first time you ask me to do something because you want to, not because you are going to piss your mother”. The blonde straddled the brunette’s lap, slowly sat over Lexa’s lap and felt her cock for the first time. She gasped when she feels the hard member. _

_“Fuck... it feels... hard but... nice”. The brunette smiled. _

_“You can do what ever you want, Clarke. I promise you I don’t want anybody else but you”. The brunet told her. Clarke moved her hips slowly back and ford, simply enjoying the feeling. Lexa put her hand over the blonde thighs and stroked them lightly. “You are really beautiful, Clarke!” The blonde blushed but kept going. “Does it feel okay?” Clarke nodded and put her hand over Lexa’s abs. _

_“I like these… they are hot… you are strong and hot… fuck!” The blonde’s clit hit the brunette head’s cock and Clarke felt an electric shock all over her body._

_“Do you like it? Do you like when I do this?” The brunette moves her hips again, she got the same response from the blonde; her whole body shook._

_“Yes!” Lexa put her hands over Clarke’s hips and helped her to move, more firmly, rubbing her clothed clit on her hard cock. _

_“Fuck! Baby… you look so good! Tell me you like it!” The blonde was gone, she kept moving harder and faster, she hadn’t felt something like that. _

_“Oh God, yes!” She leaned to kiss Lexa, in that moment the brunette spanked Clarke’s ass lightly, just to made it sound, the blonde’s orgasm hit her hard, she laid on top of Lexa trying to catch her breath. “What? … What happened?” Clarke asked the brunette. Her face was between Lexa’s neck crook. _

_“You came”. The brunette chuckled._

_“What?” The blonde moved to looked at Lexa in the eyes. _

_“Yeah! You did… you did so beautify” Lexa smiled. _

_“But you didn’t go in me… how?” The blonde asked, and Lexa smirked and bit her lip. _

_“It’s the power of the clit. You just need to… stimulate it and then… boom! You can cum… did you like it?” She asked. Lexa put away Clarke’s sweating hair from her forehead._

_“I didn’t know!” The blonde laid next to Lexa. “It was good… It felt… nice… your cock is nice… and big…” Lexa kissed her._

_“Clarke… how come you have never done that before? The dry hump… you are beautiful, I’m sure a lot of lads wanted to do things with you... to you”. She kissed the blonde’s shoulders. _

_“I had a nanny for a long time, and a bodyguard. Basically, nobody could be near me”. The blonde simply said._

_“What? Where are they now?” The brunette asked alarmed._

_“Mom fired Echo and I’m sure she is fucking Quint; and we move here, nobody knows me here. I’m safe or at least she things so”. The blonde said with bitterness in her voice. _

_“Have you ever touched yourself?” Lexa asked curious._

_“No. This is my first time… I never thought about sex before… I thought I was asexual for a long time… Then I met you… and… the first night we met, I came home, and my panties were wet… my clit was throbbing… The next day I heard some girls in the bathroom talking about… sex… and one said she got wet when his boyfriend kissed her… It happened to me… with you. After every snogging session, I’m always wet”. Lexa smiled. _

_“It’s good. You make me hard too. All the time. I have to jerk off every day because you make me so horny it’s unbearable”. She pecked Clarke’s lips. _

_“Did you cum?” The blonde asked her and looks at the brunette’s crotch. _

_“No… you did cum fast… I need more… stimulation”. Lexa strokes Clarke’s arm lightly._

_“Do you want me to blow you?” Clarke cheeks got red. _

_“I love to, but I don’t think you are ready for that… I don’t even think you are ready to give me a hand job, baby girl”. The blonde was upset and stood up from the bed, walked to the window. _

_“You don’t like me then”. She was facing the window, she felt humiliated and sad. _

_“I like you. I like you so much that I don’t want you to think that I only want to use your body”. The brunette stood up and went to the blonde. _

_“I want you to use me, I want you to need me!” The blonde told her seriously. _

_“Clarke? What’s going on?” Lexa was confused. Clarke was so lost, so needy. _

_“I want you to want me Lexa, me… just me…” The blonde turned around and faced the brunette. “I don’t want to be treat like a fucking doll with no brain, no sexual needs, with no power over anything. I want this with you, because… because you said you like me. You don’t have a fancy company to save with my money. You simply like me…” Clarke was crying. Lexa didn’t understand everything, just that the blonde was sad, and she was making it worst. _

_“Clarke, I like you. I’m hard because of you. I’m here because of you. Don’t be daft. I’m sorry. I was trying to protect you… and protect my cock as well. I mean, you have no experience whatsoever, so you could… hurt me… and that won’t be fun. But I like you. Do you want me to show you what to do with it?” The brunette took the blonde’s hands. _

_“Yes”. She said sincerely, and Lexa whipped a tear from her cheek. _

_“Okay. Can I get naked?” The blonde nodded. “You can take your clothes off if you want. I would be comfortable, and I wanna see these glorious tits free”. The blonde chuckled and started to take her clothes off. Lexa was looking at her eyes intensely. “Fuck, Clarke… I really like you… See what you are doing to me”. Lexa looked at her cock. It was free from her boxers and standing hard. “You are beautiful!” She stroked it lightly. “Come on baby girl, let’s lay down… you can show me how wet I can make your pussy”. Lexa kept rubbing her cock, with her free hand took Clarke’s. The blonde was complete naked, as the brunette. Lexa loved Clarke curves, the pink on her cheeks and the blown pupils. Clarke love the muscles on Lexa’s body, the confidence and the sweetness, a very odd combination. They laid on the bed. Lexa had her back on the mattress Clarke sat next to her with her legs closed. _

_“This is my cock fully hard. It’s like this because of you. I like it when I stroke it firm but not hard; up and down… sometimes I like to play with the head a little, squeeze it… I like to play with my balls too… Can I kiss your tit?” The brunette asked, the blonde nodded and leaned a little just to feel the brunette’s lips over her breast. “I like touching your tits… do you like it?” The blonde nodded one more time and did it again. This time Lexa’s month opened and put a nipple in her mouth. _

_“Oh my god! That feels good”. Clarke said and Lexa smirk with the nipple in her mouth. She let it go with a pop. _

_“Yeah?! … Do you want to feel really good?” The blonde nodded. “Open your legs wide and play with your clit… shit… you are so wet… good… slow… spread the juices all over your cunt… fuck! Yeah… just like that… do you like it? Playing with yourself? When you are alone, you can think of me and play with yourself… it’s going to be okay…” The blonde didn’t answer she was moaning and looking at Lexa’s cock._

_“I like it… I like it a lot… but I like it better when you touch me”. The brunette smiled._

_“I have an idea”. Lexa stopped and sat down. “Sit here, in the middle of the bed with your back against the headboard, keep your legs open and let me be in between”. Clarke did what she was told. She had fully access to Clarke’s pussy. It was pink and wet, it smelled moisty and a little salty. “I’m going to eat you out while a jerk off. You don’t have to do anything; I can take care of you. I want to take care of you”. The blonde smiled and Lexa began. Her left hand was parting Clarke’s lips and she saw her nice clit. It was a little red and fully hard. Lexa smiled, kissed it and looked at Clarke. The blonde was blushing and looking back at her with wide eyes. “Would you tell me if it feels good, baby girl?” The blonde nodded. “I need to hear your beautiful voice”. _

_“Yes, yes I would”. The brunette smiled and kissed the blonde’s clit one more time. Then she put her tongue flat over Clarke’s centre and licked it all. “Oh! It… yes!” The brunette smiled. She stroked her cock and looked at Clarke. _

_“That’s pussy-licking. And you taste divine! Can I keep going?” The blonde nodded, and the brunette stopped. _

_“Yes, please continue”. Lexa licked the blonde’s lips, nibbled them and kissed them. “Oh! … yes… please… do that again”. Lexa did. She licked every part of Clarke’s cunt. But she wanted to cum so bad and the blonde was so sensitive that she was getting near the edge. _

_“I promise, next time, we are going to make love for hours and hours… I promise”. She parts the blonde’s lips again and licked the clit hard and fast. She felt Clarke’s hand in her hair pulling it lightly; she was so ready to explode. _

_“Oh my god! … Lexa… Lexa please… please… let me cum… keep going… oh god! …. Oh god!”. The brunette kept licking for a while, then she felt the pressure on her balls, and she was ready, she put Clarke’s clit in her mouth and sucked it hard. “Oh god! Oh…. Mmmmm…. Mhm …. Fuck! OH FUCK!” Clarke came into her mouth suddenly and she drank every drop; while she was doing that, she came. Hard and fast. Her cum hit Clarke’s thighs and her own abs, she stayed between the blonde’s thighs a little bit. “What was that? How did you do that?” The blonde was breathless and the brunette chuckled. _

_“That was eating pussy. I love eating pussy… but baby… you are out of this world… you are… fucking heavenly… I… wow! Really Clarke, you need to let me do that again… soon”. The blonde nodded. _

_“Your cum is all over my leg”. Lexa smiled and was about to stand up to get a clean towel and whipped her spunk away when Clarke stopped her. “I wanna taste you to. Let me lick it from for abs”. The blonde moved fast; she was in front of the brunette’s thigh stomach in a second. Lexa only blinked, and she saw the pink tongue trace a line over her abs and her cum disappeared. The blonde made a funny face and looked at her. “It’s a little salty and bitter… how do I taste?” The brunette took Clarke’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her hard. The tongues were battling for control and all the flavours hit both. Lexa broke the kiss and looked at Clarke. _

_“You are so fucking nasty, Clarke. I’m so lucky to have you… fuck! I would love fucking you… You would like it too, I swear. But sadly, I need to go home to get change and eat something”. She pecked the blonde’s lips one more time and Clarke smiled. _

_“Why so early?” The blonde asked. She sat on the bed and put her back on the headboard again. She looked beautiful, sweating, her face, neck and breast a little red. Her lips puffy. Lexa was absolutely fucked. _

_“I don’t have a car. My house is far away and the club it’s further. I’m sorry”. The blonde nodded one more time and then…_

_“Call the pizza place. We can have a shower. Then you can take my car and go wherever the fuck you need to go. Then come back to me as soon as you can. Deal?” Lexa eyes were wide. Clarke trusted her. She really did. The brunette wasn’t going to let her down, she couldn’t. _

_“Deal!” _

_###_

_Lexa was ready. She was so ready. Her body was vibrating with the beats. She felt so good, so in the mood, really in the zone. The dark place was giving her a lot of ideas. Aggressive beats, dubstep sets ending with a good nice house to left them wanting more. She was ready. She was happy and she’s could still taste Clarke on her lips. That fucking blonde knew what she was doing even if she didn’t. She literally was forcing Lexa to come back to her. She knew the brunette couldn’t rob her car because she saved her once, and know, Lexa was so into her that the mere thought of hurting her was hurting the brunette as well. That was crazy. She was stupid, but for the first time in her life she was happily giving herself to another person. One that was as broken lost and angry as her. Lexa had found her match. _

_“Hey, Heda. Are you ready?” Anya approached to her and smiled; the brunette nodded. _

_“Do you think we can stream this shit?” Lexa asked. She got an idea. _

_“Yeah! Let me ask Roan. But I’m sure we can... just, don’t drink anything”. Lexa chuckled. Anya was a bitch, but she cared about her. Lexa took her mobile and sent a text to Clarke. _

** _Punk_ ** _: I’m going to send you a link. You can watch me play. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Okay. Break a leg. _

_Lexa smiled and prepared everything. She was exited and happy. It was an odd felling. Anya came back and told her they were ready. Roan was preparing the cameras and the viewers where increasing every minute. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ The first song is for you. The last song is going to be for you. After this I’m going home._

** _Blondie:_ ** _ I miss you already. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ I miss you too. I’m thinking of you, always. _

_Fuck! When did she become a fucking sap? So needy. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This... relationship was already a disaster. _

_“You are an absolutely business visionary, my friend. Streaming your set. Nice one. Although illegal”. The tall man told her. “I like the ballsy spirit. Come by later. I’ll treat you a bottle”. Lexa shook her head and chuckled. This anarchy world is intoxicated. _

_“You are up now, lad”. A guy told her. This was it. Her night. Their night. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ I’m going to be up now._

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Kill it, babe!_

_Babe! Babe! A stupid nickname. A stupid sweet nickname. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ For you baby girl. For you._

_“This night is going to get mental!” Roan screamed on the mic. He knew how to move the crowd. He knew his business. “What you have been waiting for. The one, the incredible... the mighty HEDA! _

_The screams were loud, the tension was increasing, and the atmosphere was set. The place went dark, the only source of light was from the console. A metallic blue flash. _

_She was going to make a statement. The first notes that came from her synthesizer were sweet. Then, she sang._

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway  
I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you__  
__I need you more than anything in my life_  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life

_She looked directly at the camera in front of her and winked. That was the statement. Now Clarke knew. A month of craziness and she was falling rather quickly. Then, the notes stopped everything became silence again. Ten seconds. She received a text. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ I feel the same. Please come back when you can._

_Five seconds. _

** _Punk: _ ** _I will. _

_Now! The hard beat didn’t need an intro, she played like a maniac. It was hard, fast, and aggressive, like Clarke. She inspired her, the blonde was consuming all her thoughts and she loved it, as the crowd loved it as well. She could feel it, the adrenaline in her system, her blood running through her veins. This was her set; this was her night. And she couldn’t wait go back to a shitty motel with an unexpected blonde. She just smirk. She played for an hour and a half. _

_The last notes were as soft as the first one. She ended her set with the same words that she stared._

_It might not be the right time_  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway

_The end. The lights went out and she left the stage. She did it. She felt it in her bones. Anya came exited; she was smirking. _

_“You are a fucking genius! Sappy thing always does the trick. Nice one. And the singing… fuck! You are so clever!” Anya hugged her. _

_“You are going to be a fucking success, Heda. Nice trick back there”. Roan told her. “Wallace wants to talk to you”. She nodded and went to the VIP room. But, before, she sent a text. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Wallace wants to talk to me. I’ll be out as soon as I can. _

_Immediately she received a response. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ be careful and come back. _

_She couldn’t respond, a tall, intimidated, white man was in front of her._

_“Mr. Wallace wants to have a word. Take off your coat and let me inspect you”. She did. Lexa knew to pick her battles and right now She couldn't lose any. She enters the dark room. There was a huge sofa, some tables with comfortable chairs and a bar. Dante Wallace was sitting in the middle looking at a thick book. Snob pricks. _

_“The mighty Heda”. He smiled and patted the sit next to him. _

_“Good night, Mr. Wallace”. She said and sat down._

_“Polite little lad. I like your attitude. You have this duality; you can be reckless but thoughtful. It’s and odd combination”. Dante smiled. He was studying Lexa._

_“Thank you, sir”. The brunette answered._

_“Your welcome. So, this is the first time that I’m going to do something crazy, but I have faith in you. You are free. You own me nothing more. In fact, you are going to become my protégé if you can prove to me that you have another musical talent than punch some bottoms in a synthesizer. I mean, can you play the piano, the guitar… make some music, read notes from a sheet?” Dante Wallace wasn’t going to let go his best collector without some insurance, he was a businessman after all. _

_“Sure. Piano if you don’t mind”. Dante nodded, made a gesture with his head and magically there was a nice new Concert Grand 290 Imperial Bösendorfer, the luxurious, most expensive piano in the whole word. Lexa was speechless. She read about it, dreamt about it, but seeing it there, in front of her, it was shocking to say the least. _

_“Don’t be shy, lad. Go, play something”. Dante told her. She nodded and slowly made her way to the piano. She stroked the base with her fingertips and carefully sat on the bench. She took a deep breath and put her long fingers on the keys. She stared aggressively, with Moonlight sonata III "Presto Agitato" by Beethoven, she needed to express all her anxiety and frustration. Dante was impressed, Lexa was playing by heart and haven’t make a mistake. Then she calmed down, she felt a buzz on her pants, it was a message, it was Clarke, she was sure, so she played something sweeter, nocturne opus 29 by Chopin. The whole room was in silence, even the troglodytes that were Wallace’s bodyguards. She closed her eyes and let the music surrendered her. There was just her, the piano and an ethereal blonde in her mind. For the big end, she played it simply, Beethoven’s Füre Elise became, for Clarke and then. She was in a trance; that was the imminent future for her and the blonde, the sad end, the distance, it was bitter, it was tearing her apart, it hadn’t occurred yet, but she knew it was coming. The last notes were still in the air. No body made a sound for a whole minute, then, the bodyguards clapped, Dante joined them a second later. Lexa had her eyes still closed. _

_“You have an amazing talented, lad. You are free. Keep the good grades. The scholarship it’s yours. The Royal College of Music is going to be happy to have you, you have my word”. Dante stood up and came near the brunette, he put his hand on her should and squeezed it. _

_“Thank you, Mr. Wallace”. Lexa said shyly._

_“You have some enemies out there, Lexa. It was my fault. Since tomorrow you´ll have some security at your disposal and a new flat. I own a few in Rathbone Place. I give you the three bedroom one. Take Anya and Lincoln with you. Welcome to your new life, miss musical genius”. Dante said. Lexa was in shock. What the actual fuck!? She won everything that she always wanted but at what coast. _

_“I really appreciate everything Mr. Wallace, but I don’t want to own you my whole existence”. She was not and idiot, if she accepted the deal, she was property of Dante Wallace. _

_“Oh my dear, Alexandria! No, no, no, no. _ _You certainly are not going to become my property. You belong to the arts. You see. I can appreciate a masterpiece when I see one. And art belong to the world. You belong to the world. And I will be remembered like the person whom help the great Heda to become a star. You have done enough… unspeakable things for me, you have payed your deb. Now, I can clear my concise and help you rise. But this pact has a deadline. The moment that you are done with your bachelor education you are on your own”. He smiled. “At the end, even if I can wash an enormous amount of money in your studies, I’m a businessman”. He said. _

_“I think that’s very generous of you”. She told him. _

_“You are a clever, lad. A talented one. I would have loved to have a daughter like you, but… the only thing that I have is an incompetent, untalented son. The irony… Anyway. You are going to receive a monthly payment. A thousand pounds for your needs. Anya and Lincoln are going to get payed as well. In return you are going to preform for some friends of mine. Mainly in Paris. They love the classics. Goodbye, Heda. Enjoy your new life”. And with that Dante Wallace disappeared. _

_“Fuck!” That was her last word. _

_###_

_Lexa was still shocked when she entered the motel room. It was three o’clock in the morning and she was fully awake. As well as the blonde. _

_“Clarke?” The blonde stood up and smiled. It was a sincere smile, the lovely one, the one made only for Lexa. _

_“Heda?” The blonde smirked. _

_“Yeah?!” Lexa asked and put her coat off. _

_“You look really sexy with this badass attitude. All leather and mysterious”. The blonde smiled. Lexa looked at her and smiles as well. _

_“Okay?!” The brunette smiled. “Why are you so happy at three in the morning? Or awake for that matters?” She sat on the edge of the bed and took of her boots. The blonde hugged the brunette’s neck and kissed her neck. _

_“You are so awesome. You are a musical genius”. Clarke kissed her neck again. _

_“Do you mean that?!” Lexa asked her with some hesitation in her voice. _

_“Yes! Of course! The whole set was on fire. You simply stood there, with this intimidating look and this crazy kicking ass set... and boom... I wish I was there”. The blonde sat with her back against the headboard. _

_“Maybe someday we can... you know... go together and you can be by my side”. Lexa turned around and looked at the blonde with a tender smile. _

_“I would love that. Go take a shower and we can talk more about this utopia of yours”. The blonde kissed her and the brunette run to the bathroom. “Are you hungry?” The blonde yelled. She was famished herself._

_“Yeah!”. The brunette responded. _

_“The sandwich: beigel bake is then”. The blonde smiled and rang the place. After ten minutes they were chewing beigles._

_“I can't believe that you ordered me three of this”. Lexa told the blonde while swallowing her food. _

_“And I can believe that you are finishing them”. The blonde smiled. _

_“I like to see you like this. Smiling, light and happy”. The brunette told her with a dopey smile. _

_“You bring out the lovely side of me”. The blonde leaned on and kissed away some mustard from Lexa’s bottom lip. _

_“I’m glad. I... mmm... I like it”. Lexa told her. _

_“I’m so full”. The blonde said, got up and laid on the bed. “Come. I want to cuddle”. The brunette smiled and obeyed. _

_“I wish we could be like this forever”. Lexa said. “You and me. In our big house. A beach house in the States. L.A. Malibu...”_

_“Sant Tropez, Nice”. The blonde said. _

_“But that’s in France. Don’t we have an eternal feud with French people?” Lexa kissed the blonde’s shoulder. _

_“Fuck, the feud! And by the way, you have, my people haven’t. I love it there”. Clarke chuckled. _

_“I never have been out of the country... or the city. I haven’t even gone to Oxford”. The brunette lamented and hid her face on Clarke’s neck. _

_“Oh my God! That's sad and funny”. The blonde chuckled and the brunette groaned. “I’m sorry. I just... I mean... where do you go on vacations? Aren’t your relatives live... outside London?” The blonde asked and kissed the back of Lexa’s hand. The brunette fell silent and rigid. “Lexa?” The blonde turned around. The brunette was looking at the ceiling. “Am I missing something?” Clarke asked one more time. _

_“I’m an orphan”. That was everything the brunette said. _

_“I didn’t know”. Clarke whispered. “I thought you have problems at home... I... am sorry”. The blonde leaned on and kissed the brunette cheek. _

_“It's okay”. The brunette responded. _

_“Its not okay. I’m your... we are... God! I want to get to know you. Is that alright?” The blonde asked shyly. _

_“Yeah! Yeah! I’d like that. I... Are... Yeah!” The brunette sat on the bed. _

_“You already know all the nasty details about my life. Tell me yours”. Clarke said. _

_“Those are not pretty”. Lexa put her head over Clarke’s thighs. “The first thing that comes to my mind when I think about my childhood is me alone at the orphanage. I was three. I was wearing jeans, a top with holes and a pair of worn out sneakers. All black. A kid came and hit my guts. He screamed ‘fucking monster’ and beat the shit out of me. A sister stopped him, and I was sent to the nursery for a month. I didn’t understand why he said that, I asked the nun and she simply sighted and walked away. This kid was mental, he was schizophrenic, he died two months later, he jumped off the fifth floor, he died in an instant. Boys and girls came and went, and I stayed there, nobody wanted me. I was probably six when a new girl came to the orphanage. She was intimidating and beautiful. Her name was Anya, she was ten and loved lifting and boxing. She loved violence; it was a magnet to me. All the fucking assholes always fucked me up. I was permanently in the nursery or cover in blood and scars… until Anya took me under her wings. She taught me how to defend myself, how to throw a punch and how to build some courage. But that didn’t prepare me to face the truth. Everyone, even myself, thought I was a boy, until one day that we had to go to our annual check-up. The doctor talked to the principal and told her I was not a boy, and I was abnormal, I was a girl but an intersex one, the moment I hit puberty my body would change. I was twelve. The next year after that I got boobs, no facial hair and my hips grew a little. They got scared and send me away. Anya promised me that the moment she could she’d find me. I spend the last five year of my life with the nuns, getting hit by them, by the other orphans. I came out when I was fourteen. So, they beat me regularly, mostly the nuns. So, I kept going to the gym, kept training box and when I was fifteen, I won the respect of every punk I was living with because I could fight, and I was smooth with the girls. I also had the audacity of help some fuckers to get laid. Anya fulfil her promised, she found me and took me out of the system, thanks to Dante Wallace’s help. We became his fist, we owned him”. Lexa stopped talking. Some tears came down to her eyes and the blonde whipped them._

_“I’m sorry”. Clarke kissed her forehead. _

_“It’s okay”. The brunette said. _

_“It's not and I’m sorry”. Clarke kissed her cheek. _

_“We all have scars, Clarke. And chances”. Lexa smiled._

_“How do you end up been a musical genius?” The blonde asked and stroked Lexa's hair. _

_“Gustus. He is a music teacher and was doing social service at the orphanage when I was four. I was scared all the time because of Frederic, so I used to hide in Gustus’ classroom. One time I was there looking at the piano, I was hooked. He found me and taught me everything he knew. He even gave me a guitar and I never let it go. Even the nuns from the last orphanage made me played every service. And music, school and girls always had been easy for me”. The brunette joked, the blonde pushed her out of her lap and got up from the bed. “What?” Lexa was laying on the bed with her back flat. _

_“I don't like you... I... You are mine, Lexa”. The blonde whispered and looked at the ground. _

_“Clarke?” Lexa sat. _

_“I want to be the only one that you like. I... don’t like to think that you can find another girl. One that is not as messed up as I am”. The blonde walked to the window trying to hide her sad eyes. The brunette stood up to go to her, she hugged the blonde waist. _

_“Do you believe me if I tell you that you are the most intriguing girl that I have ever know? That I like you so much that I don’t even care that my balls are as blue as the sky at night because I want our first-time being enjoyable, mostly for you? That I know that we are fucked up, that we have little time, but I don’t care? Clarke, you are as fucked up as I am, and I don't care. I don’t want saving; I want to live and remember”. The brunette kissed her temple. _

_“Are you going to be just that? A memory?” Clarke asked her. _

_“I... Guess”. They said nothing more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. Also, your comments are appreciated.


	5. First Time

_Clarke was kissing Lexa with abandon; she was attacking those plump lips that she adored. They were in the same shitty motel room as every weekend. The had been doing that for the last two months. Clarke became more aggressive and demanding. At that moment she was straddling the brunette hips and her cunt was rubbing on Lexa’s cook. The brunette was getting used to that. A goddess on top of her getting off as best as she could with their clothes on, Lexa had come a couple of times in her pants before. She knew that she would explode any moment, but she wanted to wait for Clarke to be ready and her as well. _

_“Take your clothes off”. The blonde grabbed the tan girl’s shirt. _

_“Wait”. The brunette stopped Clarke hands for going further. “I'd like to do something that I have never done before”. The blonde’s eyes were wide. _

_“I don’t thing your cock would fit in my ass”. Clarke said hesitating. _

_“What? ... no... you... what?” The brunette said confused._

_“You said you wanted to try something that you haven't tried before... I’m not ready for anal... maybe vaginal... oral would be okay... I’ll love suck your cock... but anal...” The blonde shook her head firmly. _

_“I was thinking about to go on a date. We... I mean... you with me... dinner and a movie and then some good night kissing”. The brunette was laying on the bed with her back flat on the mattress and a confused Clarke on top of her. The blonde looked beautiful with her hair everywhere, her puffy red lips and her wrinkled uniform. Then something clicked in the blonde’s mind. _

_“Haven't you never had a date? Really?” The brunette blushed and nodded. Then something clicked in Lexa’s mind._

_“Did you think I want to have anal sex?” The blonde nodded. “I... haven’t thought about it...”. The brunette told her, blonde leaned on her and kisses her sweetly. _

_“I’m going to get up, then you are going to get up and then you are going to ask me out properly, okay?” The blonde said and they did it. Lexa fixed her clothes, tried to hide her hard cock and stood up in front of the blonde._

_“Clarke, would you go out with me sometime? Maybe tonight? Dinner?” The brunette stood awkwardly and wait. The blonde nodded and pecked her lips. _

_“I would love to. Can you drive me home to get change and then pick me up an hour later?” Lexa nodded. _

_“What about your mom?” The blonde sighted. _

_“She is in Paris fucking the bodyguard. The housekeeper is a reasonable woman for the reasonable price. We are safe. As long and you take my car and wait for me inside of it all the time”. The brunette smiled. _

_“Sure. I can do that. Thanks for accepting the invitation”. Lexa told her. _

_“Thanks for asking... nobody has ever invited me... and for waiting to have anal sex with me”. The blonde smirked and the brunette blushed furiously._

_“God! Please stop!” The brunette said. _

_###_

_Half an hour later, Lexa was in her new home freaking out in her room checking her outfit with critical eye. Anya looked at her with an amused gaze. _

_“What the actual fuck are you doing?” The taller blonde asked her. _

_“Dressing. How do I look? Good? Hot? Nice?... Bad?” The brunette asked. _

_“You look hot. You are hot. You can wear a tracksuit and girls would throw into your arms... what’s going on?”. Anya asked her one more time. _

_“I’ve got a date”. She said nonchalantly. _

_“You what?!” The tall blonde sat on the king-size bed. _

_“I’ve got a date. Do I look hot?” she asked again. She was wearing a beige hoodie, a black leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans and black trainers. _

_“You look as hot as always. Who’s the lucky lady?”. Anya asked. _

_“Some girl”. Lexa simply said. She was smiling brightly. _

_“You like her... like, really like her... not just... you know”. Anya stood up and braided Lexa’s hair. _

_“I do”. The teenager said. “I really do”. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. _

_“Does she know about your little commander?” The taller blonde asked. Anya always had been worried about Lexa’s well being. _

_“She does. She is okay with it... more than okay”. Lexa smirked. _

_“Okay. That’s good. Are we going to meet her?” Anya asked, the brunette sighed._

_“No. This is complicated. But I really like her Anya. Believe me when I said that she is an amazing girl and I’m happy”. The brunette said. “Now, I need to go. See you around”. Lexa turned around and hugged Anya. The taller blonde nodded and sighted. _

_“Take you mobile and ring me when you need me... or Lincoln”. They both laughed. The dark hunk was currently with his girlfriend._

_“See you, sis”. The brunette walked out of her flat. Anya sighed and smiled again. Lexa was doing great. _

_###_

_The brunette was singing while driving. She couldn’t get ride of her smiled, nor she wanted. It took her twenty minutes to get to Clarke’s house, she was early, so decided to drive slowly. She was playing with the car's app and setting a nice playlist for Clarke. Lexa wanted to talk to the blonde about what had happened with Wallace and her new life. She wanted to talk to her, have a nice dinner, hear the blonde talk about what she loved. She really wanted to get to know Clarke. She smiled at the thought and rang her date. _

_“Hey! Pretty girl. I’m two blocks away. Do you want me pick you up?” The brunette asked with a cheering voice. _

_“Park outside. I’m coming”. The blonde said and hung up. Lexa smiled and humed. She loved that song ‘Lady' by Modjo. The old good electro from the 2000’s, that was the only good part of her days at the orphanage, when she heard music with her headphones on. She smiled when the door opened._

_“Hey!” The blonde said with a smile on her face. Clarke was uncommonly happy, and Lexa was pleased. _

_“Hey! Good evening. How was your day?” The brunette asked._

_“It was fun. The maid was really happy with her money”. She leaned on and pecked Lexa’s lips._

_“That was nice”. She smiled. “You look lovely”. The brunette took the blonde’s bottom lips in hers. Clarke was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans, white lose top, and white classic vans. _

_“Thank you. You look pretty”. Lexa smiled. _

_“Well, we need to get going. The reservation is at 7”. She started the engine and drove. _

_“What are we having?” Clarke asked and put her hand on Lexa’s thigh just to touch her. “I hate this car. I can’t hold your hand. I hate standard cars”. The blonde pouted. _

_“Okay, give me your hand”. Lexa put Clarke’s hand over the gear lever. “Open your fingers and let me put mine in between. There, we are holding hands now”. Lexa smiled and kept driving. _

_“You smell good. You look hot”. Clarke leaned and kissed Lexa’s cheek. _

_“Thank you! You are as beautiful as always”. She kissed Clarke’s hand. _

_“So, where are we going?” The blonde asked again. _

_“Well, do you remember that you told me that your mother never let you have meat?” Lexa asked and park outside the place. _

_“I do". She said confused. _

_“Well... look at your left”. She waited until Clarke look and smiled. _

_“Oh my God! The blonde threw herself at the brunette. “Thank you! Come on! Come on!” She went out the car and run to the door. “LEXAAAA!” The blonde yelled and the brunette laughed, she run and caught her by the waist. The brunette kissed tenderly her cheek and hugged her. They blonde broke the hug and took Lexa’s hand in hers. _

_“Welcome to Petro Victoria. Do you have a reservation?” The host asked. _

_“Yes. Woods”. The brunette said. Clarke is holding her hand and leaned on the brunette side. _

_“Table for two. Okay. Follow me, please”. The guy said and kept walking. They sat down and the meat fest started. Lexa felt happy, she enjoyed being with Clarke. “So, how come you are not afraid that your mom finds out about this date?” Lexa asked curiously. _

_“Because since a month ago she only cares about the new bodyguard, and he only cares about money, good life and traveling. So, I’m safe. As long as the company keeps making money”. The blonde answered nonchalantly. _

_“That’s... cool?” The brunette said. _

_“Whatever. Come on eat! It’s really good!” Clarke smiled. _

_“Have you ever been here before?” Lexa asked confused. _

_“Of course not. But you are looking at me and not enjoying this delightful meal. So, eat and enjoy”. Lexa nodded and started eating. _

_“I was looking at you because I like you so much”. The brunette smiled and ate. Clarke took her hand and squeezed it softly. Lexa looked at her baby blue eyes, they were sparking with some tears. _

_“You don’t have to say all those things. I already said yes to this date". Clarke smiled and focused on her meal. _

_“Clarke”. The brunette called her, but the blonde didn’t respond. Lexa got up and sat next to the blonde and took Clarke chin in her fingers. “I’m honest. I like you. This couple of weeks have been the greatest of my shitty life. And it’s because you have been at my side. I like you when you are angry, when you are sad and when you are happy. And I love to be the cause of your happiness. So yeah, I like you... So much! Because I like to be with you, I like watching you eat. I like you. Okay? Can you accept that?” Lexa’s sweet smile made Clarke smiled as well. _

_“Okay”. The blonde nodded. _

_“So... I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you remember that I told you about... hmmmm... Dante Wallace and... well... that I... that I did good and all?” The blonde nodded. “Okay... well... I... hmmmm... I... my life changed... I got a scholarship and... he... is going to pay for that and he is giving me money for food, shelter... I actually live at his place... No, not that... at some of his flats. And that... yeah... that...” The brunette smiled shyly. _

_“You are going to go to the Royal, right? And you are going to do some private shows, here and there, right?” The brunette nodded perplex. “He is a clever man. He finds talent, made them stars and clean his money. You are in good hands. Not perfect but good”. She kept eating like of nothing was important. _

_“How do you know that?” Lexa asked. _

_“Filthy rich people like my family knows everything about making money. Good things, bad things, all the things in-between and all the ways to clean the shit. Wallace is intelligent and loves art. You should have really impressed him”. The blonde kissed her cheek. _

_“Wow... and I thought I was the punk”. Lexa laughed. _

_“You are cute when you are confused. And eat. The food keeps coming”. She kept chewing and savouring the meat. “Wait... why did you tell me that?” The blonde kept chewing. _

_“Well, this is our first date, and I want you to get to know me, so... that is an important part of my life now. And you are important to me, so...” The brunette couldn’t finish what she was saying because a pair of lips were pressing against hers. The kiss was sweet and promising._

_“You are playing all your cards right, Woods. Keep eating”. Lexa nodded and did what Clarke told her. The dinner was great. At least that was Clarke kept saying while rubbing her tummy. They decided to take a walk on South Bank, just them being a cute couple. “God! Oh God!” The blonde said meanwhile licking her ice cream. “This shit is so good!” Clarke moaned and Lexa chuckled. _

_“How come you have never eaten ice cream before?” The brunette licked hers. _

_“Mom is crazy about me being the prefect doll. I’ve been on a free sugar, carbs diet since I was twelve”. She took the brunette’s hand in hers. _

_“That sucks!” Lexa said and kissed her cheek. “Wait. So, when we met, and we started to spend time together that was the first time you ate pizza?” The blonde nodded. “Fuck! Am I actually all your first?” _

_“Hopefully, yeah!... Let's go to the London eye”. Lexa eyes went wide. Did Clarke insinuate she wants to have sex with her? It was a ridiculous question, of course the blonde wanted it, the shock was because this was the first time the shorter girl was willing to wait, to enjoy it. The only thing she could do was followed the blonde. While they were looking at the view. “I like being with you, Lexa”. The blonde hugged the brunette neck and kissed her cheek. “Thanks to take me on a date”. Lexa ducked her head and smiled. _

_“Thanks for accepting. Like I said before”. She looked at the city, it looked beautiful and at peace. “It's getting late. We should get going”. The blonde nodded and turned around. _

_They walked slowly trying to take all the time they could get. Lexa drove slowly and took the longest route. She wanted the whole evening, the whole day, the whole week, she wanted a forever. Sadly, she knew that was impossible. When they got to their destination the brunette sighted and smiled. _

_“Thanks, again. It was a lovely evening”. The brunette leaned on and kissed the blonde lips. Clarke responded the kiss as sweet as she could. After a couple of minutes, they broke it. _

_“Lexa, could you put the car in the garage? I don’t feel like driving”. The brunette smiled and did what she was told. She hadn’t been inside Clarke mansion ever but fucking hell! That was a huge fucking mansion._

_“Nice… garage… Wallace’s flat could fit in here, and I’m saying something”. The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled. Lexa was about to got out of the car, but Clarke stopped her. _

_“I need to turn off the cameras… filthy rich people and security and all”. The brunette nodded. Clarke despaired into the house and Lexa stared to daydream about having house like that, and Clarke waiting for her after a long day/night at some fucking pub playing good music. Her, Clarke and maybe a dog… maybe a couple of children… maybe… maybe… The blonde came out and nodded, the brunette came out of the car and was about to leave but Clarke stopped her. “I have something for you”. They walked to a corner where was a big, white cloth, underneath it was something curious. “So, this is for you… it’s a gift… a two months anniversary gift”. Clarke told her. The blonde looked nervous. _

_“I didn’t bring you anything”. The brunette said taking her hands in hers._

_“You asked me on a date… and you payed, so… we are even”. She smiled and kissed the brunette. _

_“Okay” Lexa took of the cloth and she was speechless. “No… I can’t… I’m sorry… It’s too much!” She was standing there looking at her, then at the gift. _

_“Yes, you can. It’s my gift for you… It will help us, you know. It’ll help us to move wherever we want”. Clarke told her. _

_“We have your car… your beautiful car. Your lovely, amazing, car". The brunette kept saying. _

_“Look, Lexa. I can’t keep using my car to go everywhere. My mom is questioning me about friends and shits, and I don’t have a fucking answer. My kilometre marker keeps going up and up. And I suppose to a loner and a prisoner in this house. Also, my car is easy recognisable... so... take the fucking gift". The blonde put a pair of keys in the brunette hands. _

_“It's... accurate... are you sure?” Lexa asked, she kept looking at the gift. _

_“More that anything in this world. Also, my mother would have an aneurysm if she ever found out that I’m riding this”. She pointed the gift._

_“And here I was thinking that the only thing that you would want to ride would be my cock". Lexa said nonchalantly and Clarke chuckled. She came closer to the perfect 1950, white, Harley Davidson. “Fuck, Clarke! How did you know this is my dream ride?” Lexa look at the blonde’s eyes with a sweet smile on her face. _

_“I... looked at you mobile one day when you were showering in the motel room”. Clarke ducked her head ashamed and Lexa’s eyes went wide. _

_“Why did you do that?” The brunette asked her, the sweet smile kept placed in her face. _

_“Because I wanted to know if you were cheating on me. I mean... you actually couldn’t cheat on me because we were nothing... I just wanted to know if you were seeing someone else... so I looked at your screen and you had this photo of this bike... so I... yeah!”. Clarke kept her eyes on the floor, her cheeks were bright red. Lexa took her chin in her hand, lifted her head and kissed her lips. _

_“You know?! This is so fucking creepy because you could have asked me. But in a wired way is also really cute”. The brunette smiled. “I’m only dating you. You are the only girl who has ever caught my eye. Thanks for the bike, I really like it, and I only going to use it to date you". Clarke hugged the brunette waist and hid her face on Lexa’s neck. “And to go to school, and the pub when I have a rave". _

_“I’m so embarrassed”. The blonde said and Lexa’s laughed out loud. _

_“I’m so amused”. The brunette kissed her head. “I love hugging you". Lexa sighted. “But I need to go. Have a good night, baby girl”. Clarke hugged her tightly. _

_“Why do you want to go?” The blonde asked still hiding her face. _

_“I don’t want to. But it’s late and you need to rest. And I want my good night kiss. I want that magical moment when our lips touch and we leave with stupid, lovely smile on our faces”. The blonde chuckled and broke the hug. _

_“You are a fucking sap, and you have watched a lot of rom-com; do you know that?” The blonde kissed her neck. _

_“I didn’t know I can be. I guess you bring out that part of me". She kissed the blonde cheek and smiled. Clarke took her hand and walked her to the main door. Lexa was confused, she thought about all the secrecy about their relationship and didn’t understand why Clarke was walking her to the main door, where the whole neighbourhood could see them. The blonde opened the door and walked out whit Lexa near behind her, closed the door and stand in front the brunette. _

_“Thanks for the date, it was lovely. I hope we can do that again”. She leaned on and reached the brunette lips with hers. The kiss was sweet, only lips touching. Lexa smiled and lingered a little. _

_“Yeah! Good night. Nice date... I’ll see you tomorrow”. Lexa said clumsy. She turned around and was about to take a step when Clarke took her hand and pulled her in her house. “Now, I’m confused”. The brunette said when she got in. _

_“You are staying”. Clarke told her firmly. _

_“Am I?” Lexa asked. _

_“Yes. You got your good night kiss. Now we are going to my bedroom. You are staying”. Clarke is taking her upstairs, but Lexa stopped her._

_“Clarke... I... I don’t think this is a good idea. Look... I want to have sex with you. Like... really want to. I have blue balls all the time just by thinking about you. And because this was our first date, I wanted to do something sweet. Not that I don't think that we can’t have sweet sex, but I want to make it special... I’m not saying this date wasn't special... I just want to...” She was shut up with a kiss. Clarke had that nice smirk. _

_“I want to sleep with you in my bed, no funny business. I like to sleep next to you. The maid has the weekend off and my mom is going to be abroad for another two weeks. The neighbours are on a cruiser. If we don’t take advantage of the situation, we are assholes”. Clarke squeezed the brunette hand and smiled. _

_“Right... I’m sorry, I wasn’t informed of all that”. She smiled and went with the blonde. The bedroom was impressive. It was like a penthouse. Clarke’s room had a small living room, a playroom, a walk-in closet, a bathroom and a king-size bed. The walls were white with some murals on them. _

_“Did you paint them?” Lexa asked watching at the nice colours. _

_“I did. I like the sky, so I painted it. The galaxies are so bright and beautiful that I needed them on my walls”. She took of her top, jeans and walked to the playroom. “It’s early, let's watch something”. The brunette girl stood up in the middle of the room looking lost. It was the first time she didn’t know what to do. Clarke was on her underwear looking so hot and ready to be taken, but Lexa didn’t want their first time be something cliché and tacky. “You can get comfortable, you know?” Clarke smiled. _

_“I don’t want you to take this personally but, every time that I take my close off and I have a beautiful girl half naked, we always end up banging”. Lexa stood in the same place with her eyes on the floor. The blonde stood up and went to her closet. She came out wearing a lion onesie and carrying another. _

_“You can change in the bathroom. And no more talking about your past lovers. I don’t want to hear about them... ever”. The blonde said and kissed her cheek. They spent part of the night watching shitty sit coms and eating snacks and ice cream. Lexa had never had a sleepover, she had never been able to enjoy the simplest things of life, neither Clarke. So, for the first time they just enjoyed being teens. _

_###_

“I love you. You are the best first time that I have ever had”. Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and hugged her shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure I wasn’t your first-time miss ‘I lost my virginity to a MILF’”. The blonde lifted on her fore arms and smiled. “You were my greatest first time, Lex. You were really lovely... I love you too. Why the sudden burst of affection?” The blonde sat and stroked Lexa’s hair.

“I was remembering the first time we spent the night at your mom's place. It was lovely. It was my first time having a slumber party”. The brunette stood up.

“Oh, come on! You loved the blow job. It was the first time I gave you one”. The blonde chuckled.

“Hahaha. I remember. I loved it, but the best part was when we were just us. Stupid, cute and carefree. The blow job was a plus. And, if I remember correctly, I ate you out like a champ”. The brunette sat on the bed and stroked the blonde’s hair.

“Oh, my baby and her sex pride. I love it”. Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek.

“I need some water. Do you want something else?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah! Some chips. And chocolate cookies. And...”.

“Milk... I know. Coming right up, baby girl”. The brunette stretched out, Clarke laid on her stomach, Lexa’s back was in front of her and slapped the tan girl’s ass.

“Hurry, I’m famished”. Clarke whined and the brunette chuckled.

“My poor baby. Fear not, I will take care of you, every need, every wish, all of it”. Lexa leaned on and kissed her lips.

###

_The second movie was long forgotten. Lexa was on top of the blonde kissing her neck. Clarke had her hands on the brunette ass. _

_“You feel so soft”. The blonde said in between pads._

_“Ha ha ha! Your onesie is nice, warm, and I can't believe I fit in this one”. Lexa stopped nibbling the blonde’s neck. _

_“I brought it because it was cute... you look cute in it”. The blonde smiled and pecked the brunette lips. _

_“You brought it for me, didn’t you?” Lexa lifted herself and sat, she pulled Clarke up and sat her on her lap and hugged the blonde waist. _

_“Yes, I did. That’s why I wanted to know if you were seen someone else...”. The blonde blushed and covered her face with her hands. _

_“Clarke look at me". Lexa took the blonde’s hand in hers and lifted her chin. “I know what I said about my past sex life. I know that everybody thinks that I’m a player and maybe they were right, but not anymore, okay? I haven’t seen another girl for the past couple of months because I’m with you. I don't need to look at them, I don’t want to. I want you”. The brunette smiled and stroked the blonde’s back. _

_“But you are a DJ, you are hot as hell. Your badass look is so fucking sexy. Your life has been shitty and you fought back, your friends love you... even Wallace notice your talent. And I’m just me, a boring rich girl who has no friends. When you lost interest in me you would see me as I am: nothing”. Some tears rolled down Clarke’s cheeks and the brunette kissed them away. _

_“Clarke listen to me very carefully. I like you because you are brave, stubborn, clever, and talented. Look at this wall, look at the art that you are doing. I know life it’s hard and the way your mom treats you is fucked up, but baby you are so much more than a piece of meat or a thing that can be trade. You are a beautiful person. I wasn't looking for you Clarke, I swear, I wanted to have a laugh and have easy money; that change the moment you didn’t ditch me to the police. I was hooked in that exact moment. So, be certain that I want no one but you, okay?” The brunette took the blonde’s face into her hands. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay? And then we are going to go to bed because it’s late and I’m sleepy”. Clarke nodded and smiled. The brunette kissed her as sweetly as she could. _

_“Let’s go to bed and pretend you didn’t say anything about me riding your cock". Clarke got up and walked to her bed. Lexa sat still, she blinked a couple of times and then chuckled. _

_“When did I said that?” The brunette got up and went to the blonde. _

_“When I gave you your bike”. Clarke laid down and got into the covers, she patted the mattress and the brunette followed her, she put herself on top of her and kissed her. “You are hard”. The blonde said, lifted her hips and rubbed her centre on Lexa’s cock. _

_“You always make me hard... but, we said it, no funny business”. Lexa laid next to the blonde. “Goodnight, baby girl”. The brunette peck her lips, Clarke turn on her side and Lexa spooned her. _

_“I’m always wet because of you. Goodnight... daddy”. _

_“Oh my God... no... you don’t play nice". That chuckled and slept. _


	6. Taking Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Here it is. Happy holidays!

Lexa got back to the room carrying a tray with biscuits, two bottles of water and a bar of chocolate. She put it on her nightstand and sat on the bed next to Clarke; she gave her the biscuits and the bottle. 

“You are so nice. Always taking care of your baby girl, daddy”. The blonde smirked and winked.

“Aaaggghhh! I love that nickname. It’s so hot”. She leaned on and kissed the girl’s forehead. “Now that I remember, the first-time we spent the night at your mom’s place was the first time that you called me daddy. It was hot... so fucking hot... and I was so horny... and you made me even hornier... naughty girl”. Lexa smiled. “Why did you call me daddy? Why do you have a daddy kinky?” The brunette asked. Clarke looked at her and smiled while chewing her biscuits, she swallowed.

“Do you want to know the truth?” She asked seriously.

“Well, yeah! I have been intrigued for the past ten years. I didn’t ask you earlier because I was busy fucking you magnificently”. The brunette sipped some water from the bottle and smiled, the blonde laughed out loud.

“Oh my God, that was so good. Hahahaha... wow! And to answer your question, it was because of you”. The blonde smiled and Lexa was shocked.

“What? Why me?” The brunette asked.

“The day I looked into your mobile I opened your browser, I wanted to know if you were... cheating, but to my surprise I found your porn; so, I looked and... daddy/baby girl kinky. That totally made sense because you loved to call me baby girl all the time”. She drank some water and Lexa kept speechless. “What?” the blonde asked.

“I... I... well... It’s good to know”. The brunette laid on her back and looked at the ceiling. Her cheeks were red.

“Oh my God. Are you embarrassed?” The blonde put herself on top of Lexa and smiled.

“No...” The brunette pouted.

“OH MY GOD! You totally are. Why?” She waited for an answer.

“Because it’s too Freudian. I got no family, so my instincts are to take care of people in need... and be the father figure... just... let’s not go to my unfortunate childhood”. The brunette pouted.

“We are really fucked up, hmm?” Clarke pecked the brunette lips and lied next to her. “Well daddy, you are the little spoon". The brunette rolled her eyes but lie on her side and Clarke put her arm on her waist. “Good night daddy".

“Good night baby girl”.

###

_Lexa wake up before Clarke, the blonde’s head was on her shoulder, her arm on the brunette’s waist and her leg on Lexa’s. The brunette smiled and kissed the top of her head. To Lexa, the blonde looked so peaceful and young while sleeping, she smiled to herself, put the blonde’s hair out of her face and Clarke nose wrinkled, Lexa chuckled again, and moved Clarke a little bit. _

_“Baby, move, let me out, I need to go take a wee. Come on!” The brunette moved a little and the blonde rolled on her side and kept sleeping. Lexa got up and went to the bathroom, she _ _opened_ _ the onesie and did her thing; her cock was semi hard, and she laughed. It was awesome how could she go on with her life being horny all the time. She remembered when she couldn’t go two days without fucking. There was always a nice woman who wanted to help, some of the chicks from the pub, some classmates, some MILFS. But those days were long gone, she knew that she wanted nobody else but the feisty blonde because, even when she was at school, paying attention on her classes the simple thought of the blonde made her hard. It was uncomfortable at first, but she got used to, she knew she want to wait, and when they finally did it, it would be the greatest sex of her life... or maybe the shortest and most embarrassing moment e_ _ver_ _,_ _ either way she wanted to be with Clarke. _

_“Why are you laughing at your own penis?” The blonde asked. She was at the door frame looking sleepy and cute. _

_“I remembered something funny". Lexa told her while she finished pee, she flushed the toilet and went to the blonde, she was going to hugged her and kissed her good morning, but Clarke was faster and walked into the bathroom putting some distant between them. _

_“I have morning breath and I look awful". The blonde told her and took her toothbrush. “I’ve got one for you, it’s in the cabinet”. She said. “And get out, I need to __pee_ _as well”. She was pushing the brunette out, but Lexa stopped her. _

_“I don’t mind. Go ahead, I need to brush my teeth too”. Lexa took out her toothbrush, put some toothpaste and stared brush them._

_“What? ... what? Lexa, stop joking... I really need to go". Clarke was jumping from foot to foot, her eyes were pleading to have a moment. _

_“Come on, baby girl! There is nothing that I haven’t seen before. There is not big deal”. The brunette said and kept brushing her teeth, the blonde sighted, stripped and sat on the toilet. “See, nothing to be ashamed of”. Lexa smiled. _

_“I still think this is too much for a first date. We are doing everything fast. I’m peeing in front of you. There is no mystery left”. Clarke whined while cleaned herself. _

_“We have no time for mystery”. Lexa washed her mouth and smiled. _

_“Says the girl that want to wait to have sex with me, but _ _s_ _he didn’t waste her time with other bitches”. The blonde took her toothbrush and started brushing. _

_“Because you are not a bitch. You are Clarke Griffin, a lovely_ _,_ _ crazy girl that I’m dating… The first one that I have ever date. I’m sorry if I want to woo you. You bring_ _ out_ _ that_ _ cheesy side of me_ _…_ _ I have said that plenty of times, why don’t you believe me?” Clarke kept going without looking at the brunette. _

_“I’m insecure”. Clarke said nonchalantly. Lexa eyes opened wide, put herself behind the blonde and hugged her from her waist. _

_“You don’t have to be. And if I need to tell you this a thousand times I will: for me it’s only you Clarke”. The brunette kissed her neck and tighten the hug. “Now, you brought me a onesie, a toothbrush and a bike… The only thing that I have to give you it’s a romantic bath… what do you say?” The brunette winked at the blonde, she made Clarke chuckled and nodded. “Thanks, because you have a mini jacuzzi here, you know? It’s a riverbath whirpool bathtub… and I’m dying to use it… so come on, let’s get naked, soapy and sappy”. Lexa smiled and took her clothes off, Clarke did the same but, o_ _n_ _ the contrary of the brunette, she stayed at the washbasin looking at the happy smile of Lexa._

_“How do you know so much about tubs?” The blonde asked and stripped. _

_“Because sometimes I like to __surf the__ internet and dream, I __can't_ _afford all these things. __So, I like to have p__ipe dreams and all. Also, I like to impress… did it work?” Lexa smiles again._

_“Yes, it did… Also… you are getting hard”. The blonde looked at the brunette crotch and smirked. _

_“Like I said before… I do really, really, really like you, very, very, very, much”. She was silent for a moment she was filling the tub with hot water. No too hot, not too cold_ _like Clarke liked it__. _

_“I like you very much too”. The blonde said and Lexa froze. It was the first time_ _Clarke said that, it was the first time_ _she showed her soft side. The brunette stood up and hugged the blonde, she lifted her and kissed her sweetly. She put her down, took her hand and placed it over her __heart__. _

_“This is how you make me feel. No one ever has done that, and I’m pretty sure no one will. I don’t want to screw us up, baby”. _ _Lexa said_ _. _ _The blonde smiled and nodded. In that moment Clarke understood the brunette perfectly, that was so much more that what she was looking for, what she ever thought she wanted. _

_“Let’s jump into the tub”. The taller girl smiled and jumped in, opened her legs and reached her hand to the blonde’s, Clarke took it and sat between the brunette legs. _

_“I have nerve took a bath before. It feels nice, warm. I think I like it”. The blonde said and Lexa stopped what she was doing._

_“What?” The brunette voice was higher, the surprise was evident in her voice. “But you have this amazing hot tub.” Lexa put some shampoo in her hand to wash the blonde hair._

_“I like when you touch me”. The blonde sighed. “I feel cared”. The blonde smiled, but Lexa knew something was wrong._

_“Clarke... are you okay? Do you... have you ever feel... depressed?” The taller girl asked, she kept washing Clarke hair and body. _

_“I was. I go to therapy, don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything stupid. It just, sometimes, all this luxurious lifestyle remember_ _s_ _ me _ _wha_ _t I have to do to keep it. My mother put this hot tub after I found out she was having sex with the bodyguard. It was her way to shut me up”. She explained. _

_“Sorry, baby. We can get out if you want”. The brunette was about to get up, but the blonde stopped her. _

_“It’s okay. I like it... I... It feels warm. I feel like that when I’m with you”. The blonde took Lexa's hand and put it on her chest. _ _“_ _This is how you make me feel. So out of control that my heart beats so hard that it scared me”. Lexa hugged her tight. They spent some time in the hot tub just chilling until the water got cold. Lexa stood up bringing Clarke with her to wash her one last time and Clarke did the same to her. The atmosphere got hot. _

_“God, baby girl I love your tits. May I suck them?” The brunette waited; she didn’t want to anything that could make the blonde uncomfortable. _

_“You may”. Lexa kissed her neck and went down slowly, she put her hands under the blonde's chest to stroked them lightly, she kissed and nibbled the beautiful globes avoiding the nipples. _

_“This are the most beautiful tits that I have ever seen. I love to feel them in my hands, in my mouth. Do you like it when I touch them?” The blonde nodded and Lexa put a nipple in her mouth to sucked and bit them lightly. _

_“Harder". Clarke said moaning, Lexa smirked and did what she was told. The blonde had a dying grip in the brunette shoulder, the taller girl new that she would end up with some scratches. “Oh God! Harder!” Lexa loved that side of Clarke, the wild one. Suddenly she felt a hand stroking her thigh slowly going to her cock, she bit harder and the hand took her cock, with a lightly but firm stroke. “Do you want me to rub your cock daddy?” The taller girl nodded, took both tits in her hands, squeeze them and sucked both nipples. _

_“You are so hot baby girl. Tell daddy what you want, I’ll give it to you”. She kept playing with the big, beautiful tits. _

_“Eat my pussy, make me cum... after that... teach me how to suck your cock”. Lexa nodded, took the blonde’s hand and helped her out of the hot tub. _

_“Do you want to make something naughty?” The brunette asked. _

_“With you? Always”. The blonde smirked. Lexa took her hand once again, she walked to the door and opened it. _

_“Where is your mom’s room?” The brunette put her hand on Clarke’s ass. “If you want to get a little revenge, we can do it on your mom’s bedroom". The brunette smiled. Clarke took her cock and guided her. The blonde felt bold, savage, empowered. They walked while kissing and touching their bodies. The room was faraway on the second floor. They entered, the room was like Clarke’s: big, stylish and luxurious. The bed was as big as the blonde’s was. It was all top crazy, but Lexa wanted to show the short girl how serious she was about her, that she had her back in any circumstance. _

_“Are we really going to do this here?” Clarke asked a little hesitating. _

_“We are. Think about the times when she gets all crazy and tells you stupid things about you just being a merchandise, you will know that when she goes to sleep, this bed was the first place you gave a blow job because you wanted to. This place will become our war zone, we did what she feared the most, we gave you power over your own body and your own life. That, baby girl, that is our revenge”. Lexa sat the blonde down on the matters, with extreme care opened Clarke’s legs and kissed the puffy, wet pussy lips. When the blonde closed her eyes and moaned when she felt Lexa’s tongue over her lips. _

_“Fuck!” That was all she could said while patting hard. “This is so fucking exiting”. The blonde put her hands over Lexa's head to keep her between her legs. She couldn’t believe what she was doing, she was being eating out on her mother’s bed, the one, the older Griffin used to fuck the bodyguard. With the information on her mind a new feeling was washing her body: courage. She griped firmly Lexa’s head and moved her hips as she pleased. The brunette moaned in excitement and let the blonde took control. She loved to see Clarke like that: secured and unashamed. “Do you like this pussy, daddy?” Lexa sucked the lips harder. Clarke liked it rough, she learned. She stopped her ministrations and looked at the blonde._

_“Fuck, baby girl! Daddy likes when you are naughty”. The brunette used her fingers to open the blonde’s lips, with the tip of her tongue traced Clarke cunt, from her asshole to her clit. “You even have a beautiful asshole. Fuck baby, you taste divine everywhere”. Clarke nodded but she wanted to take control of the situation, she did what was on her mind since she saw Lexa the night before. _

_“Stop. Get on your knees, take out your tongue flat". The brunette obeyed, Clarke stood up, placed herself in front of Lexa, her dripping cunt near the brunette lips, the blonde opened her lower lips with her right hand and put the other over the tan girl's head guiding her close to where she wanted. “I want to ride your face daddy. Would you let me?” The blonde was looking down directing her gaze to Lexa’s eyes. _

_“Everything you want, baby girl. Just name it". That was the last thing she said before put her lips on Clarke’s pussy. The blonde moved her hips as she pleased. First slowly in circles, enjoying Lexa’s flat tongue all over her, then a little bit harder. _

_“Mmmmm... daddy, this feels so good. I love it". Clarke kept her grip on the brunette hair. Lexa simply nodded and kept eating her out. “I can’t wait to have you in me daddy... you, taking this virgin cunt that you love to eat... feel you inside me... oh fuck”. Lexa started to suck the lips, she wanted Clarke to enjoy her sexual life as fully as she could do. Suddenly the blonde put her two hands on both side of the brunette’s head to stop any movement, she started to move her hips quickly and harder, she was using Lexa’s lips and tongue to get off and the tan girl loved it. “Fuck! Do you like that your little girl is using you for her pleasure daddy? Do you like your baby girl taking control? Hmmmmm.... God! Yes... I’m fucking your face, daddy... God! I love it... keep your tongue flat, let me fuck your face”. Clarke was in a trance, her only goal was to cum and Lexa was so happy to be the only one who could help her with that, the only one who_ _had ever witnessed such a beautiful act. The brunette couldn't wait any more, her cock needed attention, it was hard, red and dripping, she took it into her hand and stroked it lightly__. __She kept still enjoying the treatment, if that was Clarke wanted. It was different, being used to give pleasure. Clarke kept rubbing her cunt as fast and hard as she could. She wanted to cum all over Lexa's face, all over her mom’s bed covers. She wanted to remember what she did with the person that she liked the most in her mother’s territory. _

_“Daddy make me cum... please... fuck! Make me cum, Lexa... God!” The blonde’s hands were still on both sides of her head, in a quick move Lexa put Clarke’s clit in her lips and sucked it hard. “Fuck! Oh my God! ... Fuck! LEXAAAA!!!” Clarke’s body shook aggressively, her legs gave away, released the brunette head and grabbed her shoulders to balanced. The brunette grabbed her legs to helped her and prevented her to fall._

_“Are you okay baby?” Lexa stood up and grabbed the blonde by the waist, Clarke nodded. _

_“I need to lie down". The brunette chuckled and helped Clarke. They lie in silence; the only noise was heard was the blonde hard breathing. Lexa moved and put her head over Clarke breast. _

_“You look really pretty right now, you know?” Lexa stroked Clarke's arms lightly. _

_“What?” The blonde was barely conscious, her orgasm was mind blowing. “No, I don’t. How can you say that? I have no make up, my eyes are puffy, my hair is wet and dishevelled.” The blonde rubbed Lexa’s head lightly, the tan girl rose and looked at Clarke. _

_“I think you don’t understand. I lo… I think you are pretty because you are you, you don’t need make up to make those beautiful blue eyes sparkle, it doesn’t matter if they are puffy because it means that I slept with you, I could hug you through the night. I love your hair dishevelled and your face without make up because that mean I can see the real you. I think you are pretty with your face red, your cunt wet and barely breathing because I helped you to cum and I have been the only one who have done that. I like you Clarke, when I say that you are pretty is because I believe it”. The brunette smiled and the blonde hugged her neck and hid her face. _

_“You are a fucking sap… thank you”. Clarke kissed the crook of Lexa’s neck. _

_“Any time, baby girl… any time”. Lexa lied next to Clarke. The blonde saw the perfect body of the tan girl. Every muscle that was hid under the soft skin she loved to kiss. The eyes travelled to the lower part of Lexa’s body._

_“I want to suck your cock until you cum in my mouth”. Clarke rose on her forearm, put her hand on the brunette dick and rubbed it slowly. “Please… show me how to suck your cock”. Clarke kissed and nibbled inside Lexa’s neck; she kissed her way down and put a nipple in her mouth. Lexa was in heaven, never in all her seventeen years of life a hand job felt so electric. She was about to cum in no time, but she wanted to make her girl happy. _

_“Yeah! Yeah! Okay… Ammm… I can… mmm… How do you want to be… no… wait… let me, let me think…” She had never been so nervous in her life, not even when she lost her virginity. _

_“Do you want me to kneel?” Clarke was about to stand up, but the brunette stopped her. _

_“No, no… I… no! I want you to enjoy it. I don’t need the whole porn fantasy. I want you to take control and being comfortable… Can you… aaammm… do you… and to… I don’t know… fuck! I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do”. The brunette sighed in frustration. _

_“Why are you so stressed? It’s only a blow job. If you don’t want me to do it, then it’s okay… I thought you wanted… after everything you said”. The blonde sat, she hugged her legs and hid her face. _

_“Clarke, I’m nervous because I don’t want this will be unpleasant for you. Most of the times, the blow job is a lot to take for girls. Sometimes they think they must deepthroat and end up throwing up. Other times, the guy is an idiot and gag them and they got scared because they can’t breathe. Fuck! And I know all that because I have done it… all those horrible things. I never mean to hurt anybody, but it has happened, I don’t want to happen to you, I don’t want to do that to you. I don’t want you to think that I feel empowered because you are sucking my cock or licking my balls. I want you to feel good doing it, like I do when I eat you out”. The brunette kissed the blonde head and hugged her shoulder with one arm, her cock wasn’t fully hard anymore._

_“Okay, I understand. But I really want to do it. I like your enormous cock”. They laughed and relax. “Seriously, how big it is?” The blonde asked. _

_“I don’t know”. The brunette ducked her head and blushed. _

_“You totally have measured your dick. Tell me". The blonde whined. _

_“I swear I haven’t. I know is long and thick... but I have never done it”. The brunette rose her hands and shrugged her shoulders. The blonde frowned and got serious. _

_“How do you know you have a thick, long cock if you never have measured?”. Clarke stood up from the bed to put some distant between them. _

_“Do you really want me to tell you?” The brunette said and sat. _

_“No! But, yes. In a weird way I like to think that you choose me over all those whores”. Clarke said ducking her head. _

_“You are really crazy, you know? But, fine! Some women told me that I’m bigger than their husbands. So what? Do you want to measure it?” Lexa said with a playful tone. Clarke nodded and went for a ruler. “Oh my God, you are really doing it! Just remember I’m semi hard, it doesn’t look like that all the time, okay?” Lexa lie on her back waiting for the blonde to do her thing. “You know? It will be only fair if I measure your boobs, just in case you don’t know...” _

_“I’m C cup". The blonde answered, she was kneeling on the bed with the ruler in her hand and a very serious look in her face. _

_“C cup? That’s so fucking hot". The brunette said and smiled. She was a little bit anxious; no one had ever been this intimate before, it was so new to her being treat like a person not just like a stud. _

_“Fucking hell! 6.5 inches, and you are not fully hard? This is not going to fit in my cunt, there is no way”. The blonde said shocked. _

_“I don’t know what to say right now... I’m sorry?” Lexa took the blonde's a hand in hers al pulled her up to kiss her lips. Clarke let herself drag happily; she threw the ruler but kept her hand on the brunette’s cock. _

_“I like when you kiss me”. She gave Lexa peck on her lips. “When you nibble my neck" peck in the neck, “When you moved your dick to hide your boner”. The blonde grabbed her hand firmly over the dick, she rubbed it nice and slow, just for the brunette enjoyment. “You make me so wet when you let me play with you, when you give all your willingness to me, when you teach me who to be your little whore...” At the last sentences Lexa went fully hard, she didn’t know that she had the dirty talk kinky. Even if she was enjoying it something was wrong._

_“You are not a whore”. The brunette told the blonde, reached out her hand to make Clarke looked at her. _

_“Didn’t say I was, I said I was yours”. The realisation plus the hand job was increasing painfully delicious for the brunette. Clarke wanted that, she really wanted it. “Make me your slut, daddy, please!” The sweet tone, the almost black eyes and the mischievous smirk Clarke had on her face made Lexa agreed. _

_“Anything you want baby girl, always”. Lexa kissed her one more time, slowly, nibbling Clarke's bottom lip, sucking the shorter girl bottom lip, biting it lightly. The blonde was doing wanders with the tan girl’s cock in her hand. The soft but firm rubbing was making her crazy, her breathing was hard. _

_“It’s getting bigger”. The blonde said and bit the brunette neck hard, she wanted to mark Lexa as hers. _

_“Fuck, yes! Keep doing that baby! Do whatever you want!”. Lexa closed her eyes; the feeling was too much for her. The taller girl had never been so passive before, but she was enjoying every single minute of it. _

_“Daddy, your cock is dripping”. The sweet voice mixed up with the dirty talk was making Lexa lost her cool, she was really horny, and she needed cum... hard. “Can I taste it now?” Clarke kissed the brunette cheek sweetly, that made Lexa’s eyes open wide. _

_“Yeah! ... yeah!!! Kiss it first, lightly... Fuck! Yes! Just like that”. The blonde smiled and lick the head. “Oh God! Good girl. You are such a good girl. Keep doing that, baby. Lick the head, kiss it... mhm... yeah!” Lexa found out that Clarke was a fast learner in the sex department. The hand job was getting better and better but having the blonde kneeling with the head between her legs, and her cock between the blonde’s lips, having her way with her dick was another level. “Fuck! Yeah! Baby, yes... suck the tip... just the tip... I don’t want you to get hurt”. Lexa patted, she was in heaven, but she wanted the blonde’s first blow job to be nice and slow. She didn’t know what to do with her hands so she grab the bed cover hard; meanwhile the blonde sucked the tip of her cock like a lollipop. “Oh my God that’s amazing! Keep doing that! Fuck yes!” The blonde was getting hornier watching Lexa lost all control under her hands, it was a beautiful show. _

_“Do you like it daddy?! Do you like to see me enjoying sucking your big cock?” Clarke said, she stroked the shaft and sucked the tip. Then she stopped and licked the whole cock from the tip to the balls. “It’s bigger than before”. She kept stroking it, but her mouth was no longer on the brunette member. Lexa didn’t have time to asked what was going on, she watched the blonde grabbing the ruler and putting it near her junk, the plastic was cold, she felt a shiver all over her body. “Fuck! 8 inches? It’s... it’s not going to fit in my pussy”. Clarke said amazed, the brunette laughed, the blonde threw the ruler and put her lips on the dick, she slowed down the ministrations, only rubbing the cock lightly, she put her mouth on Lexa’s nipple and suck. _

_“Oh, my fucking God!” Lexa wasn't used to have her tits played, the women whom she slept with were interesting in her cock, not in her, but Clarke was something else. The blonde made her feel good. “Fuck! That feels good”. The blonde sucked the nipple harder, Lexa’s cock twitched and more precum went out. _

_“You really like when I suck your nipples”. Clarke said and put her mouth back on the hard bottom. _

_“I didn’t know". The brunette patted, closed her eyes and grabbed the cover._

_“So, am I the only one who had ever done this?” Clarke sucked harder and moved her hand quicker. _

_“Yes, first time”. Lexa opened her eyes and smiled. The blonde kissed her tenderly. _

_“I like to know that”. The shorter girl smiled and kissed her again. “I’m going to make you cum, now... you can... aaaammmm... put your hands on my head... you can pull my hair, I like it... a little rough”. Clarke told her, moved to place herself between the brunette’s legs. Lexa nodded, she was nervous, she knew that if she let herself go it’ll be hard core. _

_“Come here, kissed me one more time”. Lexa didn’t know how pleasant was to kiss, probably kissing Clarke was what she loved more than anything. The blonde loved to feel Lexa’s lips on her everywhere, but for Lexa, kissing was an intimate act. “I love kissing you. But go back there and suck me dry, baby!” Clarke nodded, she kneeled between the tan girl’s legs and kissed the cock’s head. Lexa shuddered, Clarke licked the whole shaft, she sucked on the balls lightly while stroking the head, she looked up and was greeted by two hungry green pools. “God baby girl, this is so good... you are a natural cock sucker, baby”. The blonde smiled sucking harder. The brunette’s cock was dripping and twitching. “Suck my cock, baby, I wanna cum”. Lexa smiled, Clarke wrapped her mouth on the cock's head and sucked harder. “Oh, my fucking God". Lexa yelled, the pleasure was indescribable, she felt it all over her body, from her toe to her head. It was marvellous. When she looked down the blonde’s curls were moving like waves and she put her fingers between them, she felt the softness of the hair and the roughness of Clarke's ministrations, it was too much for her. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Baby, stop, please, I’m gonna cum”. But Clarke didn’t stop, in fact, she sucked harder, one of her hands was stroking the brunette’s balls meanwhile the other one was rubbing the shaft. Lexa wanted to keep going, to explode on the blonde’s mouth. But the other part of her wanted to make sure Clarke was enjoying this, make it simple and sweet, so she needed to stop the blonde. _

_“Cum in my mouth, I wanna taste you”. And that was it. The brunette took a strong hold on Clarke’s hair making her stay still, her spunk hit the shorter girl with force making her swallow every drop. “Oh, fuck... baby... yes... fuck...” Lexa came hard and long. For a minut stray she was making noises and her cock kept twitching; Clarke lick everything clean. “No more baby, please, no more”. The blonde stopped and grabbed the cover to whip her mouth and chin. Her mother's room was smelling like sex, the bed was a wet mess and she had never felt prouder. _

_“Was it good?” The blonde asked dubious. _

_“Come here... come here... let me kiss you”. The brunette said patting. The blonde straddled Lexa and lie on top of her and kissed her deeply. “You were perfect, love. Nobody has ever made me feel like you”. The brunette smiled and hugged the blonde tight. “So, how does it feel to break one of your mother’s rules?” The brunette asked. She was stroking the blonde’s hair. She kissed Clarke’s forehead. _

_“Exiting. You made me cum so hard, I almost pass out”. They laughed. “Thanks. You made me feel in control of my pleasure all the time, even when I was sucking you off". Clarke kissed her shoulder. _

_“That’s a way to kill the romantic mood". The tan girl chucked. They fell into a comfortable silence. _

_“It was tender, you know. The way you teach me how to give a blowjob”. The blonde smile. _

_“Good! I want you to enjoy everything that we do. And I mean everything. Dates, motel nights, text, calls, when we are apart, together... everything”. She kissed the blonde’s forehead once more. _

_“So... do you wanna date me?” The blonde asked shyly._

_“I wanna keep dating you. We already had our first date, you were there”. The brunette chucked, but the blonde was silenced. “Babe?” Clarke hid her face. “Are you crying? Why?” Lexa asked her, but the shorter girl kept sobbing. _

_“You… you are something else, Lexa. Nobody has ever dare to go against my mother’s wishes… she is a cunt, she scared everybody… but you”. The blonde lifted her head, her blue eyes were glassy with tears, she looked so fragile._

_“I don’t know her, she doesn’t know me, I’m not sacred. I will fight for us. I really like you that much”. They smiled and went silenced for a bit once again. _ _“I want to do something to you, baby girl. I wanna put something inside your lovely cunt, can I?” Said the brunette, waited for a bit to Clarke lifted her head again. _

_“You said you wouldn’t penetrate me until we were ready”. The blonde lifted her head to look at the tan girl and smiled._

_“I won’t put my cock inside of you yet, but I think we can work that cunt out… make it get used to have something inside… my fingers for example”. The brunette wiggled her eyebrows, Clarke rolled them to have the brunette’s back flat on the bed._

_“What else could be inside me?” The blonde asked amused. _

_“My tongue… would you like to try it?” The brunette rose from the bed and sat on her legs. “I mean... it’ll feel good, I swear. I know how to do it; I won’t hurt you”. Lexa smiled shyly._

_“Yeah, okay... okay, let’s try it”. She sat on the bed. “What do I do?”_

_“Sit on my face, my love” The brunette said while she lied on the bed. “Face me and put your legs on both sides of my head, your cunt has to be over my mouth… yeah... just like this...mmmm… this is the most beautiful cunt that I have ever seen”. Lex lifted her head and kissed the blonde lips. _

_“Do I come down? I don’t want to suffocate you". The blonde looked down and smiled at the picture above of her. Lexa’s face was between her holding her legs and smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. _

_“You won’t. But if you are more comfortable stay like you are right now, I’ll do all the work”. The brunette smirked, opened the lips with her fingers and licked the cunt with her tongue flat._

_“I think”. Clarke said but shuddered at the felling of Lexa’s tongue on her clit. “That you enjoy having me on top of you... fuck! That’s good”. The blonde said when the brunette nibbled her lips hard. “Who would have known that you would be such a bottom”. They laughed. _

_“No one. It’s really hard gotten to know someone when you don’t talk to them and the only interaction is put your cock in their pussies... so, I’m enjoying myself very much. Thanks for asking”. Lexa stopped her speech and nibbled Clarke’s lips. They were perfect, puffy outside, thin inside, her clit was dark pink, a little cute bottom. _

_“Fuck! This is amazing!” The blonde took the brunette’s head in her hands and rode her face. “God! Yes! I fucking love to ride you beautiful face... hmmmm... look at me daddy, look what you have done to this nice, perfect cunt, you've made her your slut”. While the blonde kept talking dirtier, she got wetter, and Lexa’s got harder. The brunette sucked, nibbled and kissed evert part of Clarke's cunt, she wanted to make the blonde girl as wet as possible for what would come next. “Make me cum, daddy, make me cum”. The blonde begged and rubbed her pussy harder on the brunette face, Lexa hold her hips tight and stopped what she was doing. _

_“I told you that something was going to be inside this little pussy of yours. Now, be a good girl for daddy and lie down on your back, let me do the job”. Lexa slapped the blonde’s ass and kissed here pussy one last time. The tan girl whipped her mouth with the cover, she was letting her essence and Clarke's all over Abby’s bedroom, it was a small but significant victory. Clarke obeyed, she put her legs open and all her juices were falling down her cunt to the cover, Lexa smiled. “I love this cunt, it’s so beautiful”. Lexa kissed it one more time. “I want you to open your mouth and suck my fingers like they were my cock, make them wet, baby girl, they are going to be in you”. The blonde did it while Lexa took a nipple on her mouth and suck it hard. “I know you love it hard, baby. I know you love to feel dirty; I know you love have sex with me, I love it too". Lexa bit the nipple lightly and the blonde moaned loudly with the girl’s fingers in her mouth. Lexa made some hickies all over Clarke’s tits. “Keep sucking and open those beautiful cunt’s lips for me, baby girl”. The dirty talk made the blonde wetter and hornier. “Shit! Look at that cunt, it’s so fucking wet! Is it wet for me, baby? Do I make you wet and horny?” The blonde nodded and moaned louder. “Okay, now the fun begins”. Lexa lie next to the blonde, she kept nibbling Clarke’s neck. “God! You have no idea how fucking hot you are. This beautiful clit has been hard this whole time… it’s so fucking naughty. If something hurt you, tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” The tan girl asked the blonde, Clarke nodded and kissed Lexa’s lips sweetly. _

_“I trust you”. The blonde said in a whisper and Lexa smiled. Her hand rubbed the blonde’s body slowly until it reached the wet lips, Lexa’s finger slid inside them reaching the hard clit and rubbed it lightly to make the blonde moan. _

_“I fucking like you so much, Clarke”. She kept playing with the clit and kissing the blonde for another minute. She felt something different when she said that to the shorter girl, it wasn’t right, because what she felt for the blonde was so much more than simply like, she was falling so hard for Clarke. “Hug me, baby. Put your arms around my neck, don’t let go, if you need to grab me harder, do it”. The brunette put her finger in the blonde’s cunt opening. Slowly the finger entered. It was so tight, Lexa was afraid to hurt Clarke, but the blonde said nothing and moaned louder, so the tan girl kept going. Little by little Clarke’s was relaxing and Lexa’s finger was getting deeper, the brunette curve it when it reached the golden destiny. _

_“Oh my god! Fuck… that’s good!” The blonde said gasping. Lexa nodded and kept going. _

_“You are so fucking tight, baby girl, I can only imagine being inside you… you are going to chock my cock… you are going to make me cum in two seconds… fuck! This is the greatest pussy!” Carefully, the brunette started to move faster and harder, she thrusted in and out making Clarke shudder and moan louder. “Yeah, baby… let me hear how good I can make you feel… you know that I love to hear you… Mmmm… my beautiful baby girl, my tight little whore”. That made the blonde almost cum. Lexa kept increasing the rhythm and whispering dirty words on the blonde’s ear. The curve finger touched the spongy spot and Clarke shuddered one more time. “I’m gonna make you cum so hard, baby. I’m going to suck that beautiful clit until you can’t cum anymore”. Lexa was about to move but the blonde hugged her tighter. _

_“No, don’t let me go, make me come like this... kiss me, make me cum”. Lexa obeyed, she put her thumb and index finger over the hard clit pitching it, her finger kept going in and out, and the blonde trusted her hips frantically. Their mouths touched but they didn’t kiss. They couldn’t, Clarke was moaning loud with her mouth open while Lexa nibbled her bottom lip. Suddenly the blonde went rigid for three whole seconds, after that she shook her whole body coming hard and long. Lexa kept her finger in her, her thumb and index still massaging her clit helping the blonde cum undone in her arms. _

_“Oh my God! You are so beautiful, Clarke. You are so, so beautiful”. Lexa wanted to cry of joy, the moment was magical, it was the first time that she was inside the blonde, it was the first time they were connected in such an intimated way. That was the irrefutable act of trust and love that she had never experienced before. She loved the blonde and that scene in front of her eyes was the only prove that she needed. She smiled sweetly, tenderly got her finger out of the blonde and kissed her forehead. “Are you okay?” the blonde returned the smile. _

_“Shit! That was great! You really are talented”. Clarke said and kissed the brunette. She felt the brunette's cock touching her leg, she smiled. “Do you want me to help you with that?” The brunette smiled and nodded. “Stand up and put your cock in my mouth, I’m lazy and I don’t want to get up". Lexa rolled her eyes at the blonde’s words but did what she told her. _

_“This is going to be embarrassing because I’m sure I’m not going to last two minutes”. She warned the blonde while stroked her cock before putting the meat over the blonde’s lips. “Don’t open your mouth, let me rub it a little first, your lips feel great”. Lexa had an excellent view: Clarke’s back on the bed, naked, legs open, glistening, wet cunt, dark blue eyes looking at her with the lustiest gaze. “Put this cock in your mouth, baby, suck me dry. Show me you have learned something”. The blonde did, moaning with the cock's head in her mouth, Lexa felt the vibration everywhere. The playing tongue was doing magical things to her cock while the sucking became harder. A hand was place over her balls and squeezed them firmly. “Oh! FUCK! That’s so good! Keep going... hmmmm yeah... fucking cock slut... you love this, don’t you?” The blonde squeezed and sucked harder, her tongue moved faster, and Lexa was about to cum any second. She moved her hand and pinched the blonde nipple making Clarke sucked as hard as she could. “Fuck! Yeah!” The brunette exploded in the blonde’s mouth, her legs gave a moment later and she kneeled next to the blonde. Clarke sat on her kneels and took the cock in her hand stroking it a lightly, another wave of spunk hit the messy bed cover; Clarke smiled, Lexa put her hand on the bed to gain some stability. The blonde let go the brunette’s dick and kissed her back, she helped her to lie on the bed and placed herself on top of her. The lie like that for a couple if minute in silence. _

_“Lex". The blonde called her. _

_“Mmm?” The brunette responded. _

_“I don’t think I can cum anymore”. Both laughed out loud and hugged tight. _

_“I need to sleep, you really sucked me dry... lets put this cover on the floor”. They did and slept the whole afternoon. They woke up to get some food and an hour later the brunette was at the garage saying goodbye. _

_“Why do you have to go?” The blonde asked for the fifth time. _

_“Because I have some homework to do. I can be a musical genius, but I need to get my grates impeccable. I need to be a good provider; our children would need to have a nice house, tons of toys... I’m sorry baby, the next time I'll bring my thing and I’ll spend the whole weekend. Okay?” She kissed the blonde; Clarke kept the smile on her face. _

_“Oh, so we are going to have kids, in plural”. The blonde asked playfully. Lexa hugged her waist and pulled her in her embrace. _

_“Yes! Thanks for going out with me. It was an amazing first date.” They kissed one last time, the brunette got on her bran new bike and drove away. She stopped, took a picture of herself and sent it to Clarke. _

** _Punk_ ** _: I wasn’t joking, one day we are going to have it all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to read your commets. I do read them, sorry if I don't replay then quickly.  
Cheers!!!


	7. More than

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelingggggggggggggsssssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!  
1) Happy new year.  
2) Sorry for the long waiting.  
3) Here's a new chapeter.  
Enjoy.  
I forgot to tell you all: English is not my first language and I do not have a beta. I'm doing the best I can.  
:)

Clarke was sitting on the bed chewing her biscuit, naked as the day she was born. Lexa was at her side sipping her bottle of water. The blonde was watching an old episode of Skins reciting all the dialogs. They used to watch that show together when they spent the weekends at the blonde house; they were happy just having sex, eating junk food, sweets, ice cream and doing nothing more. Lexa never did that again after the blonde left the country. Not even with her only other girlfriend.

“You know that I couldn’t watch this show before I left you. It had a lot of memories of us". The blonde said, she kept watching the telly.

“I couldn’t either. It was too painful”. Lexa leaned on and kissed the blonde shoulder. “I mean, the show itself is brutal, but it was always a remainder of you. I still think you are Cook". Lexa laughed and Clarke punched her shoulder.

“I’m Emily, thank you very much”. The blonde kept chewing.

“Oh please! You bit the shit out of me when you thought I was cheating on you. You went mental and violent, like Cook. But you are also loyal, faithful and you care about the ones you love, like Cook”. The brunette smiled.

“So, in this hypothetical world, who are you?” The blonde asked.

“I’m Effy, of course. Mysterious, badass, irresistible”. The brunette smiled when the blonde turned to look at her with a confused expression on her face.

“She ends up with Freddy". Clarke said disgusted.

“The writers’ fault. Cook and Effy were meant to be together, they were reckless and lost, they wanted to fuck the word, burned it to the core. That shit is so romantic, but the real romanticism, not this simplistic shit the media want us to get used to". Lexa said and lied on her back one more time.

“So, basically, we were fucking the world because we were mad at it, like Effy and Cook?” The blonde asked and lied on top of the brunette.

“Yes! But they loved and supported each other. That’s the important part. Freddy wanted the fairy tale, he asked too much from Effy; Cook loved her because who she was, a fucking mess. My opinion”. Lexa paused the show and trailed invisible lines on the blonde arms.

“I agree. And in my defence, I forgot you had a sister”. Clarke kissed the brunette neck.

“Yeah! I remember”. Lexa chuckled.

_###_

_They were dating, not officially but dating. Lexa got out of school every day on time. She got her bike and drove to Clarke’s school, she parked four blocks away from the principal gate. She picked the blonde up, they went to the motel, had three hours of oral sex and two hours of study, drove the blonde back to her house and then off to her flat. They had been doing this every day for the last two months. Lexa was in cloud nine, she didn’t care about the constant mocking of Anya and Lincoln. Although, Lincoln was more sympathetic than the taller blonde, he had someone as well. And, as Lexa, he was keeping her to himself. _

_The girls had dates that were two or three days long. All started at some restaurant, some park, some concert and end up with them whether in the blonde’s house or in the brunette’s flat when her two flatmates weren’t around; then, Monday morning Lexa went to school as well as the blonde, and everything stars again. They have been together for the last four months, none of them talking about the inevitably end. _

_Lexa was excited to see Clarke. She went away for the weekend due to a concert that Dante Wallace hosted in Paris. It was the first time that she played in front of a bunch of stupid snob shitty people. Some of the young girl were all over her so she used Anya to get rid of them, it was a titanic work because the “so called ladies” were asking them for threesome and foursome. Lexa laughed at them, she was not interested in any of them, they were just a bad copy of some ridiculous cartoon. She stayed with her sister the whole time during that weekend. So, she was there at the motel room, as every Friday, waiting for her beloved it blonde... _

_“I fucking saw you bitch! I saw you with that slut!” Lexa didn't know what hit her. She felt a burning pain on her left cheek. Then other on her right. And another. Clarke was furious, she was slapping Lexa with all her force and the brunette couldn't believe it. That girl was full of range. _

_“Clarke, stop!” She covered her face with her forearms. The blonde had a very strong hand, she kept throwing slaps. _

_“No! No! You told me! You said I was the only one and now you are fucking someone else. You fucking bitch!” Lexa was lost. What the actual fuck was Clarke talking about? _

_“Clarke, stop!” Lexa knew she needed to stop that. But Clarke was in a trance. Lexa frowned, every time the blonde hit her, Lexa was turned on! Fuck! Clarke was furious, she kept saying things to Lexa and slapping her everywhere; the brunette was shocked. _

_“You don’t… you are cheating!” That put Lexa out of her trance. She stood up straight, grabbed one of Clarke’s hand and she let the other hit her right cheek. Then grabbed the blonde’s hands firm. _

_“I love you. You and only you. I am loyal. I am respectful. And I promised I would never, ever, hurt you”. Clarke had tears on her eyes, she was sad, hurt and mad._

_“I saw you with a tall blonde. You were outside the Chanel's shop at Faubourg Saint-Honoré. You two laughed and walked side by side”. The blonde told her without emotions. _

_“She is Anya. She is my stepsister. I told you about her”. The blonde looked away and tried to release her hand from Lexa’s. “No! You stay here, right here where I can feel you, and you can feel me too”. She hugged the blonde. Lexa learned that Clarke needed feel secured and cared._

_“I thought...” the blonde shout up. Lexa hugged her shoulders tight. Clarke did the same with the brunette waist. “Why don’t you fuck me?” It was sincere question. Lexa’s wanted it, so bad. But she wanted something more as well. _

_“I won’t do it. I have told you; I want to make love to you first. I want your first time to be spectacular”. Clarke nodded and kissed Lexa’s cheek. _

_“I’m sorry I hit you”. Lexa chuckled and put her face over the blonde’s head. _

_“You are a violent piece of shit; a spoiled child and a fucking moron. But I love you. So, it’s okay”. She kissed her forehead. _

_“You liked it, though. You got hard”. Clarke put a hand over Lexa’s bulge and smiled. _

_“I did say it before: I like you a lot. Let’s order something”. The brunette released the blonde. _

_“Let’s get out of here. My mom is aboard again, I have the keys of the country house”. Lexa nodded. “I wanna ride your bike”. The blonde said in a mischievous tone. The brunette swallow hard and nodded. Clarke Griffin was something else. _

_“God! You are crazy and naughty baby girl”. Lexa took Clarke lips on her. She bit, nibbled and sucked the bottom lip. She loved to have the blonde in her arms, she loved Clarke Griffin. Lexa took something for her backpack, turned around and hid the things behind her back. _

_“Wait, wait, wait… Let me explain somethings. I was at the Chanel shop because I was looking for something to give you. I didn’t really find anything that I liked so I thought, maybe I should get her something that’ll be useful. So... here”. Lexa gave her a helmet Scorpio Exo Covert. “I thought we need to be more careful with your situation. With this helmet your face is totally covert, and we can go places in the bike... somewhere apart and private. I also brought you this”. She handed her a Harley-Davidson riding jacket. “It’s also black to match the helmet”. Lexa smiled once more. She was nervous, she just said Clarke that she loved her, and they fake obliviousness, a moment later she is giving her all this thing to make their dates easier. What she was thinking?_

_“Wow! Thanks... I... didn’t... I didn’t bring you anything... I". The blonde stutter and then ducked her head. _

_“You don’t need to give me anything material. I just need you and all the time we can get". The brunette smiled and kissed the blonde sweet lips. _

_“What has got into you?” Clarke smiled, put her new jacket on. Lexa took the jacket straps and pull Clarke to her. _

_“I’m in... I’m super happy to be here with you. After a week of being aboard and playing for stupid snobs I thought about you a lot, I’m glad that you are the nicest girl in your vicious circle”. They smirked and Clarke kissed her hard. _

_“So... you are dating a rebel. It was about time that you notice it. Come on stud, let’s get out of this sex cave". Clarke took Lexa’s hand and they ran out of the motel. _

_Clarke put her helmet on, Lexa helped her to hop on the bike, the blonde put her arms around the brunette’s waist. The tan girl stared the engine and rode. Those were the few times Clarke felt completely free, that she owned her body and life. _

_The trip was two and a half hours long. Lexa felt free and happy. She was having the time of her life. She was playing classic music and got payed for that. She had a nice house, her friends lived with her, she was doing great in school, she was dating a beautiful, clever, passion, rebel girl; and for the first time in her life she was going out of London, not for work but for fun. They had a year and two months to enjoy life, and that’s what they did. They stopped at a huge countryside house in Frome. Of all the places the Griffins chose Frome like their getaway spot. _

_“You picked the place, didn’t you?” The brunette smirked. _

_“Of course, I did. She fucking owns me. I’m an artistic trade cow”. She hopped off the bike, walk to the door and entered the code to open the house. Lexa hugged Clarke’s waist. _

_“You are not a trade cow. You are my... aaaammm... you are you and it’s not a cow". The brunette kissed the blonde’s neck and smiled. _

_“So charming”. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and guide her to the living room. “We have the whole weekend, right? You don’t have to go aboard and enchanted rich fucking cunts?” Clarke kept walking but Lexa stopped her pulling in her arms. _

_“Clarke come on! I think I have proved myself that I don’t give a fuck about no one else but you. It’s started to be a very repetitive subject”. Lexa let her go, took her hand and follow her through the big house. “Is that a pool? An indoor pool. You, rich people! I wanna swim, please?” The brunette pouted. _

_“We don’t have any swimming costume”. The blonde smiled. _

_“Oh baby, that’s not a problem”. They kept walking, going up stares. The blonde’s room was as big as her room in her house in London. “Really?! Do you guys ever chill? This is even bigger than the room in your house”. Lexa run to the bed and hop on it. “Nice bed. Come here, I wanna cuddle”. The brunette sighted. Clarke lied next to her and smiled. _

_“Will you be my girlfriend?” The shorter girl was looking at Lexa’s eyes intensely. The green eyes shone bright and her smile was bigger. _

_“Yes. I’ll love to. Will you be mine?” Lexa asked. They were laying there, breathing the same air, looking at their souls through their eyes. _

_“Yes. I will. Let’s take a nap”. Clarke turned around, Lexa put her arm over her waist and her nose on the blonde’s head. She breathed deeply and smiled. _

_“Now your mine, baby. Now your mine”. Lexa whispered._

_###_

_They were walking on the street, hand in hand, enjoying the night. They had a big smile on their faces. They had been official for a day, the brunette couldn’t believe it, but she was enjoying it. _

_“So, girlfriend, what if we get matching tattoos?” Lexa asked. Clarke chuckled and shook her head. _

_“Someday”. Clarke said and kept eating her crepe. “I’m not as rebel as you think... for now". They chuckled. _

_“Well, maybe we can do something less crazy". She stopped and put out a little black box. Clarke gasped. “I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, but you beat me... so... would you accept this bracelet as symbol of my lo... loyalty to you?” Into the box was a nice Breguet petite Trianon bracelet. The blonde gasped. _

_“You... you didn’t have to... I... this is too much... you didn’t have to spend your money on me”. The blonde said and looked at the brunette with tears in her eyes. _

_“It was not a problem, I wanted to... you spent your money on me so... I mean... you are my girlfriend and I wanted to... you know... prove that I will take care of you. I know that this is not much, but... it’s a start, right?” Lexa took the jewel, put it in Clarke wrist, then she took another box, took out another bracelet and put it in her wrist. “Now, we don’t have to get a tattoo... we have this... and you are mine... and we are together”. The brunette couldn’t keep up with her speech because the blonde kissed her with abandon in the middle of the street. _

_“Let’s go home, we can swim for hours”. They pecked their lips one more time._

_Lexa was edgy, full of energy, happy, calm. The blonde seems like that as well. How Clarke could be so fucking perfect? She didn’t flinch when Lexa told her she was intersex, she didn’t run when Lexa almost robbed her, she didn’t snitched when the police detained them, she was a clever girl that didn’t take her money for granted, she knew her place and her function in her family, she was a rebel wanted to do what she could in the limited time that they had. They were having a good time, simply living the life of two adolescents in love. _

_Clarke tried to open the door, but it was difficult with the brunette glued to her waist, kissing her neck, grabbing her boobs. _

_“Stop! Let me open the door”. The blonde giggled, taking both of Lexa’s hand of her body. _

_“God! My girlfriend has some temper”. The brunette took her hands off the blonde’s body. _

_“You really like to call me girlfriend, don’t you?” The blonde opened the door and smiled. _

_“You are my very first girlfriend. Let me enjoy the moment”. The brunette smiled and took the blonde’s hand is her. _

_“You are my first everything”. The blonde replayed. “Come on let’s get wet”. The blonde guided Lexa to the pool. The brunette stopped her. _

_“Our swimming costume are up stares”. The tan girl frowned. _

_“Oh no, no, no. I want to see my girlfriend naked and wet, just for me". Clarke pecked the taller girl’s lips and smirked. _

_“Say it again”. The brunette pleaded. _

_“My girlfriend... mine... my girlfriend”. They smiled and Lexa bit her lower lip and follow the blonde to the pool. It was an impressive house. Four bedrooms, an annexed, an ex-garden room that was converted in an indoor pool, an enormous kitchen, and Clarke’s paints everywhere. This was the blonde’s home; her own heaven and she was sharing it with Lexa. “Come on, love, let’s get naked”. The blonde turned her head and winked at the brunette. That was the thing with Clarke, she knew the only thing that she could control was her body, and the rich girl decided to share that enormous gift with Lexa. That was what made the brunette awarded of the huge responsibility that she had in her hand, Clarke wanted her to love her, to needed her and she will do it all. _

_They got unceremoniously naked. Their clothes were laying everywhere, they were racing to see who’d get to the pool first. Clarke did but Lexa pushed her, and she fell into the pool. They were giggled and happy. Then Lexa jumped into the pool’s deepest part, in her happiness she forgot she didn’t know how to swim, she couldn’t get out of the bottom, so Clarke swam to helped her. The brunette gasped for air, the blonde took her to the least deep part of the pool and sat her. When Lexa calmed down, a couple of minutes later, they laughed. _

_“Fuck! That was close!” The tan girl said a little out of breath. Clarke chuckled and straddled Lexa’s lap. _

_“Don’t make me a widow now. We have been girlfriends for a day. Stop being stupid”. Clarke hugged the brunette neck and kissed it._

_“I won’t, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I was just happy”. She put her hand on the blonde’s hips and kissed her shoulder. They stay like that for a couple of minutes just making sure they were fine and together, feeling their wet body’s melting in one another. Then Clarke lifted her head, took the tan girl's head in her hands and looked at her in the eyes. _

_“I heard you, I heard you loud and clear when we were at the motel. I love you too, Lexa. I love everything about you. I’m thankful that you beat the shit it of Finn, I’m glad that you became my first everything. I want you to be the first to make love to me. I want to feel you; I want you to love me as much as I do love you". When she finished talking the tears in her eyes were falling. All her emotions were showing, and that made Lexa realised that they were at the same page._

_“I love you Clarke. I really do, I promise”. She kissed the blonde tenderly, like other times before but this was a special moment. Clarke was sure of her feelings; they were not doing it because the blonde wanted to break all her mother’s rules. This time she wanted it because she felt it right, and Lexa felt it as well._

_“So, girlfriend, would you make love to me tonight?” The blonde asked sweetly, she blushed while ducking her head. _

_“Your wishes are my commands, my beautiful girlfriend”. The brunette giggle. “I don’t know how to start, Clarke”. Lexa’s hands were placed on the blonde’s hips. She was looking into the blue pools that she adored, and a light pink was spreading on her face. _

_“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, baby. We can take it as slow as you want”. The blonde leaned over her girlfriend and pecked her lips. “We have the whole night". Clarke told her and put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and smiled. _

_“That was my line, baby". Lexa chuckled and put her lips over the blonde’s shoulder, kissing it. _

_“I really like the way our bodies feel against each other. You are so soft". Clarke kissed the brunette forehead. _

_“Am I?” The brunette smiled shyly. _

_“Yeah! I mean, for a seventeen years old girl you are built on muscles, but your skin is really soft. Except for your fingers and hands, they feel rough, but you are a badass musician, I guess that’s expected. I like to feel your hands all over my body”. The blonde smirked when she felt the brunette’s member gave a little twitch. _

_“Do you?” Lexa ducked her head and smiled. Clarke took her chin and lifted it to look at her eyes. _

_“Why are you so doubtful? Lexa, you know that I like you. Fuck, baby, I love you. What’s going on?” The blonde said concerned. _

_“Nobody has ever told me any of that. Not my first, not the last girl that I slept with before you. No one". A lonely tear went down of her right eye, Clarke captured, whipping it away with her thumb, she kissed Lexa's cheek after that. _

_“Then I’m glad that those bitches hadn't told you that because you are mine, only mine, in body and soul. You belong to me, Lexa. Only me”. Clarke kissed her with urgency. The kiss was rough, heated, passionate and messy. Just like them. When Lexa broke the kiss, she licked her lips and smiled one more time. _

_“I love you, Clarke”. The brunette told her again, a light pink covered her cheek. “I swear to God that there is nothing in this world that I wouldn’t do for you, Clarke. Nothing”. The brunette sobbed. There were to many emotions. _

_“You are the first person that I truly feel save with, Lexa. It’s a miracle, really. Nobody talks to me, it’s like if I don’t exist. But you saw me, baby. You did, and it was so… so fucking… good. I feel… like I worth something”. The blonde’s eyes were teary. Lexa kissed each cheek and stocked Clarke’s side. _

_“For me, Clarke, you worth the world. You are my world”. Lexa pecked her lips, kept stroking the blonde’s thighs, hips, ribs and the side of her tits. “You are so beautiful”. The brunette kissed her deeply. They were enjoying their company. _

_“Lex, make love to me, please”. The blonde said in a whisper while kept kissing the plumped lips._

_“Yes baby, of course”. The brunette hugged Clarke tight, their bodies were so close that nothing could be between them. Lexa’s cock regained hardness, Clarke took the dick in her hand and rubbed it lightly._

_“The first time that you kissed me, was the first time that I got wet. When you taught me how to touch myself I did it three times that night. I kept thinking about you, your lips on me, your eyes going nearly black, your smell, the way you smile when you see me. I’m so fucking in love with you, Lexa, so in love”. She leaned on and kissed the brunette’s cheek. It made everything more intimate, more sacred._

_“I love you. I feel like I have been said it a lot but at the same time, I feel it´s not enough”. The tan girl whispered. “And I really think you are sexy”. They smiled sweetly. The brunette took both breast on her hands and kissed them lightly avoiding the nipples. “I love these tits, they got me so hard all the time”. She kissed them again, the blonde squeezed the cock lightly. “Fuck! That feels so fucking good, baby”. Clarke leaned on and kissed Lexa with abandon. _

_“I’m really glad that I waited to have sex, I’m really glad that you are my first”. The brunette passed her thumb over the harden nipples. Lexa couldn’t believe what was happening, for the first time in years she was reduced a nervous mess. _

_“In a way, you are also my first, Clarke. I really love you, girlfriend”. Lexa took the blonde’s lips in her owns and kissed them, nibbled them and bit them. The blonde’s hand was stroking her quicker and harder. “I want to make you feel good, baby”. Lexa took both tits in her hand and put both nipples in her mouth. She was sucking it like a greedy baby. Hearing the moaning from the blonde plus the movement on her cock was getting the brunette closed to edge. _

_“Fuck… yeah! Play with those tits baby, they are yours”. Clarke told her desperately, she was moving her hips over Lexa’s lap, she has rubbing her vagina lips over the hard member, she took the head of Lexa’s cock and guided it to her clit, she rubbed it slowly, her hips were moving in sexy circles, her hair was wet, her face red, her mouth opened. She looked like a Goddess to Lexa. The brunette was sure that she would come in no time if she wouldn’t stop what was happening. _

_“Stop, baby, let’s go to your room”. Lexa told her with pleading eyes, she kissed one more time both tits and leaned on to kiss the blonde. Clarke nodded, stood up and took the brunette’s hand. Lexa took a deep breath and followed her girlfriend. “Clarke?” The brunette stopped her before going into the room. “Before anything happens, I have to tell you, I love you more than music”. Lexa ducked her head to prevent the blonde looked at her, but Clarke took her face in her hand’s and pecked the tan girl lips. _

_“I love you more than art”. No other words were needed. They entered the room with a newfound confidence and trust. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always nice to read your comments.  
Cheers!


	8. I'll Give You All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Then the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thanks for the love. Thanks for the comments. Enjoy.

_Lexa lied on the bed, she took the blondes hand and put her on top of hers; the brunette rubbed the blonde’s back and kissed her cheeks. Clarke felt secured and loved. Lexa didn’t do nothing sexual for a couple of minutes, she just lied there loving the blonde. _

_“I want to make you feel good. I want to make you cum one time with my mouth, okay? This is about you, Clarke. Forget about what I would want, I’ll be happy and pleased watching you enjoy. Anything that you want, I’ll give it to you, baby. No matter what. And, if you want to stop, we will, okay?”. The tan girl lifted the blonde´s face to make sure the shorter girl understood, Clarke nodded and kissed the brunette. “Okay”. Lexa kissed her slowly, turned them around to let the blonde lied flat on the bed. “I wanna eat you out, baby. Would you like that?” Lexa placed herself between the blonde’s legs and kissed her tenderly. Lexa got a goal, kissed away Clarke's nerves. The blonde could feel the tan girl’s body on top of her, Lexa’s tight muscles, soft hair and skin; she loves the felling. “You are so hot, baby; so, fucking sexy”. The brunette put a nipple in her mouth and sucked it eagerly; the blonde lifted her back to get more contact with the greedy mouth. “Do you like it?” The tan girl asked, leaving butterfly kisses all over Clarke chest. _

_“You know I do". The shorter girl said patting. _

_“I wanna drink your cum, baby. Can I?” Lexa asked while got down the blonde's tummy, and licked every inch of the Clarke's front. _

_“God, yes please”. The blonde had her eyes closed, simply enjoying the loving. But when brunette spoke those dirty words Clarke had another idea on her mind. “I love when you talk dirty, Lexa". The tan girl smiled, kissed each pelvis bone, put her tongue flat and licked the blonde’s cunt. _

_“I’m afraid I won’t be able to speak a lot if my tongue is up your cunt, baby. But I can make sounds while eating your beautiful twat out". She kissed the blonde’s mount of Venus and smirked. _

_“Fuck! Yeas please. You can be as dirty as you want when you’ll be inside of me”. Lexa wasted no time, dived in the wet pussy lips. She licked it with her tongue flat for a couple of minutes, then sucked the clit lightly, played with her tongue over the hard bottom. _

_“This is the most amazing cunt that I have ever had “. Kissed on the clit. “So pink. Such a puffy twat”. Lick on the lips. “So beautiful, like you". She kept the slowly but firm licking. The brunette put Clarke's leg on her shoulder, with two fingers opened the puffy pussy lips and lapped everything from the opening to the clit. For the blonde was so electric that she started to ride the mouth between her legs. _

_“Fucking hell, Lex... keep going... keep going, make me cum!” Clarke put her hand over Lexa’s head to prevent the brunette to move. “God! You love this pussy, don’t you? You eat this cunt like if it’s your last meal”. Lexa licked it harder. “Make me cum, please... suck it good". The tan girl was eagerly eating her out. She loved to see her girlfriend like that: full of lust, in charge of her own pleasure, knowing her on body. Clarke took the two hands that were over her hips and placed them over her breast. “Pinch my nipples... make me feel good, Lex". The brunette was as excited as the blonde, she was fighting the increasing ache in her jaw, she kept sucking, biting, lapping and nibbling the beautiful pussy. When she put her hands over the large, creamy tits and felt the hardened nipples she pinched then hard making the blonde screamed and moved faster. “Make me cum, Lexa, eat my cum, baby, it’s yours”. The brunette moans but kept going until she’d got an idea. She kissed Clarke's pussy and lifted herself. _

_“What about if we play with your pussy? Prepare it for my cock?” Lexa kissed the inside of the blonde’s thigh. _

_“Are you gonna finger me?” Clarke asked, her breathing was heavy, her cheeks were red, her hair all over the place. Lexa love that view. _

_“Yeah”. The brunette smiled, kissed the blonde tummy and played with the short girl’s pussy lips stroking them lightly. “I don't wanna hurt you. It felt right the first time, didn’t it?” The tan girl smiles sweetly, came up leaving kisses all over Clarke’s front until she reached the puffy mouth. _

_“Make me cum”. It was all the permission the brunette needed it. Lexa kissed Clarke hard, all tongues and teeth, biting and sucking. _

_“I love how wet you are... how tight your pussy is". She made circles on the blonde entrance with her middle finger. She was so painfully hard, to revealed some of the tension she started to jerk off with her free hand. “My baby is so sexy and so wet”. She pecked the blonde’s lips. Clarke moved her hand slowly stroking the brunette abs until she took the cook’s head on her palm, Lexa smiled and retreated her hand. “You don’t have to do anything, baby, just enjoy. I can take care of myself later”. The blonde kissed her tenderly. _

_“I like to feel your cook in my hand. I enjoy it when I feel how hard I can get you”. The brunette groaned, put her head on the blonde’s crook between the neck and the shoulder and moved her hips lightly, she was dripping as well as her girlfriend. _

_“God! You are so fucking tight, my finger can’t go in, it’s so fucking hot”. Lexa tried to move her hips and trusted in the blonde’s hand as slow as possible to match her movement with her finger, she paused to kissed Clarke who had a frown in her forehead. “Are you okay, baby, do you want me to stop?” The blonde shook her head. _

_“Keep going, it feels nice, it hurts a little, but I like it”. Lexa pushed the finger a little more, slowly, until her whole middle finger was into the blonde. She never let her lips away from the blonde’s face, whether she kissed the cheek, the eyebrow or the lips, she was making love, showing everything she felt for the love of her life._

_“Are you okay baby girl? Can I move my finger?” Clarke nodded and looked for Lexa’s lips, the kissed was deep and slow, the blonde stopped the jerk off for a moment until she accustomed to the invasion of her pussy. “I’ll go slow”. The brunette moved her finger in and out curving it. The sensation made the blonde arched her back and her tits were full on display, Lexa took one nipple in her mouth and sucked it. _

_“Faster… harder… suck it harder… Oh God… please”. Lexa obeyed; she never experienced such a great pleasure before. She was getting exited just by looking how raw Clarke’s pleasure was. The blonde’s eyes open a little, saw the lusty face of Lexa and moved her hand. _

_“You are so fucking sexy, baby… fuck! You are dripping. I’m gonna fit you sooner that I thought”. The brunette said patting, she sucked the nipple next to her lips harder, and the blonde moaned. “Wanna go for another finger, baby?” Lexa moved her mouth to the blonde’s neck to nibbled it. _

_“Yeah… okay.” As slowly as she could the brunette inserted her index finger into Clarke. The blonde’s face was a lusty poem, full of lust and trust. Lexa was overwhelmed; she was feeling how tight her girlfriend was, how tense she got when her index finger was invading her, and how sweet her gaze became when she kissed the sweaty forehead._

_“Is it okay, baby? Want me to get out?” Clarke shook her head, moved her hips down, trying to get both fingers. The blonde´s hand was holding the base of the cock hard, that helped the brunette to not to come the second Lexa had her two fingers inside of her girlfriend._

_“Shit!” Clarke shuddered a little, Lexa kept kissing her face, saying sweet nothings. “It feels… good… I think…”_

_“Is it too much, baby?” _

_“No… it’s okay… move”. Lexa did, slowly. _

_“I love how does it feel inside of you… I can only imagine how tight your cunt it’s going to feel when I put my dick inside”. _

_“Mmmm… yeah?... Shit… that spot… mmmm… hit it again”. The brunette did. She curved her fingers and massaged the blonde’s g-spot. _

_“Is it okay if I eat you out while finger you?... do you want me to stay here and hold you?” For the first time in her life Lexa was forgetting about her own pleasure and concentrating in her partner, her girlfriend. _

_“Yeah, eat me out, is okay, I know you are here”. The brunette nodded, pecked the blonde lips, put the soft hand away from her cock and went down on Clarke. She never put her fingers out or stopped moving them. She knew her girlfriend was closed; the cunt’s muscles were squeezing her fingers hard. The DJ kissed the inner thighs, put the blonde’s legs over her shoulders, took a hand with her free one, opened the pussy lips with her tongue and licked form the clit to the entrance, she did it three times, then she sucked the clit hard moving her fingers quickly and deep. “Fuck, yeah! … Oh my God! Yes!... Mmmmm… baby… I’m… cumming… Lexa”. The brunette intensifies her efforts, she had one goal: made her girlfriend cum. “Oh my fucking God!... Yes! Fuck yes! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!” Clarke came hard, she squeezed Lexa’s fingers and her juices came with force an abundance. The brunette lapped the clit sweetly and slowly until a light pull on her hair made her leave her place. Clarke was breathing heavy, blushing and sweating. Lexa swore she fell more in love with the girl in that moment. “No more, Lex, please, no more”. The brunette nodded, kissed the puffy, wet lips and went back to lied next to Clarke. She smiled, put an arm around the blonde’s waist and kissed the shoulder next to her lips. They didn’t move for a couple of minutes until the shorter girl recovered her normal breathing. “Fuck, Lexa, I think you are trying to kill me. That was so good I almost faint”. They chuckled, lied in silence for a while. _

_“I do love you, Clarke”. The brunette said smiling. _

_“I felt that you love me. I do love you too". The blonde faced Lexa and kissed her one more time, she took the DJ’s hand and put her on top of her. “Now, I wanna you feel how much I love you. Maybe I’m not going to be as good as your first, but...” Lexa silenced her with a kiss. The brunette was shaking, full of excitement and nervous. _

_“It's going to be better. Everything with you is better”. She smiled, pressed her body against Clarke’s and attacked the blonde's lips. The blonde stroked every inch of Lexa's back until reached the ass, she squeezed it hard making the brunette’s hips moved, rubbing her wet centre. Lexa moaned and groaned because of the nice feeling, but she needed more. She didn’t want to pressure Clarke, but she was so horny and ready; the grinding, biting, sucking and stroking the blonde was doing to her body was too pleasurable to endure much more. She was about to beg Clarke to let her in until she remembered one important thing. “I didn’t bring condoms”. She paused, lifted herself on her forearms and looked at her girlfriend in the eyes. Lexa knew she was a moron, but hopefully Clarke could let her jerk off and cum. _

_“It’s okay... I’m on the pill, today is a safe day. Are you clean?” The whole conversation was so unromantic but needed. _

_“I am clean. I had a checked up last month and I haven’t been with anyone but you since the day we met". The blonde nodded, kissed her girlfriend tenderly, grabbed the cock lightly but firmly and put it near her entrance. Lexa shuddered once again, the wet, hot pussy was making her crazy, she felt electricity running through her body and she was not inside. _

_“I want you inside, Lexa, I need you inside”. The brunette nodded and kissed Clarke forehead. She grabbed her shaft and slowly pushed her hips to make her head’s cock inside the tight, little whole. _

_“Oh, my fucking... this is so tight... are you okay?” The brunette asked the shorter girl nodded and kept her eyes closed. Lexa kept going as slow as she could. “Fuck! The head is in... oh my God, you feel so soft". Lexa stopped when she didn’t hear the heavy breath of her girlfriend. “You need to breath, baby. Breath.” She pecked the blonde's lips, rubbed the clit with her thumb and kept pushing. “Does it feel good baby?” Clarke made a little nodded. But suddenly._

_“Oh God... it hurts... shit". Clarke whispered and Lexa paused. _

_“Do I pull out? Do you want me to stop?” The brunette asked. _

_“God no... don’t stop... go deeper... I like it. I like when it hurts. Keep rubbing my clit”. Lexa did that. “Are you all in... my God you are so fucking huge?” _

_“No, I’m not all in... just the half... you feel so fucking good, this pussy was made only for my cock... Can I move, baby girl?”. The blonde nodded. Lexa pushed in and pulled out and rubbed the clit until she felt the pussy dripping. “God! This is the best pussy that I ever had... so fucking tight... so mine!” She loved that, the fact that she was the first person to made love to Clarke. _

_“Oh God! You are going to... break me... fuck Lexa! Now your mine, you are mine, just mine”. In an outburst, the blonde pushed her hips harder making the brunette’s cock went all in. She screamed in pleasure and pain. “AAAAAAHHHHHH!!” Lexa stopped moving and breathing. She lifted herself to look at the blonde in the eyes. _

_“Whaaa… what should I do?” She was getting anxious and a little scared, she looked down and saw blood covering her cock and going down the blonde’s inner thighs, though she knew this could happen, it had never happened to her. _

_“Give me a minute… You are so… fucking huge… I feel my pussy been stretched open… Fuck, Lexa… this cock is a beast”. The brunette smirked. “Don’t be so cocky!” The blonde slapped Lexa’s arms and they laughed. The movement made the brunette thrusted her hips a little, the blonde moaned and groaned. “God! It feels… good!” The brunette leaned down and pecked the blonde’s lips, she smiled sweetly and wait for the instruction to proceed._

_“You have no idea how much I love you, Clarke”. It came out as the most natural thing in the world to Lexa, because it was true. The blonde smiled sweetly, but her eyes full of lust had her pupils dilated and almost black. _

_“I love you, Lexa. So, fucking much… Now, move baby… make me cum. Fuck my tight pussy”. That was all the incentive the brunette needed. She moved slowly, in and out if the blonde’s pussy, not to deep, not too far, the perfect rhythm to see Clarke’s face, red, sweaty. Lexa was full of emotion; she could feel the nice sensations from her cock to her toes. She lifted a little to kissed Clarke’s right cheek, then kissed her neck, she felt a pair of hands travel from her back to her ass, Clarke pulled her in as far as she could, the blonde’s legs were trembling, as well as her whole body._

_“Are you okay? We can do it slow”. The brunette whispered in Clarke’s ear. _

_“No, I want to feel you all in me… because you are mine, Lexa, only mine”. The blonde said and the brunette moved faster, she could feel the warm, wet walls squeezing her cock hard. The moans were getting louder and louder. _

_“I’m yours, baby, only yours”. Lexa was not a person known for be tamed, but for Clarke, she could be even submissive, that was how much she loved the blonde. _

_“You feel so good, Lexa, so… fucking… OH MY GOD!” The brunette’s cock touched the right spot, the blonde opened her legs wilder and pushed Lexa’s ass. “Keep going, don’t stop… don’t you ever stop fucking me”. That made Lexa snapped off her careful self. _

_“Do you want me to fuck you, baby girl? Do you want me to really fuck you?” The brunette stopped all her movements, the blonde opened her eyes, she was at the point of explosion, but she was curious about that Lexa, the one that wasn’t sweet, the one that was bossy and dominant, was like._

_“I do want you to fuck me, please daddy fuck me!” Lexa leaned one more time and kissed the puffy lips. The brunette got out of the blonde, a little whimper of pain was out of Clarke’s mouth; Lexa lifted her body, kneed, put one of the blonde’s leg over her shoulder and the other was opened as far as she could without hurting the short girl. _

_“Baby girl, I’m going to fuck you so good, I’m going to ruin you for everybody else”. The brunette put the head of her cock in the blonde’s cunt opening, she pushed as slowly as she could, when her dick was half in she pulled out, she wanted to wet her cock, made it as slippery as she could to prevented to hurt the blonde. After a couple of minutes, Clarke’s pussy dilated, and Lexa’s cock was as deep as it could be without hurting the blonde. “This is my pussy, Clarke, this is mine and no body’s else”. She pushed her hips harder, making her cock hit all the pussy inner places. “Do you understand?”_

_“Yes!” The blonde patting. _

_“Yes, who?” Lexa pinched a nipple and moved her hips harder at the same time. _

_“Yes, baby”. The blonde said, the brunette slapped her leg lightly. _

_“Uh, uh, that’s not how you are going to call me now, baby girl… who am I?” The brunette enjoyed the pleasured torture that she was giving to her lovely girlfriend. She moved her lips in little circles, touching all the right places. The blonde opened her eyes and smirked. _

_“My daddy. You are my daddy and I’m your obedient baby girl”. That was all that was it for the brunette needed, she smashed her hips with Clarke’s, the brutal thrusting was making the blonde wetter, the blonde’s tits were bouncing, they look succulent, Lexa wanted to sucked them, bit them, but she kept fucking the pussy that was on fire for her. _

_“I love your tits baby girl, play with them… shit! So tight!” _

_“I love your cock, daddy. It’s the best cock in the world… uuummm… fuck me good daddy, fuck your baby girl’s pussy”. Lexa was about to explode. The dirty talking, Clarke playing with herself, her feelings and the good sensations that traveling all over her body like little electric shocks were too much for her. _

_“God, baby, I’m gonna cum! Fuck!!! Let me pull out". The brunette stopped the thrusting, but the blonde shook her head, the brunette stopped in her place._

_“Cum inside me, daddy. Fill me with your cum. Make me completely yours”. The brunette nodded and moved her hips faster and harder. She felt Clarke teeth on her shoulder, the biting made her go insane. _

_“Play with your clit, baby girl. I’m not going to give you any spunk if you don’t cum first.” The blonde bit the DJ’s shoulder harder and her hand travel from her tit to her clit. “That’s right, baby, give me your cum... give your cum... it’s mine as you are... come on, baby, take my cock, give me your cum”. Lexa wasn’t sure if she could wait until the blonde cumed but she didn’t have to, after a very hard thrust she rubbed the right spot and felt Clarke cum with her cock deep inside the blonde. _

_“Oh fuck, daddy!!!! Yes!!! Aaaahhhh!!!!!” _

_“Fuck!!! Fuck!!! Take my cum... mmm... take it". Both exploded. The orgasm was so intense that Lexa fell over the blonde’s body without any energy left. After a couple of minutes, the brunette rolled over and lied next to Clarke. “Fuck me! ... that was... Oh my God! ... I can’t function”. The brunette patted. _

_“I can’t move”. The blonde laughed. She took Lexa’s hand in hers and intertwine their fingers. _

_“I love you, Clarke”. Lexa said while lifted her body to place her arm around Clarke’s waist. _

_“I love you too, Lex. I have been in love with you since the day you told me you wouldn't just fuck me". They chuckled, the blonde put her hand on Lexa’s hair and stroked it lightly. _

_“I like this house. It feels like you belong, you know? It’s full of your paintings, the town itself is art, you are an artist... a free spirit. I like it here... we can...” she kissed Clarke’s shoulder. “We can raise our kids here. It’s a nice town, it’s close to London. I can work from home the whole week, go to the pubs Fridays and Saturdays. You can go with the kids on Sundays, we can go out, take the kids, come back late afternoon. We can make you a studio. We can be happy here”. Lexa smiled and let herself believe that they could do all those things. Clarke sighted and kept running her fingers through Lexa’s hair. _

_“I need to clean up. Our cums are wetting the sheets”. The blonde said, the brunette groaned and stood up, she went to the bathroom, Clarke whipped away some tears. She was happy because of Lexa, she loved the tan girl, she wanted to have all of that, but she knew better. They were young and they were going to part ways and the pain would be insufferable. _

_“Okay, take off the sheet and let me do the job”. Lexa smiled and start to clean Clarke. The blonde had never saw her so beautiful than in that moment: her face was still a little red, but she was glowing, her eyes shown happiness, her hair was a mess, her lips were puffy, red and had a little bruise. Her shoulder had a mark of the blonde’s teeth. Her cock was limp, shorter, less intimidating. The brunette opened Clarke’s legs carefully and placed the wet clothe over her messy pussy. Lexa passed the towel as delicate as she could, the blonde shuddered and smiled. At that intimated moment she made a promise with herself. She was going to fight for Lexa, for their happiness and their future, no matter what, no matter against who, no matter how long. When the brunette threw the towel and laid down again, Clarke turned on her side and put her head in Lexa’s shoulder and her hand on her waist. _

_“This house is mine. My father bought it for me two years ago. My mom knows about it, but she has never been here, I’m pretty sure she forgot about it. I guess we can have everything that you just imagine. We can make this house a home, for us". The brunette smiled and kissed the blonde forehead. _

_“We will, I promise”. They slept the whole night hugged in each other arms. _

_###_

“Do you still wanna have kids?” The DJ was laying on her back, making invisible lines on the blonde’s arm who was on top of her.

“Why are you asking me that? Did I fuck you that good that you think I’ll get you pregnant?” The blonde chuckled. In fact, she didn’t think about it for a long time, she had been on the pill since she was fifteen, getting pregnant was out of her mind most of the time. 

“I was thinking about our first time, the house in Frome and how we imagined moving there and have one mini you". Clarke said. The brunette kissed the blonde´s shoulder.

“We said four... and yes, I remember”. The brunette said contented.

“Our infamous first time”. The blonde chuckled when the brunette gasped at hearing that description.

“You wound me, miss Griffin, for me it was a night to remember”. Lexa put a hand over her heart, her face had placed a sweet smile.

“It was a fucking marathon, we fucked for three days straight!” The blonde said laughing.

“Aug! Straight, never!” Lexa said and both chucked. “But, to tell you the truth, I haven’t really thought about family, or making my own. I always thought that dream was long dead... I mean... do you think I’ve got you pregnant? Tonight? Did I? I’ll take care of both of you, obviously... but I haven’t... are we having a girl or a boy? Can we have twins? I...” She couldn’t finish her sentences; the blonde’s mouth was all over her. She feels tender hands on her cheeks. The kiss was sweet and unhurried. When Clarke broke the kiss, they both have tears in her eyes.

“I’m on the pill, Lex. There is no possibility of me being pregnant. At least not tonight. But we can... if you want... we can have kids”. Clarke said, her voice broke.

“I’m game. Ultra, super, hyper game... four kids. Last offer”. The brunette smiled.

“We’ll see, stud. First, we need to clean up all the horrible mess that is about to come”. Clarke told her and turn around. “Spoon me, I’m tired”. The brunette put her hand over her waist and sighted.

“So demanding”. The spend a couple of minutes in silence and it hit Lexa. “Why do you mean by the mess that is about to come?” The DJ asked.

“Tomorrow’s... problem... not now". The blonde fell sound asleep, Lexa kissed her shoulder and followed her. 

☆☆☆

_Lexa couldn’t sleep more than two hours. She was replaying what happened earlier: Clarke gave her virginity. Something so intimated, so precious to some people, was giving to her as the most thoughtful gift. She loved Clarke. She loved her, nothing else matters. But it did, everything else matters because their time together was shorter and shorter. She kissed the blonde’s shoulder and squeezed her waist a little, just to feel her closed. Her mind was everywhere at once. How would she stop Clarke’s mother master plan? How could she provide a good life to the blonde without Wallace notice something was up? How could she get out of her fucking life earlier? Did she get Clarke pregnant tonight? Would get pregnant will be the answer of all this fucked up situation? She sighted, of course it wasn't. Clarke’s mother will... take care of the emergency. No, no, no... She won’t do that to the blonde. _

_She turned her head and look at her mobile: 6:30 a.m. maybe she could go to the drugstore and get some next day pills. Just to be safe. A sad smile was now on her face, she had never thought about kids, home, a wife. She, until this day, was focused on get fucked, fucked a lot and no mind the consequences; but she wasn't only her anymore, she was with a lost soul, a rebel girl who need some guidance, even if it was hers. She decided there that she was going to be more careful, no matter what. She was about to get up, but the blonde stopped her, the shorter girl turned around and put her head on Lexa’s shoulder. _

_“Why are you moving so much?” Clarke asked her, her voice was sleepy. _

_“I need to go to the drugstore, I can buy some next day pills, just to be sure that we... are safe". Lexa kissed the tip of the blonde’s hair. _

_“I’m on the pill, Lexa. We are safe, I already told you". She yawned. _

_“I wanna be really certain, love”. The DJ stroked the shorter girl’s back sweetly. _

_“One second you are planning our life together and now you want to make sure I don’t produce a mini you anytime soon. Make up your mind, woman!” The dialog meant to be funny, but it got the opposite effect. _

_“You know is not that, you know what it is. We are not going to be together for long. I don’t want my unborn child to get ki... I don’t... I want to... I want you to be free, safe and certain that we can built a family Clarke. Our family. Far away from her, from him, from everybody that gets in our way. I can stand the image of you having... I... you, being on a clinic, alone and scared because I was an asshole who couldn’t wrap it. I...” Clarke put a finger over Lexa’s mouth. They were crying and hugging fiercely. _

_“I know. I know. But I swear we are fine”. The blonde hugged her and kissed the top of Lexa’s head. “I know we are fuck up, but I’d never do something to hurt you, us, or our… I mean… I’m sure we are okay Lex”. The brunette nodded and hugged Clarke’s waist tighter. _

_“When I was at the orphanage some girls went in, had some fun and then, at our age, the went to the clinic and come back sad and bitter. One of them was my friend, I asked her about what happened to her, she told me… I asked why, if she didn’t want them or something, but she said, I’d rather give them up that make them go to this shity life. She was an orphan too. I have always been scared about… that… That’s why I always use condoms, no matter what, I need to feel safe”. She sighted. _

_“So, I made you break your own rule?” The blonde asked her, she didn’t stop stroking the brunette’s back. _

_“Oh, Clarke! I have broken all my rules for you: don’t get attached, that one was out of the window the first time we met. Don’t trust anyone so quickly. Don’t feel, don’t want, don’t stay, always wrap it. All of them seems so worthless when I’m with you. I trusted you, that’s why I did it without the rubber. It’s just… right now… and… future, you know?” The brunette rolled out the blonde’s embrace and laid on her back. _

_“I know. I mean, it’s nice to dream, but we really don’t know what we would do in a year… so… I understand. I do. But, Lexa, really, I… my mom it’s obsessed with me been a virgin… or at least not to get pregnant; she made me a presentation about what would happen to my body, when I was twelve, that scared the shit out of any girl. Did you remember when you asked me why I haven’t let myself been touch by anyone?” The blonde sighted, the brunette nodded. “My mother made me watch a full birth delivery for twenty minutes straight…” The blonde’s face was full of disgust. “The crying, the pain, the… fluids… It was so horrible”. The blonde chuckled and that made Lexa do it as well. _

_“Better birth control than the talk, then”. Lexa lied on her side to face her girlfriend. _

_“You have no fucking idea”. Both laughed. “We can go to the drugstore later. We can even buy some rubbers so you can relax”. The blonde laid on the brunette’s chest. _

_“I have a feeling that after what we have done using rubbers when we have sex are going to be not okay. It really felt different being inside of you raw. It was so intense”. Lexa kissed to blonde head. _

_“Was it?” Clarke smiled. “I still can feel my cunt tingling. You really stretched it open”. The blonde said nonchalantly. _

_“Does it hurt?” Lexa asked concerned. _

_“No. I feel funny. I... it’s like... I don’t know how to explain it. I’m sore, and... I feel... open?! I don’t know. But it doesn’t hurt”. The blonde said shyly. _

_“Okay?! But if you feel some discomfort, tell me, we can go to the doctor”. Clarke rose from the bed and kissed the brunette’s lips sweetly. _

_“You are going go be an excellent parent one day”. Clarke told Lexa; the brunette smiled shyly. _

_“Do you think so?!” The DJ asked. _

_“I know so. Right now, you are a great daddy”. Clarke told her and squeezed the brunette’s cock lightly. Lexa groaned. _

_“Don’t say things like that, it makes me horny”. Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

_“And that bad because?” Clarke asked with a mischievous tune. _

_“Because we have no rubbers. Safety is important, young lady". Lexa sighted. “Even though it’s not gonna feel the same”. Lexa sighted once again. _

_“The things we do for love”. The blonde kissed Lexa once again. _

_“I’ll do anything for love”. The brunette responded. _

_“But you won’t fuck me without a rubber". They laughed one more time. _

_“That’s bloody right, love, bloody right”. Clarke stroked Lexa’s abs and kissed her shoulder. _

_“Let's stay here a couple of days. I can call the maid, pay her more and ask to call the school to said I’m sick as fuck. Let’s leave Monday”. Lexa simply nodded. _

_“Okay. Let’s stay". The brunette smiled _

_And they did. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed it.


	9. It's in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, people. More loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm here again. Thanks for reading this pornographyc novel. Your comments are really important.  
Enjoy.

They kept eating and talking about the lost years. Lexa loved to know that Clarke actually became an artist, but she used an alias, she was Wanheda. She was really famous in the artistic world, she was mysterious and lived for her apocalyptic work, all dark full of sadness and despair. Lexa was static with joy.

“Lincoln said something about a new artist that I should be in contact with for the art in my sets. What a small world. Actually, I was going to sue you for using part of my name... But... now everything makes a lot of sense”. Lexa was laying on her back with one hand under her head, she was stroking the blonde’s back.

“It's totally not the same name, it means...”

“Commander of dead, I know. It’s written in our uncommon, made up tongue. How do you know that language anyway?” Everything was really confusing at the moment.

“My friend Octavia told me her boyfriends has a very special language that he used when he was young. She taught me some words. I liked that one because it was like your stage name”. She kept drawing invisible lines on the brunette’s abs.

“Mhm! Most unusual. Does your friend date a ruffian? Back in the days we used that language to not get caught by the police”. She asked almost sleeping.

“Don’t know, they have been dating for some time now. I think they broke up for a couple of years, but...They got to gather again recently”. Clarke yawned and Lexa put the covers on them. Without another world they slept.

☆☆☆

_After they break down, Clarke and Lexa woke up, had some breakfast and went to the town. The first stop was the drugstore, they brought the next day pill and some condoms. The old lady that was attending smiled and told them it was great friends females supporting one another. Lexa blushed and Clarke smiled sweetly. When they were out of the store the blonde laughed, hugged the brunette’s neck and whispered, “I told you, you are an excellent daddy, taking care of your little girl”. Lexa groaned in frustration, shook her head and started walking. They brought thing to cook some dinner and a lot of sport beverage because, on Clarke's words: “You fucked me so good that I’ve got dehydrated, it’s better being prepared, baby". Lexa only nodded. She was whipped as fuck._

_They went back to the house, Lexa put the groceries in the freezer, took some beers and went to the pool where was the blonde. Clarke looked different, the brunette couldn’t say what changed, but the blonde looked magical to her. The fair white skin was glowing, the eyes were bluer that ever and the smile reached the beautiful blue pools. Her girlfriend was wearing an infamous white bikini, her nipples were hard and visible over the top, her puffy pussy lips as well. The blonde was exuding sex, Lexa loved it because it was because of her. _

_“The sea can’t compete with the blue of your eyes”. She said to the blonde, handed the beer and smiled shyly. _

_“Are you trying to seduce me? Because you don’t have to, I'm already wooed”. Clarke said. _

_“I’m trying to be romantic, and it’s also true”. The brunette sat in the beach bed next to the blonde. “I can’t believe you brought this”. The DJ said amused. _

_“Well, I like being lazy”. The blonde answered. _

_“We have a very nice and functional bed in our bedroom, why wasting your money?” The brunette said without thinking. _

_“I want you to fuck me everywhere in this house, this is comfy and in the pool. Stop being cheap”. The blonde sighted. _

_“I’m not... Agh! Okay, I’ll stop". Lexa said, while the blonde sipped her drink. _

_“Are you sure you know how to cook?” Clarke asked nonchalantly. _

_“What?” Lexa stood up offended. “I have been taking care of myself since I’m eleven. I grew up with bunch of nuns who only allowed me two things: music and cooking. Do I know how? Of course, I do! How offensive of you!” The brunette took a big gulp of her beer and looked at the pool. Clarke chuckled. _

_“You are the serious daddy, ever. I didn't know you had so many talents”. The blonde stood up and hugged the DJ's waist while kissing her shoulder. “I don't like when you worry about money, I can spend it, they own me. Don’t worry about it, and this bed looks fantastic in here. Stop worrying”. The blonde said. _

_“I know, I know... I still don’t feel comfortable. I don’t want you think I want to take advantage of your position”. Lexa put her hands over the blonde’s and squeezed them. _

_“Baby, you are not. You actually have been paying all our needs, the bed was my idea. You are a great provider, Lexa, I don’t have any doubt about it”. Clarke rocked them in a calming way. “Anyway, stand up and face me, I’m gonna suck your cook". Lexa eyes went wide open and her mouth was opening and closing funny. “Oh, come on! You know I love suck your cock, what are the big news?” The blonde chuckled and turned Lexa around to face her. _

_“No... nothing, nothing... Do you feel... aaammm... okay? Don’t you feel sore or anything?” Lexa asked, taking the shorter girl hand in her. _

_“A little, but I like to have the remainder of you deflowered me. So, it’s okay". The blonde smiled sweetly and then something click. “How about you, did I hurt you?” She looked at Lexa in the eyes and waited for her answer. _

_“I’m a little sore as well. Your pussy was really tight, but I don’t feel any discomfort. I’m worry about you”. The brunette said. _

_“So, are we okay? Can I do it?” The blonde asked excited. _

_“Sure, if that’s what you really want”. The brunette smiled shyly. _

_“Okay… what’s going on? You know that I love to suck your cock, I feel this is a very repetitive topic, Lex”. Clarke sat down, reaches her hand an took Lexa’s in hers. _

_“I feel… I… I love you, I wanna be with you all the time that we have, but… I have… I mean… this is new… like really new for me, I have never been in love, so I feel like I’m doing what I used to do with… other people, and I don’t want that with you”. The brunette ducked her head, put her hands on her lap and sighted. _

_“Have you ever brought them breakfast? Have you gone to a romantic getaway to take their virginity? Have you ever brought a stupid amount of green, fat free, gluten free food because you need them to be healthy? Have you ever spent two hours debating what bran of rubbers are going to be the best to feel like if you are not wearing any? Have you ever cared about them?” Clarke put her hands on the brunette chin to lift her face and they could look one another in the eyes. “Have you ever loved anyone?” That was the final and most important question. _

_“Never. I have never, you are my only one”. Lexa said shyly. _

_“I know is a lot Lexa, I feel it too. I have a lot of doubts because, what is going to happen to us next year, next month? I don’t have an answer to that, but we are here now. Come on, love! We have been through this”. The blonde looked at the watery eyes of the brunette. _

_“I don’t think I could survive without you, Clarke, at least not like I’m right now. Everything is going to change; everything is different for me now”. She sobbed._

_“I won’t either. But we are here right now, let’s enjoy. You promised me right here, right now, you promised me to stay… so stay”. The blonde said and the brunette nodded. _

_“God! Why I’m so happy, horny and sad at the same time?” The rhetorical question was made sincerely. _

_“Because we are teens, the world is fucked up and so are we”. They chuckled. “If you are not in the mood anymore, we can swim. You are getting pretty good at it. Soon we can go to the beach, show off your body... nope, scratch that... nothing will be showing. You are mine, only mine". The blonde smiled. _

_“Okay, miss, let’s swim. I'll star dinner soon". She took the blonde’s hand and walk to the pool. _

_She took a seat at the edge while Clarke swam carelessly. Lexa looked at her once again, she felt like it was the only thing that she could do at that moment: looked at her girlfriend. Clarke went for her and guided her to the deepest part of the pool, took her waist and helped her float. Lexa had never felt so loved before. The blonde taught the DJ how to move her arms and legs in the water. Lexa was a natural athlete; she was a fast learner and very fit. Twenty minutes had passed and now she was carrying Clarke in her arms playing around the whole pool. They kissed, hugged and laughed, all so carefree. _

_“I want you, Lex”. The blonde told her, she was hugging the brunette neck and her leg were around the tan girl waist. _

_“I always want you, Clarke”. Lexa kissed her deeply. The sensation was new to them; Clarke was wet, her lips tasted a little like chlorine, her body was weightless, her nipples were hard and visible._

_“I picked up this bikini to make you crazy, but your fucking trunks are so fit on you that it’s making me wet... touch my pussy, daddy, it’s not the water”. The brunette did it. She passed her left hand over the Clarke's pussy lips, she didn’t feel the difference, but those nipples were making her hard. _

_“Shit". The DJ sighted frustrated. She had a firm hand over the blonde ass to support her. _

_“Put your finger inside the bikini, you’re going to feel me stick and hot". While Lexa was a fast learner in the sport’s department; Clarke was the same about sex and dirty talk. The brunette was hard in an instant. “Do you feel me? My pussy is so fucking ready for you”. The DJ close her eyes tight and nodded. “Fuck me on the bed”. The only thing Lexa could do was follow orders. Whit a little effort she carried the blonde out to the pool and to the bed, put her on it and looked at her. It was fucking poem. Everything was visible: the pink, hard nipples, the nice puffy cunt’s lips, the cute belly bottom. Clarke was wet, so fucking wet and delicious. She didn’t know where to start, she wanted to put her hands all over the blonde. “Let me suck your cock”. The shorter girl said one more time. It seems that the light blue short, trunks were letting nothing to the imagination as well. Clarke reached for them and passed her hand over the hard member. _

_“FUCK!” The taller girl yelled. _

_“That’s what we are going to do, baby". The blonde chuckled, put the trunks down and took the cock in her hand, she stroked it three times before putting the tip into her mouth. The shiver went down the brunette’s whole body. _

_“Fuck! The best mouth, baby, the best". Clarke kept going, she bobbed her head making the wet hair moved and collapsed softly with Lexa’s balls. “God! The nastiest baby! Shit!”. The brunette was standing up in front of Clarke, one hand was grabbing the upper post of the beach bed and the other was at the shorter girl top head. The blonde moved her tongue in a way that made her thrust found a rhythm. “God, yes! Suck it baby girl! … suck it good!” The brunette was enjoying that as much as the blonde, if the wet, moans that came out of her mouth were an indication. Clarke paused for a moment, took the cock of her mouth, kissed the tip._

_“Fuck! I love your cock in my mouth”. Lexa smiled, kept the thrusting nice an easy, until Clarke did something with her mouth that made her pushed her cock harder making the blonde choked. _

_“Fuck! I’m sorry… I’m sorry!” She stopped abruptly, moved her hips and kneeled in front her girlfriend to made sure everything was alright._

_“Oh God! Chock me again! I like it” Clarke look up at Lexa. She had a red face, her saliva was all over her chin and chest, her eyes were watering, her hair was a mess. _

_ “No, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable... I’m really sorry, baby”. The brunette whipped out the saliva that was on the corner of Clarke mouth. “This is for your enjoyment. I love to see you pleased”. The DJ said sincerely, her sweet gaze was doing the blonde heart’s skipped two beats. _

_“Then do it rough, you know I like it, I got all wet when you show your baby girl your strength”. She leaned on and took the brunette lips in hers; the kiss was sweet and pleasing._

_ “Fuck, you are so naughty”. The brunette kissed her hard and stood up quickly._

_“Fuck my mouth, make me chock”. Clarke said it with her best naughty, sexy voice, it had the effect that she was desiring. The brunette thrusted harder and faster, now she had a hand on the blonde’s chin and the other on top of the blonde head. _

_“Like that baby, like that, like the nasty slut you are.... fuck! Are you my slut, baby girl?” It was twisted, but Clarke enjoyed the name calling, she sucked harder and faster, like if the shorter girl wanted to devour the taller one. “God! Look at you! All submissive, getting ready to take my cock in that tight, wet pussy". The blonde nodded. “I fucking love you so much!” The brunette stroked the blonde cheek and smiled. “Suck my balls, baby, suck them dry". As slowly as she could, Clarke licked the whole dick, from the head to the balls, she put a kiss in both of them and passed her tongue all over the sensible sacks, she felt them went tight. “God, Clarke! I love that you’ve got turn on sucking me, are you wet? Put a finger in your cunt, let me see". The blonde nodded and did as what she was told while put a ball in her mouth. Clarke was dripping, she was sticky, hot and she loved it. “Let me see your fingers”. Lexa’s breathing was hard, she was really trying to no come, but everything was so raw: Clarke body wet and visible through the bikini, the musty smell from Clarke sex, the moaning and patting from her girlfriend’s mouth, the infamous tongue, the intense sucking. “Shit!” Lexa couldn’t hold any longer, she took her cock and stroked it harder and faster. “Suck my balls, baby, suck them… I’m almost… Oh!” Clarke nodded. _

_“Cum in my mouth, I love the way you taste”. The blonde told her and sucked harder both balls. _

_“Oh my God! … I’m almost…” Lexa said and the blonde left the balls wet, hard and ready, put her mouth on the cock’s head and sucked eagerly, at that time Lexa looked down and Clarke looked up, the blonde was now on her knees, nodding, trying to tell something to her girlfriend, Lexa smiled. “Do you want it? Do you want me to fuck your mouth?” The shorter girl nodded once again and sucked even harder; the DJ put both hands on Clarke’s head and trusted quickie and dipper. “You like this, don’t you? You like to feel how hard, how fucking horny you make me? God, Clarke, I’m gonna give you all my spunk in this naughty mouth… look at all the mess you are making.” The blonde chest was cover in her saliva and some of Lexa’s precum. “Play with my balls, I’m gonna give you everything”. The blonde took the balls and squeezed them lightly, with her last thrust she came into the blonde’s mouth. The shorter girl relaxed her throat and swallowed almost everything. “FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!” Lexa’s legs gave and she end up kneeling on the beach bed. The blonde’s head was trapped between her knees, then blonde had the tip of her cock into her mouth, gave the last lick and let her free. With a little energy that she had left, lied on her back. _

_“So… it was a good idea brought this thing after all, right?” The blonde whipped the corner of her mouth with her thumb, chuckled and laid next to her girlfriend. _

_“I… When… when I can… speak… again… I’ll let you… know… fuck!” Lexa put her left arm over her eyes and took a deep breath, she was patting hard. _

_“No need to tell me I was right; I know I was”. The blonde answered. “Fuck, I’m cover in your cum again”. She said amused. “I’m really horny”. She passed her fingers over her hard nipples, pinched them a little, she went further, put a hand over her dripping cunt and played with her twat. “God! How can you make me a horny slut just by sucking your cock?” The rhetorical question was answered by a gentle kiss on her lips. _

_“I think you love being naughty”. The brunette said. “And I love it too”. The DJ kept kissing her. “Can I take off your bikini?” _

_“Yes!” The blonde kept rubbing her hard clit under the bottom of the bikini. _

_“Shit, love, you are dripping… so fucking hot”. The brunette told her and looked the wet cunt. _

_“Do you like it?” The shorter girl asked mischievous. _

_“Do I like it? I love it! It’s so pink and cute… God! Everything about you is perfect”. The DJ licked the glistering lips and moaned at the taste. _

_“Mmmmm… that tongue… yes!” The blonde kept rubbing, playing with herself with so much confident that Lexa was starting to get hard again. Then, her girlfriend attacked her hard nipples. The tits looked glorious under the wet top. _

_“Want me to help you with it?” The tan girl asked while positioned herself between the blonde open legs. _

_“Sure, go ahead”. This was the most sexy and carefree the blonde had ever been. Masturbating in front of her girlfriend, open to the brunette, knowing Lexa was there to her pleasure. The brunette took off the bikini top putting a nice, hard pink nipple in her mouth and sucked it greedily. She loved those tits. So, she bit then, nibbled and kissed them. She could feel Clarke shivering and moving under her, the sound of wetting cunt and furious fingers being fucking the cunt that she adored was a lot to take. _

_“Do you like it, baby girl? Do you like playing with yourself while I suck your tits?” _

_“So much”. Clarke moaned. Lexa alternated her caring over the nice globes. She pinched the one that wasn’t on her mouth. She was so excited that start thrusting her semi hard dick over the blonde’s hand that was doing marvellous things inside her pussy. _

_“This is a good slut, jerking herself off like nothing matter but her own pussy… so dirty… so mine… keep going… make yourself cum”. Clarke shiver and kept doing it harder. “Come on, baby… make yourself cum”. Even though Lexa was busy sucking the hard nipples she managed to look at their bodies, it was so fucking hot: Lexa’s cock rubbing over Clarke’s abdomen, her girlfriend fucking herself with her fingers deep inside herself, the smell of sex floating in the indoor pool. “I’m so fucking jealous of your finger right now. I wanna be the one being deep balls inside that greedy pussy… so tight… so ready to be open by my cock”. The blonde stopped and looks at the girl on top of her. _

_“Fuck me, daddy, my dripping twat wants you so much”. She put her finger out and gave them to Lexa, the brunette opened her mouth and she sucked; after two minutes she let them go with a pop. _

_“Rub that clit, I’m going to grab a rubber”. Clarke did as she was told, Lexa went to the coffee table near the bed. Quickly but carefully opened the wrapping and put the condom on. She waited no time to jumped into the bed and put the head of the cock near the wetting cunt. “Mmmmm, this is the best cunt… the best… give me those fingers, my love”. Clarke put them on her girlfriend’s mouth, Lexa sucked them and trusted harder her hips, half of the cock was in the blonde. “You like it when it hurts, right?”_

_“Yes daddy”. The shorter girl answered, the brunette thrust harder and her cock was deep into the blonde. _

_“Like this baby girl, do you like it like this?” Lexa stopped moving, Clarke moans were a combination of crying and pleasure. _

_“Oh my God". The blonde's face was red, her eyes were closed. “It hurts, it’s too big.... oh!” Lexa stopped. _

_“Should I stop?” She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead and asked worried. “I don’t want to hurt you". She repeated._

_“Just give me a moment, just like this, don’t move”. Clarke’s breath was heavy, her face was porting a painful expression, but her cunt was getting wetter. “Okay, move a little". Lexa did, as slow as she could she thrust her hips, but it was not an easy job, the blonde was so tight that the brunette was sure that she would come in a minute. _

_“God, baby girl! I have never had a fanny this good... this tight!” The DJ kept moving slow. “Are you okay?” She asked once again when she didn’t hear the blonde's moans. _

_“Yeah, the pain is fading away... you can go faster”. Clarke took one of Lexa's nipple in her mouth and sucked harder. _

_“Oh shit... I fucking love your mouth on my nipple". The blonde sucked harder and the brunette pushed harder. _

_“Oh God!” As good as Clarke felt she wanted to make Lexa lost control. “I love you". She said loud. _

_“I love you too". The brunette had her eyes closed. Never in her life she could have imagined that playing her nipples were such a turn on. _

_“Fuck me from behind, daddy". The tan girl stopped completely, opened her eyes wide while her mouth was moving without making any noise. _

_“What? ... Really?” Clarke’s cunt was squeezing her cock so good that she would come in an instant just for that action and the images that were in her mind to have Clarke at her mercy; thank good she had a lot of stamina. _

_“Yeah! I love to see those cute faces that you do when you are inside of me, but I wanna be naughty”. The blonde kissed the puffy lips. _

_“You are naughty, you don’t need to do those things... but, if you really want to do it I’m not opposed”. The DJ smirked. _

_“You like me when I’m a slut, right?” The shorter girl asked coy. _

_“I like when you are you, if you feel empowered by been sluty, I’ll enjoy it as much as if you were a prude”. Lexa’s hand travel from all the juicy tits to the watering cunt she rubbed the hard clit. “But I love that you enjoy sex as much as I do". The brunette smiled sweetly and slowly got out of the blonde. Even with the rubber as a barrier, she could feel the moist on her cock. She looked down and saw the pink cunt opened and dripping, she was in another level of excitement. “Look at that fucking, open, wet cunt… fuck, baby, you are just delicious”. She couldn’t help herself; she leaned on and lapped the dripping lips and hole. “The best pussy, I swear”. She smiled. _

_“I don’t know what it’s, but I love to see your face all wet by my fluids. It’s simply… hot”. The blonde said while took the brunette’s neck and kissed her hard, sucking Lexa’s tongue. “I love you; I love everything about you”. She smirked. “Fuck me. Fuck me, Lexa”. Everything about the scene was hot. Lexa’s cock wet by Clarke’s juices, her own taste on her lips, the almost black eyes of her girlfriend. She wanted to be owned by the brunette, she had the power, she commanded the whole thing. She trusted the tan girl; she knew she could stop at any time and Lexa would respect her wishes._

_“Grab those pillows, get on your hands and knees, that your shoulders touch the bed. Get your tummy over the pillows. Get comfortable, baby girl”. The commanding voice was such a turn on for the blonde that she couldn’t stop a moan. She got into position and wait. “This is the best ass, the best tits, and the best pussy that I have ever had. The best part is that I’m in love with you, all of you and just you”. The brunette told her, she leaned on the blonde’s back and kissed her shoulder. She grabbed her cock, put it near Clarke’s hole and pushed slowly._

_“Oh my God, Lexa”. Clarke screamed felling the thick head entering her. “That cock is a monster”. She sighted with her clenched teeth._

_“Shit… this is a tight pussy”. Lexa sighted. “Do you need a minute?” The DJ said sweetly. _

_“Keep going, I think I can take it, my pussy is getting used to your cock”. The blonde said pushing her hips back to get more of the hard shaft into her._

_“Fuck, baby… you are doing all the work yourself. This is so fucking sexy”. The brunette chuckled. “I swear to God that you are everything that I need to be happy”. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hips and pushed harder, in a move her whole cock was into the blonde’s velvet cunt. _

_“OH FUCK!” Clarke took the sheets as tight as she could. “God, I’m so fucking full… this is a nice cock up my pussy”. At the dirty talk the tan girl started to move her hips faster._

_“Do you like this cock up your tight pussy? Bend over like a good girl for your daddy?” Lexa patted, kept the thrusting but not as fast as she would, Clarke was wet but still tight. _

_“God, yes I fucking love it! I love to be your naughty baby girl”. The brunette’s hand left the smooth hip and took a big, juice tit. _

_“God, this are mine, this are the greatest tits I have ever had… These fucking nipples are so fucking hard”. She pushed harder, making her cock deeper. _

_“Fuck, like that daddy, give me your cock… mmmm… come on, daddy, fuck you sluty baby girl”. _

_“God, yeah! I fucking love it”. Lexa felt the pussy getting wetter and slippery, so she moved faster. “This pussy is gonna get all the cock it needs… I’m gonna give you everything you ask, baby girl”. The whole bed was moving at the rhythm of Lexa’s hips. Clarke kept moaning, both girls were breathing hard, Lexa was in heaven, she could imagine something better until…_

_“Smack my ass, daddy, hard”. The blonde said. She was getting fucked form behind and begging for that, it must be a dream. _

_“Fuck, yeah! Oh my God, you are so fucking perfect.” She left the tit she was holding to slap the nice, creamy, white asscheek, she could feel Clarke’s pussy squeezing her cock. _

_“Oh my God, that feels so good”. Clarke said. The DJ kept thrusting and smacking as fast and hard as she could._

_“God, your pussy is dripping”. The blonde could only nod, her ass was pink with the palm of Lexa all over. _

_“Make me cum, daddy, please, make me cum”. The tan girl stopped completely, put all her body over the blonde’s back, hugging the back of her neck with her forearm, and her hand on Clarke’s tit. _

_“Would you like to be fucked, for real this time? It could hurt a little, but I know you are a good baby girl, and you can take it, right?” The sweet, demanding voice was such turn on to Clarke that her pussy squeezed Lexa’s cock one more time. _

_“I can take it, I’m a good girl”. She patted. _

_“I want you to cum too. I want your pussy covered my cock with your juices. I want to hear you scream. I want to know how good I feel inside this greedy pussy, did you understand?” The blonde nodded. “I need to hear you, or I won’t give you anything”. She said and kissed Clarke’s cheek. _

_“Please daddy fuck me, fuck me really good”. Lexa started fast and hard. Her cock was deep and moving in circles. Her hips were dancing. The blonde was in heaven, she couldn’t talk, the tan girl was given her everything she asked for. Her pussy was stretching by the greatest cock, Lexa was hitting her g-spot every time that she pushed. She wasn’t going to last long. “Daddy, I’m going to cum”. _

_“Fuck, baby girl, hold on, I’m almost there… shit…”_

_“Oh my god... daddy… Keep going, fuck”._

_“This is… mmmm, fuck baby you are… so… mmmmm… yeah… fuck…”_

_“Daddy please make let me cum”. _

_“FUCK… CUM, CLARKE, CUM BABY”. _

_“AAAAAAHHHHHH”. They came together. It was raw, hard and long. They collapsed over the pillows, Lexa on top of Clarke, she couldn’t move but she didn’t want to hurt the blonde. _

_“We need to move… baby… let me…” The DJ grabbed the blonde’s legs and rolled over. Her back was flat on the bed with the shorter girl on top of her. _

_“Fuck! I can… I can see you cock in me… wow… It’s huge”. Clarke chuckled. _

_“God! I need to pull out… I need to take off the condom”. Lexa rolled to their side and carefully got out of the blonde. _

_“Shit!” Clarke sighted when the cock was out of her. Lexa stood up in all her naked glory, sweating, blushing and oh so marked. “Nice hickies”. Th blonde chuckled._

_“Thanks, these are form my girlfriend”. The brunette answered and smiled. Clarke groaned. “Is everything okay? Are you hurt?” The DJ was at her side in a second. _

_“No… I feel… empty… this… agh! I feel empty and sticky”. The blonde said and saw the smirk on her girlfriend face. “Don’t be so fucking cocky… It’s weird”. The brunette kissed her sweetly. _

_“I’m not sorry but let me clean this mess. I own you; I destroyed your new bed… and your pussy”. Clarke slapped the brunette's forehead and chuckled. _

_“Yes, you did, I need a nap… hurry up!”. She said. Lexa took the nearest towel wetting it to clean the blonde's body. _

_“Did you really enjoyed the smacking and the name calling? Is your ass hurting?” The tan girl was preoccupied. “This are... well, you are not experience and I want you to feel comfortable and do things that you like, I want to make love to you, not to a porn star”. She said softly kissing Clarke's chest where her heart was beating. _

_“I know that. And I like the way we make love. I feel free, Lex. I know I’m in control of my body, I trust you, I know that in any second that I tell you to stop, you will. It's nasty and hot. I love it. The smacking, the name calling, it excites me. Maybe I have a submissive, light kinky. Who knows”. She reached the DJ's neck and hugged her. “I love you Lex, thanks for be the best girlfriend in the world”. The tan girl nodded. Put her arms under Clarke's legs and back, lifted up and put her on the nearest chair. _

_“I need to change the sheets. Three minutes tops, okay? The you can nap". She kissed the blonde's cheek and hurried up. _

_“Did you feel any difference with the condom on?” Clarke asked. She did, but it was..._

_“Minimal, really. Your juices were all over my balls and your cunt squeezed my cock as usual. I think we are safe for now. It was a good choice”. The brunette smiled, put the last sheet and went for the blonde. _

_“Yeah, same". Like precocious cargo, Lexa put her girlfriend on the bed. _

_“Okay, all good. Have a nice nap, baby girl”. The blonde put her head on the brunette shoulder and closed her eyes. Lexa was happy, the happiest that she ever had been. She had it all: love, money, a future. She closed her eyes for a minute dreaming of about happiness she didn’t know she could experience. When she woke up, the most beautiful image was before her. Clarke on her back, the sheet wasn’t covered the gorgeous tits, the pink nipples were tasting her, hard, pink, little bottoms. She needed them on her mouth, she needed to suck them. So, she did, she kissed them first, lightly to not wake the blonde up. She put her hands under them, palming them, they were so soft. Then she lapped the areolas, getting them wet. She couldn’t take it, she sucked on the hard nipples. She was like a greedy baby, only paying attention to her own pleasure. She didn’t notice when her girlfriend woke up._

_ “God, Lexa stop!” The blonde sighed chuckling._

_“Why?” Lexa was on top of Clarke, mouth full of nipples._

_“My nipples are starting to feel sore”. The shorter girl giggled. “And I’m not sure I can let you fuck me right now. I need a break... just a couple of hours”. The blonde smiled sweetly._

_“I’m sorry. I got carried away”. Lexa rolled over and lied down on the bed. _

_“That’s an understatement. I know you love them, but I need a break. Are you hard? Do you want me to jerk you off?”. The blonde asked. She was facing her girlfriend now._

_“No, I’m okay, thanks. I’m sorry”. Lexa said shyly. _

_“Don’t be. I like it a lot. But let’s get to the pool again. It’s a nice day and I want to get wet”. The blonde got up._

_“I can do that, and I don’t need a pool”. The brunette took Clarke's hand and pulled her on top of her._

_“Fuck! Are you a sex addict?”. The blonde chuckled and kissed the puffy lips that she adored. _

_“I’m a Clarke addict”. Lexa kissed her back._

_“Wow! Smooth! You are going to get so lucky later. But right now, we are going swim some more and then you are going to make dinner, okay?”. The blonde stopped up and helped her girlfriend._

_“Yes ma'am”. With a last kiss they got into the pool. Life was great._

_A couple of hours later Lexa put on some comfy track suit, a sleeveless top, all commando after a nice cold shower. She walked through the whole house simply thinking, how she could build a life in that house, how happy she could be with the blonde at her side. But she knew it was a pipe dream. _

_“Live fast, die young, right Sid?” She said to no one. When she entered the kitchen, barefoot, she knew she would miss this happy illusion she was living. _

_Taking out the groceries to make some dinner, she concluded that she must live, just that. With that in mind, she put some music to get into the cooking zone. She started cleaning the vegetables, heating the oven. She loved to cook, she even thought if music failed, she had the cuisine to survive. Maybe one day she could open her own restaurant, who knows. She was making something easy, lasagne and green salad, nothing could be wrong with classic. The brunette was so focused cooking that she didn’t noticed the blonde entered the kitchen. _

_“Mmmm! Something smells really good”. She said while hugging the brunette’s waist. _

_“Thank you!” Lexa smiled and leaned on Clarke’s front. “Wanna taste?” The shorter girl nodded, the DJ took some sauces with the tip of the spoon and blew a little to cold it off and prevented the blonde to burn her lips. _

_“Oh my God! This is so fucking delicious. I’ll marry you if you cook like that!” They both laughed, it was bittersweet. _

_“It’s good to know that I can keep you safe, feed and fucked properly”. Clarke slapped Lexa’s ass, the filled the house with their laughter. _

_“Someone is happy. But, after five amazing orgasm, whom wouldn’t be? Now, keep going woman, I’m hungry.” The blonde took a seat on the stool of the kitchen island. _

_“Yes, ma'ma". After that day until their imminent departure, they kept that place as their paradise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Anyway, there is something that is bothering me. I read a post in tumbrl (mine is @aigokeros85) that said that Lexa (ADC) was coming back for the final season, does anyone know if that's true? Please, help a mate!


	10. Friendship Made In need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SUMT. SO, SORRY.

Lexa was at the kitchen preparing coffee for them and some toast. It was magical how could she came back to their old domestic routine. It was funny and endearing how the old habits return; as well as the hunger for each other and for actual food. She was smiling, humming a new rhythm that was in her head since she saw Clarke again. She used to hate those kinds of activities: cooking, cleaning, being home. She couldn’t do it. When she was with Costia, the DJ haired a cleaning team, including a chef. They never stood at home for more than 5 hours, just to sleep.

But at that moment she was happy, she could cook a whole banquet if that means Clarke could stay forever. She chuckled one more time and put the toasts on two plates, pour the coffee in two mugs, turned around she was greeting with a wide smile and a pair of the bluest eyes.

“Nice ass”. The blonde chuckled taking a seat at the kitchen Island, Lexa giggled and handed her the food.

“I know I’m just a nice piece off ass to you”. She had a seat in front of the blonde.

“A talented piece of ass. Since you were a teen. And an excellent cook. After you, all food had been just plain and insipid”. Clarke took a sip of her coffee.

“Sorry to ruin you for everything?” The DJ teased.

“Nah, it’s cool. I knew we’ll find each other again. I mean, you were the unstoppable Heda, the biggest rising star in her early twenties”. Clarke smiled at a confused Lexa. “What? Do you really thought I wasn’t going to keep an eye on you? Just because you unceremoniously broke up with me in an airport bathroom didn’t mean I wasn't... thinking of you the whole time”. Lexa smile sadly, took gently the blonde’s face and kissed her deeply.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you... I... we have so much things to talk about, baby. But I’m overjoyed that we are here now. And I knew that if I gave you sings that I was alive... maybe we wouldn’t be where we are now". Lexa smiled.

“We are full of fucked ups, but I love you and I hope that’s enough for now”. Clarke said. “And now, thanks to you and your culinary skills I’m going to be all fat and unsexy, but it worth it". Lexa shook her head, took her seat, reached for the blonde’s hand and squeezed it.

“Please you have the metabolism of a seventeen years old frat boy. You can eat a cow and it would disappear in seconds”. The brunette joked.

“Baby, that was years ago, now I eat an apple and I have to train for three hours. It sucks!” The blonde laughed as well as the brunette.

“I still cannot believe that you actually work out. We need to train together from now on”. Lexa joked; it was funny thinking about her girl... Clarke doing any physical activity other than make love.

“You are not he only one who is full of surprises”. The blonde winked.

“It's everything that I ever want... We can even run together in the mornings” Lexa teased; she knew how Clarke hated mornings.

“Ow! You are so funny. I love to see you in a good mood and carefree”. It was true, those moments were magical for the artist. “My best pieces are based on you lovely smile”. Clarke confessed. Lexa smiled dermally; she knew the feeling too well.

“I’m happy, but there is one thing that it’s bothering me since we met, five hours ago”. The brunette said seriously.

“You are kind of scaring me". The blonde said curious. 

“Would you be my girlfriend? I know that we just...” Lexa couldn’t finish her sentences; Clarke locked their lips so aggressively that she almost knocked Lexa out of the tool; it was odd because the kitchen island was between them and the blonde was almost laying her tummy on the island. After a couple of minutes of heated snogging... “I’m still waiting for an answer”. Lexa joked.

“I need time to think abo...” Now was the turn for the blonde to shut up.

“Look blondie, I won’t take no for an answer". Lexa was out of her seat in a second, she jumped the island showing her athletic power, took the blonde’s face in her hands and looked at Clarke intensely. 

“Well, if you insist, I guess... I’m in...”. The artist chuckled; Lexa smirked. 

“The offer expired in...” The blonde kissed her again.

“Never... expired never. And yes, I do want to be your girlfriend, again and forever”. They kissed once again, this time sweetly. _Maybe not forever, maybe we can have it all, maybe we can be a family_. Lexa thought. “Now, let me drink a good cup of coffee for once in ten years”. The blonde smiled.

“Please, with your resources I’m sure you did have more than one good cup of coffee”. Lexa winked.

“I mean, yeah, but it’s not the same, you know? I mean, it tastes good, of course, but it didn’t mean anything. This is one of the ways you show me how much you love me. I know it’s corny, but I haven’t taste love in a sip of coffee in ten years. That is what I mean”. The blonde smirked.

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, you always have been the absolute artist in this relationship. I couldn’t put those sentiments in a better way that you just did”. Lexa took a sip of her mug.

“I know, I’m awesome. And talking about cheesy things, I know that you are the romantic maniac, that first album was so magnificent hurtful but with a touch of love and hope that made me cry, smile and wander all the time; it was all you Lexa, all us. I’m still amazed that you didn’t go to the BRITs”. Clarke took a bite form her toast.

“Why? I mean, why would I go if you were not there with me? That was our dream, remember? After all the shit that we have to go through, the first awards ceremony that I’ll go, whatever that would be, it’s going to be with you as my plus one”. Lexa reached for her plait, took a toast and chewed her food.

“I really going to show you how much that means to me, but we need to eat something and rest for a couple of minutes, I’m not that young anymore, but after… I’m gonna fucking rock your world”. The blonde winked to the brunette.

“Do you wanna go to see the Grammy’s that I’ve got?” Lexa asked exited.

“Of fucking course! I wanna brag to my friends that my girlfriend is the big shit in the music industry. Show away, baby”. They ate the rest of the food and went for a little tour. “This flat is really huge”. The blonde said. “Why didn’t you show me around earlier?”. The blonde asked curious.

“Maybe because you were just paying attention to my fit body?” The brunette teased.

“Oh, yeah, I remember that you were the one whom stripped me and went right for my nipple a second after we came in". The blonde shook her head and smiled. “Anyway, this is nice. I love the white walls, nice blue ceiling. How many bedrooms?” 

“Three... four... no... here: three. I own the flat above this one, but it’s my studio, so... it’s empty... I mean, it’s got a bedroom... just for me". Suddenly Lexa was ashamed, she didn’t understand why.

“Why did you buy your flat here, in Newcastle?” They were passing through all the place. Lexa had a trophy room, a huge playing room and her bedroom, which Clarke didn’t pay any attention. But now that she was out of her horny stupor, she saw everything.

“It’s not why you think. At least it’s not totally because of it. The nightlife is vivid here. I’ve got some gigs, minor work to test the new sounds, it’s near everything, is posh, it remains me how far I have become. And when I got the money, I wanted to have something near my work, so that’s the first reason, or the logical one. One day it hit me, this was our dream home in London, the one I said that I would buy for our family. For our weekends’ trips... I... Well... yeah”. She sighted looking to the floor.

“So, did you remember?” Clarke asked lifting the brunette’s face to look at her eyes.

“Of course, I did. I mean... I haven’t forgot anything about you. I never will. I mean, you are it for me, I knew it since that day we fucked at the ally”. Lexa joked, Clarke laughed and slapped her arm.

“I... hmmmm... I still have the house in Frome, the beach bed and your guitar are still there". The blonde told her.

“Did you keep it? I thought... after the airport thing... you had gotten rid of it...” Lexa said shyly.

“We made a promise, we did vows, I took them very seriously. Didn’t you?” The blonde asked.

“I meant every word. I brought us the flat, Clarke. Which remembers me when you are moving in?” The DJ asked seriously.

“I’ve just land. I went directly to the party, which remained me: lovely set! You were ready to fuck the world. All dubstep made me horny”. The artist joked.

“When and where are we going to collect your things?” The brunette said as serious as she could. Clarke took her hand and walked them to the room.

“Lex, you don’t know what you are going to face up once this dream is over. I’m carrying a lot of shit. What if you would not want to be with me when you know what’s next? Let’s us have these 24 hours at least”. The blonde pleaded.

“I’ll fight an army for you. When I let you go, I broke my own heart for you, I have done everything imagined and unthinkable for us. I’m in this until the end. I refuse to think that the end is near. We are going to grow old together. You made a vow, we made several vows, I’m paling to honour them”. Lexa’s words were so pure that Clarke had no doubt about them.

“Together then, forever”. The blonde smiled, took Lexa into her arms hugging each other. 

***

_It was the last month of school, their last summer before the unstoppable departure. Lexa was aggressive, irritable, lost. Clarke wasn’t any better, she was fighting at school, getting her ass kicked by some bullies, looking for trouble every time she had the opportunity. Her mother was furious, she had been at home since she returned to her long, stupidly, expensive trip. The reason was the rumours about the blonde coming and going as she pleased without supervision, Clarke’s behaviour wasn’t making her any good, Abby really thought that she needed to be around her daughter, to keep an eye on the blonde, they need to keep appearances. A good, proper doll that’s what Abby needed. Luckily, being a train wreck, got her close to Octavia Blake. _

_“So, the princess of destruction is out of her dungeon. Stupid moves you got, I mean, Green’s gonna need a new nose, but your punches need some work”. The shorter brunette told her. She was a loner like Clarke, but she was luckier than the blonde, she wasn’t promised since the day she was born. _

_“Fuck you, Blake!” Clarke said firmly, took a seat next to the petit brunette. _

_“I like your attitude Griffin. Life change when you lost your V card, right?” Octavia said nonchalantly. _

_“What the fuck are you talking about?” The blonde said, she was looking around the students’ lounge, hopping people hadn’t heard. _

_“What? It’s not a big deal. Better to give it to someone you want than my idiot brother. I love him but he is a wanker, you’ll see. We are going to be at the same uni anyway”. Octavia was being friendly; it was a shock for the blonde. _

_The first time they interact the petit brunette ignored her. Octavia past all her time at the field, she loved sports, she joyed any club she could: football, rugby, field hooky; all aggressive, all needed. The player didn’t hang out with her teammates, after school she simply disappear. The mysterious asshole, Clarke used to call her. _

_“Why are you talking to me?” Clarke was not playing around; she was really pissed off with everything and everyone. _

_“I saw the beat up you gave Costia Green when she said some fucked up thing about your dad. It was impressive. I hate her as well. I don’t care about royalty; she is an asshole. I actually clapped after you were sent to detention. But I also know what you do, Griffin. I know that you leave the school with someone in a motorcycle, very fit, I may add. She looks like fun”. Clarke eyes went wide, she couldn't stand hearing people talking about Lexa, she was hers and only hers. “Don’t worry, I’m totally straight. I know that you lost your innocence about… nine months ago, more less. I know that you are mental because you are going to part ways with your lover. I know that, because it’s what happened to me too”. The petite brunette said melancholic. _

_“What do you want? Money?” The blonde said with venom. _

_“Please, Griffin, I do have money. I want to talk to someone who is in the same pain that I am. I do have someone here; I don’t want to go. Do you know that my grandfather was thinking to marry me with Wells Jaha? I mean… he’s gay, isn’t he?” The brunette said making Clarke chuckled. _

_“He is bi. We talk about it one time in a gala. He is fine. I didn’t know that you were promised”. The blonde said curious. _

_“Yeah, me and Bell. Well, you know about that, you are the lucky champ”. Octavia giggle. “He is not that bad, you’ll know”. The petite girl said. _

_“That doesn’t mean that I’m going to love him, you know?” Clarke said sadly. _

_“We know. Bell and me. We know how it was for our parents. Luckily, they developed a system, every once in while we get to play the obnoxious family the media likes, the rest of the time we are enjoying the fruits of our representation. So… maybe it would be the same for Bell and you”. Octavia said, her words were spoken carefully. _

_“No offence, but I don’t want to think about that right now. Are you trying to sell your own brother to me?” The blonde asked. Octavia shook her head. _

_“Not like that, but if you are going to explode to him the way you do when Costia pissed you off, I’m worry about my brother”. The petite brunette said. _

_“I won’t. Maybe you are right, we need to get along, we are going to spend the next years together. Did your mother tell you they already planned our dorm accommodations?” Clarke said looking at her mobile. _

_“Yup. A nice dorm because we need to spend the first year there. Then we are going to live at the building Bellamy is in. We are going to be roommates. So, if you want to enjoy your last four months here, I suggest we joy forces”. Octavia looked around the lounge, it was empty but still. _

_“I am listening”. They faced one another. _

_“We need to act like friends, have sleepovers, hang outs, whatever the fuck we need to do to get rid of our bodyguards. Maybe say to our dear mothers that we thought to be better together, looking out for each other, like friends. Look, I have an amazing boyfriend, I have four more months and I’m not going to spend my time in my dorm trying to regain my virginity. Are you with me?” The petite girl asked. _

_“Yeah, of course. My girlfriend worth it!” Clarke said sure and proud of Lexa. _

_“It’s settled, then. We need to star right now. I give you ten minutes to talk to your girl, I’ll do the same with my boy. Make all the arrangement that we need to have our first sleep over, friend”. The shook their hands and their plan star running._

_Clarke called Lexa, the brunette was mad, really pissed, she wanted to have the whole time with the blonde, but she understands why her girlfriend was doing that. _

_“Clarke, I can… fool them. We have been doing that all the time, what will change if you spend time with that girl?” The petit blonde didn’t tell her whom her new friend was, she needed to calm Lexa not made her explode. _

_“Baby, think about it for a minute, if I convince my mom that I’m being friends with another girl from my circle we can go to Frome again, we can have more than stolen, anxious weekends. Wouldn’t you like to spend a month there, just the two of us… think about all the fucking we could get?” Clarke whispered. _

_“It’s not the fucking part, Clarke. It’s that you are asking me a week, a week without seeing you or touching you. It’s too much time, fuck!” Lexa sighted; she was griping her mobile so hard that her knuckles were white. _

_“Lexa, please. For me. We can Snapchat, video sex, phone sex. Lexa I really need to do this. Please, understand”. It was the first time that Clarke asked for something like that to the brunette. The tan girl just sighted. _

_“Do you promise me that it only would be a week?” Lexa knew that she was being needy, but she didn’t care. She just got four months against a who knew how long without her girlfriend. _

_“Yeah! I won’t be able to hold on for much time. Just a week. I need to put up with it, I promise it’ll work”. She was watching the petit brunette having, what she assumed was the same conversation with her boyfriend, if her sad smile was an indicator. “I’ll text you later, okay? Remember that I love you and I’m doing this for us”. The blonde whispered. _

_“I know, I love you more than music”. The brunette said. _

_“I love you more than art. I’ll miss you”. Clarke said sadly. _

_“Me too. See you in a week”. Lexa whispered. The blonde couldn’t say another word, she hung up and sighted frustrated. _

_“This is going to be a long week, princess”. Octavia joked. _

_“Tell me about it”. The blonde said._

_The two girls spent the whole ride to Clarke’s home trying to catch up as fast as they could. It was really easy; Octavia wasn’t shy and was very direct. On the other hand, Clarke was having trouble to get her head around the fact that she could have a friend. The petite brunette came up with a plan, they were going to say that it was fate that they were pair to do a project that required them to spend the next week together. As soon as they put a foot on the mansion Abby Griffin was there to greet the Blake girl. It always amazed Clarke how her mother could be such a fucking asshole. She was absolutely another person in front of the younger Blake, the one her mother prayed to all the money’s Gods her daughter could befriend with, now she was living her ultimate fantasy, her daughter were doing what she must to secured their future, most likely, Abby’s future and luxurious taste._

_“Well, thanks for lunch Missis Griffin, but we need to start the project. Shall we, Griff?” Octavia said as they were the greatest friends ever. _

_“Sure, sure. Later mom”. The blonde said. _

_“Oh sure, sure. It’s good to know that you have such a wonderful friend, I’m so much more relaxed now. I guess. You are going to be save from now on, right Octavia?” Abby said. _

_“Of course, I mean, what are friends for, right?” The petite brunette said sweetly. It seems like telling lies were a second nature for them. _

_“Marvellous, I’m so much relaxed. Maybe I can go to see how things are going in Germany sooner that I thought”. That information was the one that Clarke was waiting for, she should have befriended Octavia way sooner. _

_“Really, Missis Griffin, we are going to be okay. Now that I remember, can Clarke come to my villa in Italy, obviously we are going in my jet, everything secured just the two of us”. The blonde eyes went wide, what the actual fuck was Octavia doing? _

_“Oh, how kind of you, of course she can, you are going to spend a lot of time together at college, don’t you? Please, be my guest. When exactly are you planning to leave?” Abby was sitting at the kitchen island, trying to make herself busy putting some water in a pot to not look so delighted to know her daughter was going to be away and watched. _

_“The day after our graduation, if that is okay with you”. Clarke was leaning on the door frame; Octavia was in front of her mother doing the stupidest faces of a good doll that she had ever seen. _

_“Totally, have a nice rest of the afternoon, I may go out tonight, a business meeting”. The petite brunette nodded, went to Clarke, took her hand and almost run to the blonde’s room. The entered laughing out loud. _

_“Shit, mate, she is too easy! Thank God my mom thinks she is bright”. Octavia sat down on the big sofa. “You haven’t had sex in this place, right?” The blonde blushed. _

_“Not in that exact part of this room where you are sitting, no”. The giggle again. _

_“So, that work wonderful”. The petit brunette said. “I brought you a month with your special lady, so you own me at least two days in Italy, my mom is gonna be there, but after that, I expect you to be out and never look back because I’m gonna spend the whole month fucking my man’s brains out”. The blonde chuckles. _

_“Sure, I was just going to be at Frome for the whole month, my girlfriend likes it there”. Clarke chuckled. _

_“Oh, so boring. Look, I like you Griff, and I kind of need you right now. Think about it, we can tell our parents that we are going to see the world for our last months as teens and, the truth would be that we can take our lovers with us. We don’t even need to be in the same country, just tell them we are together, saying that we are going to pay because is what wealthy assholes do, the charges are going to sell the lie beautify, we are two people traveling, what do you say?” The brunette smirk. _

_“Octavia Blake, you are a mastermind and it’s a pleasure to do business with you”. They shook their hands. After that day the two girls built a loyal friendship._

_***_

_Lexa was literally fucking her frustration away. A week, she had been without her girlfriend a whole week, she was like a fucking wolf in a cage, she had never written so much aggressive dubstep before; if that was only a week, what would her life become when they part ways forever. She didn’t want to think about that. She threw another punch sending Gustus to the canvas. She was in a trance, nothing matters just her breathing, her moves and the delicious soreness on her knuckles. _

_“Wow, Heda, you are ready to kill some punks, it seems”. Indra said with a smirk in her face. Gustus and her were the oldest people on the gang. Actually, Gustus, apart to be her music teacher was also the ex-leader of the gang, but after a heated argument that left him with a bullet in his chest near his heart, he was dismissed of his obligation, Indra took his place until Lexa was older and stronger enough to take the place. They trained her and feed her; they became something close to her parents. When Dante Wallace retired them, they owned a gym, that place was Lexa’s safe heaven. _

_“What? No… I’m okay…” Lexa said cleaning her sweat form her forehead. _

_ “Are you sure the posh life is for you? You are a little fluff”. The short woman joked puking her abs._

_“What? I’m pure muscle… okay?” Lexa flexed her abs._

_“You look stressed and furious, almost frustrated”. Gustus stood up and cleaned his face. _

_“Nah… I’m okay… Everything is fucking great”. The brunette mumbled._

_“Sure, you are. Girl problems? That would be a first”. Indra joked. She was leaning on the ropes looking straight to Lexa’s eyes. The tan girl hated that; she felt the brown eyes burning her soul. _

_“I’m not going to talk about it. Not with you of all people… please”. Lexa whined and Gustus looked at Indra and smiled. _

_“Our Heda is in love! Our baby is growing up, Indra! It’s a happy day!” The taller man hugged the two women. _

_“What… fuck you both… I’m okay”. She escaped the bear hug and clean her face with the towel, it was convenient that she was all sweaty and her face was red because of the training because she thought she can hid the fact that she was embarrassed. _

_“You know that it’s fine to feel loved, right, Lex. You can’t keep running. We are happy for you; we are your family. If you want to protect her from all this shit that we called life, it’s okay too. We know you are happy, those heart eyes that you have every time your mobile rings it’s the only prove we need”. Indra said and smiled. _

_“I… I just… I wanna… you know? I wanna give her the world, but I don’t think I can right now… My life it’s not completely mine, at the moment. Maybe in a few years I can. But that means let her go”. The brunette sat on the bleach near the ring. _

_“You are young, right now everything feels like the end of the world, that you need to live your life fast or everything is going to disappear. But sometimes waiting it’s what make things better. Look at us, we met at fifteen, sworn nothing would keep us apart, shit happened, and we reconnect fifteen years later, and here we are now, together”. Gustus sat next to Lexa and put a hand around the brunette shoulders. _

_“I... well… she is special. She didn’t run away when she found about my... true self. She stood. She is staying. She is with me. It’s scary as fuck". Lexa said shyly. _

_“Believe me, I know”. Indra sat at her left side. “This big guy right here was so romantic. I used to make fun of him all the time, but he grew on me, so much that I accepted had children, even if them were horrible teenagers”. She joked. _

_“Hey! I always have been a very cute girl”. Lexa said offended. _

_“Yeah, well, you were a horrible fourteen years old girl. Always mocking people, laughed at problems, making problems, punch everyone in the face. At the end you were the perfect, imperfect commander that we needed. Don’t get me wrong, I was proud of you then and I am now but thank God all of you are out”. Gustus sighted. _

_“Yeah, yeah!” The brunette took a big gulp of her energy drink. “So, do you think I deserve her? She is great. She is… everything I have never imagine I want, but now that I have her, I can’t think about living without her… she was… she has been doing something these past week and I haven’t seen her, and I feel like I’m going mental”. The brunette put her face on her hands, sighted and stared to laughed. “Why do I feel so euphoric? I can’t even stand still. I’m jumpy, grumpy, sad. I mean, we FaceTimed but it’s simply not enough! What...” Her voice broke. “What would happen to me the day she’ll go away, and I can’t be with her? I think I’m gonna die”. Lexa put her towel on her face, lean on the cold wall and sobbed her heart out. Both of her friends put each other hands over her shoulder. _

_“I know how it feels. I do know, Heda. I became a fucking punk because I lost Indra. I’ve got nothing, just her memory. I was as older as you are now, but she kept me going, fighting, resisting, living. Sometimes young love it’s fucked up, but I know that it helps you to keep your humanity and that is a gift”. Gustus said calmly. _

_“And I know that you are your father’s daughter. If Gustus had taught you something, it’s never given up. You are a fighter, Heda. You are the commander, you always going to be that. A better version of yourself, for you, and for the girl who has your heart”. Indra patted her back and stood up. “I need to clean the ring; you did a number on your old man". The shorter woman kissed her head over the towel and took off. _

_“Ha! You didn’t, you know. You are tough but not so much. I’ve got your cheek, put some ice. I’ll give you some space”. The giant man followed her wife. The brunette felt better, talking really helped. She went to get her things when she noticed her mobile, it had three messages from Clarke. _

** _Blondie: _ ** _Hey, do you fancy a short trip to Frome? _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ We can take the car, my mom is aboard, she things I’m going with my friend. But my friend it’s going to be with her boyfriend somewhere. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Lexa? _

_The brunette laughed and called her girlfriend. She knew what to expect, some yelling because she didn't respond immediately. But that was Clarke and she was okay with it. After two rings the blonde answered. _

_“Hey, babe!” Lexa said. _

_“Hey!” the blonde’s voice was flat but not angry. _

_“What’s up? I’ve got you massages just know. I’m sorry, I was training”. Lexa smiled. She missed her girlfriend. _

_“I was... talking to my friend... I... would you want to come, here, to my house, took the car and go?” Clarke sound hesitating to ask. _

_“I’ll love to. But, are you okay? I expected yelling and desperation, it took me half an hour to answer you. You got mental when that happens”. Lexa’s voice was a little concerned. _

_“I was, but my friend told me that maybe you were busy with school or work or something else. She was right, you were training. Sorry for being such a bitch all the time”. Clarke sighed. _

_“You are not a bitch; you are concerned and it’s okay. Give me a half an hour and I’m gonna be on my way to you. I need to take a shower, I'm all sweaty. Also, I need some clean clothes for the weekend. We are going to go the whole weekend, right?” The brunette took her things and power walk to the exit waving at her forester parents, they smiled and waved back. _

_“Don't... I mean... You don't need to do any of that. I’ve got a Jacuzzi and some of your sweatpants... I brought you some underwear the other day. I was shopping... I... brought you some clothes... just please come here". The blonde was getting desperate. _

_“I’m on my way, love. Ten minutes”. Lexa said. _

_“Ten minutes". Clarke replayed and hung up. The brunette put her leather jacket and her helmet on. Ten minutes. _

_###_

_If Lexa was eager to see Clarke, the blonde was ten times worst, the moment Lexa put a foot on the garage floor and parked her bike the blonde was kissing her with abandon. She threw herself to the taller girl’s arms and locked their lips. It was a battle, lips, tongue, teeth, the desperation was palpable. _

_“God! I fucking missed you so much! Never again, Lexa. We can’t be apart for that long”. The blonde kissed her neck and bit it. _

_“No, never again. Never”. The brunette was enjoying the welcome too much until she remembered something. “Babe, I need to take a shower”. She pushed Clarke lightly, but the blonde was having none of it. _

_“Fuck the shower, I’ll clean you with my tongue… more than just once”. The blonde joked. _

_“I’m sure you can, but I don’t want the mystery goes away. I like you too damn much”. The brunette smiled, put her arm over Clarke’s shoulder and they walk together to the mansion. The shower was quickly. Lexa told her girlfriend she was famished; the blonde went to the kitchen to heat some leftovers. The brunette smiled at her reflexion on the bathroom mirror. She was happy, truly happy. It was a funny feeling because that never happened to her before. She read about love, feelings, happiness, but she never thought it felt like that, a little bit of calm, a little bit of edgy, a lot of lust. She was living it for the first time in her life. She came out and spotted a pair of sweatpants, a large top with the Ravenclaw logo, a pair of black Calvin Klein’s briefs and a pair of white fluffy socks. She smiled; her girlfriend was really thoughtful. She got dressed and went to the enormous kitchen. Clarke was humming some stupid top 40’s song, she was moving her hips at the rhythm it seems the blonde was happy too. “I see you like rubbish music”. The brunette joked. “American girl groups, none the less”. The taller girl added._

_“Yup. There is nothing better than some sexy song”. The blonde threw herself to the brunette’s arms and pecked her lips. _

_“Ooooookaaaaay, I believe you. But… really? The Pussycat Dolls?”. She kissed her girlfriend one more time just because she could. _

_“Yup! I like the beat. Don’t judge. Have a seat, the dinner is ready”. Clarke put a big plate full of salad, another with a big stake and French fries at side. “Dig in, baby”. The blonde said. _

_“Well, thank you miss Griffin! What do I own the honour?” The brunette asked. _

_“I love you, I missed you, I’m happy that you are here. Just that”. The blonde smiled. Lexa took her hand and kissed it. _

_“I do feel the same”. Lexa smiled. “Aren’t you gonna have dinner with me?” The brunette took a big bit form her salad. _

_“Yeah, I am”. Clarke took another plate and sat next to her girlfriend. While chewing Lexa remembered something, she looked at Clarke with questioning eyes. “My friend likes steaks, my mom wanted to make a good impression. Don’t look so shocked”. The blonde laughed. But Lexa kept looking at her. “I brought the clothes because I like to see you in sport clothes. Your ass always looks great, and your junk look bigger and splendid”. The blonde kissed the brunette cheek. They were happy, young and in love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how are you holding up the coronavirous crisis? All go I hope. Stay healthy. Love to read your comments, when they are actually comments, not frases of songs from musicals and shit.


	11. Reckless Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing fine. Keep strong and stay home.

The blonde watched the brunette the whole time. They smiled sweetly at each other. She couldn’t believe it, they were finely together, after all that time. It was sweet. It was like coming home, finding the promised land. At that second, it was perfect. Lexa cleaned the kitchen island and was about to wash the dishes, but the blonde stopped her.

“Let me". Clarke said walking to the sink.

“Really? Why? And the most important question: since when you wash dishes?” The brunette asked curiously, making room for the blonde.

“I have many talents”. Clarke smiled. “Plus, I lived at the dorms with Octavia and she was more useless that I was, so, I learned”. The blonde pecked the DJ's lips.

“So many talents. Can you cook as well?” Lexa asked.

“I’m the Queen of take out”. They chuckled. “Oh, and I just remember, the longest time that we get without having sex was a month before we finished college”. Clarke said seriously.

“Why are we talking about it now?” The brunette frowned.

“Because...” The blonde smirked and Lexa remembered.

“Oooohhhh!!!!” The DJ said and smirked too.

### 

_A lot of had change with Clarke in a couple of weeks. She was more analytical than sensitive; she enjoyed the time they were together and didn’t make any sudden act when they were apart. It’s was all thanks to her new mysterious friend. Lexa thought. The taller brunette was thankful because, without the blonde in detention all afternoons after school, and the excused that Clarke was always hanging out with her friend, they got a lot of time together. It was almost to have a normal relationship. They were at the blonde house, watching a movie in Clarke’s enormous bedroom. Things were calm. But Lexa felt uneasy, she thought that probably was because they hadn’t had sex in almost two weeks. So, she took the initiative and started kissing Clarke’s neck with a purpose. But the blonde stopped her. _

_“Lex, not right now, please". The blonde pushed her and kept her attention to the telly. Lexa lied down and sighted. _

_“Its everything okay between us?” The brunette asked. She was laying on her back with her forearm on her eyes. _

_“Yeah! Why?” The blonde turned on her side to looked at her girlfriend. _

_“Because we haven’t had sex. I mean, I know we haven’t seen one another for two weeks, but I thought... We could... I don’t... sex is not the most important thing in our relationship... But... you... I... God! You know what I mean, right?” Lexa sighted and looked at the ceiling. _

_“Lex, it’s not y...” The brunette suddenly sat straight. _

_“Don’t say that, please. If you are going to brake up with me, just say so". The brunette hugged her legs and put her chin on her knees. _

_“I have my period”. It was said so bold and natural that Lexa felt stupid once she remembered. _

_“God, I'm such an asshole! I forgot the day. You must think I only think with my cock. I’m sorry!”. Lexa put her forehead on her knees and sighted relieved. _

_“Its okay, babe. The fact that you always buy me tampons and chocolate ice cream make up for this time”. Clarke smiled and kissed her cheek. “I want to cuddle, watch a movie and a big fat ass dinner. Of course, you are on cooking duty”. The lied there for a couple of hours. Clarke was enjoying having a lazy day with her girlfriend. _

_“Special dinner for my special girl, then”. The brunette kissed the blonde’s neck. “I’m guessing there is nothing to cook in here”. She smiled. _

_“Vegetables, vegetables and vegetables. Nothing more”. Clarke whispered. _

_“You love those when you are in your period”. _ _Lexa chuckled. _

_“Ha ha ha! _ _So funny my baby. Mmmmhhh... oh God! Cramps...” The shorter girl groaned in pain. _

_“Where are the pills? I’m going to grab you some water”. Lexa stood up carefully. _

_“In the bathroom”. Clarke hugged her knees, she was really in pain, her cramps were always bad. Lexa ran to the bathroom. She felt guilty because she forgot the date and the guilt grew because there was just one pain killer left. She took it, a bottle of cold water and ran to the bed. _

_“Baby, there’s just one pill. I need to go to the drug store. Take this, sleep and I’ll wake you up when the dinner is ready”. The brunette kissed here temple while the blonde whined in pain. Those pain killers really put the blonde out of combat. _

_“Take the car and come back as quickly as you can”. Clarke said before she passed out of exhaustion. _

_So, Lexa ran, ran as fast as she could. It was so strange to her being concerned about other person who aren’t part of her family. That sense of belonging was stronger that anything she had ever felt before. But she loved it, because she was in love with Clarke and everything worth her effort, even running desperately to buy pain killers, tampons, hot chocolate, chocolate ice cream, two of the biggest stakes she found, potatoes, cherry sodas, and a fluffy raccoon because her girlfriend once told her she looked like one. _

_When she came back to the mansion the first thing she did was checked on her girlfriend. The blonde was soundly asleep. She looked so peaceful and young, beautiful and free. Lexa was mesmerized. She went downstairs to the kitchen, she loved to cock, but she enjoyed cooking for Clarke even more if that was possible. Potato salad and stake were the blonde’s favourite dishes since that first date. She was so in the zone that didn’t heard her girlfriend came into the kitchen. She just felt a pair of arms hugging her waist and sway with her at the sound of music. _

_“How do you feel, babe?” The brunette asked sweetly._

_“Better. The pill helped”. The blonde kissed Lexa’s shoulder. _

_“I brought you more pain killers... and tampons too... hot chocolate... chocolate ice cream... and all the first aid menstrual kid is in the bag next to the door”. Lexa said while Clarke shook her head and went to said bag. _

_“Is it strange to buy all this thing while you have never in your life had a period before?” The blonde asked. _

_“Well... not really. I mean... I had safe sex class when I was in seventh grade and all those grades before, and my sister drags me to the shop every time she need to buy tampons so I can be prepared when my girlfriend has her period, I kind of know what to expect. But your cramps are different from Anya’s. Yours are the strongest that I have ever seen and painful than hers. I’m not gonna lie, I’m kind of concern. Or maybe Anya has the same pain, but she is too bad ass to show any pain. I don’t know”. Lexa kept her attention to the food in front of her while her girlfriend chuckled lightly. _

_“No bad ass can stand the cramps, baby. I’m telling you, there is no amount of badassery that could win the cramps”. The blonde said while eating her ice cream. _

_“Copy that. And... I’m only going to allowed you to eat a little bit of that ice cream because you are in pain. But you need to save some appetite for dinner". Lexa said and Clarke rolled her eyes. _

_“You are going to be a great mother, Alexandria Woods. But I’m gonna spoil our children rotten, I’m warning you”. The blonde licked the spoon covered in chocolate. _

_“Why I’m going to be a mother? My whole life I have been living it as a big, strong, jerk, tomboy. Why would you change that? I love it.” The brunette asked amused while making the potato salad. _

_“Oh, baby! I’m not trying to change that. What I’m saying is: for our future children you are going to be an excellent parent because you are my daddy". Lexa stood still for a second until blonde hugged her waist and kissed her neck. “Bette? My big, bad, strong, stem daddy?” The shorter girl kept the kissing while stroking her girlfriend abs. _

_“God! You have game for ages. I hope you know that”. Lexa sight. “But you need to stop all of this if you want to have dinner and more cuddling this night, because it’s all that we are going to have, this is a not sex event”. The brunette turned over to capture Clarke's lips on her own to gave her sweet kiss. “I love you, you know? Even though you are all bloody and in pain". The tan girl joked, and her girlfriend slapped her in the arm. _

_“I love you too. Even though you are an asshole sometimes. At least our family is not going to dead of starvation, you really know how to cook”. She kissed the brunette cheek and went to sat down again. _

_“Well, thank you! Remember telling our kids that I wooded you because of my cooking, not my robbing”. Lexa put the food on the plates to serve the table, she pecked the blonde’s lips and smiled. “I love you so fucking much Clarke. That I’ll do anything for you, even if it breaks my heart. Just remember that always, okay?” Lexa took a seat. _

_“I feel exactly the same. Thanks for put up with all my shit". The blonde took her hand and squeezed it. _

_They ate in a comfortable silence. Until the brunette remembered something important. _

_“Baby, I forgot to tell you, I’m going to be aboard this weekend, something to do with the cultural weekend in Frankfort, or something”. Lexa drank from her beer waiting for the range that usually came after that sort of information. _

_“The cultural weekend... oh, yeah, I know of it. Are you going to perform as a leading act of something less magnificent? I know Wallace, he likes to show off”. The blonde said calm. No range, no anger, no doubt, just trust._

_“I going to be the second act at the opening day. I guess I’m not the greatest yet". Lexa was surprised with her girlfriend attitude. _

_“You are going to be a star, let Wallace guide you. He knows his job better than anyone I know. And I’m an artistic soul". Clarke joked. She grabbed her girlfriend hand and squeezed it. “What’s up, Lex? Something is in your mind; I can feel it. Plus, your shoulders are still.” The blonde kept eating. _

_“The last time I told you I was going aboard for work you almost broke my nose. So, what’s going on?” Lexa lean on the back of the chair, looked at her girlfriend right in the eyes and wait for the answer. _

_“Well, my friend told me that I was being psychotic, that I needed to trust you because this is a relationship of two and you have trusted me since the beginning, so I need to do the same. So, I do trust you. I’m not going to lie, I do think you are going to find someone better than me and leave me, that’s my biggest fear. But I don’t want to be scared all the time, I don’t want to push you away, I don’t want to treat you poorly, because I love you, and love needs trust". Clarke smiled and looked at her plate embarrassed, she wanted to be cool, collected and carefree as Octavia, but she had a lot of problems and fears, she simply couldn’t. Lexa stood up, went to her side and kneel. _

_“I’m not sure how many times I have to say this, but believe me when I tell you that you are the best person that has come in my life. I love you; I trust you and I fucking like you so much that I don’t look around anymore. All women that I see are plain next to you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, artistic girl in my world. You are my world Clarke. Not matter what, I promise you, I’m always going to love you, always, Clarke”. The blonde couldn’t stop her tears for going down her cheeks, the brunette whipped them with her thumb. Lexa couldn’t stop herself, she promised an always, so she knew that moment that she would fight all odds to make that vow true. The knew the end of an era was coming but decided to enjoy it while it lasted. _

_***_

_Three weeks. Lexa hadn’t had sex for two weeks straight and she was like a caged beast, she was anxious and horny all the time. It was not funny; it was not cool. Clarke knew it, she even offered hand jobs and blow jobs, but Lexa refused, she wanted to make the blonde feel good as well. So, if she had to suffer a little pain in order to be nearer her girlfriend she will. But oh! How she wished she had come to London sooner. Fucking Wallace and his fucking snob friend! But that was what pay the bills. _

_She was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling in a stupid attempt to got rid of her erection. She was failing miserably; the image of her naked girlfriend was all she could think of. She even could taste the sweetness of the blonde in her lips. She was having a very hard time to understand why she couldn’t simply jerk off and end the big, red, blue balls and hard problem. She was about to do it when her mobile went off. _

** _Blondie_ ** _: So, one more day and all will be ready. _

** _Punk_ ** _: I can't believe you are referring to your period as some kind of... I don't know... problem... bad thing or whatever. _

** _Blondie_ ** _: Baby, periods are a thing, a problem and a blessing at the same time. It’s perfectly natural. And I can’t wait to have you in me again. _

** _Punk_ ** _: Clarke, I love you, not just your body. I don’t mind waiting. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ But I do mind waiting! I’m fucking horny now that I don’t have cramps all the time. I can’t even get off. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Sorry about that, baby. But, just one more day, right? _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Yup. One more... so... what were you doing? _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Looking at the ceiling wandering about life. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Boring! After Frankfort I thought you were going to be all fun and games, but no. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Hey! I’m fun. It’s not my fault that your mother is back and in all Sargent mood, so I can’t go and sneak into your room. I thought your friend were helping keeping her way. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ And she was. But my Sergeant mother is suspecting something is going on with me because I’m so happy. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ So happy? What?! Is she an idiot?_

** _Blondie:_ ** _ She is. But she is not totally wrong, I wasn't happy before. After we left the US an left my dad... well, I was moody, broody, everything was fucked up, until you. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Awww!!! I love you. _

** _Blondie_ ** _: I love you too. I miss you so much._

** _Punk:_ ** _ I love you and I miss you too. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ This is really hard. I have never been this horny, It’s your fault._

** _Punk:_ ** _ I’m sorry, and also, tell me about it, baby._

** _Blondie:_ ** _ So, we can try sex phone, you know?_

** _Punk:_ ** _ No, thank you. I wanna see you, touch you and the most important: make you cum. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Are you going to still have blue balls for the rest of the day even if I’m offering you some relieve? You really love me. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Of course, that’s how much do love you. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ You are something else, Alexandria Woods. I wish I could touch myself thinking about you right now. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ I can’t believe you sometimes. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Why, because I have sexual desires? The fault is yours. You are so fucking sexy for this world. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ This conversation is getting way out of hand. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Are you going to fuck me hard when we see tomorrow. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Babe!!!!!!! Please, this is so hard. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ I know. Hard, huge and dripping, my king of cock._

** _Punk:_ ** _ OMG, Babeeeee!!!! Stop! _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Baby, I’ll stop. And you don’t have to be a shame of your body. I love everything about you, all of you it’s beautiful. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ I’m sorry Clarke, it’s super wired for me... I don’t know what’s going on... I just... sex text… It makes me conscious about some things I say and do._

** _Blondie:_ ** _ it’s okay. We are okay. So, for you to know, the things we do are consensual, and I love them, okay? Let’s talk about something else. How’s school? Did you break that kids nose because he was talking about my ass? _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Of course, I did! How dare him to talk about you like if you were a piece of meat? He is so fucking disrespectful. I know he was working as a waiter at your party but, come on! He said you kissed him. As if he was so lucky. What happened exactly? _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ I was at my room, my mom had her little party, I went down stares to grabbed a glass of water, but I was wearing the short-shorts that you like so much, and the tank top that you forgot here, plus no bra because I was going to get a shower... so, he was there and saw me, I looked at him in the eyes and he turned around and ran away in a second. It was so funny. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Okay, that’s cool, because if he would have touched in any way, I would have killed him. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ I know! My violent knight in shining armour. Love you tons. Even if your behaviour would be considered as sexism, I do appreciate it so much._

** _Punk:_ ** _ Sorry for being sexist, but he deserved it. Anyway. I love you. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ I love you too baby. Have a nice night. See you tomorrow? Same time, same place? _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Of course! Love you way much more, beautiful. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Not possible. _

_They ended all their conversations like that. Lexa was so deep, as well as Clarke; the ending would be brutal. But she was young and in love. _

_***_

_Lexa was counting the seconds to get out of the school and drive as fast and as carefully as she could to the blonde's school. Clarke’s orders. But second were passing so slow and her cock was so hard that she couldn’t concentrate at anything anymore. It was a good thing that she sat at the last table of the classroom way far from the others near to the door. She needed an escape root. She couldn’t take it anymore; it was so painful. She thought about Clarke’s cramps and if her pain could be compared, it was too much. Even Anya made fun of her: “That fucking Wood is not what our sur name stands for. Hahaha. This is so easy that is getting old real fast. Anyway, I’m out, gotta fuck, not like you”. She laughed for a good twenty minutes. Lexa hated her in that moment. Lincoln only smiled shyly and patted her back. “I know, bro, I’m sorry”. And he left. Lexa took a deep breath and wrote something in her notebook, the first lines of a new song. “The fucking song” was the title. _

_The bell rang and she went out of the classroom in 0.5 seconds. She needed to think in anything other than her beautiful girlfriend. She got to her locker and wasted some time until the bell rang, but she heard her mobile went off. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Hey baby! I miss you. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ I miss you too. So, so much. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ I wish you were here. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Me too. We should skip classes; education is not really important. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Ha ha ha. The genius has spoken. I do know that you love to be on top of all thing. Including me. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ That was so disrespectful for you. And what can I say, somethings are easy. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ 1\. It was funny. I am funny. 2. My baby has many talents. 3. I’m horny as fuck. _

** _Punk:_ ** _ Roger that. It’s seconds period, we have some hours of fun, baby. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ Can we lunch together? My friend knows a place. She is going to be with his boyfriend in his flat, I’m gonna give her a lift, she is not planning to come back to school. What do you think?_

_Lexa closed her locker and walk to her class while texting. _

** _Puck:_ ** _ I’m game. I need to be nerdy/horny now. _

** _Blondie:_ ** _ I know. Think of me. Love you._

** _Punk:_ ** _ I’m always thinking of you. Love you way much more. _

_Lexa was a very well-known person in her school. She was used to being seen and being desired. But maybe her desperation was so much that she was conscious that almost all the girls was looking at her. She got to her classroom and took a sit, carefully inspected her crotch, her cock wasn’t hard, she had not shamefully precum stain, everything was normal, but girls keep looking at her, mostly the cheerleaders. Well, it wasn’t unusual. So, she kept focused at her lessons and thinking about her girlfriend. _

_***_

_So, she was there, the neighbourhood was really weird, she had never been there before that early in the morning, and it was odd because was near her school. To say her girlfriend was amazing, mysterious and clever was an understatement, but really? why meeting there? She was waiting for her girl in an alley, way into the alley, Clarke was very specific about the location. So, she waited feeling like a pervert. When the blonde got there the brunette smiled and ran to her. The blonde jumped to her girlfriend´s arms, put her legs around the brunette hips and kissed her hard. All the desperation that they feel was in that kiss. _

_“I have fucking missed you so much!” The blonde said, she bit the brunette lips. _

_“God, I feel the same”. The brunette forgot how to talk while she was sucking her girlfriend lips. She walked to the nearest wall because her legs were starting to give away. _

_“You feel so good, baby!” Clarke gridded her cunt in her girlfriend abs. _

_“Fuck!” Lexa said. That kiss was getting way out of hands. “We should stop, baby. Or I’m going to do something not so PG13”. That sentences made the blonde gridded harder. _

_“I don’t care. I’m horny. I want you”. The make out sessions was so hard that the brunette started to move her hips to stroke her cock with Clarke’s ass. _

_“You look so sexy with this uniform, baby. Like a naughty Lolita. You make me so hard”. The DJ was losing her control. She had never had sex in a public place before, but it’s always a first time for everything, as long as it included Clarke._

_“I like making you hard. I love it”. The blonde gridded faster. “I’m so fucking wet for you. Check”. The blond stopped the kissing while Lexa’s hand travelled from her legs to her pussy. She stroked the inert thighs until she reached the blonde’s pussy. _

_“You have no panties!” The excitement was notorious in the brunette’s voice. _

_“I know. I wanna make it easy for you” The blonde smiled._

_“Do you want to have sex here on the street?” The brunette’s cock was getting harder with the new information. _

_“We are in an alley. No body is near here at this time of the day, we are both horny as fuck, we are going to cum in les that ten minutes, then we can have lunch in the park”. The blonde said. She had everything planned. _

_“Fuck! I’m so lucky to have you!” The brunette hugged her one more time, then she kissed the blonde's neck earning a low, husky and hot moan. _

_“Come on, let’s fuck!” Lexa moved a little to let the blonde stand in front of her. _

_“Yeah!” The brunette undid her bell and was going for her jeans’ button, but the blonde stopped her. _

_“Leave them on, just take out your cock. We need to be careful”. The DJ nodded. _

_“Wait a minute, then”. Lexa went to grab her bike to bloke the view a little. The blonde looked so hot. She was standing, leaning her back on the wall, with a very lusty gaze. She looked so good in her uniform: it was plaid blue and grey skirt, a white blouse, a blue tie and a blue blazer. Lexa was getting harder if that was possible. She ran to her girlfriend. “Open the blouse, take out your tits”. She said to Clarke while she took out her dick from her jeans and started to stroke it. To her surprise the blonde wasn’t wearing a bra either. “Fucking shit, Clarke! You planned it all of this, right?” The brunette covered the blonde tits with one hand and the other was put in her mouth. She sucked it like a greedy baby. _

_“I was thinking about it. I wanted to do something reckless, something that I would never going to do with anyone. This is something that I wanna do with you”. The brunette lapped the nipple and kissed it. _

_“I haven’t done this before. Public sex. Never”. The brunette kept licking, lapping, sucking and kissing the blonde tits. “You are absolutely beautiful, brave, I love you". Lexa said and one of her hands travelled from the blonde's tits to her pussy, Clarke opened her legs to helped Lexa’s finger to stroke her wet cunt. “You are the best, baby girl, absolutely a dream come true". Her finger was rubbing the blonde's clit with abandon, she wanted to make her cum quickly, harder, because she knew that at the moment her cock enter her girlfriend's pussy she'd come. At that moment something clicked. “I don't have a rubber". The DJ stopped abruptly._

_“Left pocket of my blazer”. Clarke moan and attacked the brunette’s neck. She loved it, all muscular but delicate, like all the contradictions that were part of Lexa. She nipped it, sucked it and bit it as hard as she could. She loves it. “I'll mark you and you are going to wear it proudly because your mine, and people should know that”. The blonde kept sucking and biting the whole neck while Lexa was trying to find the condom. _

_“Shit!” the brunette said when was bitten rather hard. “Fuck! I like it rough, baby”. She smiled at her girlfriend and put the condom on. She pulled Clarke’s hair, no to hard, just to stopped what she was doing and put her cock between the white, creamy and wet centre. “This is what you want, baby girl? You want this cock so much that you dressed like a little slut to be fucked in a dirty alley?” It was a rhetorical question, she already knew the answer was a big, fat yes, but she knew that Clarke loved the dirty talk. _

_“Yes daddy!” She said smiling. Lexa kissed her hard. _

_“Do you feel my cock? It's so hard for you. For this baby slut who is offering herself to me. This wet cunt is going to get a reward”. She moves her hips slowly, her cock was rubbing the wet lips, opened them. _

_“Fuck, daddy! Do what you want. I’m yours”. Clarke closed her eyes; she was enjoying the moment. For Lexa it was an image to die for: Clarke tits were in full display, trapped between the blouse, her blazer was covering them from the by passers. _

_“Of course, you are mine. And now I’m going to show you that I’m yours too”. Without a warning the DJ turn the shorter girl around and bend her a little just for her ass to be a little out. She rubbed her cock over the dripping cunt a couple of times to make sure it won’t hurt Clarke. She pushed her cock hard all the way into the blonde’s cunt. _

_“AH!” The blonde screamed because of the surprise and the fullness. _

_“Don’t scream, baby, we need to be careful or people will see us". At that comment the blonde’s pussy squeezed the brunette’s cock hard. “Shit! You’ll like that don’t you? My baby slut would like to be seen while I’m deep balls in her? Making clear to everyone I’m her daddy? That she belongs to me?” Clarke was so aroused that she couldn’t talk, she was feeling everything in every part of her body. “This is going to be hard and fast baby, are you ready to get fuck?” The blonde nodded one more time. Lexa moved her hips hard and fast; her cock was in and out of the blonde's tight pussy. In that position Clarke could feel full, her walls were stretching so much that she couldn't prevent a small yell. _

_“Fuck, Lexa!” The blonde's body shuddered with pleasure when she felt the slap in her right ass cheek. _

_“Who am I, baby? Who?” Lexa slapped the ass cheek one more time, the echo was heard around them and made Lexa hornier. She moved faster. _

_“My daddy". The blonde whispered. Clarke was losing control, she could feel the pleasure in all her body, since her head to her toes. _

_“God, this pussy is squeezing my cock so good. I’m gonna cum soon, baby, are you?” Lexa kept the brutal rhythm, the wet noise of the fucking was increasing. _

_“Almost there". The blonde said but the brunette knew better. _

_“Don’t lie to me, baby girl, I know you body”. She slapped her girlfriend ass two more times and lean on the blonde's back, the hands that were on Clarke's hip went to her tits. “God! What a wonderful tits. All mine, but maybe it’ll be funny is someone else could see them being jumping while I fuck you, do you like that?” The blonde's pussy squeezed harder, now she was about to cum and the brunette knew it. Clarke needed a little push. One of Lexa’s hand travelled to her clit and rubbed it hard. “Think about it: people see me fucking you, lusting after you body, wishing to be me... oh God... fuck! You are tight... But they couldn't be me because I’ll kill them if they’ll touch you. Because you are mine and I’m yours, and this pussy was meant to be mine and only mine. Like you, my little slut”. At the entrance of the rally they could see the streets getting busier, Lexa kept her hard and fast rhythm, in any second she would cum. “Imagine if they could see us now. So, you better cum to show them who you belong to". Whit a hard slap on her ass cheek, a precise rub at her clit and feeling the condom being fill in her Clarke came, it was so hard that Lexa's cock got trapped into her. “FUCK!” _

_“AH!” They were patting and sweating and smiling and happy. Lexa rested her head on the blonde’s back and smiled. She kissed the top of Clarke's head and hugged her from the waist. _

_“I love you, so, so, so much. Thank you for trusting me". She put her cock out of the dripping pussy carefully, the blonde stood still, her hand on the wall to gain a little stability. The brunette took of the condom and put her dick into her pants. “Fuck! What a great lunch!” The brunette chuckled. _

_“I... Yeah!” The blonde patted. _

_“Are you okay?” Lexa asked concerned. She hugged the blonde’s waist one more time holding her tight to prevent her to fall. The blonde nodded. “I... I’m sorry?” Clarke didn’t talk for a while longer, her breathing has heavy and her eyes were closed, she was holding the wall still. “You need to sit down, love”. Clarke nodded. The brunette carried her to her bike, sat her and closed her blouse. “Hold still, baby, I’m gonna clean you up, okay?” Clarke nodded one more time. Lexa took of a packaged of wet wipes, went to the blonde, kneel in front of her and started to clean her. Clarke looked at her and smiled, Lexa was a beautiful contradiction, she could fuck her like a beast and then take care of her with such delicacy. _

_“I love you". The blonde said. _

_“Oh, so she speaks! I was starting to think you had lost your voice. I was that good". Lexa looked up and smiled at her girlfriend, that shy smile that it’s only for Clarke. _

_“You are always that good, not only on the fucking part”. The blonde smiled. _

_“I love you, Clarke. You scared me a bit. I have never seen you like that, almost lost in...”_

_“Pleasure. Believe me it was all too good. I felt the orgasm everywhere”. The blonde smiled. _

_“Okay, cool, good to know. Yeah. Are you sure?” Lexa stood up and looked at the entrance of the alley, the street was concurred. “Well, it’s late, we need to get back to school”. The DJ took the blondes hand. “I don’t want to tell you what to do love, but did you bring your undies? I don’t want pervert strangers looking at you; I’ll end them". The brunette said while walking to the entrance of the alley. _

_“Yeah, I did. But how bad do you need to come back to school?” They walk slowly to the parking lot where the blonde left her car. _

_“It depends, what about you?”. Lexa answered._

_“I’ve got free period, then math, then art. I need to be there; I love that class”. She said and they walk to the blonde’s car. _

_“So, can I take you to lunch then? I have P.E but I'm in the football team so I don’t need to be there, but music is next, so...” Lexa said. _

_“Sure, let’s go then. Would you follow me?”. Clarke asked opening the car's door and leaning a little just for Lexa to see her pussy’s lips. _

_“Until the end of the world, baby girl". She hugged the blonde’s waist and rubbed her soft cock on the blonde’s ass. “Can we have the whole weekend?” The brunette asked but Clarke shook her head. _

_“My friend is going to be at my house. My mom insisted and it’s good for her because her mom is going to be in town to checked on her and planning our summer vacation. And that’s also good for you and me because I can make be sure where we need to be at what time to our parents don't get suspicious. Imagine fucked in Paris, at the Senna River being super naughty”. The blonde smirked and got in her car. Her legs were out of the vehicle and she opened hem. “Imagine your cock into this wet pussy, fucking me near the Romans ruins”. The brunette swallowed hard. She looked around but nobody was near the parking lot, so she got close to her girlfriend, put her hand over the blonde's cunt and rubbed it lightly. _

_“I would love that”. Lexa was getting bold so she tried to get her finger into the warm cunt, but the blonde took of her hand and close her legs. _

_“Lovely, then it’s done. Let’s go have lunch. I need to put my knickers on. Down beats, you are going to fuck me some more later tonight”. Clarke patted lightly the bugle that was forming in the brunette’s pants. The DJ smirked, shook her head and went to her bike. She would follow the blonde to hell, and beyond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to read your comments. I know thinks are difficult right now but take care of yourself.


	12. That Was It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first part. The last glance of their teen years.  
I love teen dramas.

“And this is the balcony. It has a great view. At night you can see the lights of the club’s and the night life”. Lexa said with a smile on her face, the blonde was glue to her waist. She loved that feeling, a carefree Clarke, wearing her clothes, and smiling.

“It is a nice view. You were always obsessed with tall buildings. We are in what? The twelfth floor?” Clarke asked playfully.

“Thirteenth”. Lexa smiled as well. She loved Clarke.

“You should fuck me here. Bend me over and fuck me hard". The blonde said nonchalantly. Lexa looked surprised. “Oh, come on! You love public sex as much as I do. And we are in the thirteen floor nobody will see us”. She said.

“And the truth is that I have only have public sex three times and all of them were with you. I swear to God that you are the most amazing woman that I have ever known. And I will fuck you in this balcony as soon as we can. But for now, let us get inside because is cold and I don’t want us to get sick. Its four in the morning”. Lexa took the blondes hand and walked in.

“I sewer to God, that after you fucked me in the airport bathroom and dumped me, I have never done it again. And you are going to be an excellent parent someday”. Clarke smiled. They got into the bedroom.

“I'm sorry about that but was the only thing I could do. And I am gonna be the best mom of our ten kids”. She lied on the bed and pull Clarke on top of her.

“Not happening, stud. Three tops”. The blonde sighted and put her nose under the brunette neck.

“Let’s compromise: five.” Lexa said while the blonde turned on her side and pull the brunette to spooned her.

“I love you, horny idiot. The conversation about you dumping me isn’t over". The blonde whispered.

“It was necessary. Your mother was a threat, mostly for you”. The brunette kissed the blonde's neck.

“She still is, but that’s tomorrow’s problem”. Clarke said and they fell asleep hugging each other tight.

_ ***_

_The last month of them as high schoolers were a roller coaster. Not like the previous six months when Clarke became cold, distant and cynical, when she talked about the imminent ending. Things had been odd to say the least. When they were good, they were amazing: having sex all day, watching movies, having a laugh. But when things were bad, they were awful: constant yelling, beating, crying. They were acting like normal teenagers. In a way that was cathartic for them, it was growing up, as painful as it was. The only thing that was mad them hang on was their trip. The very last one. _

_Travelled around Europe with Clarke was an experience for a lifetime. The blonde knew every good restaurant, every posh hotel, every expensive attraction in Italy, France, Germany, Spain, Portugal, Chez Republic, Norway, Switzerland, Denmark and Netherlands. Lexa had never been impressed before or glad that her mother language was English. The brunette admitted that Abby Griffin knew how to show off. And she loved it. Abigail Griffin booked them in the most expensive suits available and all inclusive. They last day of vacation was in Amsterdam. They were spending a lazy morning between kisses in and very expensive suite in the W Hotel._

_“I swear to God that you, rich people are crazy. Like super, hyper crazy”. The brunette said looking at the enormous window. “How did you manage to let your mental mother booked you in suites that only have one bed?” Lexa said nonchalantly. _

_“I swear to God that I’m not going to allowed you to have more of those weed brownies. Your mind goes crazy”. The blonde smiled and put her nose in the crook of Lexa’s neck. _

_“My brain is fine. It’s not my first-time doing drugs, you know? Miss horny”. The brunette said. _

_“You looked so hot. I was so happy. You have a great cock. So, you know”. They laughed. _

_“Babe answered the question. How did you do it?” The brunette was really curios. _

_After their sexcapade in the alley the vigilance at the blonde house increased. Some people saw them exited the alley and some other person saw them at the park; her mother went ballistic, not even Octavia could calm her down. So, Clarke did what she did best, she lied. She said he was a friend of the Collins, he was attending to the boys school that was near hers and started talking, one day he asked her out for lunch because he was going to go to Canada for good, so she said yes. And promised her mother that it was one-time thing. She said it was expected for her to know how to behave in a date or she would be making complete fool of herself when Bellamy and her would meet alone. That was all that it took. Her mother passed it but put a price on the head of any boy who got close to her precious daughter. Even Anya and Lincoln were thinking about to hunt the non-existent boy down and reclaimed the hundred thousand pounds price. Lexa simply nodded and smiled. Her girlfriend really was clever. _

_“My friend said it was okay, she lived in the dorms, so she was used to share. Plus, I can’t be gay, you know? That’s not in my mother’s plan. Suit us perfect, don’t you think?” The brunette nodded slowly and frowned. _

_“So, what am I, an experiment?” Lexa was a little confused with everything right now. _

_“OMG! Lexa, I fucking love you. Do you want to have this conversation now? Fine. I’m bi. I like both sexes, okay? It’s not a big deal. Because right now I wanna be just with you. And if I could. No, no... when could, I’m gonna be with you forever, okay?” The blonde kissed her hard. Then she remembered. _

_“How did you manage to have three months of vacations? Dante give them freely just like that?” Clarke snapped her fingers. _

_“I asked him. Not exactly. Well, kinda... Hmmmm... I asked him, probably six month ago if I could have the summer off because it was my last summer before uni, and we made a deal: he would give me this summer, but next three I should work for him not matter what. I said yes. But before I could be free for this summer, I should give little concerts, so... remember that you stayed with your friend for a couple of days in Italy?” The blonde nodded. “Well those day I was giving semi concerts all over Great Brittan. I went to Scotland, Wales, Ireland, both Irelands. I was in a plane almost every night, took a nap a then to the galas. It was brutal, but I managed.” The brunette said with a smile on her face. _

_“Now I understand why you were so beat when we got to the hotel that first night”. Clarke kissed the brunette’s shoulder. “And what about the money you are spending? Was it a gift for Dante? Are you spending your savings?” The blonde sat to see the brunette’s eyes. _

_“You do know that your girlfriend is a genus, right? Well, I was the number one of my class and I didn’t know that my music teacher sent something to the Royal Academy, but he did and I got in, I won a scholarship and well, Dante was happy because it was his scholarship for arts. And he could save some money, so he actually... cleaned his money very easy with me... and... I got a rise; and a gift... like, I’ve got a black credit card, baby! No limitation. So, that’s that”. Lexa smiled. _

_“You are a talented punk. My talented punk”. Clarke kissed her hard one more time. _

_“Wanna get high and then fuck all day?” The brunette asked playfully. _

_“I thought you’ll never ask". So, they tried to erase the fact that it was going to be the last time that they enjoy each other’s company for a long time. _

_***_

_A constant buzzing was heard in the whole room, it was six in the morning, they only got six hours of sleep, that could have been considered a decent resting, but they had been fucking the whole day. They were tired. _

_“Phone”. Lexa said sleepy. _

_“Answer... Too sleepy” Clarke said yawing. The buzzing stopped for a couple of hours. Then it began again. _

_“Blondie... phone...” The tired brunette said. _

_“it’s your phone”. Clarke said, she was moving to the tan girls body trying to go back to sleep. _

_“No. My phone died yesterday... Yours...” Lexa yawned, turned over and went back to sleep. The blonde groaned, stood up as naked as she was the day she was born and found her phone under the nightstand table. In her semi concise mind, she forgot who could be the caller, it was only one answer and it was bad. _

_“Yeah?” Before she could say another word a very displeased voice cut her off. _

_“Well, you are still alive, thank God!” It was Abigail Griffin. Things were bad if she was calling. Something really bad happened. Did she get caught? Did Octavia get caught? Did her mother find about Lexa? The only way to found out was... _

_“I am". She answered cynically. _

_“Good. I called to inform you that you are expected at Los Angeles tomorrow”. The voice was cold as always. _

_“What? But we leave this afternoon?” He slipped, she said we, there was a chance that her mother knew about them, right? _

_“I’m sure Octavia can find her way home without you. She leaves a day after you”. Clarke thought her mother was about to hung up, so she spoke desperately. _

_“I thought you gave me a weak after I came back from my vacation". She needed time. That couldn’t be it. _

_“Your father had everything ready. Why to wait any longer?” Abigail said nonchalantly. _

_“But you gave me a week... to... collect my things, to prepare”. _To not leave Lexa_, the blonde told herself. She whispered on the mobile. She turned around and found Lexa sitting on the mattress looking at her with a sad, defeated gaze. _

_“Why prepare? You don’t need anything from here. Your bank account says you have been spending a lot of money in new clothes in Paris. You have always loved to shop there”. Her mother said sardonically. It was true, she spent a ridiculous amount of money in clothes for her and Lexa, like a farewell gift. But why now… why? It was way too soon. _

_“Clothes are not all I need". The blonde said sadly. “What about my books, my paintings... my... hmmmm... paintbrush...”. _What about Lexa?_ That couldn’t be it. _

_“All packed. I’ll send it to your father’s place. You have nothing to come back here anymore”. That was it, she knew it. It was for good this time. _

_“BUT...” She couldn’t take it. She needed buy time. “I need to say goodbye”. She looked at Lexa, the blonde was almost crying as well as her girlfriend. _

_“Who are you going to say goodbye to? You don't have friends here, the only one is Octavia, and the both of you had been living together for the last three months. Also, you are going to live together at the States”. Abigail said desperate. She wanted to hang up, but Clarke needed to fight for more days with her girlfriend. But she couldn't stop thinking: that was it. _

_“You promised me one more week". She pleaded on the phone. She needed to find the way, to have more time, to... _

_“Well, after your indiscretion with that boy be glad that I let you go on vacations. Get back to London and don’t leave Heathrow, someone is going to pick you up to get you to London City Airport. You are expected, and the jet is going to departure when you get there”. Her mother said with a tired voice. The blonde’s mind was repeating just one line: that was it. That was it. Her time was up. She looked at Lexa and she couldn't control herself. She needed to get a grip; fight for something, anything that gave her more time. She walked to the balcony and stood there, naked and vulnerable. _

_“Who’s jet”. She needed to think of a plan; she was good at that. She was good at lying. She walked to the balcony to thing, to prevent herself to fall, to erase the brunette desperate, sad expression._

_“Ours. Remember that you are going to be in the eyes of the media. The prodigal daughter returned home. Expect being on your best behaviour. Don’t do shit. Understood?” Her mother said coldly. _

_“Understood”. She felt a pair of warm, long, muscular arms around her shoulder. That was it. She leaned on the brunettes embrace. Her front totally glued to Lexa’s front. That was it. _

_“Thank God you are reasonable. Stood away from that people that you used to called friends made you good. Soon you could be seen as Bellamy Blake’s proper girlfriend”. The brunette’s body tensed at that sentences. _That was it_, Lexa thought. That was it, the bubble was broken. _

_“Yes mother”. Clarke couldn’t fight anymore, she knew it; it had to be that way. _

_“At least you did one good thing, you befriend well”. Abigail said, and Clarke could feel the brunette hugging her as hard as she could without hurting her. Now Lexa knew, that was it. _

_“Of course, mother”. What else to do, she was trapped, she was vulnerable, she was nothing. _

_“Wonderful, don’t waste any more time, I need you to be where you can be of value”. Clarke ducked her head; her mother was a fucked-up bitch. “I did everything that you asked me to. Now is your time to do as I ask”. Abigail said. _

_“You took me out of my home, made me loose the only true friend that I have ever had...” The blonde was getting mad, Lexa knew and kissed her shoulder. The only thing that Clarke could do was leaning against. That was it._

_ “And I paid for that. Your bank account said so… stop whining, you are going home. Be there”. There was nothing more to say. _We have a role to play_. Lexa said once, it was true, it was inevitable. Lexa stood behind her swaying and humming. The blonde nodded one more time, turned around, hugged her, and kissed her lips lightly, maybe, for the last time. _

_“We need to go”. She released Lexa’s embrace and went to the bathroom. _

_“Clarke?” The brunette said softly. _

_“We need to get ready. Nothing else to do”. That was again the persona that the blonde put when she didn’t want to show her feelings, Lexa hated it. _

_“Clarke… please?” Lexa was begging. She needed her girlfriend, the sweet girls, not the cold one, it was it and the blonde was following her mother behaviour. The short girl didn’t turn around. It was a lot to take for Lexa, it was painful, it was killing her; she collapsed on the carpet, she was naked, crying and vulnerable. That was it. _

_“LEXA!” Clarke run to her, she kneeled and took the brunette’s face in her hands. It was too much for her too. It hurt. She could feel it in her whole body. It was worst that leave her father behind; it was more painful that see Raven at the airport crying her heart out because her friend was sent and Ocean apart from her. That was painful, but what she felt in that moment, with Lexa crying, naked, on the carpet was a thousand times worst. _

_“Please… don’t go… don’t leave me… please… if you do, I’ll die”. The brunette meant it. She felt like her heart was breaking in a million pieces. It was too much. That was it. “I’ll die, Clarke, I swear to God that I’ll die”. Lexa cried hard; she was putting her heart out there. All the pain, her hopes her future were falling as her tears. Clarke couldn’t take it anymore, she opened the brunette’s arms, sat on her girlfriend’s lap and hugged her tight. That was it, they knew it. They stayed like that for ten minutes, then the brunette kissed the blonde forehead, stood up with her last strength, carried the blonde in her arms, went to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet; she filled the bathtub with hot water, she sat Clarke, she went in, put herself behind her girlfriend, hugging her waist, kissing her shoulders. “I won’t... I won’t do anything stupid... I promise. You have to promise that too”. Lexa said seriously. _

_“I do”. The blonde answered. Her voice was husky for the crying. _

_“I want that you always remember what I said when we were at home in Frome: I won’t stop working until I can give you everything that you deserve. I will find you again Clarke, because you are my heart, because I know we were destined to be together forever. Okay?” The blonde nodded; the brunette kept talking. “I’m going to make a ton of money; I’ll give you a way out from this shity life that you don’t deserve; from your mother and her ideas. I don’t care if you are Mrs. Blake, I will come and fid you and we will have our happy ending. Okay? But until then you need to promise me that you will take care of yourself, that you will wait for me, that you won’t forget me”. The blonde stood up and sat facing the brunette on her lap. _

_“If you make that promise, you better mean it, Lexa. Because right now I feel like dying”. The DJ kissed her girlfriend sweetly. _

_“I have never lied to you, I’ll never will. My promise will last until I can come back to get my guitar from our home in Frome. When I can come back to you. I swear”. They kissed one more time, as sweet and as slow that they could. _

_They kept kissing until water went cold; they touched like they had all the time in the world, nothing else matters, just them. Lexa helped Clarke to get out of the bathtub; put a towel around her shoulder to dry the excess of water that was dripping from the blonde’s body; the DJ carried her to the bed like if she was a dedicate piece. They were kissing and touching with such love that they couldn’t prevent the tears from falling down their cheeks. Everything was so intense. _

_They didn’t need to say anything, they knew exactly what was happening, that was the last time they could be like that, together, loving one another. The love making was slow and sweet, almost like it was their first time again. Nothing was more important than them. _

_“Please, no condom, not today”. Clarke pleaded. She understood Lexa’s concerned, but a short visit to the parental control clinic, a test and some odds result gave them the bittersweet knowledge that the brunette had low sperm account compared to regular men. If they wanted children, they should seek medical help; but the chances they had to get an unexpected pregnancy were very low. _

_“I love you, Clarke. I love you forever. I swear to God!” The brunette said while she was into the blonde; she was on top of her, looking at Clarke’s glassy, sad eyes. That was it. _

_“I would love you till I died, Lexa. Forever. I mean it". The blonde said truly. When Clarke was about to reach her orgasm while being fill with Lexa’s virility, she made a silence promise: she will fight for them. She will wait, work, and fight. They were meant to be. They were meant to be together forever, even if eternity needed a break. _

_“You are gonna cum, I can feel it". Lexa said and paused her slow thrusting. “Look at me”. The brunette demanded, the blonde did as she was told. She could see Lexa's bottom lip trembling, her tan muscular body sweating and shuddering. The brunette hugged the blonde, she needed to feel her close, no matter what; it was like the first time they made love, they were glued to their bodies. She lifted her eyes and Clarke saw them, they were so green and so sad at the same time, that her tears followed the DJ's when they cummed together. That was it, and none of them could stop any of what was happening. Lexa fell on top of Clarke, she hugged her again, put her face on the crook of her neck and kissed the area sweetly. “I love you”. She whispered in the blonde’s ears. “Forever". She kissed her cheek and was about to got out of Clarke, but the blonde stopped her hugging her hard, her nails were almost ripping the soft skins of Lexa’s back. Everything was desperate. _

_“Please, not now, not so soon". She pleaded. She knew when Lexa got out of her their time would be over, who knew for how long. So, they stayed like that trying to memorize everything, to make her short time their forever. _

☆☆☆

_ After their love making, they showered separately. No one talk, they did everything in silence. Lexa took her for something to eat but Clarke had no appetite. “You promised me to take care of yourself. Please, love.” The sad voice of the brunette’s broke the blonde’s heart and she did as she was asked. Everything was so hard, even chewing, but they did it. _

_They got to the airport and the distant was palpable, even though their hands were together almost the whole time. No one spoke because there was nothing to say, the end was near, just a couple of more hours. _

_“I forgot to text my friend. I’m gonna buy something to drink, your lips are dry. I’ll be right back”. Clarke said. She needed some space, or she was going to cry the whole trip. Her girlfriend only nodded because what else could she do? Lexa understood at that moment that she had no power over her life. In a way she never had it. She was eighteen, living a magical and expensive life that wasn’t truly hers but a gift from Dante Wallace. She had no power to prevent Clarke to go away, a continent away from her who knows for how long. She saw her far away at the 7eleven and nodded. That was it, but it wasn't over._

_Meanwhile the blonde was letting Octavia known the news. _

** _Griffindor_ ** _: My mom fucked me over. She is sending me to the State rn. _

** _OSnake_ ** _: The fucking shit, mate! We are almost there. Twenty minutes tops and we land. Do you want me there?_

** _Griffindor_ ** _: My girlfriend is here. I guess I'll see you in a week. _

** _OSnake_ ** _: Of course, you will. I’m really sorry Clarke. I know is hard. _

** _Griffindor_ ** _: It's fucking killing me. _

** _OSnake_ ** _: Hang on there. You are not alone. You have me. Remember that. _

** _Griffindor_ ** _: Thanks, mate! _

** _Osnake_ ** _: I know how you feel. This sucks for me too. At least we are going to be together, we can take care of ourselves. _

** _Griffindor_ ** _: Yeah. At least. _

** _Osnake_ ** _: Are you sure you don’t want me there? Maybe it’ll be better if I go. The lie would sell better that way. _

** _Griffindor_ ** _: I’m really fucked up right now, O. _

** _Osnake_ ** _: I’ll send you a text when I land. I'll be just twenty minutes later. Are you going to travel alone to the States? _

** _Griffindor_ ** _: Yes, my mother was very clear about it. She maybe will get some bobbies for me to not doing shit. _

** _Osnake_ ** _: I’ll be there. Do something great to your girl. Don’t waste time. _

** _Griffindor_ ** _: Okay. _

_The blonde returned to her seat and took the brunette’s hand. She kissed it sweetly. They heard the boarding call; they smiled sadly and went. Two hours were everything they had. Just two. They took their seats and wait for the plain to took off. Clarke was on the brunette’s lap as soon as she could take the seatbelt of; she was in the brunette’s seat the whole trip. When they were about to land, she spoke softly on the DJ’s ear. _

_“When we land, you can go home, I’m gonna be okay. The jet will be ready half an hour later after we Iand”. The blonde said. _

_“I’m not leaving you. We promised until the end”. The brunette said seriously hugging the blonde tight. Clarke only nodded. _

_“It fucking sucks”. The shorter girl whispered. _

_“It fucking does”. The tan girl said. She kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head. If it wasn’t a requirement to seat separately when the plain land, Lexa would have sat Clarke in her lap all the time. But time was not in their favour._

_When they land, they felt like dying. They were the last to go out of the plain, the last to take their luggage. Lexa kept breathing hard trying not to cry; Clarke was crying hard. _

_“This fucking sucks. It’s not fair”. The blonde repeated. _

_“It’s not”. The brunette whispered. _

_As if the Gods were taking pleasure on tortured them, she remembered that she had free access to the VIP lounge area, thanks to her mother; so she was going to have the last laughed. She took the brunette’s hand and guided her to the executive area and locked their selves in one of the bathrooms. She kissed Lexa hard and slow. _

_“We have no more time, Lexa". Clarke said while she opened the DJ's shirt. “It’s the last time”. Her glassy but dilated pupils told Lexa all that she needed to know, but she wasn’t sure, she didn’t want to have a quickly as a goodbye gift. _

_“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to get it up". The brunette told her while kissed her passionately. “This not the way I want us to have our...” she stopped and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. “last time". The voice got out small and vulnerable. _

_“When you see me again, you’ll make it up to me. Okay? But right now, I need this... I need you”. Clarke bent down on the large washbasin cabinet; pulled down her sweatpants, lifted her top and bra just over the beginning of her breast. She was offering herself in a desperate attempt of brake her mother’s last order. “Baby, I need you, please”. Lexa nodded, pulled down her jeans and briefs till her knees, took her top off and put herself between the blonde’s tights. She stroked herself hard and fast. She knew they had no time to waste. _

_“What do you need?” The brunette asked sadly. “I’ll give you anything that you ask me to". The tan girl kissed her girlfriend sweetly, unhurried. _

_“Hard and fast, I wanna feel you, I wanna feel sore for you the whole trip...” She stopped and breathed deeply swallowing a lump. “The whole... trip...” She couldn’t finish her sentences. She didn’t even know what she was going to say: the whole trip back home? It didn't make sense, Lexa was her home, and she was leaving her. _

_The brunette nodded and put her hard dick in the blonde’s warm pussy. She moved her hips hard and fast, the way Clarke loved it. Lexa was about to cry. _

_“I love you, Clarke… forever”. The tan girl said with a broken voice. _

_“I now… I can feel it… just fuck me Lexa… make me remember you forever”. She took the brunette’s nape, pulled her head down and kissed her passionately, Lexa stopped one moment, the hand that was on Clarke’s hip was over her open, wet cunt, she played with the hard clit and the blonde almost came. “I fucking love you Lexa”. Clarke said crying. _

_“I love you too”. The DJ know that they had no time, so, got out of the blonde, helped her stand, turned her around, bent her over and fucked her from behind. “This is what you love, right? Me, taking you like my slut?” Lexa pushed hard hitting the spot that the blonde’s love. Clarke could feel her all inside her. The big cock was massaging all the right parts. “God, I fucking love you”. Lexa kept going, everything was wrong, but she needed that as well as the blonde. One last time… just once more. _

_“God, fuck me harder daddy!” The blonde said. Lexa pulled her hair lightly so she could see herself in the mirror. _

_“You like this, right? You love to be mine”. The brunette was furiously thrusting her hips, playing with the blonde’s clit; the cunt was squeezing her cock heavenly, and the dirty words were getting to her. _

_“I love to be your slut… I love to be yours… I will love you forever, Lexa”. The kept the same rhythm for a couple of more minutes until the Clarke’s mobile started to ring. That was it. Their time was up. _

_“Cum, Clarke, please… cum on my cock”._

_“Cum inside me, please”. They came at the same time. It was a very hard orgasm, they patted for a minute; they were intertwined, sweating, messy and crying. That was it. After they cleaned up a little, Clarke looked at her mobile, it was Octavia. “I need to go”. Her voice was a whisper, she couldn’t do it. “What if we... disappear? We are at an airport… we can… we can do it”. The blonde was crying. Lexa knew in that moment that she should be the voice of reason. _

_“Give me your mobile”. The blonde did as she was told, the brunette went to her contacts and erased her number and email. “We can’t. I’m not strong enough, I’m not powerful enough. But I will be, and when that day comes, I’m gonna ask you again to be my girlfriend, to move in with me and to have children. But until that day, you need to take care of yourself. Please”. The brunette cleaned Clarke’s face and kissed the top of her head. _

_“What do you mean?” It couldn’t be happening, not there, not after what they did._

_“We need to break up. I’m breaking up with you”. When those words were out of Lexa’s mouth her own heart was broken in million pieces._

_“You have to be fucking kidding!” The blonde slapped her as hard as she could, her right cheek had a little scratch that stared to bleed. _

_“I’m not. Please Clarke, believe me. I need you to trust in me. We can’t do it”. The brunette pleaded. “We don’t own our own lives. Everything is fucked up right now, but it isn’t going to be like that forever. Please!” Lexa hugged Clarke and cried once again. _

_“Please, swear to me that you will find me”. Clarke whispered on Lexa’s ear. _

_“I will. I won’t rest until I do”. The shorter girl nodded. Took the brunette’s mobile and erased her number and email as well. They came out of the VIP bathroom hand in hand, then, when the entrance of the executive lounge was visible Clarke turned around, hugged Lexa for the last time and kissed her cheek. _

_“I’ll be waiting”. Those were her last words. She walked out, Lexa wait for 5 excruciating minutes and the ran in a desperate need to see the blonde’s figure one more time. She did, Clarke was with a short brunette and two bodyguards. That was it. The end. She saw her ex-girlfriend to get into a car and drove away from her. She got into the restroom, closed it and punched the wall until the blood and the pain were so much that she had to stop or fucked her only chance to get Clarke back, the miracle works: her hands. When she got home it was empty, Anya was on her own vacation and Lincoln was nowhere to be found, she went to her room and stayed there for a week. After that, she had only a goal on her mind: get Clarke back to her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is hard time for the whole humanity, just wait a little longer and keep safe.  
Thanks for the comments. Untill the next time.


	13. And Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutt, dorky comments, a surprise. NO METION OF COVID-19 OR CONFINEMENT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of the world. Stay stronge and safe. Do your homework/work. Stay in school at home and home office hard. Here is another chapter for your entertainment.

_It wasn’t easy for them being apart from each other. The first month was hell, to say at least. Lexa was focused on school only. She got up had breakfast went to school, kept to herself and never talk to anyone, hit the gym until exhaustion got her. It got worst the second year, she stared to hang out with some rich kids, they partied hard and have sex with all the girls they could, Lexa only went to parties and drank until she forgot the insisted pain that she had in her heart. She was a wreck train. Even Anya and Lincoln were worry about her, but they were also enjoying the careless life. Lexa became Alexandra Woods: the musical prodigy. Her delinquent pass was long forgotten. But she was working hard, she did small gigs and played in small pubs. “I need to get better, get in touch with all kinds of people, I am a musician". She once told Dante Wallace when the elderly man asked her about her busy agenda. She couldn’t tell him she was saving all the money she could to save her girlfriend, no, her ex girlfriend from a stupid boring life. She couldn’t and she didn’t. _

_Everything was getting to her the third year. One day she was getting breakfast and the socialite segment went on, it was a lovely love story about two young love birds that fell in love instantly. “The forever engaged couple: Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake” the title said. Lexa saw the monitor, she could only focus on the blonde; she was different: thinner, a little bit taller, her hair was shorter, she wasn’t smiling, she was using her signature frown. It was her; it was her Clarke. But she wasn’t, according to the presenter, she was Bellamy’s now. The photo wasn’t clear, the taller boy was giving his back to the paparazzi, but she saw he was a muscular, tall, tan, hairy guy. They look good together, they made sense, and Lexa lost it. After that she hung out with the richest, careless, junkiest guys at school. She wanted to stop the pain, forget everything, forget Clarke. She started to do drugs. First was pot, then MDMA. Anya and Lincoln were doing it as well, Lincoln was more adventurous than the taller brunette; everything was okay for them, they were young and had money, if Lexa kept with her musical geniuses, then nothing was jeopardised. But the brunette failed once, and she kept falling. She became a heavy user. One day she was at a party, having a laugh, dancing, drinking; then she simply passed out; it was almost an overdose. Other day she woke up in an alley with one of her junky mates, they were robbed; Lexa chuckled because that was so ironical, the best robber got tricked. The last one was the worst. She was in her home alone, she was doing coke, she overdid it and her flat mate find her over the floor barely breathing; that was the last call. _

_Anya, Lincoln, Gustus and Indra couldn’t make her stop; so, the godfather made his appearance. He put Lexa in rehab, with one single chat he got her faith back: “Pain can do beautiful things, Lexa. You are an artist; suffering can be cured by art. Getting out of hell can be reach if you focused. Remember that sometimes people do things that are expected from them, that doesn’t mean they want to, or they are doing what we think they are. Anyway, you like camping under the starts, right? Get better. We have a deal.”. He left a sketch behind him when he got out of the room: it was a forest that was touch by the night sky full of starts. That night she cried, she felt, and she hoped. _

_She fought really hard against her addiction to drugs and to Clarke Griffin. She focused on her, her school, her gigs, her friends, her body, her debt to Dante. She performed better every concert she had to give, she smiled, played the piano, talked to some people. She became the jewel of Dante Wallace’s crown. She even met Abigail Griffin once in Paris. The woman was everything Clarke once describe: well manner but cold, egocentric, arrogant. Even Dante wasn’t pleased to have her in his house because she was in good terms with his son Cage; Dante suspected they were doing business. Nothing good. That night was the first time, after therapy, that she almost drank until passed out. Abigail brought so many memories of six years ago when she was happy and carefree. It hurts, but if Abigail Griffin was there, maybe she was in the right direction to get to Clarke, she didn’t drink that night, nor the next that came after. _

_After a couple of years Lexa started to relax, she was twenty-three years old, was doing her master degree on composition studies after her prominent undergrad carrier, she was living a good life. She was trying to go out again. She had some dates, mostly diners, but everything felt plain. There was no mystery, no challenge, no... nothing. All the girls were the same: cute, well manner, a little funny, a lot of cheesy. She didn’t need that, she needed Clarke; but the blonde wasn’t with her, she was living her life, with her friends and her long-time fiancé; at least, for what the media showed, he was a good lad. The American dream. _

_So, she worked as hard as she could. She got a name of her own in that circle, she was the prodigy Alexandra Woods, a magnificent classical composer; but she also was The Mighty Heda in the rave scene. She was rich because of her hard work and her first album “Meet me in the sky”, full of dubstep heart breaking music, won her first million pounds, she only could hope that Clarke could have listened it. That the blonde remembered her. She won her first BMA and millions of contracts: sodas, shoes, trainers, make ups, clothes, cars, mobiles. All of then wanted her music. Everybody wanted her, and she wanted everyone’s money. _

_When she was about to finish her PhD, with twenty-six years old, she met Costia Green in some of Dante’s galas. Long ago she paid her debt, but Wallace senor became a good friend of her, as odd as it could be. Costia Green was introduced to her as a music’s lover, all kinds, no judgmental or snob. She was beautiful: brown skin, eyes and hair, she used it naturally curly, a little short, she was very fit and had a nice smile; her manners were the epitome of distinguish, she was part of the nobility, a duchess, she looked also like the girl next door. She was not Clarke and for the first time in almost eight years, Lexa was interesting in someone. What could have been a nice love story suddenly became a nightmare for the DJ. Costia waited to have Lexa at her mercy and then she showed her real intentions. The short brunette despised almost everything Lexa was. She didn’t talk about her past, her friends or what Lexa liked. Costia complained about everything, she only allowed the DJ to interacted with her friends, all of them part of the British nobility. _

_Lincoln, Anya, Gustus, Indra, and even Dante himself told her that she was punished herself, she needed to let go whatever she was feeling guilty about. But she couldn’t, she felt like she was cheating on Clarke. Yes, it was true, it had been eight years since she last saw her, but she made a promise and she was determinate to keep it. Her one-night stands were okay because they didn't stay or even knew their names. It never was intimate, she never even undressed herself and always used condom. She only did it raw three times with Clarke; so, the first time she had sex with Costia it was odd, because the duchess was a gold star lesbian, she never even used a strap-on on her; it was a very big shocked to her known that Lexa was intersex. Costia never let the brunette to penetrate her, the duchess only allowed on her oral sex or fingering; she never touch Lexa below the waist. The DJ was okay with that. Sometimes she wondered why she kept the relationship, why she kept bearing the mistreatment and humiliations. After six months of relationship she knew why she was doing that, why she didn’t break up with Costia: she was scared of being truly happy. When Dante Wallace died, a year after she started to date the duchess, she broke up with her, she felt free for the first time in nine years, she was ready to find her true love. _

_☆☆☆_

_Clarke wasn't better than Lexa. The first week that she was back in the States was the hardest. She rarely got out of her bedroom; she told her father it was the jetlag; the truth was that she was depressed. Her father wasn't someone she could fool, he wasn’t her mother; he was home looking for her. One day he entered to her room and saw her crying her eyes out hugging her mobile; Jacob Griffin didn't give her a chance to lie to him, he knew her like the palm of his hand. They talked about her year in London, the friends she made, her development love for art, and her first love. Jake smiled, nodded, and sent her to therapy. That help a lot, she was still sad and sometimes she cried until she fell asleep; but other times she was calm and could talk to people, appreciate her surroundings and her new and old friends. _

_Raven accepted the help Jake offered her and she was study mechanical engineering; Octavia was in the film department, and Bellamy was in the business area. All of them in the sunny California, in the nice UCLA. The reason was that all of the programs that the Blake wanted to study were there; it was a real lucky that UCLA had engineering because Raven loved it, Jake taught her the basics, she did the rest. It was the first piece that Jake moved against Abigail plan for her daughter’s life. For her unwanted wife, the wishes of Clarke weren't a priority, so of course she'd attend to school wherever Bellamy Blake wanted. _

_“I researched and asked about what Bellamy was interest in so I could make a plan of my own. He is a good kid, naïve and sweet. Anyway, now you have Raven and I’m guessing you are happy to have Octavia with you. The only thing that is left is that you choose a career, and you can begin with the rest of your life”. Her father told her. So, she chose art, fine arts, history of art. All that she could study to keep her occupied, but to feel Lexa closer. _

_She worked hard, so hard that even Raven had to took her out of the dorm, the Latina was a good friend, she listened all Clarke’s fears, hopes and stories. She felt in love with the clexa love story, as she liked to call them. Clarke was happy, but not complete. She didn’t love parties, but she went with her friends either way, actually, even Octavia wasn't interest in them. She was suffering as the blonde was, but they could be sad together. When Raven could make them go to parties, they stay away from all the people there; sometimes their classmate made some conversation and played drink games with them, but the blonde never got drunk, her shrink helped here when she got depressed, felt angry or had no energy left. She was more active that when she was in London, she remembered her promise to Lexa, she kept it. _

_She met Bellamy the first month she went back to the States. They went to a date because the Blake’s matriarch asked for it. Bell was a good boy, handsome, polite and sweet. He loved being a Blake and spent money on everything that he wanted. He wasn't a bad company. “We need to go public. It’s expected from us. Are you ready to become the golden couple of ‘People magazine’?” He asked jokingly. The blonde nodded. That was her life from that day and beyond, being Bellamy’s trophy girlfriend, the new acquisition of the Blake dynasty. “I know you hate this shit. I can see it in your eyes. I hate it too, but I love the money and the good life. I’m pretty good at business so I really want to become the next CEO of the company, I need this, Clarke. I'm really sorry for you, but maybe we can be in an open relationship, right? We can be friends first, just get to know one another. You can date whomever you want... and I can do it too. So... what do you think?” The tan boy asked. _

_“You can date. I'm good on my own right now". Clarke said. _

_“Okay. Well, what do you think about to go out and dance?” Bellamy asked with a nice smiled on his face. _

_“I can do that. Can we call O and Raven?” Clarke smiled as well. _

_“Okay. A girl’s night out then". The boy said. They became good friends. They suffered together. Clarke wasn't alone anymore, but she wasn’t completely happy. _

_After four years of being in UCLA she stared to talked to other people outside her circle. She tried to date Finn Collins again, her worst mistake. Everything was so wrong, his lips were very thin, hard, her body hadn’t had curves, her dick was short and not thick enough, she couldn’t even made out with him. She talked to Bellamy about it, she told her friend that she made a huge mistake. Bellamy helped her, he behaved like the ultimate boyfriend, he never tried to touch her and kissed her, he was very respectful. Not like Collins. Finn only left Clarke alone after a terrible accident: his car exploited without explanation, but there was a note ‘stop being a dick. I know how many girls you have got pregnant’. After that he went to Paris and never went back. Clarke thought was Raven, but the Latina always denied it._

_She dated some girls, but nothing pleased her. She compered everybody with Lexa, but no one was like her ex. In a party that was threw by her friends to celebrate her birthday she met Nylah. The girl was a tall blonde, thin and charismatic, she got a nostalgic aura that Clarke liked, so the short blonde tried to have a nice relationship with her. Nylah was plain, no adventurous vein, no hunger for life, just stability and monotony. They decided to be friends with some benefits, met sometimes. Clarke never stopped looking for Lexa. _

_They waited, cried and worked. They met again as promised. They did it._

_☆☆☆_

Clarke woke up an hour later. She couldn’t sleep properly; she didn’t want to wake up Lexa, so she hugged her tightly and tried to focus in the brunette's breath. She was waiting for something bad to happened. She was there with Lexa and she knew something terrible was coming. But she was willing to fight it. She and Lexa, like it should have been. The brunette opened her eyes. They were puffy and red. Her sleepy face was so cute. Clarke loved it. Lexa smiled sleepy and kissed her softly on her lips. 

“I have really missed you, Lex. I’m sorry… I should have… fought harder for us.” They were laying in their side facing one another. “I have dreamt about when we will be together again. But this is not the way I wanted.” She took Lexa’s hand and kissed it. “I wanted to... I don’t know... knock on your door, take you out on a date, cherish you... not just...” The blonde blushes and looked away from the brunette.

“I… missed you so much, princess, so, so, so much… After some years I lost faith. I’m such and asshole! I shouldn’t have lost faith on you.” The brunette said and her voice broke.

“There were times that I lost faith too. But… I tried, Lexa, I swear.” Clarke was crying.

“I know, princess, I know. We are here now.” Lexa whipped away the tears that were coming down form the blonde’s cheeks.

“I was afraid that you already moved on. I... stalked you on social media, you know? The first time I listened to your record I knew you made it, so I looked for you. I wanted to reach you, but you were with Green... And... I thought I was too late... But then I thought... I’m still in love with you. I don’t think I’d ever stop loving you.” The artist said taking the DJ’s face in her arms.

“Fuck, Clarke. Ten years, I have been dead for the world for ten years. I was waiting for you. But… you are going to get married, for real this time.” Lexa voice was broken and frustrated.

“I have a plan, that’s why I came back, for you.” Lexa got on top of the blonde and kissed her neck.

“I need you Clarke, I need you to live, to breath.” Lexa put her head on the blonde’s crook. She kissed her and lick her neck.

“I’m here baby. I’m not going anywhere.” The brunette didn’t answer, she kept mapping the blonde’s neck with her tongue.

“If you go again, I’ll died.” Clarke took Lexa’s face in her hands again, that was her way of calm her girlfriend down, and kissed her desperately. Lexa broke the kiss and kept kissing the blonde’s whole body. She stopped at Clarke’s tits and sucked her nipples; the brunette wet and skilled tongue was making the blonde wet.

“I’m here Lexa… show me… show me how much you missed me.” The brunette kept her way, kissing, licking and marking the blonde’s body. She did miss the girl, she missed her so much. In a way, the blonde took a part of her soul when she left.

“I missed you… fuck! I can’t believe you are here with me now.” Lexa kneeled, opened the blonde’s legs and licked her pussy. It was so dirty and yet so loving. Clarke ass was cover with her juices and Lexa’s saliva. The brunette only could be this naughty with the blonde. “I love you so much, Clarke. I love you.” Lexa was about to cry, she wanted to laugh, she didn’t know what to do with herself.

“Please Lexa, show me how much you missed me.” The blonde took Lexa’s head and put it between her legs, Lexa, kept licking and sucking her clit. “Lick it good, love. Lick it all. Fuck! You are the only one Lexa… you are mine… right? Just mine?” Lexa hummed on her girlfriend’s clit and the blonde shivered. “Give me your cock baby… let me suck it… Let me make it hard… please.” The blonde said, her voice was full of need and desperation. Lexa lifted her head to see the blonde’s eyes.

“I fucking love the way you taste. I have missed this pussy so much... I have missed you so much. It hurt like hell”. The DJ said, she kissed the inter right thigh. She lapped the whole pussy lips and nibbled them, she was so happy, so complete.

“I love you". The artist kept saying. She moved her hips seeking the good feeling that her girlfriend’s tongue was giving to her. “God, I missed this fucking tongue so much. Eat that pussy, baby... Eat it good, baby”. The brunette did. She was getting hard, but she wanted to make her girlfriend happy. She stopped, lied on the bed and smiled.

“Get on top, baby. I’m gonna give you my cock”. The brunette smiled. Clarke straddled Lexa’s head, her dripping pussy was over the DJ’s mouth, but the blonde’s lips were near the brunette’s semi-hard cock. She smiled, that was the kind of sex that she craved: equal pleasure.

“This fucking cock got bigger and thicker. I fucking love it”. The blonde licked the tip, directly to the place where the precum was coming. She felt the DJ’s tongue over her lips and smiled. “God! You are the best pussy eater, ever”. Clarke said, then she licked the whole dick, from the balls to the head, again and again until it got hard. “I love this cock even when it’s soft… Oh God!” She gasped when she felt the brunette fingers opened her lips and Lexa’s lips were around her clit sucking it hard. She took the tip of the dick into her mouth and lapped it whole. She didn’t want to make Lexa’s cum yet.

“This is the best pussy. God! Do you want me to make you cum, baby? Would you come in my mouth?” It was a rhetorical question and Clarke knew it, because there was no way she could stopped cumming with the way the DJ was sucking her clit.

“Yes, please!” She said. The blonde kept lapping the cock and playing with the brunette big balls. Lexa was all grown up; it was a turn on for the blonde. She felt a light burn in her left ass’ cheek; the whole palm of Lexa’s hand was slapping her. That woman knew her like nobody else. It didn’t matter how much time had passed; Lexa knew her. “Fuck!” She yelled when the brunette’s tongue penetrates her. The muscle was hard and wet, Lexa’s thumb was stroking her clit quickly and hard.

“I want you to cum. I want to feel all your juices over my face!” The brunette said and kept her ministrations. The blonde left the cock with a wet pop and sat on her knees. She rode the DJ’s face with abandon.

“Mmmm… suck that clit. Suck it good. I’m almost there”. The brunette did it. The blonde felt the force on her girlfriend efforts, the blonde almost lost her balance, she grabbed Lexa’s muscular thighs to support herself, her girlfriend cock was standing hard, the head was deep red, and leaking. “Fucking shit! … almost there, baby!” The DJ sucked the clit as hard as she could, and the blonde came yelling her name. It was so intense. “FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK! LEXA.” Clarke collapsed on the brunette, her face was over Lexa’s calf, her wet cunt was facing the brunette’s mouth. Lexa kissed it and the blonde shuddered, her pussy was tender. The brunette lied her on the bed, she stood up while Clarke was trying to catch her breath. The DJ whipped her face from the blonde juices and licked her lips tasting the flavour of her girlfriend. Her cock was ready again. She needed to be inside the blonde. 

“Fuck, you are so hot". She said leaning over the blonde’s body.

“You are so fucking good. You ruined me for everyone else. I swear, Lex, you are and incredible lover”. Clarke took her neck and pulled her closer to kissed her. Her girlfriend smiled when their lips collided. The kiss was slow and passionate. When the brunette broke it, her eyes were full of love.

“Are you ready to take this dick deep inside of you, baby girl?” The DJ asked sweetly. The lovely part of the rough sex that they done was what the artist had missed the most.

“I’m ready! And willing”. Clarke smiled. She needed to remind her girlfriend that she was where she wanted to be, with the person she loved the most in the world. “And I am in love”. She lifted herself a little to take the brunette's lips in hers one more time while she grabbed the hard, wet cock and put it in the cunt’s entrance.

“Shit!” the brunette gasped. She put her face on the crook of Clarke's neck, she kissed it while pushing her hips slowly; she moved her lips to the blonde’s ear and whispered. “I’m so fucking in love with you, Clarke”. She moved sweetly; she wanted her girlfriend felt her cock got into her inch by inch.

“Baby, you are huge... only your cock belongs to this pussy. I’m you only one Lexa. Only me". The blonde whispered in the brunette's ears. She knew what her possessiveness done to the DJ.

“Yes!” Lexa pushed hard and her whole dick was into the artist warm, wet, cunt.

“FUCK!” The blonde yelled. She felt so full, she loved that feeling it meant it was Lexa that was making her feel like that. The tingling sensation came from her g-spot and spread through her whole body; and it was the first thrust.

“Are you okay? Am I… Is it too much?” The brunette stopped a little, lifted the upper part of her body to see Clarke’s red face.

“I’m okay. I’m always okay when I’m with you”. The artist gave the DJ’s nose a peck. “You always feel good when you are inside me. I feel so full”. Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips. The brunette smiled shyly.

“I missed you”. Lexa pecked the blonde’s lips one more time. She moved her hips slowly in little circles. She wanted to stretch the pussy’s walls to gave Clarke pleasure not discomfort.

“I missed you”. The artist patted. “I missed feel so full. I missed your warm, hard, cock”. The blonde smiled when she felt the brunette's member twitched.

“God! This feel so good. You are so tight. It's ten thousand better than my hand”. Lexa stared to move in and out of the artist.

“What?” A hard pushed from the DJ's hips made Clarke gasped. “Hand?” She wanted to get answers, but her girlfriend was moving so good.

“For two years... oh my God... yes... so wet... just my hand”. She put her face on the crook of the blonde's neck and sucked.

“What about Costia?” Clarke knew that was a stupid question, she didn’t want to know about Lexa’s past lovers, but the new information made her curious. Lexa paused one more time, lifted her face and saw the artist in the eyes.

“She didn’t let me put it in. This is the first pussy I fucked in two years... The first that I have raw since that last time we have sex ten years ago, I must add”. The brunette smiled sweetly. “I was waiting for you as always”. She pecked the artist lips once again.

“This is the first dick that I fucked since the last time we had sex. I’m so happy! So, fucking happy that you... Fuck, Lexa, this couldn’t not get anymore cheesy! Why are you like that?” The blonde had watering eyes and a shy smiled. She really loved the brunette.

“Because I love make love to you, to fuck you. Do you want me to fuck you? I guess you are ready now. My guessing is that you can take this dick". The DJ joked and trusted her hips deep.

“I have always taken this dick. Show me what you’ve got?” The blonde smiled.

“Oh baby! I’ve got two years of abstinence. I’m gonna pain your pussy white with my spunk... I have been doing that all night”. Lexa smirked.

“Then show me, then. Show me again... And never stop". The blonde lifted her upper body and took the brunette’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“I won’t lose you again”. She pushed hard. “Never again, Clarke". Lexa started to thrust in and out. Her dick was massaging the artist’s pussy's walls so good that the blonde was gasping. The faster the brunette pushed her hips, the dapper her cock went, the better the blonde feels.

“Keep fucking me! Never leave me... Never, Lexa”. It was so intense. It was the first time they were craving for a forever. It was the first time they could make it. Lexa put her whole body over Clarke's. Their breasts were touching with every push and pull of their bodies. They could feel the sweat, the hard breathing, the messy hair, their combined fluids.

“Never, baby girl. Never again". The brunette patted.

“Do you belong to me Lexa?” The brunette nodded. Clarke’s walls were squeezing her cock so good. Nobody had ever fucked her like that. “Who this cock belongs to, Lexa?” The artist was in frenzy.

“To you!” The DJ yelled when she felt a hard squeezed sucking her cock into the warm twat. 

“Are you mine?” The blonde put her hands over the brunette’s tight ass.

“Yes!” Lexa responded surly.

“Is your whole body mine?” The husky voice, the wet pussy and the sneaky hands over her body told her what was about to happen.

“Yes!” She said gasping for air.

“Is your ass mine?” The blonde asked. Lexa shuddered exited and nodded. 

“Yes” Without another world the blonde put a finger between their bodies, she passed it over her wet clit. The brunette kept her rhythm, she was preparing her body for what was to come. The blonde wet her finger, kissed her girlfriend, she did it to distract her. If Lexa was really celibate for that long, if nobody touched that part of her body, just Clarke, all those years ago, then she needed to pleasure her girlfriend like she only knew. The kissed was rough and hard: tongues crashing, they collided, wet hungry lips battling for control. Then the brunette stood still for a moment, the tip of the wet finger was playing with inner tight hole. It was something so dirty but so loving ag the same time, Clarke was the only one who could make her feel secured, loved and horny, all at the same time.

“Look at me" The artist said, the brunette lifted her face and did what her girl told her. “I love you; you are mine. Tell me you are mine. That your whole body is mine”. The brunette nodded but that was not what the blonde wanted. She played a little more with the tight ring, until Lexa patted.

“All of me is yours”. The DJ said and the finger went in Lexa’s asshole and the brunette screamed. That was so much. “FUCK!!! YES!!!!! RIGHT THERE!!!” Clarke didn’t move for a couple of seconds; she could feel the tan woman shuddered on top of her. The blonde reached her hand and grabbed the little bottle of lube that was over the night stand table. With her left hand and a lot of effort she removed the cover and poured a good amount in between the brunette's ass. Lexa moved her hips harder.

“Do you like my finger in your ass? Do you like to know that you belong g to me, Lexa?” The DJ was in a sexual frenzy that was only compared to the blonde’s

“Fucking love it! I love you so much!” The brunette tried not to cum so easily, but the feelings were too much for her, and the sensations were clouding her mind, soul, and body. Clarke curved her finger and touched the right spot. “Fuck! ... I’m not gonna last long... oh my God! ... Let me cum baby… please… fuck…” The DJ begged. It was so ironically for her; she was the one on top of the artist, but she was the one getting fucked marvellously.

“No… keep going… let me fuck you… you are so tight, Lexa…” The blonde was feeling like little electroshock were all over her body. She missed that feeling. No one could make her feel like Lexa did. And she was glad for it.

“Oh my god…” The brunette gasped when the finger in her ass kept the massage.

“Are you mine, Lex? Will you be mine forever?” Clarke was about to cum, her walls were squeezing Lexa's cock like if they wanted to milked every drop.

“Yes!” Lexa was at her limit.

“I can feel your balls twitching… play with my clit and cum with me… don’t pull out… cum in me.” Lexa kept thrusting for a little longer, she was trying to follow orders but everything was so intense.

“Take my cock… take it good… fuck! Your pussy is mine… your ass is mine… you are mine… mine… mine… mine…” Lexa was chanting like a mantra. Then, Clarke pulled her finger out of her ass and the DJ came hard into the blonde’s wet, warm pussy; the artist came sucking Lexa’s cock deeper and milking her. “Fuck”.

“Oh! God!” They came together again. The brunette collapsed on the blonde’s body. She lifted her face a little and kissed the artist jaw.

“Together until the end, lad. Until the end". Lexa smiled, carefully pulled out of her girlfriend and lied on her side.

“Forever". The blonde whispered before closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep. Lexa took her hand al followed her girl to the land of the dreams.

☆☆☆

After a couple of hours Clarke woke up a couple of minutes before Lexa. “You make me hungry again. You are on cooking duty". The blonde was laying on her side, her left arm was on the brunette’s abs; she was smiling, tracing light lines over every muscle of the DJ’s stomach. She kissed the brunette's chest and straddled her girlfriend’s lap.

“I have been always on cooking duty when I’m with you... We are almost thirty so prepare yourself for a lunch full of green veggies”. The brunette said and smiled. Lexa intertwined their fingers. “I love you”. The DJ said out of nowhere.

“I love you too". The blonde smiled. “You are a dream, you know? A sexual dream.” Clarke bit her lip and moved her hips in a sexy, slow way. “A stud, non the less". She kept moving her hips to gain a response form the brunette.

“You know that I have always been pro sex marathons, and I know what are you doing, but sadly I’m not seventeen anymore, that means that little commander is not going to show in a short period of time”. The brunette smiled shyly.

“Oh baby, you are amazing. Really! I have never had so much sex in one night/morning. You still got it”. The blonde leaned on took the brunette lips on in her owns. When the kissed ended the DJ asked the artist an odd question.

“Have never?” Lexa said playfully.

“Never after you". The blonde answered sincerely. “Anyway... let’s go, feed me”. Clarke stood up from the brunette’s lap and reached the DJ's hand.

“Yeah, yeah! Always so demanding!”. The tan woman said.

“You love that part of me”. The artist said nonchalantly.

“I did and I do”. They put some clothes on. The blonde was wearing some of the brunette’s underwear because her dress was ruined, a simple top and some boxers were on her. The DJ put some black t-shirt with her stage name and a pair of sweat pants. They were walking slowly with her hands intertwine; they hadn’t hand enough of each other. They needed the feeling of skin to skin no matter how minimal it was. “I love to see you in my clothes, you know?” Lexa said when they entered to the kitchen.

“Oh! I know about your possessive kink. It’s like you marked me all over, again and again”. Clarke joked.

“Funny how things work, huh! I couldn’t stay away from you even two weeks and then we were ten years apart. I think I’m extremists. And a possessive asshole. But you knew that already”. The brunette answered. She was looking for some food to make breakfast. It was so domestic that the blonde could do nothing but smile.

“God! I do love you!” The artist said.

“I hope you do because this breakfast it’s going to be so boring that I need you to be entertain by something else, like the love you have for me”. Lexa turned on the oven and stared to scramble some eggs and cut some vegetables.

“You are a dork, but I do love you.” The blonde said. “I have some questions. Like tons of them”. Clarke stood up from the stool of the kitchen island to make some coffee.

“Ask away”. The brunette said while making the omelettes.

“How did you know that I would be in the club yesterday?” The artist said confused.

“I didn’t. Anya told me that I was booked to play at some snob’s party. And then, there were you”. The brunette joked and the blonde shoved her arm playful.

“Well, thank you! Miss my bank account is bigger than my ego. And that’s saying something”. Clarke replayed.

“Yeah, but you see... I’m not like you... I...” Lexa was silenced by a dedicated finger over her plumed lips.

“Actually, right now, we are as similar as we can be. You got lucky; Dante payed for every need his golden star could ask for. You went to a very fancy collage, made money because of it, and now you are a known name in my circle. By the way, knowing that you were so closed and so far at the same time was hell”. The blonde kissed the brunette’s cheek.

“Yeah, I’ve got lucky. Anyway, I thought you’ll stay in the States. Why did you go back?” The DJ said.

“It was Bellamy’s idea. He heard about some pub that was THE pub to have a party. He loves to party, so we came here”. Clarke put the coffee on two mugs. She couldn't look at her girlfriend in the eyes while talking about Bellamy.

“So, is he a good lad? ... the Blake boy, I mean”. Lexa asked shyly. 

“He is. He is a good boy. We are friends”. Clarke said.

“Oh!” The DJ sight sadly.

“I love you. I was at my engagement party when I saw you. I’ll choose you over anyone any day. I’m here Lexa, with you, not with him”. The blonde hugged the brunette’s waist.

“I know, I know, I know. My rational side tells me that I’m being stupid. But you are Clarke, my Clarke, and I have always been the jealous asshole”. The brunette ducked her head but smirk. She was so lucky. She would fight an entire army if it was necessary. She loved Clarke; she loved the person she became when they were together. 

☆☆☆

An insisting knock was heard in the apartment. It was one in the afternoon and they only slept two hours. That was a hell of catch up. Lexa was sure Anya was behind the door. The fucking asshole! She probably wanted to brag about her night with the photographer. The knocking was louder.

“For fuck sake, Anya, I’m coming... I did a lot of that already... but...” she joked to herself before opened the door. In front of her was a tall, tan, curly hair man. She frowned. “May help you? Are you lost?” The man looked at her.

“Are you Alexandra Woods?” The DJ nodded. “Where is my fiancée?” It was the next question. Reality hit her hard. He was... no fucking way! Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last series of the 100 uh?! So, is Lexa coming back? Are we going to have the clexa endgame that we deserve?  
What are your thoughts?   
Thanks for the comments.


	14. Shit Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Smutt, sorry, it's for the sake of the plot.  
But... there is a surprise at the very begining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLM!

“What?” The brunette was shocked. What would she do? Punched him in the face and then run? Playing idiot was the best option. 

“I know Clarke is here with you”. She could win some time if she said nothing.

“I... hmmm...” The man entered the flat, he was giving Lexa his back. If she could chock him a little, making passing out, took the blonde and then run... That could work. But suddenly Clarke walked out of the room.

“Bellamy, stop using your macho voice, is faker than your tan.” She chuckled and walked to Lexa, she hugged her waist and kissed her shoulder.

“How dare you, bitch!? I have a mansion in Honolulu, thank you very much... anyway, apart from this rude snob, it’s good finally put a face to the name.” He reached his hand to take Lexa’s, the DJ shook it.

“Hi?” She smiled and stood there with Clarke by her side.

“Bell, I told you to wait for me... Oh! Hi, Lex.” A short man came into the flat with a box of doughnuts and four cups of coffee. “We brought breakfast? Desert? Doughnuts? Sugar?”. The blonde released the brunette’s waist and went to the boy, kissed his cheek and took a coffee.

“Thank you, John!” It was official, the brunette was confused!

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked. She looked at everyone with her ‘Heda gaze’. No body was intimidated by it.

“Lexa, this is Bellamy Blake… my… aaammm…” The blonde told her from her sit at the table. She has busy trying to eat as much as she could. She was famished. The healthy breakfast was a nice touch but needed the carbs, her girlfriend over did her.

“I’m Clarke’s fake fiancée, or she is my fake fiancée… Anyway… nice to meet you... and by the way you are hot, girl! You are eyes candy on pictures, but you are hotter in real life”. Bellamy was nothing she thought he was. He looked like an alpha male but behaved like and omega; he was not shy nor subtle... well, put it all the euphemism away, he was... very... feminine.

“Thanks?” She looked at John who was sitting next to Clarke counting the hickies on her neck.

“Oh my god!” Bellamy was looking at Lexa’s crotch, then at Clarke, then at Lexa again, then at Murphy. Lexa forgot to put some pants on, she was in her boxers. “Wow! Now I see… congrats, bitch!” Bellamy said to the blonde.

“I’m lost.” The brunette finally said walking to the table and grabbing a coffee and a doughnut. 

“Agh! Hot but slow. I hate that kind.” Bellamy took a seat in the living room, then he padded the spot next to him. “Come and sit with me”. Lexa did it. She found the boy endearing. “I’m Bellamy Blake, Murphy’s boyfriend. Clarke and I are friends. We met, or really met, at UCLA. Funny days. Anyway. I’m gay, but I’m the heir of the fucking Doorship enterprise, so I can’t be gay. God bless my grandfather, but he is a fucked up, white, rich, stupid asshole, whose only know the straight way of life. Anyway, Clarke here, is in the same shit as I am, so, we are friends and promised since birth, so we thought, tada, we are going to be out in the media, wait for my granddad to... rest in peace, brake the engagement... boom! problem solved… but not quite… We need to get married immediately, blondie.” The boy said out loud and the blonde stopped eating.

“What?” She was swallowing her food with a very preoccupied face.

“Yeah! It’s that or you are going to end up with the Collin’s heir. I swear I just found out.” The boy made a funny face.

“How… what?” Clarke stood up and walked to them.

“Well, Skykru it’s fucked, baby. My grandfather knows that, and he is not going to risk shit. We need to get married… tomorrow, or he is going to brake the engagement.” He was talking so serious that even the tune of his voice change, it was deeper and sad.

“How the fucking Collins are in this shit.” The artist was furious.

“Your mom is playing her cards. Fucking Collins are super rich, and Finn has been obsessed with you since... always. Do you remember your tenth birthday? Your dress was horrible, your hair was a mess and the fucking boy was behind you the whole time! And he even told you, you looked beautiful! You didn’t. You were hideous.” Bellamy talked seriously. Lexa was just listening and tied lose ends. That was odd. _Why break the engagement now?_

“Fuck!” Was the blonde only response.

“Yeah! Fuck! If you don’t marry me, I will end up with the Winters’ bitch. And baby, white is so not my colour.” Murphy and Lexa’s eyes met, and they looked lost. Even if Bellamy wanted to joke about the situation, he couldn’t make it better. 

“Can we do it in Las Vegas? What do we need?” The blonde was in full thinking mood. She wasn’t going to lose Lexa again.

“Time and a miracle. I called, O. She is on her way. She has more details than me, right know.” They all sat in silence. Clarke sat on Lexa's lap and Murphy on Bellamy’s. The short boy put his face in Bellamy's neck and kissed it. “Don't worry baby. We are going to fight and win. I promise you”. Clarke did the same and kissed Lexa on the lips.

“I’m not going anywhere, Lexa. I’m going to be here, forever, with you”. Lexa smiled and hugged the blonde tighter by her waist. 

“Aw! This is love! But, please, for me, your best mate in the world. Go get a shower, you reek of sex, you both. Your neck shows how happy you were last night, this morning… anyway, go Griffin, then we send Lexa here because she is in the same shameful condition as you, love. So, go… now… bye!” Lexa was chuckling. Bellamy was so funny and relaxed. His eyes lighted when he looked at John. In her book he was a good lad. The blonde kissed Lexa one last time and went to the bedroom. “So, tell me everything about you and don’t spear a detail… just… don’t tell me anything graphic about you and Clarke, she is like my least asshole sister… so, for me, she is still a virgin… but… go on… tell me”. Lexa nodded and talked.

###

Lexa took a shower after Clarke, in Bellamy’s words: “Please, you need to shower or I would die. To much sex could kill a person. Smelling the sex’s odour could do that to”. The DJ chuckled and went to her bathroom, they met at the hallway and kissed. Clarke saw her leave and sighted deeply. The tan boy saw that, sat next to the blonde and told her loud “I swear to God all mighty that I thought you were a virgin, or to picky, or to gay, but Goodman it Griff, that is a nice piece of ass you have there”. The heir giggled his eyebrows comically.

“Don’t talk about my girlfriend like if she is just a piece of meat. She is a good person”. The blonde said.

“She is really lovely. I liked her since I knew she gave my John a steady job. He is grumpy, an asshole, but I love him". The tan boy said to Clarke.

“I’m here, Bell". John sighted.

“I know you are here. I’m just saying I think Lexa is a nice girl”. The curly boy smiled.

“And you think she is clever and her fame can help us, right?” Clarke asked.

“Of course I’m thinking that. But I’m also worry about you. People change, Clarke, and you haven’t been closed for a decade. I want to be sure she is good for you”. Bellamy took her hand and squeezed it.

“She is not Finn, Bell”. The blonde said firmly.

“I know she is not. Finn is a crazy asshole. I just want to be sure you are safe and happy. God knows you deserve it". He smiled and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

“We need to think of a plan. Maybe three, just to be sure”. John said.

“Yeah. When O arrives, okay. Oh my God! Perrier? Evian? Your girl has some taste. Cheers!” The boy said.

“Thank you. I had a great teacher”. The brunette walked to the living room wearing a white tank top, a cotton, pink short, and was barefoot. “So... what do we do now?” Lexa sat next to her girlfriend, put her arm around the blonde's shoulder and kissed her temple.

“We wait. My sister is getting as much information as she can, but it’s going to take some time. My granddad love her, but he is senile and likes to talk about why O need to find a good husband and change her career”. Bellamy took a sip of his water and walked to his boyfriend.

“Really? Why rich people is so obsessed with tradition?” The brunette asked rhetorically.

“My experience has taught me that the families that came from old money tends to think that is the right and the only way to succeed in the world. My people came from the oldest money in America... so... assholes”. The tan boy sat on John’s lap and kissed his neck.

“So, you find out you were gay and that was a fail in the Matrix or what”. Lexa tried to joke but the tall boy seemed uncomfortable.

“Nobody in my family knows. That’s the whole point. That is why this fake relationship has endured. Clarke needs me and I need her. We are friends who help each other”. He kissed John’s temple.

“I’m not out yet either, Lex. My dad knows I’m bi, but my mother doesn’t. He is very chill but has not the same power that my mom has in the company. We need to be careful an patients”. The blonde said. She took her girlfriend hand and squeezed it.

“Yeah! Okay. I know. I can be patient. I have been for the last ten years. We can work this out”. The brunette said.

“That’s the spirit!” Bellamy cheered. “Now, let’s go to a place that wasn't use as a part of your sex playroom.” Bellamy said playfully.

“Whhhhaaaattt?” Lexa's voice was and octave higher than normal. She didn’t like talk about her sexual life with her friends. It was rule after dating Clarke, she loved the passionate love making but her girlfriend’s privacy was sacred to her. It seems that the muscular boy didn’t get the memo.

“Oh, come on! After ten years you most have made it in every surface possible. I mean... I saw what you have to work with, and baby, that is a hand full. Isn’t it Clarke?” The smirk in the tan boys face and the red cheeks on the brunette's face was all that the blonde needed to burst in good laugh. John knew about Lexa, he didn’t care, he was okay with it, it was nature, he said.

“Don’t be ashamed, baby. Mr. Outspoken, shameless here knows what he’s talking about, he had his fare share of... adventure”. The blonde kissed the brunette's temple and hugged her shoulders.

“Yes I did, I’m not ashamed of my past. I’m a gay, grown, man, who likes sex and party. My adventurous young life help me to find this beautiful, grumpy, stud right here”. He smiled and hugged John tightly. “So? Where do we kill some time?” Bellamy asked again.

“Playroom?” The short brunette boy asked. The DJ only nodded. She had her face in the blonde’s neck’s crook to avoid the uncomfortable situation. “Follow me, Mr. I need to learn some manners". The couple of boys giggled and disappeared in the hall. Clarke took Lexa’s chin in her fingers, lifted her face and pecked her lips.

“So, he is Bellamy Blake. He is my friend and it’s a good boy. He helped me a lot all those years. He will grown on you, he’s funny and sweet". The artist said sweetly.

“I can see that. I’m glad he was there for you. I was... I thought... I’m glad”. The brunette said shyly. “I thought he was straight". She whispered. “Murphy talks about his boyfriend like he is the most delicate flower in the world. Bellamy doesn’t look like that at all". She paused a little to looked at her girlfriend. “How did Murphy scored someone like Bellay Blake? They are so dissimilar”. Clarke always had love Lexa’s witty mind. She was always looking for logic, the right answer, all the possibilities. But sometimes none of that was right.

“Bellamy had a trip here a year ago. He wanted me to come with him, but I had a commission so I couldn’t. Before you are going to say something, yes, I wanted to see you; and yes, I was going to look for you. But my agenda was crazy and Bell came alone. One night he went to Grounders. That same morning he called me and talked to me about the greatest, shittest, grumpiest boy he had ever met. He was hooked the moment Murphy threw a cold beer on him because he was being a bitch, as usual. Murphy’s words. Apparently violent first impressions are the speciality in your crew”. Clarke stood up and straddled the brunette's lap.

“It seems so". Lexa put her hands on the blonde’s hips and stroked them lightly. “It’s a fucking turn on see you in my clothes”. The DJ smiled and kissed her girlfriend. The blonde was wearing a cotton black short and a black tank top. Her curves were at display and Lexa love it.

“I’m wearing your boxes as well... and no bra!” The artist said, wiggled her brows playfully and attacked the brunette's neck. Lexa was getting exited again. But she stopped, it wasn’t the time. And had another things in mind.

“I’m the same girl that you knew a decade ago. I mean, obviously I’m not the same, same. But what is worth, I’m the same. I still love you. I... I’m less angry with the world. I can take care of you, like for real this time. I made money. I have a name, I’m famous. I can protect you. Maybe I’m a little more refined, and I drink expensive water. But I made some jingles for both brands, my part of the payment was to never be thirsty again... what I mean is: I love you, and maybe we need to reconnect in more ways than sexual, but I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Now I can promise you a forever. And I’m going to do it”. The brunette sighted. The blonde was speechless. So the artist kissed her girlfriend sweetly and deep.

“I promise you a forever. I’m not afraid to re-get to know you. I’m afraid that you know how deep this shit is and you don’t want anything to do with me anymore”. The blonde said sadly.

“Are you kidding? My mates almost sailed my soul when you mother went all crazy hunting for my head. We can overcome whatever". The brunette laughed but was cut abruptly by a pair of soft lips in hers.

“I fucking love you, you know?” Clarke whispered and started moved her hips slowly. It was like they couldn’t stop touching.

“Oh, baby Jesus! Stop that, you pervert blonde!” Bellamy was standing outside the hall, covering his eyes in a funny way. “You really weren’t like this when I met you. I blame you, Woods; but I’m also happy for you Griffin. Anyway, nor John or I are going to move until O comes and tell us what’s the situation. So... you have a play room with everything a handsome geek/gamer like myself wants. Woods, come to play. Griffin... really... put it in your pants. Goddess!” The tan boy sighted. Clarke was about to get up but the brunette stopped her.

“Yeah, lad! I’m going to be right there. I just need a minute to grab some drinks, okay?” The DJ said embarrassed.

“Okay. YOU!” Bellamy's fingers was pointing to the tan girl. “Put it in your pants. Then come to the playroom". He was about to walk away but stopped completely. “And I said that in a non sexual way. I have a boyfriend and I’m a monogamous person... now”. He got out of the living room.

“Well, that was embarrassing”. The brunette said chuckling.

“You know, the first real conversation that I had with Bell I knew he was gay. It took him a month to tell me the truth. I mean, he used the phrase “girls night" when he asked me to go dancing in our first date. I thought it was because I invited Raven and Octavia, but he really made an honest mistake when he included himself. I was happy to know he was a golden star gay guy". The blonde peck the brunette's lips. They stood up, Lexa fixed her huge problem and then went to the playroom with their friends.

“Come on, love! Let’s kick some ass". The brunette hugged the blondes waist and kissed the white, creamy neck.

“Oh, so commanding! I love it. Let’s go to you room and have some fun". The blonde said giggling. They were in front of the play room.

“I swear to God, Clarke Elizabeth Griffin! You became a nympho the moment you saw Lexa. It was really awkward for me had to asked for the “out of use” sing when you unceremoniously drag Lexa to the bathroom to fucked her". His horrified face was very amusing to the DJ. “So, please, for me: stop every sexual activity while we are here. It’s weird. You, Griff, were like a nun when I met you. Don’t do this”. Bellamy sat down in the love rest next to John.

“Stop talking, Blake. I do have a very nice and healthy libido. It happens that I just needed my girlfriend to make it back to life”. Clarke sat on the sofa that was next go the telly.

“Mmmm. There is a lot of information that I really want to know about young adult Clarke”. Lexa sat next to her girlfriend and faced Bellamy.

“And I will give it to you... The information. But... right know. I would love to see this baby alive”. In front all of them was the LG Signature OLED TV W9 AI ThingQ 77”. “I told you should let me brought it, John!” Bellamy whined. 

“Too much money for a tv” The boy said.

“It’s not just a telly. It’s THE telly”. Lexa said and the tan boy nodded.

“You said you wanted to save some money. Ask her how much it cost”. The grumpy brunette said. The muscular boy saw the DJ with a pleading gaze.

“A thousand and five hundred pounds”. Lexa said blushing and ducking her face; Clarke chuckled and slapped her arm lightly; Bellamy was shocked and his mouth was opened like a fish our of water.

“Told you. She is crazy. We need to save money, being prepared”. John patted Bellamy's thigh.

“In my defence I did worked for them. This was my payment. And... all the gadgets in this flat and the top floor are from LG”. She said defending herself.

“You see Belly boy, people work for things; they are not gifts”. John said with a smirk in her face.

“Ha ha ha. You are so funny, my love”. He said sardonically. “It's done. We are not moving from here until I watch the first four Harry Potter movies in that telly, and you give me a tour around your top flat, let me play with your... DJ equipment and play some video games”. He stopped talking one more time. “Again, I said that without any sexual reference. So put that shit to work Woods. We are staying... and no sex while we are here”. The heir said.

They played the movies, ate some snacks. Bellamy and Lexa hit it up very well. After watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the DJ and the heir went into a very detail chat about why Bellamy was the perfect Gryffindor while Lexa fight her place in the Ravenclaw house.

“You are a Slytherin, Woods. All mysterious mood, wearing mostly black, sexy dark energy. A total Slytherin”. The tan boy said.

“Lexa is a Ravenclaw. Fair and squared”. The blonde said while preparing some sandwiches.

“I need some proves”. Bellamy chewed an apple. John and Clarke were on cooking duty while Bellamy and Lexa kept talking.

“She was the one who helped me understand math, biology, physics and music... oh yeah. Between the incredible love making, the secrecy and the teen drama she was a genius”. Clarke smirked.

“NO SEX TALKING!” Bellamy yelled and everyone laughed but him.

“So, the image of Clarke being sexually active is a huge no-no for you? Because the image of Clarke being celibate it’s a huge no-no for me". The DJ said.

“And she loves to have all the information in the world. The best Ravenclaw ever". Clarke took a plate full of sandwiches and put it on the kitchen island, she sat in Lexa’s lap and peck her plump lips.

“It is. I’m not blind. Griffin is a decent woman with a huge banc account. Not a huge as mine. But anyway... She is hot, young, out of her family reach, living with friends; but she never party. She was focus in school, her career, books, paints, but not boys nor girls. So, one day, we went on a date”. Lexa move a little on her stool uncomfortable. “Not that kind of date, Lexi. A friends date. A show off date, because of the media. I told her about me and my preference of boys and she was okay with that. I was glad, she was so chilled; even when I told her I wanted to date as many men I could before our wedding. She was so pleasant, we had a great meal, she is a nice listener. But then, I wanted to know why she wasn’t interested in absolutely no one. I mean, college boys and girls were hot as hell. But there she was, waiting for someone better than them. And now I understand. It was you”. Bellamy sighted sweetly and kissed John cheek. Clarke did the same to Lexa. Then John chuckled.

“Lexa was the same”. The short, brunette boy said. “Before you asked, you rich people, I have a master degree in lightning design, thank you very much. Anyway, we weren’t in the same uni, but we worked together in the pubs. One time I was looking for her at her uni because we had a very bad energy connecting. Anya wasn’t picking her mobile nor did Lincoln, so I guessed asked around was the solution. Who wouldn’t not know the mighty Heda? She was young, sexy and mysterious. I thought she’d have tons and tons of groupies all around the fucking campus, but no, she was at the library learning about classical music and Medieval art. She even was wearing her big, nerdy glasses. The funniest thing ever”. John, Bellamy, and Clarke laughed; Lexa only blushed and hid her face on the blonde’s neck.

“Now I’m the one who is interested in your young adult life”. The artist said.

“Nothing really interesting: studying, missing you, working like a dog". The DJ said plain.

“Like a mad dog". John interrupted the DJ's speech.

“I wanted to reach to you as soon as possible. I wanted to... well… you... being with you. Anyway, I worked hard”. Lexa said with a smile on her face.

“I have never met soulmates, but I guess I’m witnessing the unthinkable. Well done, Griffin, you hold like a champ. Lexa is good”. Bellamy slapped the brunette's arm playfully. “You earned the Blake’s stamp of approval. Welcome to the crazy family”. They all laughed.

“I humbly thank you for your kindness Bellamy of the Blake house”. Lexa reach his hand and shook it. The heir stood up, took the DJ's arm, almost made Clarke fell and hugged Lexa.

“Please, please, please marry me. I mean, you are hot, rich, geek, and work in entertainment. Please". The tan man said pleading.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Not happening big boy”. Clarke said, chuckled, and hugged Lexa by the waist.

“Sorry, Belly boy, but I only have one true love. And is less hairy than you”. They all chuckled. The took a sit in the living room and drank some tea. “I still wanna know about your indiscretion with Collins". The brunette said.

“It was an honest mistake”. Clarke said sighing. “He was there and I was... look... it was the start of social media, okay? I looked for you... I saw a pic of you with another girl... I was mad. Bellamy was occupied. Octavia and Raven were parting, I felt alone... He was there, all charming... I felt... anyway, we went to dinner... he is a fucking alcoholic jerk, he got drunk and stupid".

“Did he do something that I need to know?” Lexa said coldly calm. The artist know what did that mean.

“Nothing. I kicked his ass. But since that day he thought we have a connection. I think he is mental”. The blonde said, leaned her head on the DJ’s shoulder.

“Just so you know that photo that was my avatar in myspace, because I believe that you saw it; the girl next to me was Anya, my sister”. Lexa smiled sweetly at Clarke.

“I need to meet your sister because the misinterpretation I made brought us a lot of pain... and by us, I mean me”. The blonde sighed and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

“We need to do a family meet & greet, okay? No mor misunderstandings and sadness”. The brunette kissed the blonde cheeks. All of them kept eating. 

***

The DJ and the heir got a lot in common. Bellamy used to be a footballer, Lexa loved football; both have a special love about Marvel comic and the cinematic universe; both love poetry and aesthetic. Bellamy loved to party, and Lexa was a DJ. It was a...

“Friendship made in heaven, Griffin. Why you never told me that you used date the Mighty Heda?” Bellamy whinged.

“I told you about Lexa”. The blonde answered.

“You didn’t tell me you used to fuck THE Heda... THE Heda, Clarke!!! She is like a fucking super star!!!” The boy yelled and Lexa laughed. How someone as relaxed as Bellamy could be with someone as closed as Murphy, she will never know. Then Bellamy mobile rang. “Yes? ... Yes... No... oh... yes... wait...” He put his mobile in silence and asked.

“Where are we?” The boy asked. “Quayside”. Lexa said and the boy repeated. “Yeah! That one... I know... I know!!! I still fucking hate you. Bye, O”. He hung up and sighted.

“Are you okay, Bell?” Murphy asked him. It’s odd watched him being other than egocentric, sarcastic jerk; but love looked good on him.

“Yeah, I’m just, you know, waiting, that makes me anxious”. He smiled and sighted. “No amount of Harry Potter in that gorgeous tv is calming me down". The heir sighted.

“So, what’s going on? How can we help?” The brunette asked. “Star Wars?” Lexa joked.

“Rebellion, always". Said Bellamy smiling.

“As it should be". The DJ said. Clarke was next to the short brunette boy and smiled.

“So, we are in love with geeks, then?” The blonde sighted.

“We are. And they are hot, stupid, geeks. But also loyal, sweet and in love with us as well. We are lucky". John smiled.

“We are”. The artist whispered. Bellamy talked again.

“The truth is we don't know anything yet. Look, the Collins are loaded, if we combined Clarke's family money and mine, we covered half of it. And Finn had always been in love with Clarke, but blonde here always had made him seen his fate”. The muscular boy said.

“He is not in love with me. He’s a sorry loser, since we were seventeen he had wanted me. He’s a disgusting prick”. The blonde said with bitterness in her voice.

“What would be the best case scenario?” Murphy asked. 

“If Clarke and I get married as soon as possible, claim that we are deeply in love. Then, my grand father could rest his soul; Abby forgets she has a daughter and a shitty enterprise, get divorce and run to Honolulu. Best case". Bellamy sighted.

“And the worst?” Lexa asked.

“The Collins sailing the dial this afternoon with Abby; my grand father agreed to marry me with Ontari. We are all fucked up". Bellamy said sadly.

“And that is the most likely end right now". Clarke said.

“How much? How much does you freedom cost? I can pay". Lexa said firmly.

“Baby, no. It’s...” The blonde tried to made her understand.

“I do have money. If I have to give all of it to your mom to have you with me I will. It’s just money". Lexa said firmly.

“Lexa it’s not like that. We need to think our plan very carefully”. The blonde said calmly. Lexa was anxious and was getting angry. She couldn’t be still, she got up, walked through all living room.

“I’ve got money, I can buy...” Lexa was cut off by a deep, cold voice.

“Her? That’s what you are saying? You want to buy her? You want to buy Clarke, really?” Bellamy was getting upset.

“Her freedom. Buy her freedom. If she wants to leave me as soon as she is free of her mother, so be it. But she deserves to be happy”. She rose her voice a little.

“In his mind, Finn is doing the same thing you are. But with his family’s money”. The heir replied. “Or what I’m trying to do”. Bellamy stood up facing the brunette. The tension was palpable.

“I’m not you nor Collins. I don’t need her; I don’t want to posse her; I love her. I left her for ten years. If I must let her go for ten more years, I will do it. That how much I love her". The DJ grabbed the heir’s shirt in her fist. She was getting mad.

“I know. I know”. Bellamy said calm, more sweetly. “You are a good one, Woods”. The tan, muscular man smiled. Lexa let go of his shirt, he sat next to his boyfriend and sighted.

“I’m not the one how need saving, Lexa. My work is valued in 10,000,000. I’m okay. If I decided to walk away of everything, I’ll be safe, my life is secured”. She smiled, reached her hand to take Lexa’s; the brunette sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

“Then? What’s...” She was interrupted once again.

“It’s me, I’m the lady in distress who need a knight in shiny armour. The asshole who didn’t prevent shit. My grandfather owns my balls”. The heir said sadly. Lexa was about to ask why when a big bam was heard. A shot blue eyed brunette entered running to the living room yelling:

“SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love, thanks for the comments, thanks for the fight angainst racism.


	15. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SMUTT ONCE AGAIN, ONLY PLOT

They stood up quickly. Lexa jumped on Clarke’s arms and John was protecting Bellamy. When the petite brunette stopped running, she started laughing. She was pointing to his brother and bending forward touching her tummy. The pictures in front of her as hilarious.

“OH MY GOD! You are such a looser, brother. Thank heaven you found Murphy or else you will be screwed”. She said.

“Who the fuck are you?” The DJ asked demanding; she was ready to attacked the stranger.

“Octavia! I told you to wait for me!” The taller black, muscular, handsome man behind her said breathing hard.

“Lincoln?” Lexa and John asked in disbelief.

“Heda, Murphy... and… two persons that I don’t know”. The man said solemnly.

“O? What the actual fuck are you doing? This is not the time to be an asshole!” The blonde said upset. Octavia whipped her tears from her cheeks, took deep breaths to calmed herself down.

“You are a fucking idiot, Octavia. You also just killed me”. Bellamy said and sat on the couch again. He shook her head once more and rolled his eyes,

“Well... one: I’ve got juice news. Two: have we all met?” The petite brunette asked.

“Lincoln?” Lexa called her old friend again.

“Hada. I... She... I opened the door”. The muscular man said showing the pair of keys he got in his hands.

“Really? ‘I opened the door'? You are the head of my security team, Woods”. The DJ said sarcastically.

“I’m Octavia Blake, Bellamy’s sister, Lincoln’s girlfriend, Clarke’s friend since we were teens. So, you must be Lexa, Clarke's girlfriend and Murphy’s friend”. The little Blake said.

“Okay, yeah. Okay. So, you are the messenger, then". Lexa said. “So, What the news are?” The brunette said solemnly. Octavia turned to looked at her boyfriend and smirked.

“She really is a commander”. The petite brunette girl sat on the arm chair and crossed her legs. Lexa sat next to Clarke, put her arm around her girlfriend and nodded; all their friends took a seat. Octavia nodded as well and started to speak.

“Short version, we are all fucked. My granddad is looking for a better offered for your hand, Bell. And Finn Collins did one of the best offers that I have ever heard of: 50,000,000 for your hand, blondie. More than the three quarters of his empire for you, princess. That is more that we can gave to your mother in a lifetime”. The gasp was shared by all the people in the room. “And as for me, my grandfather has offered my hand to Atom Winters. So, you are going to be a Rivers of a Winter, Belly boy. Luna Rivers is very interested in your ass. Your choice. Or maybe, grand’s choice. We don’t know”. Octavia stopped speaking and signed.

“You are promised as well?” Those were the first words that were said in a long time. The surprise was enormous.

“It seems that we are broke. The Griffins are broke. Our parents have no choice. But we do". The Blake girl said. “We can do whatever we pleased. We have our careers, we are young, our trust funds are intact. We don’t need our families”. Octavia said seriously.

“But we have a responsibility, O. It’s not only about us, it’s all the people that works with us, their families. It’s a duty, respect and dignity”. The heir said solemnly.

“I know, brother. I know. If the princess is in the same boat as you are, we have very limited options. I repeat: we are broke”. The petite brunette said. Lexa took a deep breath.

“Do you agree with Bellamy?” The DJ said sweetly.

“I do. I think we own them. Everything that we have is because of their hard work. You taught me that, Lex: hard work is something we need to value. It’s not just Bell’s life and mine, it’s theirs also. We are talking about thousands of people that are going to suffered if we don't think of something. No money, no health insurers, no education for their children, no security, nothing”. The blonde said calmly but her eyes were in troubled.

“What can we do to help? Can you sail the companies?” John asked. He was holding Bellamy’s hand hard, just feel him close.

“I love that company, John. I know everything about it. Every corner of the three offices in New Your, Barcelona and Seoul. I know all the workers by name. I know when is the birthday of Kemberly’s grandson. I’m good at what I do. I have study everything that I could to make that company grow. And every fucking time I want save this ship the stupid board cut me. Fucking white, straight assholes put every fucking obstacle to stop me”. The tan man took a deep breath and kept quiet.

“So, are you willingly going to marry this Ontary Winter if that makes your company survive?” Lexa stood up, put her hands on her back, walking slowly through her living room, thinking.

“I love John, I wanna spend the rest of my life with him. But I do have a duty to my people. So, if I have to, yes, I’ll marry her". Bellamy said surely.

“What about you, Clarke?” Lexa stopped walking, turned around looked at her girlfriend in the eyes.

“I do have a duty with my people as well, but I have several plans. I have worked hard, preparing myself for this for a long time. I have the connections; I can put some of my workers in other companies. I still have my own money, plus the trust fund. I did work”. Clarke said firmly.

“Okay. So, we need to help a Bellamy, that’s the plan that you didn't considered, right?” The DJ concluded.

“I thought about the great deal Bellamy offered me once: fake marriage with legal papers, get you back, wait until his grandparent leave us peacefully, put new people in charge of my family’s company, leave Bellamy the lead, life happily ever after with you”. Clarke smiled sweetly to Lexa; the brunette did the same to her.

“But I fucked it up. I didn’t try harder, I was too comfortable with my own life, so secured about everything. Then the fucking 2008’s crisis hit us with force and I understand I was an asshole. When I talked to Clarke about my plan, I didn’t know I have a certain competition...”

“Finn Collins. Always the fucking Finn Collins”. Lexa said exasperated.

“It was an honest mistake”. The blonde said once more.

“I know, I know that. But I don’t know why he is willing to give away 50,000,000 dollars for you”. Lexa whispered loudly; she was thinking.

“Thank you, my love. And I most remind you that you were ready and willing to give all your money for me". The artist said sardonically.

“That’s different, I love you. I’ll give my life for you”. The DJ said nonchalantly without a question.

“Not necessarily, baby, but thanks for the heads up. I need you alive and well”. Clarke smirked.

“We don’t need more drama that we already have in our hands, Heda”. Bellamy sighted.

“I know. But I wasn’t joking. And I think Octavia has already a plan, if her permanent smirk is saying something”. Lexa took her seat again.

“Actually, I did, thanks for asking. But maybe you are not going to like it”. The little Blake said.

“I guess we have thought about the same thing”. The DJ smiled sweetly to her girlfriend.

“We need you to get married as soon as possible. I’m talking about in two days tops”. Octavia said with hope in her voice; Lexa nodded and Bellamy gasped and took John’s hand.

“But... But... We are broke”. The heir said.

“Broke not dead, Bellamy”. The musician reasoned. “You need investment, I do have the connection, as well as Clarke. We can do this; we can make your plan works. We need time; the wedding will give us that”. Lexa said standing up again. “We need a place to have the ceremony, a trustworthy reporter and everything will be taken care off". The DJ need to think again. Bellamy was getting anxious but it was the only way to save his life. The tension was palpable, everyone was thinking. Then the flat’s door opened with a big bang once again.

“I’m telling you no one is here. This is a good place to stay. We can keep having fun”. The raspy voice said playfully, following by a loudly giggle.

“No! Let’s go back to the hotel. I don’t want to be the object of the Heda’s rage”. The other voice said.

“Too fucking late”. Lexa said loud and coldly. She put the commander mask on, the one didn’t let any felling out. “Anya, explain”. The posture was imposing, the musician looked taller and intimidating. Clarke pupils were blown, she missed Lexa, she missed every side of her girlfriend. She paid attention to the scene in front of her.

“Well... look... hi! We... so... a bad night, uh?” The taller blonde was trying to save sometime.

“Explain”. The DJ said once more with the same tune on her voice. Raven was the one to break.

“We were kicked out of the hotel... too much noise... If you know what I mean”. The sincere, yet bold answered was everything they need to laugh loud and break the tension. After a couple of minutes Raven was the one who broke the silence in her oddly way. “Clarke? O? Am I that drunk that I see my friends in your apartment? Bellamy? I think we over did it with the alcohol, pumpkin”. The Latina said while rubbing her eye. “I’m too fucking drunk”. She took Anya’s hand and started walking. “We need an hour to sleep it off. Yell at us later.... but not too loud... bedroom, pumpkin”. Anya nodded and guided her there. Lexa chuckled.

“We needed that. We are going to buy something to eat, Clarke and I. Make sure they don’t choke on her own spit. And keep thinking, we need a solution in an hour”. That was the last thing she said before reaching for her girlfriend’s hand and walked out the door to have a solo conversation.

###

They went for a walked; it was a lot of information to take in, in half an hour. Lexa was confused but hopeful that they could make the solution work. Walking on the street next to Clarke was a strange but lovely. They have never done that; when they dated they always used the car or the motorcycle to prevent people to saw them; their walks were always short and in the night. Now, it was the middle of a spring’s afternoon, the streets were full of people and they were free to be together.

“So... isn’t it strange that all our friends are dating each other and we didn’t know that?” Clarke asked.

“It is. But what is even stranger is your commitment with your people. Ten years ago, you were only focusing on yourself. I didn’t even know that you had a duty”. Lexa smirked; Clarke slapped her arm.

“I have changed. I also remembering that I care about you. Your happiness, your wellbeing, your studies, your future. Always you”. The artist stopped and pull Lexa’s body to hers to give her a kiss. Everything was romantic, like in a dream.

“I love you” The musician said sweetly. “And you haven’t answered my question”. Lexa replayed.

“You taught me to be responsible, to be a leader, to think about others not just myself. So, I did that”. The blonde said and kept walking.

“I didn’t know that. Why didn’t I know that? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” The DJ asked.

“Maybe because you fucked me the moment you saw me and kept fucking me all night long... and morning”. The artist answered smiling.

“I’m wounded, we did talk, about things, we talked about us. Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked again. They arrived at her destination and took a seat.

“I should have known; burgers have always been your hangover meal”. Clarke said; they smiled at each other.

“I know Anya, she was going to be grumpy and hungry. She’ll need to eat something. And we are going to be hungry as well. We need all the strength that we can have, it’s going to be a hard day". Lexa smile at the waitresses and order food for a small army. Clarke smirked. “I know my people, as you know yours. So now tell me why you kept silence?” The brunette asked again.

“Because I’m a fucking egocentric. I wanted you all to myself just for one night. One fucking night against ten years apart and maybe more. I'm not sorry, Lexa. I love you”. She said nonchalantly.

“Fair enough. Did you picture it as our farewell forever?” Lexa smiled sweetly, took her hand and kissed it.

“No". The artist said firmly. “I knew you’ll never let that happened. That’s why I wait. I wanted to wait more but Bellamy has the worst timing ever". They laughed freely, like couples did.

“What happened? The last time we speak you said the company wasn't important to you”. The musician was playing with the artist fingers. Lexa loved all of Clarke, but her fingers could do great magic. The brunette knew because every time the blonde touched her; she could feel it.

“I wasn't looking for it. I was really pleased with Bellamy’s offer. But one night, I was waiting for my mother at the lobby of the company and Sarah, my mother’s secretary, came first. She recognized me. She has been working with my mother for twenty years. She is loyal to the company, Lexa. She is clever and efficient; I’m pretty sure she has ruled the business with the far help of my dad for fifteen years now. And she also is divorce, her oldest daughter is in collage, her younger son needs medicine, he is autistic. And then she told me about James from sails, and Larry form informatics, and Valery from transport, and so on. So, I need to help them. My mother can suck it, I’m going to give the company to Bellamy anyway. He promised me to keep their jobs and I trust him, he is my friend. It’s not just me and my happiness is their lives, their security, and their families. You know that. You know how it is, you have known since you were sixteen”. The artist sighted. It was like she could breathe again.

“Well then”. The waitress came with their full order. Lexa payed and they left. “I guess we need to marry you to Bellamy. I swear you are going to have the best honey moon in the history of honey moons”. The brunette smiled.

“Oh! You think so?” The blonde smirked.

“I know so”. She stopped them, leaned on and whispered in Clarke's ear. “I’m going to fuck you so good that you aren't going to be able to walk the next day”. She kissed the blonde's cheek. “And who knows, maybe I can knock you up". She smirked. The artist shook her head.

“You and your weird thoughts about getting me pregnant. Let’s go home". She said. They smiled at each other and went to their home.

###

The flat was full of life. They friends turned on the music and beer were everywhere. It was a nice touch that she had a contract with Heineken for four more years. They found Octavia, Lincoln, John, Bellamy and a Latina girl whose name she didn't remember in the living room having a laugh. Anya was in the kitchen looking for more beer.

“I swear to God that there is more beer somewhere”. The taller blonde woman yelled.

“Of course, there is, you are not looking properly, Anya”. The DJ yelled as well. She laughed when she saw her friend jumped in surprise, she heard the brunette’s voice.

“FOR FUCK SAKE, LEXA. Don’t do that". Anya said, then smiled. “Heda, I’m Happy to see you. I’m happier to see you came with food". The PR smirked, went to the sat next to the Latina, she kissed Raven’s cheek. Clarke and Lexa joined them.

“I’m happy to see everyone here has settled in. I see you are already kind of drunk". The brunette said and started handing the burgers. “I think all of you have a plan, now. So, where is going to be the wedding?” The musician asked to her friends. “But firstly, are you two sober enough?” She asked Anya and Raven.

“The true answered is no. But we do have a plan. I plan that came from my very nice, bright mind”. The photographer took a gulp of her beer. “This is the bachelor/bachelorette party”. The Latina rose her can of beer, all of them cheered.

“Can we hear about it?” The musician said seriously.

“So serious... it’s no funny. But you are paying this party, I guess I need to talk fast for you both join your own party”. Raven took another sip of her beer. “Okay, so, Bellamy has a mansion in Honolulu, there is where the ceremony is going to take place. Anya, here, is going to call the media and made a huge headline about the wedding of the century. Bellamy is going to give a big announcement that the companies are in financial trouble, but he knows how to save them. Yes them, because they are going to get married by joint ownership. That means that all that is yours are going to be his, Clarke. So, with that in mind, your parent cannot do shit because is going to be in all the fucking media. And then it’s you, Heda, you are going to be the jewel of the Crown. You are going to play in the main afterparty, and then, after a month you are going to be the face of Blake automobile company. Then three months later, because I love that number, you are going to be traveling in Clarke’s airlines. We put everything together and bam! We save the companies. Am I genus or what?” The Latina girl said with a drunken smile on her face.

“Very much so". The DJ said.

“Well, now drink”. Raven handle them a couple of beers and all of them cheered and drank. After the excitement Lexa took a deep breath.

“Anya, are you okay? How drunk are you?” The brunette asked.

“Not so drunk, not so sober”. The sweet smile was enough to encourage Lexa.

“How are you Lincoln, good?” Lincoln nodded. The brunette stood up, turn off the music, went to her girlfriend. “Well, now that we are together. I would like to introduce to you, Anya and Lincoln, Clarke Griffin”. Lexa took her hand and squeezed it. “She is my girlfriend, and she was my girlfriend when we were in collage. We take a break... ten years. But now we are together again, and I plan to, if she wants, to stay together for a long time. So, Anya is my sister; Lincoln is my brother, John is my long-time friend. They are my family. And this is Clarke, she is also my family”. Lexa smiled sweetly to the blonde and sighted. Anya stoop up and went to the blonde.

“I'm really pleased to meet you at last. Thank you for make Lexa happy. And thank you for made me make fun of Lexa when she was younger. It was super funny. Those hickies... mate! Oh and: I’ll fucking kill you if you hurt her". Anya said with a drunk voice. Raven went to her, took her hand and put her behind her.

“So, you are the Lexa, Clarke couldn’t stop talk about where she went home. I am telling you; I don’t know what is in the water you four are drinking, but all of you are hot as fuck. Compare to you, Finn was a joke. Good call you never left him into your pants, blondie. I’m Raven, photographer and genius extraordinaire”. The Latina reach the brunette’s hand and shook it. Then the petite brunette came to her.

“I was Clarke’s mysterious friend in high school. It's nice to finally meet you. I was also Lincoln’s girlfriend back in the days". Octavia shook Lexa’s hand as well. “And just to be clear, I’ll end you if you hurt my friend”. She said serious.

“I won’t do that, you can trust me”. The DJ put a hand over her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“I won’t hurt her either, Anya. I love her”. The blonde said firmly.

“I know”. The tall blonde smiled and drank from her beer. “Enjoy this party, tomorrow morning we are going to be in Honolulu celebrating a fake/real wedding, like in the medieval days. Let’s save lives, people”. The PR chuckled and kissed Raven on the mouth, everyone was having a good time except one person. It took an hour to the muscular, black, man asked to have a word with Lexa and went to the kitchen.

“The fucking princess? You were the motherfucker who fucked the princess.” Lincoln said disbelief.

“Lincoln... What?” The brunette asked annoyed, she was having a very good time, even though the circumstances.

“No… fuck, Lex! They were ready to kill you… fuck!” The engineer said upset.

“What? Oh, come on! Are you talking about that time when Abigail Griffin was a crazy cow that wanted to disappeared me? She was looking for a guy, a man. Last time I checked everybody knows me as a female. I was safe”. She drank from her beer. “And you can’t say anything, you were fucking a Blake, the baby Blake. We are even". She sighted. “Why is this so important now?” She asked curious.

“He was about to take you down. That time you and Clarke went to a picnic, Lincoln was about to fuck the shit out of you. He was outside the Griffin’s mansion, then followed you all the way”. Anya entered to the kitchen almost falling.

“What?” The DJ’s eyes were wide in surprise.

“I stopped him, I knew about you and Clarke way before today. You weren’t as sneaky as you want to think”. The drunk blonde said jokingly.

“What?” The DJ said in disbelief.

“We were you bodyguards, Lexa, for fuck sake. Lincoln was in love and wanted money. We came from the streets, easy money. It was a win-win situation for him. You, in the other hand were a fucking idiot”. Anya poked Lexa’s cheek playfully. The brunette kept her nonchalantly face.

“I’m sorry Heda, I didn’t know it was you. I wanted to... do something monumental for Octavia. She was leaving the country; she was leaving me behind... I needed the money”. Lincoln said exasperated.

“Wow! You are ridiculously good at your job. I’m glad I’m your friend. No hard feelings Linc. I wound have done the same”. Lexa sighted. “Actually, I did. I thought I was doing at excellent job hiding Clarke from you two”. The DJ took a gulp from her beer.

“Yeah, no, you didn’t”. Anya answered. “We know something was changing. We thought that you were fucking MILFS here and there, but then something happened. You started to calm down, you kept this dorky, funny, dreamy smiled; as same as Linc, but yours were always on you face. I understood something was happening, something big. So, I followed you. And, imagine my shocking surprise when your bran, new bike was parked two blocks away form a posh, snob, private college?” The tall blonde smiled. “It was very clever of Clarke to walk around blocks to get you, it took me two weeks and a lot of vigilance to put two and two together. It was very clever move to brought that helmet, Clarke was safe then. And you, well, it’s very useful that you always have looked tomboyish. But, really mate, the bike. That was something big and beautiful. And very stupid for you to ride that beauty. Anyway, when I heard about the bounty hunter, I distracted the mob; but Lic here, has always been the brightest. He did what he always do: hunt. The fucking ninja. But yeah, your welcome, Heda”. The PR said.

“Thanks for being my friends. Thanks for always being by my side. I own you big time”. The group hug went without a warning, it was awkward, it was inevitable; like they were: a family, brothers, soulmates.

“No need to thank me, Lex. I almost beat the shit out of you. We are even”. The muscular man said after the broke the hug.

“And as for me, thanks for agreeing that Raven took your photos. She is amazing”. Anya smiled, ducked her head and blushed.

“It’s the first time I see you… into someone. I’m glad and curious”. Lincoln said.

“Yeah… I know… I’m thirty and I thought I would never meet someone that catch my eye, but, she did. I have to be sincere now, I met her a year ago when I was at New York checking the pub there. She was there dancing like nothing else matters. I approached to her to make a move, she ignored me, then rejected me three times. I was so intrigued. Then I saw her at a little coffee shop, I introduced myself one more time; she just stared at me, after a couple of minutes of silence she stood up and kissed me, a peck on the lips, and said something like: “You are cute and persistent, the accent helps. Let’s have a date”. We did, that’s why I stayed there for the whole semester. She is amazing, Heda”. Anya smiled one more time. The fell into a nice, needed silence moment. In the living room the party kept going.

“It’s nice to know, sis. What about your story with Octavia, Linc?” The taller man smiled and blushed.

“It’s not a great story. It’s lame really. I saw her beating the shit out of Quint. Did you remember him? Big muscles, tall, stupid, reckless?” Lincoln asked chuckling.

“Yeah, he was one of the best beaters that I have ever had. I mean, he has a very thick skull, he can take punches like a champ. He still works for Titus, I heard”. Lexa said. She took an apple and chewed it.

“Well, Octavia beat the shit out of him. He didn't even saw it coming, it was really funny and hot”. The muscular man chuckled.

“How did you know that?” Anya asked. She took another beer and took big gulp form the bottle.

“I was assigned to follow him. He wasn't trusted, so, I was the sensible option to be his shadow. He was asked to recollect from the Cullens. He did, broke some bones, took some things to sell, nothing major. Then, he was looking for some “fun”; the motherfucker. He was walking near the private college Clarke and Octavia attended; he saw O alone, thought it was an easy target, he went near her, slapped her ass, he ran, or wanted to; O made him tripped, kicked his nose and his balls. He was about to get up, I ran to them, kicked his face again to knocked him out. After that I asked her if she was okay, she punched me on the cheek. After that I offered to walked her to her house. Luckily she was living in the dorms so she took me in a date in that moment. The rest was history”. Lincoln smiled, Lexa sighted and nodded.

“Damn! Our ladies are some tough women. We are so lucky”. Anya said with a dreamy smile on her face.

“Yes, you are, baby". Raven said while running and jumping on Anya’s arms kissing her deeply. “We need you out there with beer. Bellamy thinks he should use a light blue suit. Oh! Something about shorts. It’s boring. Let’s have fun”. The Latina girl smiled and peck the taller blonde’s lips one more time. “And O and Clarke are going to kill Bellamy. Not even Murphy is going to stop them. He wants in, I guess". The group laughed. When they got out of the kitchen and entered to the living room it was a war zone.

“I say it because I think is the best way: shorts because is going to be a beach wedding”. Bellamy replayed.

“Bellamy, we want to make people believe you are straight and in love with Clarke. Plus, we are talking about our ultra conservative family. Our ultra conservative grandfather, the owner of the company that you want to inherit”. Octavia said.

“But it is the beach, the beautiful, sunny, warm beach. A short suit it’s the best way to go. Look at my thighs and my legs. I need to show them off". Bellamy whined one more time. Lexa sat with Clarke and kissed her head. The blonde looked at her girlfriend desperately. The brunette nodded and intervened.

“Bell, what about if we talk with D&G, maybe they have something for you to wearing at the beach. Something classy”. The DJ looked at Anya, the RP nodded.

“Not D&G, but Hugo Boss. I was looking at their summer collection, for your photo shoot with DJ Magazine. They wanted to give you a casual look". Anya said.

“Casual will be me in jeans, snickers and plait shirts. Why do they want me to dress up?” She whined.

“Because you are a public figure and people are thirsty for a hot imagine of you”. The tall blonde laughed.

“I don’t like doing that. Why can’t I just skip that. We should hire a double and make her post for the fucking cover”. Lexa sighed; Anya only sighted. Clarke took her hand, guided to sat on her lap.

“You are the Heda, Lexa; no one can compare with your hotness”. The blonde said, smiled and kissed her cheek. “Don’t be a brat”. The artist said jokingly.

“Listen to your girlfriend, Heda". Anya nodded. “So, I don’t want to break the nice atmosphere and shit, but we need to plan a wedding.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… poor Lexa. What about me? I’m doing an effort here. I’m not going to show my amazing body to the world. That’s a tragedy”. Bellamy whined one more time and everybody laughed.

“What if we compromised, Bell? If you wear the suit, I promise to give you any and every accessory from H_ermès_ that you want. How about it?” The brunette smiled. “Plus, when Clarke and I got married, you can wear whatever you want. Short, dress, jeans”. Bellamy stood up and hugged the DJ and lifted her.

“Lexa, you are and absolute angel. Thanks for that. I’m going to be the most handsome groom in the world. And your girl is safe in my hands. I’m going definitely keep them to myself. No offense, blondie.

“No taken. And, put down my girlfriend”. The tall brunette man did what he was told, and everyone laughed. They spend some more hours celebrating, at eleven o’clock Lincoln was the first to leave, followed by Anya and Murphy.

“Are you sure they can drive; everyone is fucked up”. A tipsy Clarke asked.

“They are not going to drive; all of them live in this building. I took care of my people, baby”. Lexa said offended.

“Yes, baby, she took care of her people. We are her people, Clarke. We are your people, right, Lex?” Bellamy asked. He was totally drunk. He was been carried by a short Murphy.

“Yeah, you are”. The tall muscle man smiled sweetly; he was dragged to the door, but he stopped at the frame.

“See you tomorrow at 5 p.m. And…” He grabbed the DJ’s face with both hands and pecked her lips. “Remember this moment because is the same kiss your girlfriend is going to receive. We are good, right?” Bellamy asked cheerfully, the DJ smiled and nodded.

“We are”. Lexa smiled. Murphy and Clarke laughed.

“Nerds, I told you, we are in love with nerds”. Murphy said sardonically and took he boyfriend home.

“Yes, we are”. Clarke took the brunette’s hand and smiled once more. “Come on, though girl, you need to sleep it off”. The brunette smiles and nodded once again. When they came to the bedroom Lexa look intensely into the blonde’s eyes.

“Bellamy is my friend. I mean, he is friendly and he is your friend. We are okay... but...” The tan girl sat on the edge of the bed and sighted sadly.

“I thought we were okay, Lex". The artist was standing in front of her, helping the DJ to get undress.

“He is going to be your first... you know?” The brunette lied on the bed ungracefully and sighted one again.

“You are not making any sense, baby”. Clarke said amused. She undressed her girlfriend and herself. “Baby, you need to get some sleep. Get into the bed”. The DJ groaned and did what she was told. The blonde sighted, kissed her the tan girl’s cheek and went to sleep. The wedding would be tomorrows problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the commnets.


	16. Hang Over Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT SMUT AGAIN.   
I know, but is for the sake of the plot.

The insistent buzzing was awakening Lexa. She was feeling a little disoriented. She had the craziest dream: Clarke was back, she met all the blonde´s friends, including a very nice Bellamy. Her friends were dating each other and they made a crazy plan to prevent Finn Collins get his hands all over the artist. It was a fucked up dream.

“Lexa, shut that fucking thing off". A husky voice said next to her, the brunette groaned and turn off the mobile. She went to bed and then froze. It wasn’t a dream. Clarke was next to her, laying in her tummy, her exquisite curves on display, her creamy skins adorned with some hickies, nails marks and bites. Now Lexa was absolutely sober and lust free. She was in so much trouble.

“Tell me your dress covers your back. Please tell me you have a wedding dress. Bellamy is going to kill me!” the DJ said concerned. Clarke chuckled. She opened just one eye and smiled.

“Good morning to you too, baby. No, I do not have a headache. Yes, a hot bath would be nice”. The blonde chucked one more time and turn around putting her hand under her head looking at the ceiling.

“You are right, right. I’m sorry. It was so uncool. I’m sorry. My mind works slow when I drank the night before”. The brunette lied next to her girlfriend and sighted. “Sorry". She said one more time. The artist nodded and pecked her lips.

“I thought that kiss Bellamy gave you turned you straight”. Clarke joked.

“Ppppfffff! Please, it was a friend’s kiss. Nothing compares to your kisses and you”. She pecked her lips one more time. The buzzing started again. She sighed and took her mobile. It was Anya, the brunette answered. “Anya?” The DJ said.

“Hey! Good afternoon... so... what do you think about _Heat_ getting the scoop about the wedding of the century? Too tacky?” The PR said.

“Extremely. What about something more... business like?” The musician lied on her back once again.

“Mmmmm... okay. Put me on speaker I need to speak to the happy couple”. The tall blonde said in her business tune.

“Wouldn’t it be better if we discuss this face to face? Like, over breakfast or something?” The brunette chucked. She loved her sister but sometimes she forgot her manners.

“Yeah, over lunch. But put me on speaker, I need to know who I’m gonna talk with”. The DJ rolled her eyes and did what she was told.

“My lovely sister needs to talk to you, and she couldn’t wait to for us to have some clothes on!” She yelled at the mobile. She heard a distant laugh.

“She is naked as well, Lex. But she is too focused on her task to notice it". Raven said.

“Agh! TMI, Rave”. Clarke said.

“I’m here too, idiots”. Bellamy’s voice resounded over the mobile. “Not need to know about your nakedness. Thank you very much”. The heir said annoyed.

“You are also naked, Bell". Murphy chuckled.

“They didn’t know that! Anyway... how can we be of service, Anya?” The muscular man asked.

“Yeah, yeah yeah... the six of us are naked in bed with our love ones... no news... grow up... I need to know what kind of gossip magazine your families and friend usually read". Anya asked. The clicking of the keyboard could be heard through the speaker.

“None”. Clarke and Bellamy said at unison.

“Financial Times, New York Times, The Economist”. Bellamy said.

“Your acquaintances?” The PR was in the zone. “We need to make this as believable as possible. So think”. Anya said.

“Life & Style, Instyle, Society?” Bellamy said.

“That would work. I’ll call E! And...". The PR was interrupted.

“Please, not The Sun!” Lexa whined.

“We need to move fast. I’m contact the most decent paparazzi that I know. This needs to be in all the media by Friday... Anyway, get up, see all of you in an hour. Heda you are paying lunch. Everybody get ready... Clarke, do you even have a dress?” Anya sighed.

“I...”

“She doesn’t. Please say we are going to shopping like a superstars!” Bellamy beg.

“Lexa is paying”. Anya hung up and everything went silent.

“Why Lexa must pay?” The DJ asked to no one in particular.

“Because we are broke. And nobody is monitored your bank account. Your sister is good”. The blonde said while she lied her head over the brunette chest. “So, it’s final. Friday at this hour I’m gonna be a Blake”. Clarke sighed. Lexa froze and moved uncomfortable.

“Yeah!” She whispered, her tune was sad.

“Something is on your mind, my love. I know". The artist stroked the brunette’s abs and kissed her shoulder.

“I know is stupid. And I’m really sorry because I know this is what you need. But... I have always been your first, Clarke. Your first kiss, your first date, your first girlfriend, your first time. This is going to be the first time that I’m n gonna be it. I mean... I’m not going be your first wife”. The DJ sighed her frustration and hugged her girlfriend. “Now it’s going to be Bellamy". They chucked.

“Lex, I know. And I wanted to you to be the person I was going to marry first and forever, but our family is crazy. Think about it, you are going to be always my first second wife, forever”. The blonde smiled and the brunette chucked.

“Not the same, but I guess I need to accept the fact that you need to do this". The DJ said firmly.

“Thanks for that, baby”. The blonde straddled the brunette’s hips and kissed he deeply. Clarke moves her hips in a slow rhythm to wake Lexa libido but then her mobile went off. “Fucking shit!” She yelled and went to grab the gadget. She was annoyed. “What?! ... “What do you think?!... Not in the mood... not... in... fuck! Okay... bitch!” She hung up, turned around and face her girlfriend. “It was Bellamy... we are... you and I... we are sex banned”. She said seriously. The brunette laughed, after two minutes she notice the blonde wasn’t followed her.

“Oh my God! You are serious!” The DJ stood up from the bed. “You are joking, right?” The brunette went to the blonde and took her face in her hands.

“Nope, I’m as serious as a heart attack. Bellamy’s idea”. The blonde replayed.

“But... why?” The brunette asked.

“We need thing to get done. Apparently, us being the human example of bunnies in heat is not an option”. Clarke sighted.

“Yeah! It makes sense”. The DJ said defeated. “What about a quickie in the shower. We still have half an hour”. Lexa suggested.

“Yeah, that’ll do. But I expect an amazing fucking when everything’s over". The blonde hugged the brunette’s waist.

“Its going to be you first fuck as married woman, your first cheat”. The musician wiggled her eyebrows as a joke.

“You are a competitive asshole, Woods". The blonde slapped the brunette’s firm ass.

“But I’m your asshole". The kisser and start the day.

###

Headache, headache, headache. She felt like dying. Lexa was internally crying with all the commotion that was developing in her living room. Bellamy was static, clapping as hard as he could, jumping up and down, making little screams in high pitch notes because he was sure that he would be the most amazing, handsome, manly groom in the history of fake weddings. Octavia and Raven were in the same stage, laughing hard, yelling a little, and it was just breakfast.

“So…” A husky voice full of amusement said in her ear. “Are you regretting telling Bellamy that he could use your fashion attire?” Clarke laughed quietly.

“No! Of course, no. It’s just, does he have to be so loud?” The blonde chuckled and kissed the temple of the brunette’s head.

“He is exited. You are saving his life. He is just happy”. The artist said.

“I know. I’m awesome”. The sarcastic tune was painfully obvious. “I hate hang overs, its just that”. The DJ was saying half of the truth. The other half would be that she was sexually frustrated and made her grumpy.

“Take a nap. We’ll be back in a few hours. O had send Lincoln to get the airport ready and talk with the pilots. You have time. Sleep your grumpiness off”. The blonde said jokingly.

“It’s that obvious, uh?” Lexa said exasperated.

“Let’s just said that I know when you are desperate to have sex”. The brunette rolled her eyes and Clarke sat on her lap not helping her predicament.

“I told you that I’m the same person you met ten years ago”. The brunette hugged the blonde waist and put her jaw in her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I love you more than music”. The DJ whispered in the artist ear.

“I love you more than art. Thanks for doing this. For being by my side”. The blonde whispered and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

“I will do anything for you Clarke. Like having a nap”. The musician said jokingly but a loud bang was hear in the apartment. “Why everybody wants to destroy my door?” She asked the blonde when Anya entered.

“Bellamy and Clarke let’s go. Raven, Octavia and Murphy, we need to make sure that no one knows about the wedding. You are in hire duty. Lexa make some wedding mix, you are not going to be attending the ceremony, for the sake of the plan. Everybody gets to work. All of you have three hours to make this real. Come on!” Anya said. “And The Sun has said yes, they are only in for photos. They are going to pay 100, 000 pounds. Life & Style are on but the want to make some interviews; they are offering doble, what do you want to do with the money Blake? Griffin?” That was a lot to think about, the DJ thought but the blonde only shrugged.

“Bellamy has a plan. He is in charge”. Clarke said and kept her face on the crook of Lexa’s shoulder.

“We created a new account for emergencies. The money goes there, and we can invest the money in a new company if everything goes to shit”. The tan man said. “With that amount of money, we almost have a million dollars. We can start small but secured. What do you think Griffin?” The blonde sighted and smiled.

“You are the businessman, Belly boy. I trust you”. The heir smiled and nodded.

“Thanks Clarke. Sell the wedding as much as you can. We need to be protected no matter what. I’m not letting you down blondie”. He said.

“Okay”. The PR answered. “Com on, let’s go. Lexa. Let’s go”. Anya said firmly. The brunette was a little confused.

“I thought you wanted me to make the mix”. She stood up with her girlfriend in her arms.

“Well, we are gonna have like 15 hours on a plain, plenty of time to record a cheesy mix. And you are on paying duty. Move your ass. I’ll buy you a burger on the way to the store”. The tall blonde went to the Latina and pecked her lips. “I’m counting on you, baby”. Raven smiled and nodded.

“Nothing to worry about Captain. I know we are working against the clock”. Anya nodded and got out of the apartment. Followed by a very enthusiastic Bellamy, and amused Clarke that still was on the grumpy brunette arms.

“She better buys me the best hamburger that existed”. She grounded but the artist took her face in her hands and kissed her hard.

“I love you. Now put me down and let’s go”. The DJ nodded and did what she was told. The couple disappeared through the door.

“It’s very odd seen Lexa so whipped. I mean… She is Lexa, you know?” Murphy said to the women that were sitting in front of her, each with a lap top working hard and fast.

“I know. The Clarke that I knew had never been so clingy. I mean, she could pass two months without any human contact: no hugs, no pat on the shoulder. Nothing. And now she is like a desperate teenager all over her girlfriend”. Octavia said amused.

“Well, in a way, they stopped to be teenagers at eighteen, so they are behaving like they should if their lives weren’t turn upside down and fucked up”. The photographer said.

“Yeah, well. It’s nice to see them in love”. Murphy said nothing more and started his searching for the best light setting. Raven and Octavia nodded in agreement.

### 

Lexa was grabbing the bottle of Gatorade with her whole live. She couldn’t believe that shopping was so tiring. She was glad that Anya knew how to cure her hang over. But she was having a very bizarre time. While she was having a laughed, her head was killing her; she had lost her ability to party a long time ago. Even if she looked like dying, she was happy to be next to her friends and girlfriend. Meanwhile, the Hugo Boss' sellers were very kind and amused with the tall, handsome American man that was excited to be there, not like the brunette that was almost falling asleep on the sofa of the waiting are of the changing room.

“Oh! Thanks. This colour is so much better, don’t you think?” Bellamy asked the young girl that handed him the last suit. It was a nice three-piece suit, light blue almost grey. It was true, Bellamy looks very good in it.

“He knows his clothes”. The short blonde said sitting next to her girlfriend, she lifted the brunette’s legs and put it in her lap.

“I can see that. I hate clothe shopping”. The DJ groaned. “I’m okay with jeans, motorcycle boots and tank tops”. She said yawing.

“And that’s why I’m her PR. She only performs with a costume because she is used too. Do you know that at one of her recitals in Denmark she wanted to play using sweatpants? In front of the fucking royalty! She is a mess. I hope you can make her better”. Anya said jokingly.

“She is fine as she is”. Clarke said to Anya while patted the brunette legs. 

“Agh! People in love, disgusting!”. The tall blonde joked. Suddenly she looked at the artist intensively. “That remind me, do you have a weeding drees?! Or any dress at all?! Other that my messy sister’s clothes?” The PR asked with a annoying expression on her face.

“My clothes are still in the hotel room. I’ll go there and checked. I’m sure I have a dress". At that simple answer Bellamy turned his head, her face was showing shock.

“Excuse me! No! No! No! No! You can’t do that. You can’t go and wear ANY dress. I demand a white dress. A gorgeous white dress. I’m counting on you, Anya". The tan, muscular man said firmly. He turned around and sent a warm smile to the sealer. “What do you think, Esmeralda? Do I look handsome?!” The young Latina smiled and blushed.

“Well, mister Blake...”

“Please, call me Bellamy”. The girl blushed again and giggle.

“You look very handsome, Bellamy”. The heir smiled.

“You have a great eye for colour. How do you do it? Tell me about you? Do you go to school?” The young seller smiled wilder. She spoke freely. Lexa saw the interaction with great interest.

“Griffin, you are going to be the death of me”. Anya sighted and made a call. Clarke only shrugged and stroked the clothe thigs of Lexa. The brunette smiled sweetly to her girlfriend. Lexa sat and put her head on her in the blonde’s shoulder, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

“I love you. When we got married you can wear sweatpants”. The blonde giggled. She was about to said something, but the PR interrupted.

“Okay, we are moving. Louis Vuitton is out next stop. Are we done, Belly boy?” Anya said firmly.

“Sure, we are. Can I have something from there, Lexi?” The tan man said comically. The DJ only groaned.

“Yes, you can”. The PR answered.

“That hang over brunette is so nice. She is paying for everything. A very nice friend”. The heir said to the seller.

“Oh, happy day!” Lexa said nonchalantly.

“Anyway! We need to keep going. Go change, Bell. We need to hurry up.” The PR said with a commanding voice.

“Okay. Esmeralda, can you accompany me. We need to chat a lot of more”. It was very strange for the brunette the way the tall man was talking to the seller, but she was trying no to die so she let it go.

“Move your old ass, Lexa. We need to keep going”. The hang over DJ simply groan, sat, and stood up. She took her girlfriends hand to go to the Cadillac XT4 that was parking outside the shop when a younger seller stopped her.

“Are you Alexandra Woods?” The girl asked shyly.

“Yes, I am”. The brunette said kindly.

“My name is Isabella, I started my first semester at the Royal. I was the one who won your scholarship. I just wanted to say thank you”. The girl said. Lexa reached her hand to shake Isabella.

“It’s my pleasure. I was in the selection committee. You have an absolute talent Isabella. But I thought you have the full ride”. The DJ askes.

“Yes, I do. But sadly, my father died last month, and I had to work. I have two younger siblings and my mom is a waitress, she has two jobs already. I wanted to help. But it’s okay, it’s a part time job and I’m at the storage so I can study there”. The teen said. She was blushing.

“I’m very sorry for your lost. But the teachers are going to be very demanding. Your education is their job and they take that seriously. Listen, take this card, and go there Monday afternoon after your classes. I’m pretty sure we need some interns. It’s not the easiest job, but you are going to learn a lot. I need to record another album. Chopin if I remember correctly. We are going to start next month, if you want, the offer is there”. The girl’s face lighted, her smiled was so big that made Clarke’s heart jump of happiness. That’s why she loved Lexa, because she took care of her people.

“Oh my God, miss Woods! Thank you! Thank you! I’m not going to let you down”. The girl couldn’t stop herself and hugged the brunette. Lexa let her and hugged her back. 

“We are a crew, we are a family, we take care for one another. You became a family member the moment you won that scholarship. You deserve a better chance in life. See you on Monday”. The brunette squeezed the girl shoulder and went out the shop.

“Why did you do that?” The blonde couldn’t stop herself; she straddled the brunette’s lap and kissed her hard. “You been so kind was so hot. I’m so fucking in love with you”. Clarke said smiling. Lexa blushed and ducked her head.

“Agh! Blondie, stop dishonouring my baby sis. It’s not funny nor sexy. God!” Anya said jokingly. The artist took a seat next to her girlfriend and took her hand in hers. The PR looked at the DJ’s eyes and shook her head.

“So, she is Isabella”. The tall blonde said.

“She is Isabella”. Lexa replayed.

“Who is Isabella?” The blonde asked.

“Isabella Walters’ the new gem of Lexa’s crown. Or better say is the new gen of Wallace’s scholarship. Lexa is the one in charge since Dante passing. She is very good at that”. Anya smiled. “The 70% of the people that works for us have been recruiting for the Royal. 10% of our most brilliant musical are form the Wallace’s scholarship. 3% of them are Lexa’s orchestra members when she is playing snob”. The PR laughed while Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I play classical. Not snob”. Lexa said firmly.

“That’s nice. But why is Isabella so important?” The blonde asked once again.

“She comes from home. She used to play on the street to help her mother to pay the rent. Her father was an abuser, and alcoholic; he worked for Titus. The bold man is getting old and sentimental, he said that the girl reminded him of me. She is clever and talented, but she is not ferocious or angry. She is calm and focused. Good grades at school but her possibilities to shine were minimal. So, he contacted me. I think he is in love with the girl’s mother because they are under his protection now. Anyway, I heard her once, she plays the violin, she is almost perfect and have a heart. So, I gave her the opportunity to auditioned for the scholarship. She won it fair and squared. She is a great talent”. The brunette explained.

“That’s the sweetest thing that I have ever heard. You are amazing, Lexa”. The artist said.

“Yeah!” The taller blonde said mocking. “That’s not all. Do you know your girlfriend brought an entire building and conditioned as flats for the less fortunate co-workers?” Anya said with a big smile on her face.

“You did?” The blonde asked perplexed.

“Yeah! I take care of my people”. Lexa said with a serious voice. Clarke smiled one more time and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah! The fucking Heda is amazing”. Anya mocked. “What the fuck is doing Bellamy, anyway? We need to go. We are on the bloody clock here". The PR sighted.

“He is working”. The artist said seriously.

“Working? How is he working while he is shopping?” The DJ asked amazed.

“Hello! I love shopping”. The heir said with a big happy smile on his face.

“What took you so long?” Anya asked.

“Shopping takes my whole time”. Bellamy winked.

“Tell them, Bell. They are part of our people”. The blonde sighted.

“Well. To be able to build a company I have to hire the best and the loyal ones. Sometimes those two characteristics are not in the same person. If you need to choose, choose the second. So, every time I go out, I talk to the young sellers, waiters, baristas and so on, because the university’s seniors are always looking for jobs opportunities and are eager to demonstrate the are worthy and capable. Therefore, bias on the way they interact with people in amicable environment, I can see how they act, talk about their jobs and what are their hopes and dreams. So, when the time comes, and I contact them for an actual job I can see if they are truly worth it. Because people tent to lie, and I know when I’m in front of a lying, opportunist bitch. I was one of them, a good, impeccable one. So, Esmeralda is a good candidate to be in the technology area. I’ll talk to Raven when we go back home. Lexa’s home”. The heir corrected himself.

“Mi casa, tu casa, hermano". Lexa said jokingly. “And I guess we are going to be great co-workers Mr. Blake”. Lexa reached her hand to shook Bellamy’s.

“Of course, we will. Our people first”. The tan man said.

“Our people first”. The DJ repeated.

***

Bellamy Blake sure knew his way around clothes. His attentive eye was a mesmerizing. He knew what he likes, what he needed, but most importantly what people would like too to see. He could create a scenario with only clothes and accessories. They were at 17-20 New Bond St, Mayfair, London W1S 2RB looking for the best white dress Luis Vuitton had.

“We need something classy but casual. I’m not going to wear a tie, my forearms going to be on display. Do you know what I mean? Something fresh. Young, careless, but with an impeccable taste”. He described something so vague and general that Lexa wasn’t sure the young seller understood

“Don’t make that face, love. He knows what he’s doing”. Clarke took a seat next to her girlfriend. The musician witness how incredibly easy was to Anya agreeing with every word that was coming out of the heir’s mouth.

“I didn’t understand a thing about what he said”. Lexa said concerned. The artist only sighted.

“Bellamy is a fashion designer”. The blonde said nonchalantly.

“I thought he studied business”. The DJ said confused.

“I am both asshole! I am a proud FIDM’s alumnus”. Bellamy yelled playfully. The brunette blinked several times in shock. 

“We used to be very free when we were in uni. It was a fun time. We had the money so why don’t use it, right? So, Bellamy found a dream at the Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising in California.” The artist said.

“I’ve got that. But they why we had to come to a shopping trip when Bellamy could do the outfits?” The musical whined and pouted.

“Because we have no time. I promise I’ll do your outfit when you get married, but right now I need Clarke to try this one. Oh! Lex, no looking. Go find something some snacks”. The muscular man said seriously.

“But why? I wanna see!” The brunette whined once more.

“Because I want it to be a surprise”. The heir said.

“But I’m not the one who’s getting married”. Lexa was throwing a tantrum. The blonde kissed her cheek and spoke softly in the DJ’s ear.

“I repay you tonight”. The musician took a step back and looked at her girlfriend in the eyes.

“Really?” Lexa whispered.

“Really”. Clarke smiled wildly and nodded.

“Okay. Good thing I know my way around here. Sweets, salty and beverages, then. See you in twenty”. They all smiled and nodded.

“Why did you do that?” Clarke asked her friend.

“Because I don’t want her to see your dress, which, by the way, I picked, but most importantly, I don’t want her to see your lingerie. Anya, here is my credit card, go and buy what we agreed, and you miss ‘I miss my clingy girlfriend’ get in and try this nice dress”. Bellamy said with a commanding voice. Clarke sighed and did what she was told.

Inside the dresser she smiled at her reflection. She never doubted Lexa’s love for her. She trusted her, she knew her girlfriend would help, because she had an enormous heart. What she didn’t expected was her friend and her girl could get along so easily. She was glad. She definitely going to give Lexa the best night of her life after this shopping torture. The artist put her clothes off and looks at the drees, it was a nice one. A juvenile look, short, sleeveless, all white; the belt really accentuated her waist and show her curves. Bellamy was a genus; she knew that much. They would look like a cover couple. 

“Clarkey, hurry up. I need to find THE shoes”. The heir yelled and the blonde smiles and went out. Bellamy was waiting for her. “I am superman. Lexa won’t keep her hands of you. Your welcome by the way, baby… Get dress, we need to hurry.” Clarke nodded.

###

After a very tiring day outside, they whole gang had dinner together. Everything was going according to the plan. They ordered take out and were sitting on different couches or on the floor. Lexa smiled and put her hand on the blonde’s shoulders and kissed Clarke’s temple. She was happy, she was very confident that everything would work out in their favour.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Lexa clean the living room while Clarke took a shower. It was a good thing that Octavia and Raven wanted to know everything about her outfit for the wedding; that gave Lexa time to clean herself before dinner. But now, in the solitude of their bedroom she thought about her little trip down the West End. She loved it there. She remembered her university days and smiled like a fool. Those days she was really happy, but incomplete. Those streets were so familiar, she used to walk them for hours thinking about how exited she was living the dream; but every thought made her think of Clarke. She wanted to take the blonde for a walked in autumn when the leaves were falling at The Regent’s Park. And simply enjoyed the fact that they were together at last. God! She was so in love. And then, it hit her. Loud and clear. It simply did. No more secrets, no more running, no more longing, just future and love.

“I love shopping but today was brutal”. The blonde got out of the shower; her body covered with the towel, no makeup, her hair was wet and wild. Lexa had never seen her so beautiful. “Are you…? Didn’t you...? What’s going on?” The blonde asked curious. Her girlfriend was in front of her totally naked, her brown hair was down, and her big green eyes were sparking, full of emotions.

“This is me, Clarke. This is me. I know that I have a lot of material things, and money… and people might see me as the epitome of capitalism, and the materialization of the economic dream but that is not the most important thing about me. This is. I am this. I have a dick, and I am female, and the money can go away and get lost and the only thing is going to last is me… And hopefully you by my side. I am no Finn, I don’t come from old money, and this is all that I have to give you. And I love you. And I hope this is enough because I want to take you on a date. Have a picnic like in the old days and kiss you in public and hold you and… This is me, you know?” Lexa stopped talking and took deep breaths. Well, her worst fear was out in the opened. She felt relived.

“I met you at seventeen and you have always amazed me. I know that you are all these, Lex. I love you. I don’t need the money. I need you… I really don’t need you, but I love to be with you. You are my partner, Lexa. I can relay on you because I know you are going to be there for me. That’s why I came back. I came for you. I worked hard because I knew we could make things work. I love you. All of you. Never doubt that. My love for you and the love that you have for me have never been in question”. She walked to the brunette, lose the towel and hugged Lexa’s neck. She kissed her sweetly, slowly. Lexa’s hands were on her hips. Clarke broke the kiss and guided the DJ to the bed. Lexa’s back on the mattress and Clarke straddled her waist.

“Are we gonna make love?” The musician asked with a sweet childish tone.

“Are you crazy? And spoiled the best love declaration of all times? Never. We are going to sleep and cuddle the whole night. Because, Lexa, soon you are going to be all to myself” She pecked the plump lips and lied next to her girlfriend. The DJ nodded and smiled. The last thing she did before sleep, was kissing Clarke’s left shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of the world. I need to say something. The whole Eliza/Bob/Arry thing is fucking with my writing. I know, the sensible thing is separate actors from the characters, but it’s difficult because the characters have the same face as E&B. And now that I’m getting all out, since E married B, I feel something is off with her. Like if she lost something. IF YOU ARE A BOB SUPPORTER, PLEASE, GO ANYWHERE ELSE WHERE YOUR SUPPORT OF AN ABUSER WILL BE VALIDATED, HERE, IT’S NOT THE PALCE. ANYWAY. I sadly most say I’m taking some time off with this story because I need to concentrate in my version of Clarke and Bellamy. I need to like them again, because, right now, I’m very disappointed; I even unfollowed E from social media. But fear not, OF COURSE, I’M GOING TO FINISH IT, but it’ll take longer than I thought.  
In other news, ADC would probably return to the shit show and play, once again, our lovely commander. If I think about it, from now on, as every other Clexa fan fic that has been ever written, it’s going to be a celebration in honour of the most amazing lesbian character in any teen drama.   
That’s all. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates are going to be every two weeks until I can finish the story, then, it’ll be once a week; hopefully, I don’t let you guys down and get this ready as soon as possible. ENJOY!


End file.
